El Sonido del Silencio
by Alela-chan
Summary: Desde corta edad, Sasuke supo que sería diferente al resto debido a su mudez. Resentido con lo que le tocó sobrellevar, perdió toda motivación en seguir de pie ante el mundo. Sin embargo, nunca imaginó que Sakura, que apareció como torbellino de inexplicables emociones, llegaría a alumbrar sus días desolados, y sobre todo, que se volvería un bálsamo en su propia tormenta.
1. Prólogo

_Recomendación de música: Only Piano - Loneliness_

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no al Mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia si es de mi completa autoría. Se prohíbe plagiar, si no me van a ver endemoniada ;-;_

* * *

 _"Hay tres cosas de las que me arrepiento con toda mi alma:_

 _La primera, ser un niño curioso e ingenuo, lo que propicio el principio de mis fatalidades._

 _La segunda, lo débil y cobarde que he llegado a ser durante diez años de mi vida, ocultándome del mundo. Maldiciendo, con el corazón en la mano, mi existencia._

 _¿Y la tercera? Es la que más duele._

 _No haber gritado su nombre para impedir que se fuera de mi lado._

 _El haber soñado que permaneceríamos juntos"._

* * *

 _«_ _En algún lugar del alma se extienden los desiertos de la pérdida, del dolor fermentado; oscuros páramos agazapados tras los parajes de los días»._

 _—Sealtiel Alatriste_.

* * *

|0|  
Prólogo

.

Había un niño alegre y vivaz, lleno de alegrías duraderas, sueños espontáneos y emociones únicas las cuales disfrutaba cuando las descubría, las atesora como un juguete nuevo y las estrujara genuinamente.

La mejor habilidad que presumía era esbozar una sonrisa que permanecía siempre plasmada en su rostro infantil cuyos ojos negros reflejaban la inocencia del mundo, libre ataduras y perjuicios. Vivía encerrado en su burbuja, lejos de la maldad de las personas, de las garras de la cruel y sucia vida que azotaba a la mayoría o de las maravillas que uno podía experimentar.

 _No sabía mucho y estaba bien._ Todavía no era su tiempo. Debía disfrutar su niñez. Su inocencia.

No era consciente de su futuro. ¿Qué humano podría estarlo? Por más joven o viejo que sea, necio o sabio, incrédulo o satisfecho; no se sabe si mañana despierta respirando o queda en el acto.

Es un niño después de todo, no piensa en tales cosas importantes. Lo más serio que puede considerar era por donde quería dirigir su vida cuando creciera: ser un bombero, policía, doctor, abogado, artista… oficios cuales tenía un respaldo de creencia, argumentos absurdos para los demás, pero para él y su mundo, lo eran todo.

Era feliz rodeado de juguetes: carritos, pelotas, yoyos, muñecos y peluches. Su habitación compartida con su hermano tenía repisas adornados con muñecos de colección cuales el mayor le traía de los viajes que realizaba con su padre. Aquellos días que se iban fuera de la ciudad durante una semana y él se quejaba porque no lo querían llevar. Su mamá lo consolaba con galletas y palabras dulces; al final, siempre esperaba con ansías su regreso.

Quería a su hermano _—y no solo por los juguetes que le regalaba—_. Era una figura impotente y un ejemplo que seguir. Pasaba sus tiempos libres con él leyéndole libros que no entendía, jugaban en el patio con la pelota y le ayudaba con sus tareas, _¡y lo mejor es que lo hacían a menudo!_ Sin duda alguna lo quería demasiado.

Aunque tenía escalas y sus prioridades muy claras. Quería a su hermano, pero no tanto como a su peluche favorito. _¡A ese lo amaba!_

 _Lo llamaba Rex_. Muy original ¿no? De felpa y suavecito, color verde lima con ojos cosidos el derecho de un botón rojo y el izquierdo negro, y de picos amarillos. Iban a mundos imaginaros y pasaban tardes maravillosas debajo de su cama.

Era el mismo Rex que cargaba el desafortunado día que marcaría el inicio de una tormentosa caída.

Cada persona es dueña de una ventana situada en la parte más pura del corazón corazón, limpia, impecable donde se podía ver las metas, sueños y convicciones; brillaba con intensidad, llamas de esperanzas iluminaban los huecos bloqueantes del ser, llenándolo de seguridad. Pero de pronto una piedra impacta contra ella haciéndola añicos, destrozando todas las creencias, derrumbando convicciones y metas, extinguiendo sin remordimiento la luz cesante de la esperanza para ser sustituida con la negación y conformidad.  
La ventana queda rota, y la vista de aquello importante se distorsiona, se ve difusa, no está clara.

Y se deja que el dolor envuelva la esencia y se pierde en la oscuridad. Se olvida el camino correcto, yendo por el que está lleno de espinas torcidas que se clavan deliberadamente en la piel, haciendo eco en las paredes del corazón. Un camino contrario a lo que se desea, alejándose de la meta.

 _Todo se convierte en un desastre_.

Eso fue lo que sucedió.

Aconteció la tarde de un día normal en el séptimo año de su vida, caluroso y gentil de mayo cuando su hermano lo recogió en la primaria para llevarlo a comer un helado. Hubiera estado feliz si no fuera porque él tuvo que irse a hacer un trabajo en equipo para la escuela suspendiendo la salida de ir por un helado al parque.

¡Lo cambió por sus amigos!

Su enojo fue reflejado por un ceño fruncido y un puchero.

—Perdona hermanito, lo dejaremos para la próxima —le prometió su hermano revolviéndole el cabello. Lo dejo en la entrada de la casa y partió deprisa dándole órdenes a medio camino.

El niño, con un puchero en las mejillas, ingresó a su casa a regañadientes ignorando a su hermano. Anduvo revoloteando en el patio pulcro, y siguiendo el camino de piedras hasta la escalera del pórtico, recordó que su mamá no tardaría en llegar de las clases particulares de piano que impartía, así que estaría solo durante unos veinte minutos.

Repasó en su mente: no portarse mal, no abrirle la puerta a nadie, no acercarse a la cocina ni subir las escaleras. Quedarse sentado y jugar en la sala con la puerta de la calle cerrada esperando a que ella llegará. Si se portaba bien, de seguro le cocinaría deliciosas galletas de chocolate.

Malhumorado, cerró la puerta con llave, se despojó bruscamente de los zapatos y se sentó en el sillón tras arrastrar la mochila. Su expresión cambió radicalmente a una alegre al sacar a Rex del interior de su cuchitril.

—Rex, hoy iremos al espacio. ¿Te gustaría? ¡Haremos un cohete! —parloteaba sin cesar mientras jugaba con el peluche—. Le diremos a mamá que fuimos y regresamos a la luna tan rápido como un rayo. ¡De seguro se sorprenderá!

Al siguiente segundo escuchó un sonido extraño amortiguado por el encierro de la casa. Tembló de pies a cabeza abriendo los ojos de par en par que viajaron a la puerta de la cocina, de donde provino el escalofriante ruido. Asustado, trago el nudo de su garganta y se mantuvo receloso.

 _Alguien se encontraba en la casa_.

Armandose de valor, se aferró a Rex de una mano y caminó a pasos diminutos a dicho lugar sin apartar su mirada determinante. Dudó un momento antes de empujar un poco la puerta medio abierta. Miró por la rendija esperando no encontrarse con alguien desconocido.

 _Como hubiera deseado que fuese así_.

Inocente, se sintió aliviado al ver a alguien familiar, aflojó el agarre de Rex. Pero se extraño. Él se encontraba arrodillado en medio de la cocina, agitado y sollozando incoherencias. Solamente veía su espalda moverse ligeramente a la par de los sonidos de su boca.

—¿Papi? —lo llamó aliviado empujando por completo la puerta para ingresar a la cocina.

Algo mojó las plantas de sus pies, dio un respingo en su lugar sin imaginarse lo que realmente manchaba dicha parte. Fue hasta entonces que se fijó en el suelo. Un líquido oscuro se extendía alrededor del hombre y llegaba a las puntas de sus dedos.

 _Sangre_.

Asustado, se apresuró para ver a su padre que seguía lamentándose.

Sin embargo, el pequeño era el que iba a llorar.

Su carita infantil quedó petrificada, porque frente a él, su padre se miraba las manos manchadas de sangre, y una de ellas sostenía peligrosamente un cuchillo. El mismo que paso por el cuello minutos atrás. La sangre escurría lentamente.

Ojos ónix se fijaron en los del niño.

Y muchas preguntas pasaron por su tierna mente al encontrarse con su mirada:

 _¿Qué hacia su padre en casa?_

 _¿Por qué tenía un cuchillo en la mano?_

 _Y esa sangre, ¿de dónde vino?_

 _¿Cómo se hizo la cortada del cuello y muñecas?_

 _¿Cuál es la razón por la que le temblaban las manos?_

 _¿Y por qué murmuraba muchas cosas incoherentes?_

El rostro del hombre fue marcado por gestos de horror y desesperación ante la visión de su hijo menor en presencia de su acto egoísta y aquejoso.

—Sasuke... —jadeó él antes de sumergirse a la inconciencia.

El niño dejó caer lentamente a Rex al mismo tiempo que su padre se balanceaba al frente, y termino por impactar su pequeño cuerpo provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

La sangre traspasó la ropa quedando impregnada en su piel y nariz inocente. Al igual que Rex se manchó quedando inservible, sin reparación.

También fue víctima de la desgracia.

Los segundos pasaron... no, tal vez horas. No lo sabía. El tiempos se detuvo en el momento que su respiración se aceleró sin remordimiento a lo que podía soportar su cuerpo.

No pudo moverse, sus sollozos fueron aislado por el shock, sus ojos vacíos quedaron fijos al techo, su mente estaba en blanco, no podía procesar lo que ocurría.

Expresando temor y desesperación, su rostro se contrajo de una nueva emoción.

 _Horror._

¿Qué inocente criatura podría soportar ver esto?

 _Nadie._

 _No lo merecía._

Debajo del cuerpo de su padre que apenas respiraba, el niño gritó con todas sus fuerzas por el miedo que sentía en ese momento. Con los ojos cerrados, recordando la cortada que su padre portaba en el cuello.

 _Llorando por que su ventana se_ _había_ _hecho añicos._

Y ese fue el último grito que profirió en su corta vida.

* * *

 _ **C**_ _ **ontinuará...**_

Si estás leyendo esto quiere decir que te convencí.  
Sé que estoy loca, tengo otros fics en proceso y vengo a publicar este.

Sin embargo, este es completamente diferente a todos los que he escrito, ¿por qué? Siento que se asemejara más a la realidad - por así decirlo -, para quienes me conocen saben que me gusta escribir fantasía y AU.

Así que este será el primero con esta temática, les advierto de ante mano que tal vez llorarán conmigo o reirán. Porque será una historia que llevará un poco de reflexiones.

Agradezco infinitamente a luutupin por su infinito apoyo, por los ánimos y escucharme cuando estoy al borde del colapso cx sin ella esté fic nunca hubiera salido a respirar.

Aclaro que publicare el primer capítulo dentro de una semana. No desesperen.

Confieso que estoy ansiosa con este nuevo proyecto, tengo muchas cosas que quiero compartirles y quizás sea pronto.

Sí chicas, será SasuSaku cx es algo vital y obvio, ya verán como se desarrolla toda la historia, en verdad espero que se queden a leer.

¡Gracias por leer!

 ** _Alela-chan fuera._**


	2. (1) Anhelo del corazón

|1|

Anhelo del corazón

.

 **Sakura**

.

Recuerdo que cuando era niña, me detenía en el sendero situado de camino a casa, con el suelo cubierto de piedras y polvo bajo mis pies, la hierba en contorno y con el aire golpeando sutilmente mi rostro, bañándome de libertad; para admirar pausadamente los pétalos de cerezo que caían en una danza dignamente coordinada. El aire los movía formando un remolino a mi alrededor, a veces pensaba que era un fenómeno especial dedicado a mí haciendo honor a mi nombre, en otras, que era simplemente una coincidencia.

Una muy peculiar.

No he dejado la idea, incluso en este momento, que estoy recurriendo el mismo lugar montada en la motocicleta, sólo gire la cabeza y estiré el brazo para atrapar un pétalo rebelde que cayó cerca de mi cabeza.

Sin duda alguna, mi lugar favorito en el mundo era este, donde podía respirar sin limitaciones, ser yo misma, y libre.

El ruido de la motocicleta inundo mis oídos haciéndome recordar que debía agarrarme de su cintura para no caer. Aparte la vista del árbol de cerezos con cierto pesar y continuamos el trayecto estipulado.

Alejándome del árbol.

Pasamos sobre el puente donde por abajo pasaba el pequeño río de agua cristalina, continuamos por una calle pavimentada cuyo tramo terminó tan pronto como inicio. En Konoha, las calles eran de tierra y piedras, empinadas de mala gana. Pero el disgusto era compensado por el paisaje: montañas alzándose con impotencia, el río recorría a sus pies y la vegetación verde y abundante. Nada se comparaba con este panorama digno de la naturaleza.

No tardamos en llegar a nuestra casa de dos pisos con un jardín en aceptables condiciones, hileras de flores adornaban el pasto resaltando su singular belleza, colores vivos y duraderos.

Baje de la motocicleta de un salto torpe, casi caigo al suelo de boca pero mi equilibrio me ayudó. El casco me sofoca así que me lo quite de inmediato. Como de costumbre el cabello quedo pegado a mi cuello y me disgusto. Lo alborote con ganas y escuche la risa de mi hermana mayor.

—Deberías cortarlo si tanto te molesta —comentó. Su voz sonó amortiguada pues no se había quitado el casco.

Bufe. La observe quitarse el casco revelando su larga melena roja.

Mi hermana Karin, era mayor por cuatro años. Una mujer hermosa, su abundante cabellera pelirroja le llegaba a media espalda. Alta, de complexión delgada. Ojos rojos un poco rasgados y piel blanquecina. Las sonrisas que esbozada siempre me reconfortaba. La gentileza y su personalidad carismática, un tanto grotesca y sarcástica la hacia única en su especie.

Toque mi cabello. A diferencia de Karin, el mío era de color rosado (extraño, ¿no?) y mis ojos verdes. No puedo comentar mucho sobre mi cuerpo ya que apenas cumplí los diecisiete años. Aunque claro, cada quien tiene lo suyo.

—Lo cortaré si algún día llegas a vender tu motocicleta —le moleste sabiendo que ni por un millón de dólares entregaría a su amada "pancracia". Que originalidad de apodo, ¿no?

Karin se inclinó a su motocicleta abrazándola cual niño se niega soltar su juguete favorito, negando varias veces con la cabeza:

—¡Jamás venderé a mi bebé!

Me reí.

—¡A este paso primero lloverán vacas!

Entre risas, ingrese a la casa anunciando mi llegada, me quité los zapatos y los deje a la derriba, no los acomodaba al instante, antes que nada quería ver a mi madre, es lo primero que hacía después de volver a casa.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos y me precipité a la primera puerta, no espere más e ingrese mostrando mi mejor sonrisa. No hay nada más confortarte que ver el rostro de mi madre enfocarme y devolverme el gesto, admirar las arrugas cuando sonreía siempre alegraba mi tarde, y sus ojos verdes brillar de emoción. Un amor inocente y puro.

—Mamá.

—Mi princesa, ¿vienes escuelita? —me preguntó.

No podía evitar sentir la misma resignación de todos los días: la que te retorcía el estómago y no te dejaba en paz durante todo el día. La sensación me era familiar, pero no me acostumbro a ello. Nunca lo haría.

Pase a al dolor, sonreí cuando volvió a replicar.

—Has vuelto muy tarde. Es más del medio día. ¿Será que tuviste algún problema con un amiguito?

—No mamá. Salgo a esta hora. Karin fue a buscarme —le expliqué como siempre mientras me acercaba para besarle la frente y sentarme a su lado. Quería contarle un millón de cosas, pero me retuvo el cansancio de sus ojos.

Ella siempre descansaba en la cama, leía libros o tejía bufandas aun en primavera y verano. Su condición no le permitía moverse mucho tiempo, se fatigaba demasiado, o le dolían muchos los huesos. Gracias a eso, nos quitaba mucho tiempo de convivencia lo cual detestaba. Pero deseo abrumarla al platicarle mis problemas, bastante tenía con los propios.

Me percaté de los nuevos hematomas en sus brazos, le pregunté cómo se los hizo y me respondió que fue un descuido al chocar con el umbral de la puerta. Nada de qué preocuparse.

—No hablemos de mis problemas. Mejor dime cuando viene a visitarme tu novio. Quiero decirle unas cosillas y que no es edad para que tengan una relación. Deben de esperar hasta la secundaria o preparatoria.

Me rasque ligeramente la nuca ante la mirada risueña de mi mamá.

Neji y yo somos novios desde hace unos cinco meses. Fue lo típico: amigos que se hacen novios. Lo conozco desde que éramos niños. Cuando él me lo pidió salte y chillé de la emoción. Es un chico fuerte y protector, sencillo y un tanto… frío. Pero conmigo se comporta diferente. Lo mejor es que asistíamos en la misma preparatoria y aula.

—Mamá, él no puede venir porque… —busque una respuesta rápida ¿Cómo explicarle una vez más que Neji no ponía un pie por qué papá no sabe de nuestra relación? —… nos dejaron mucha tarea.

 _«Bravo Sakura, que excusa más estúpida»,_ pensé sonriendo un poco nerviosa por el grado que llega mi idiotez.

—¿Cómo va a ser eso? los maestros no deberían hacerlo, apenas son unos niños —ella pareció indignada.

—Ya mamá. Haré que Sasori hable con los maestros —aseguré agarrando sus manos frías, las apreté y sonreí al recordar la hora—. ¿Ya tomó sus pastillas?

—No quiero nada de eso. Son porquerías.

—El doctor dijo que le ayudan a disminuir la fatiga y el dolor de huesos. Así puede tejer y caminar por la casa.

Me dirigí a la cómoda de un costado y metí mis manos entre los cajones buscando las pastillas que mamá siempre escondía con el fin de no tomárselas. La miré con ojos entrecerrados intentando que me dijera la ubicación del frasco pero se negó a cooperar a formar un mohín. Parecía una niña de cinco años, berrinchuda y necia.

Perfecto, si no me ayuda lo encontraría por mis propios méritos. Ella es muy predecible a la hora de esconder las pastillas, siempre recurría a los mismos lugares. No tendría problemas para encontrarlo.

Busque en todos los cajones sacando ropa y chucherías, jale con demasiada fuerza las pequeñas puertas y metí medio cuerpo al interior. Solté un chillido al ver una pequeña araña y trague grueso, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y cerré los ojos para no ver al animal. Intenté salir para poder respirar mejor, pero en el proceso me golpeé la coronilla contra la madera.

Salí de allí sobándome la cabeza, susurrando maldiciones al objeto inanimado.

—¿Te dolió mucho cariño? —preguntó mirándome con inocencia. Quise creer que era genuina.

—No —dije irónica pero pareció no notarlo puesto que me advirtió que tuviera cuidado.

Resignada por el carácter noble de ella, volví a meterme en el interior, está vez me agache de más. Rebusque rápidamente. Vi de reojo, entre las bolas de estambres, el frasco blanco de pastillas. Sonreí triunfante al tomarlas. Salí de allí sin golpearme y se las mostré a mamá sin variar de expresión.

Ella se mostró horrorizada.

Se las entregué junto con un vaso de agua, se negó cual niña pequeña, pero tras componerle una mirada de súplica, dudó y procedió a tomarse las pastillas. Espero que se sienta mucho mejor después.

—Ya. Ya —advirtió después de tomarse las pastillas y hacer toda clase de muecas de asco—, déjame acariciarte el cabello —señaló su regazo.

Incluso si no me invitará, lo hubiera hecho. Incliné mi cuerpo a ella apoyando mi cabeza sobre las mantas, acomodé los brazos a sus costados para no lastimarla y solté un suspiro pesado al sentir las manos de mamá acariciarme el cabello. Pronto empezó a tarantear una canción, mi favorita y dormite mientras divagaba entre pensamientos claros.

Mamá siempre lo hacía, hacerme sentirme como una niña pequeña inocente, audaz, curiosa y amada; porque para ella lo sigo siendo. La enfermedad que ataca su cerebro hace que vea todo distorsionado con la realidad. Para ella, tengo la edad de una niña de diez años, por el tiempo que mamá empezó a tener los síntomas.

Se trata de una enfermedad mental: Psicosis, distorsión de la realidad. Aunque es un concepto general. Al principio no entendía del todo de que se trataba, era una niña después de todo. Pero mi curiosidad y deseo de ayudarla en todo lo que fuera posible sobrepasaron, y puse manos a la obra e hice mis propias investigaciones. Busqué en internet los síntomas de mamá hasta que di con una enfermedad parecida. Me encontré con conceptos y recabé la información necesaria para entender el padecimiento.

La psicosis es un conjunto de enfermedades mentales y alteraciones a nivel cerebral. Es decir, las neuronas (células que componen el sistema nervioso) tienen dificultades para desarrollar sus funciones, como si el cerebro sufriera un desorden. Esto se traduce en una grave distorsión con la realidad que produce severos trastornos de la conducta y una pérdida importante de un adecuado contacto con la realidad. En algunos casos, las personas que se ven afectadas se pierden o apagan las emociones y sentimientos, se deteriora la voluntad y la espontaneidad en el lenguaje, lo que produce a largo plazo un déficit o pérdida en sus capacidades afectivas, laborales y sociales.

Afortunadamente mi mamá no llegó a ese extremo, si no que se vio afectada por los delirios, con pensamientos de contenidos erróneos, irracionales, ilógicos y sin posibilidad de corregirlos a pesar de que se le indiquemos o probemos su error o falsedad. Y son causados por algún factor orgánico y exterior, por daño a nivel de la estructura cerebral a consecuencia de un trauma severo o algún golpe severo en la parte del cerebro.

Sigo sin descubrir cuál fue el trauma o accidente que propicio esta enfermedad en mamá. Se lo he preguntado a papá millones de veces, pero no da razones. Se expresa de muy mala forma de ella, dice que está loca.

Cuando esto sucede, arrugó la frente y pongo mala cara. Odio que papá diga eso de mamá sólo porqué ella confunde la realidad de esa forma. Cree que mis hermanos y yo apenas vamos en la primaria y secundaria —Karin y Sasori—. Después de un tiempo nos permitimos dejar que lo crea, descubrimos que intentar hacerla entender no sirve de nada.

De hecho, debería salir de la habitación, caminar y respirar aire puro. Pero debido a la leucemia se fatiga mucho.

Si, ella parece un saco de enfermedades, uno grande y horripilante contenedor, y el exterior en perfectas condiciones para un huésped.

El tipo de leucemia que le diagnosticaron meses atrás, era la mieloide aguda que se caracteriza por el crecimiento sin control de las células mieloides que se extendían en todo el cuerpo y de una forma rápida. Genial, ¿no? Como una plaga que infecta sin compasión la sangre. E interfieren en la producción de glóbulos rojos, glóbulos blancos y plaquetas.

A causa de esto sufre fatiga (por lo que no puede hacer mucho movimiento), infecciones recurrentes y aparición de hematomas con facilidad.

El tratamiento consiste en diversas quimioterapias, terapias con fármacos y trasplantes de células madre. Y por supuesto que mamá no acepto nada de eso. Sólo asistió a una quimioterapia y juró que jamás volvería a visitar un hospital para repetir el proceso. Los odiaba. A duras y apenas acepto el tratamiento de las pastillas.

Por no recibir un tratamiento adecuado su vida se acorta cada día. Viajamos cada dos semanas a Tokio para su chequeó y se gasta una fortuna en los medicamentos. A este paso no sé cuánto seguirá aquí, conmigo.

¿Irónico? Si no tiene una cosa, tiene otra. En ocasiones me cuestionó si mamá hizo algún mal en el pasado. Estar llena de enfermedades es desgracia y castigo. Ella era una persona dulce, cariñosa y justa. No entiendo porque le sucede todo esto.

Rezó todos los días para que ella se mejore. No me imagino el resto de mi vida sin mamá.

No podría soportar su perdida.

—¿Sabes que te amo mi princesa? —mamá interrumpió mis pensamientos con sus cálidas palabras.

—Siempre me lo dices. Yo también te amo mamá.

Esperé a que terminará rendida ante el cansancio y durmiera. Me levanté lentamente de la cama tratando de no hacer mucho movimiento para no despertarla. Una vez triunfal mi acción, salí cautelosa de la habitación. El escape perfecto. Si alguna vez se me ocurriera fugarme de la casa, seguramente nadie se daría cuenta.

Sonó mi celular provocándome un sobresalto. Me alejé de la puerta a paso rápido hasta el borde de las escaleras. El sonido taladraba ruidosamente mis oídos, aturdiéndome. El dichoso "beep, beep" cual detestaba. Anoté mentalmente cambiar el tonó a uno más animado.

Noté que era una llamada de Neji. No dudé en contestar con una sonrisa.

—Neji-kun, ¿me extrañas tanto? No hace mucho que nos vimos —le recordé con gracia. Seguramente interpreto mi entusiasmo porqué suspiro.

— _Veámonos donde siempre en una hora_ —me dijo sereno.

Mordí el labio inferior, pensativa. Una invitación tentativa cual no quería rechazar, pero era mi turno de cocinar el almuerzo y tenía deberes pendientes.

Aunque...

Giré sobre mis talones y observé el reloj del pasillo esperando ver una hora adecuada. Casi chillo de la emoción. Perfecto, el tiempo justo.

—Ahí estaré.

Neji colgó inmediatamente y yo quedé en medio del pasillo con mi sonrisa estúpida ante la idea de nuestro encuentro. Agité la cabeza y baje rápidamente las escaleras para cocinar un guisado decente, de lo contrario, escucharía el griterío de papá por la noche, lo cual me irritaba. Prefiero ahorrarme las molestias, aunque a veces él se las empeñaba para hacerme daño con sus palabras.

Tras media hora de cortar vegetales y carne —y casi mocharme un dedo—, la comida quedo lista y exquisita. El olor inundo mi nariz y tenté en tomar una porción. Pero era consciente de que me atrasaría.

Me encogí de hombros y tomé un plato. Nada se interpondría entre la comida y mi estómago, ni siquiera mi novio.

El primer bocado me extasió por completo, ¡exquisito! no todos los días cocino de las mil maravillas. Lastimosamente en las circunstancias que aprendí no eran la adecuadas, todo a lo golpe.

Debido a la reciente enfermedad de mamá, mi papá, Haruno Kizashi, tuvo que trabajar el doble de tiempo para conseguir dinero y comprar las medicinas de mamá; Karin congeló sus estudios en la Universidad para entrar a trabajar como cajera en una tienda de víveres que está a media hora de aquí; y Sasori, mi hermano mayor de veinticinco años, doblaba turno en una fábrica para pagar mis estudios.

Obviamente también quise dejar de estudiar para trabajar. No me parecía justo que ellos sacrificaran tanto para darme mucho. Y por supuesto, Sasori y Karin se negaron rotundamente. Aquello me hizo sentirme inútil porque no podía ayudarlos de la misma forma, así que trataba de compensarlo al hacer los labores de la casa, pero no es lo mismo. Nunca lo sería.

Al terminar de comer, lave los platos y me sambutí un vaso de agua. Solté un sonido para nada femenino y subí las escaleras de dos en dos. Entré como un remolino a mi cuarto en busca de mi toalla y me dirigí al baño para ducharme lo más rápido posible. Afortunadamente no soy de esas chicas que tardan largas horas en el baño. Sólo entro a lo que voy y salgo sin siquiera secarme el cuerpo, con el cabello bastaba. No como Karin, que, sin exagerar, duraba dos horas dentro del baño haciendo quien sabe que cosa. Así que cuando ella iba a tomar una ducha, preguntaba primero si alguien deseaba entrar antes que ella.

Escogí lo primero que vi en el armario, un conjunto simple de blusa verde ahogada y short corto. Tomé los tenis blancos ocultos debajo de la cama, metí lo necesario en mi fiel mochila que me acompañaba a todos lados y salí corriendo al pasillo para plantarme en la puerta de frente.

—Karin —llamé tocando la puerta con insistencia.

En menos de un segundo abrió la puerta. Sus ojos rojos me interrogaron con la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Saldré un rato… ¿podrías vigilar a mamá? Vendré antes de que te vayas a trabajar —le supliqué con la mirada.

—¿Irás con Neji? —interrogó con un brillo desagradable en los ojos.

Apreté la mandíbula mientras asentía. Sé de sobra que Neji no le era del todo de su agrado. No entiendo el porqué. Una vez ella me dijo que él no era lo que aparentaba, pero tampoco me dio razones. Concluí que era porque simplemente no lo soportaba.

—Sabes que pienso respecto a ese tipo.

—Es mi novio, Karin.

—Más bien un idiota que aparenta ser alguien que no es. Puede que se conozcan desde niños, pero todo el mundo esconde secretos.

—Te he dicho millones de veces que no lo ofendas. No te ha hecho nada.

Ella bufó y esbozó una sonrisa irónica. Me picaron las manos y las apreté, furiosa.

—Como sea. Luego no vengas a mí chillando y maldiciéndolo porque diré: te lo dije.

—No comprendo porque lo odias, ¿qué te hizo para ganarse tu despreció? —pregunté a la defensiva aferrándome a las correas de mi mochila para evitar hacer un acto imprudente.

Karin me observó por unos largos segundos, sus ojos rojos no dejaron de verme con seriedad hasta que suspiro al componerse los lentes. Debía pensar en su argumento, creí que me lo diría, empero, agarró el pomo de la puerta con intenciones de terminar la charla.

—No llegues tarde —y cerró la puerta en mis narices.

Fruncí el ceño mientras salía de casa, consternada por su actitud. Siempre que se hablaba de Neji su humor era insoportable. La mayor parte del tiempo insistía que rompiera con él, pero me niego a cumplirlo. Quiero a Neji y no pienso dejar de ser su novia.

Monte mi bicicleta. En ella me transportaba para ir y venir de la escuela cuando Karin no podía recogerme —que es la mayor parte del tiempo—. Es un poco pequeña por lo que tengo que pedalear de pie. No tengo mucho que presumir, pero apreciaba tenerla conmigo, me facilita el traslado en el pueblo.

Partí por el inestable camino de tierra y rocas rumbo al cotidiano destino. El movimiento provocaba turbulencia en la bicicleta, pero me había acostumbrado después de tantas vueltas. Mejor evitaba el camino rocoso yendo por la hierba de los costados. Afortunadamente tenía la altura necesaria para no quedar atrapada entre sus tallos. Más de una vez me caí, lo que lograba que farfullara entre dientes, abochornada por la situación, agradecía enormemente que no hubiera nadie a mi alrededor como para presenciar mi vergüenza.

Crucé el puente velozmente. Por un segundo lo recorrí con la mirada recordando que aquí fue donde Neji me pidió ser su novia. Sonreí fugitivamente y observé de reojo un par de niños jugar en la orilla del río que atraviesa debajo del puente. Me asustaron y detuve la bicicleta en seco para advertirles.

—¡Oigan niños! —grité agitando mi mano para llamar su atención. Inmediatamente dejaron de jugar y fijaron su vista en mí—. ¡No jueguen en el río, podrían caerse al agua!

Gracias a Dios los niños se largaron a reír mientras subían la pequeña cuesta y se perdían entre los árboles del camino improvisado. Sonreí aliviada, el tan solo imaginarme que podrían caerse y ahogarse me recorría un escalofrío.

Retome mi andar más apresurada.

Pasé por el centro del pueblo, en la calle principal donde se agrupan una hilera de puestos de todo tipo, la gente se amontonaba por la tarde, por lo que tuve que dejar de pedalear y sentarme para seguir mi camino empujando la bicicleta con los pies. Desde abajo salude a medio mundo con una sonrisa alegre, me preguntaron por mamá y mis hermanos; yo recurría más este lugar que cualquiera de mi familia. Aquí todos conocen a todos, nadie es la excepción.

Salí de la calle dejando atrás el bullicio de la tarde. Giré la cabeza a un costado al pasar por un campo abierto, el aire se encarga de menear sutilmente el pasto y las ramas de los árboles que rebosan de flores. Los pétalos no tardan en caer y juntarse con la corriente de aire e irse lejos de sus ramas. Las viviendas de un piso se amontonan en una serie de casas y pequeñas casuchas, tan coloridas y cálidas. Pero una en particular siempre atraía mi atención.

La última de la línea, que no era precisamente una casa, sino un salón de baile. No podía evitar detenerme casi a los pies del camino de piedras y observar nostálgica su fachada pintada de un color café claro, en la parte inferior colgaba un letrero rojo con la leyenda: "Salón de Danza de Konoha". Las ventanas rectangulares con protecciones que permitían ver al interior, y la puerta de roble viejo delata su antigüedad.

Si me acercaba un poco, podría apreciar el interior: un extenso salón de madera brilloso, en el lado derecho se encontraba los gigantes espejos que reflejaban el campo junto con los tubos de apoyo y práctica. Del lado izquierdo era exactamente un gran ventanal que daba vista al prado y sus gentiles árboles. En la parte detrás están los vestidores, bodega y oficina. Todo pulcramente limpio, presentable y acogedor.

O lo era antes.

Lo triste para mí es ver que, en la puerta de roble, dos tablas cruzadas impedían el paso, la pintura de las paredes se caía en pedazos, las ventanas rotas reflejan el abandono y el letrero deteriorado se agitaba ante el viento.

Agité la cabeza recordando mi encuentro con Neji. Así que seguí mi camino dejando atrás el gran salón, con la nostalgia apoderándose de mi pecho.

Desde que tenía cinco años me intereso el baile debido a que cada primavera se hacía un festejo en el pueblo recibiendo la estación creyendo que sería de bendición para las cosechas. Dentro de ello, se exhibía un baile como demostración. Cuando tuve conciencia lo añoré, siempre insistía a mamá de ir a la celebración para no perderme ninguna interpretación.

Fue hasta que cumplí los ocho años que mamá conoció a Kurenai, una joven recién casada que se mudó, que era bailarina profesional. Mamá la ánimo para que abriera un salón de baile porque estaba segura de que muchas niñas asistirían, yo fui una de las primeras. Recuerdo lo feliz que estaba al enterarme que me inscribiría a las clases de ballet.

Siempre esperaba con entusiasmo todos los días a que dieran las tres de la tarde, me vestía con medias blancas y leotardo negro, jalaba mi bolso que siempre mamá preparaba mientras me encontraba en la escuela, impaciente a que me llevara a las clases.

Las tres horas que pasaba ahí eran maravillosas. Claramente las primeras clases fueron un dolor de cuerpo y pies, pero lo valía. Eran más mis ganas de aprender algo que realmente me apasionaba que deje de lado los lloriqueos, y mientras me divertía, practicaba todos los días sin falta. Aprendí la mayoría de los saltos, y mi flexibilidad que en un principio era fatal, fue abriéndose paso con mucha práctica y esfuerzo.

El compromiso estaba ahí, la maestra continuamente decía que podíamos llegar más y más lejos siendo disciplinadas, astutas, perseverantes y responsables. Nos visualizaba a como un grupo de bailarinas que danzarían con zapatos de puntas y dejaríamos atrás la de piel.

Fue hasta que cumplí los doce años cuando mi maestra me notificó que estaba lista para utilizar las puntas al igual que mis amigas. La dicha fue grande, los cuatro años que transcurrieron entre arduos entrenamientos dolorosos valieron la pena porque por fin tuve la capacidad para ejecutar la danza en puntas.

Pero no todo fue como lo esperé. Mamá colapso de su enfermedad y fue necesario sacarme de las clases de ballet antes de que siquiera empezará a ahorrar para mis nuevas zapatillas. Tuve que resignarme al ver por la opresión económica de la familia.

Me lamente en silencio, lloré lo necesario al estar encerrada en mi habitación y expulse mi dolor. Pase a que Kurenai insistió que no era necesario que le pagara por el momento las clases, pero que consiguiera las zapatillas, no logré hacerlo.

Al final no tenía caso porque Kurenai se fue del pueblo debido a que su esposo Asuma recibió una oferta de trabajo en la ciudad y se mudaron allá. Desde entonces no han vuelto y el grupo se disolvió. Nadie en el pueblo poseía los conocimientos de Kurenai, y no hicieron mucho esfuerzo para recuperar el salón.

Sin embargo, esto no era impedimento alguno a que me hiciera un tiempo y me encerara en mi habitación a practicar todo lo que aprendí. No lo hago todo los días, ni siquiera tengo la misma complexión de hace un tiempo o la flexibilidad. Era más por costumbre que cualquier otra cosa. Muy en el fondo de mi corazón, seguía con la esperanza de que, tal vez, algún día volveré a retomar las clases.

Sin darme cuenta llegué al pie de la pradera. Sonreí al ver el gran árbol de manzanos sacudiéndose gentilmente al compás del viento, el sonido tranquilizo mis oídos y cerré por un momento los ojos. Adoro como me arrullaba e invitaba a sentarme debajo de su sombra y quedar atrapada en un sueño profundo, sin preocuparme por nada.

Bajé de la bicicleta y corrí hasta donde Neji, se encontraba trepado en una de las ramas, esperándome. Al escuchar el sonido de mis pasos, vio sobre su espalda y me dedicó una sonrisa de lado.

Bajó de un saltó para extender sus brazos hacia a mi, recibiéndome con un poco de renuencia, al final busco mis labios y me beso. Aquello no me sorprendió, siempre me recibía de esa forma, desesperado, necesitado de mi presencia tal y como yo me sentía al estar lejos de él.

—Extrañé tus besos Saku —me susurró al oído.

Me estremecí ante su aliento y reí por debajo, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, logre aspirar su aroma, el perfume de chocolate me fascinaba. Me gusta escuchar que me extraño, aunque era una tontería. Es tierno conmigo.

—Pues deberíamos besarnos, así dejaré huella en tu mente y pensarás en solo en mí —dije con una sonrisa de lado pasando mis manos por su cuello. Los miré bajo mis pestañas. Y él insinuó una sonrisa sugerente.

Las tardes con él son mágicas. Nunca dejaría de pensarlo de esa forma. Al reunirme con él, olvido todos mis problemas. Él era mi medicina, aliviaba espontáneamente mi dolor.

/*/

Estaba haciendo los deberes de matemáticas, no era mi materia predilecta, así que batallo para poder concentrarme, fue en ese momento que un toque en la puerta me desconcentró por completo, no pude evitar soltar el lápiz con un movimiento brusco, agité mis manos en mi estado de frustración antes de levantarme e ir a ver de quien se trataba.

¿¡Quién osa a interrumpirme en mi momento de paz!?

Alcé la cabeza antes de abrir la puerta y farfulle unas cuantas verdades a quien me interrumpía. Inmediatamente la figura de Sasori se dejó entrever pasar el umbral con gracia. Sonrió como si no hubiese cometido alguna travesura, que perverso hermano mayor.

—Hola pulga.

Mis dientes rechinaron al ver su sonrisa burlona. Le gustaba fastidiarme con ese apodo, porque supuestamente cuando era niña siempre me quejaba por ser tan enana y no poder jalarle los cabellos cuando me molestaba.

—Sasori, ¿sabes que acabas de interrumpir una importante sesión de matemáticas? —murmuré entre dientes esperando una buena excusa para olvidar golpearlo en el estómago.

Él enarcó una ceja riéndose disimuladamente. Obviamente complacido por su intromisión y mi frustración.

Sasori era un hombre adulto o eso aparenta porque a veces era infantil. Su delirio era hacernos bromas y sonreír, pero en ocasiones permanecía pulcro. Físicamente se parecía a Karin, compartían el mismo color de cabello, pero sus ojos eran de color avellana, oscuros, intensos y centellantes.

—Siempre lo hago a estas horas… Y me sigo sorprendido el como puedes concentrarte pase al coro de fondo —dijo entre dientes divertido y miró detrás de mí, directamente a la cama.

Me giré instantáneamente con la vista clavada a una de las camas donde yacía durmiendo Karin de forma recta, sus piernas colgando al aire y el estómago descubierto. Me pareció ver un hilo de saliva escurrir por la comisura de sus labios cuales se entreabrían en un sonido ronco. Reprimí una risa. Si no fuera porque desde pequeña me acostumbre a sus ronquidos que parecían trompetas, ya me hubiera lanzado por la ventana.

—Afortunadamente no me afecta. Me hice inmune a sus ronquidos —lo dije con orgullo y una sonrisa triunfante adornó mi rostro.

Se rio un poco cerrando los ojos y suprimió un bostezo llevándose la mano a boca por instinto, aunque falló estrepitosamente y terminó por abrir su boca como un león hambriento.

—Ya cómeme —bromeé intentando arrebatarle una sonrisa, lo cual conseguí, segundos después las comisuras se elevaron.

—No, porque de seguro sabes horrible —contradijo divertido y lo miré ofendida por el insulto, luego su rostro se suavizó—. A todo esto, ¿cómo estuvo mamá hoy?

Sentí una opresión en el pecho y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, aparté la mirada justo en el momento que sus cejas se juntaban y su expresión cambiaba a una severa. No deseo ver su rostro cambiar a una de tristeza al contarle que mamá tuvo delirios más de lo normal, pero tampoco quería mentirle, tenía derecho a saber de los retrocesos de mamá. ¿Se puede complacer ambos deseos sin verse afectado?

Suprimí el remordimiento que asechó como una sombra en mi mente. Sasori no se merecía más preocupaciones, tenía suficiente con el trabajo y la indiferencia de mi padre.

—Sakura —apresuró impaciente ante mi silencio.

Cerré los ojos de inmediato, temiendo a verlo decaer.

—Mamá estuvo delirando en el tiempo que iba a danza, insistió mucho en ir al Salón. Tuve que llamar a Hiruzen-san —el doctor de pueblo— para que la sedara.

No vi su expresión porque no me atrevía abrir los ojos, pero me lo imagine: una transformación del semblante pulcro a uno decaído, ojos tristes que rebosaban de desdicha y una mueca de resignación ante las circunstancias. Sasori evitaba mostrarse vulnerable frente a nosotras, pero en ocasiones, como esta, fracasaba.

Somos humanos y necesitamos sacar todo el dolor de alguna forma. Como fuera. Gritar, llorar, golpear, destrozar cosas; como fuera. No sé podía acumular tango dolor en el pecho por mi no tiempo sin verse afectado. En algún momento se tenía que expulsar.

Y está es la de él.

—Que día tan fatídico ¿no? —musitó con desgano.

Se refería a los daños colaterales. En sí, la enfermedad de mamá no ocasiona un problema severo para nosotros, si no lo que provoca con sus arranques. No era culpa de ella, lo entendimos con el paso del tiempo, pero no se podía evitar la frustración por no poder arreglar el problema. Seguiría ahí incluso hasta la muerte.

¿En que estoy pensando? Abrí los ojos se sopetón aturdida por el rumbo de mis pensamientos. Sofocada, froté la base del cuello y elevé la mirada observando a Sasori con los labios apretados y ojos fijos en el suelo sin reparar en mí.

Debería ser difícil para él lidiar entre la penumbra de este problema. Me sentía mal por él y siempre intentaba apoyarlo en todo lo que estuviera a mi alcancé, pero en ocasiones sé que no es suficiente lo que me llevaba a un punto de frustración e ira al sentirme inútil.

—¡MALDITA SEA! ¿ES QUE ACASO NO HAY NADIE DESPIERTO? —La voz demandante y a grito de papá llegó a nuestros oídos, tensándonos a ambos.

Sasori elevó la cabeza de sopetón, sus hombros tensos respingaron y sus piernas permanecieron inmóviles, esperando algún tipo de peligro. Atiné a morder el interior de mi mejilla mientras avanzaba a la puerta para ir a la planta baja.

Que momento inoportuno de gritar. En verdad que papá no tenía consideración de mamá y Karin. Se limitaba a ser egoísta y pensar solo en él. Todas las noches era lo mismo, la rutina se escurría entre las líneas del tiempo y ocupaba un lugar demandante en mi vida lo cual no deseaba. Anhelo que se acabe ya.

Baje corriendo las escaleras. No pase por alto que mi hermano me pisaba los talones, podía sentir su respiración cerca de mi nuca, me pregunte si su nivel de estrés explotaría esta noche, deseche la idea tan pronto como apareció.

Al llegar a la cocina, me planté cerca de la barra observando a mi padre dándonos la espalda, movía bruscamente las ollas de la estufa en busca de nada en concreto, solamente para alborotarnos. Una oleada de desagrado me sucumbió que fue sustituida por resignación y cobardía.

—Hola papá… —saludé serena esperando una reacción diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada. Él me respondió con una mirada dura. Me tensé, sería lo mismo de siempre—. ¿Le sirvo la cena?

—Yo lo hago. Ve y continúa con tus deberes —replicó severo Sasori acercándose a la barra para tomar uno de los platos limpios.

Abrí la boca para decir que no tenía caso que se esforzara, al final papá lo impediría a toda costa, llenando la habitación de aberración e insultos. Tal y como sucedió segundos después.

—Deja que la estúpida de tu hermana lo haga, de que algo sirva —dijo papá sin mirarnos. Se concentró en tomar asiento en una de las sillas y esperar su comida, la costumbre a veces es tan fuerte.

Me concentré en cerrar los puños y centrarme en murmurar en vez de gritar y contradecirlo. Me acerqué a mi hermano negando silenciosamente con la cabeza y sustituí sus manos por las mías para tomar el plato. Haría las cosas rápido para no soportar su mal genio. No quiero estar cerca de papá en un radio de diez metros a la redonda.

Estaba acostumbrada a sus insultos —pero no quería decir que me agrada, al contrario, lo detesto— que ya no me afectan demasiado. Claramente no era el caso de mi hermano, que odia que papá nos insultara a Karin o a mí y enfrentaba a papá llegando al punto de los gritos.

Yo ni siquiera opinaba, ¿Cómo podría, aun sabiendo lo que me llegaría a continuación? Una vez objeté y me fue muy mal. El tan sólo pensarlo se me enchinó la piel. Negué ante los recuerdos que amenazan a mi mente pasiva. Nada de emociones pesimistas guiados a la autodestrucción y desdicha.

—Padre, no insultes así a Sakura —escuché a Sasori muy molesto lo que me distrajo un poco.

Trague grueso al dejar el plato servido frente a papá. Me debatí en si dar media vuelta y subir a la segunda planta o quedarme ahí para que Sasori no cometiera ninguna imprudencia.

Y, como era de esperarse, me quedé plantada cerca de la estufa para tener un mejor ángulo del rostro de Sasori. Intervendría si veía intenciones de acercarse, no quería que mi hermano sufriera algún daño.

—Yo le digo como se me de la gana porque esta es mi casa. Y tú aquí solo eres un mantenido —las duras palabras de papá calaron en mi mente—. Sino quieres vivir bajo mis reglas, puedes largarte cuando se te antoje. No me importa lo que hagas en absoluto.

Sasori apretó los puños a sus costados, la ira recorrió sus ojos y su semblante se crispo de rabia. Dio un paso, pero no el suficiente. Él se limitó a murmurar entre dientes algo que no alcancé a escuchar y partió por la puerta sin dirigirme alguna mirada.

Suspiré aliviada. Menos mal que no se enfrentaron, me extraño que Sasori no le insultara o reprochara por sus malos tratos, él al igual que Karin y yo, estábamos hartos de tener que soportarlo. Sí, es nuestro padre, pero todo tenía un límite, y él no nos respetaba, ¿cómo espera que nosotros lo hagamos? Una cuestión que le planté a mamá. Lo cual me respondió que, aunque sea malo, debíamos guardarle respeto.

La poca calma que conseguí tras reflexionar un poco, se esfumo en un segundo. Papá escupió la comida y me salpicó en el rostro, atiné a cerrar los ojos y una imagen fugaz paso por mi mente, una escena similar, y tal vez con los mismos resultados.

Oh no…

—¿Quién demonios cocinó hoy? ¡Es asqueroso! —replicó enfadado dejando caer los cubiertos en la mesa. Se giró a mi para mirarme con el ceño fruncido y labios apretados.

—Perdona papá, no pude cocinar. Mamá se ofreció a hacerlo… —balbuce encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no dejes que la inútil de tu madre cocine? No sabe hacer nada. Se esconde en pretextos absurdos para no atenderme —azotó las manos en la mesa rechinando los dientes.

Por primera vez en la noche lo miré ceñuda y la ira recorrió mi cuerpo que tembló de rabia. Él seguía necio a aceptar que mamá no podía revolotear —incluso estando enferma mentalmente— desde que se detectó la leucemia meses atrás. Desde entonces, me he involucrado más en los quehaceres de la casa.

—Le recuerdo que mamá está enferma. ¿Es que no puede entenderlo? —repliqué apretando los puños intentando alejar el escozor de las palmas. Le dirigí una mirada un tanto desafiante lo cual provocó que su rostro se contrajera de rabia.

A él no le gustaba que le contestara, tuviera o no la razón.

—¡No seas impertinente! —gritó arrastrando su mano por la mesa llevándose consigo el plato y vaso que cayeron al suelo haciéndose añicos.

Me sobresalte ante el sonido que inundo mis oídos. Pocas veces lograba asustarme con sus expresiones, y está es una de esas porque su mirada desprendía rabia y odio, todo dirigido a mí. Un escalofrío recorrió por mi columna al percibir el peligro en sus ojos y retrocedí lentamente ante la figura de papá cercándose de mí, trate de alejarme lo más rápido posible, pero logró frenarme al jalarme del codo para acorralarme contra la pared. El impacto me obligó a cerrar los ojos y sentí sus dedos rodear en mi garganta, impidiéndome toda habla.

Intente con todas mis fuerzas hablar, el dolor se extendía por mi pecho y escaseaba el aire. Me vi reflejada en sus ojos: una perfecta mueca de horror marcaba mi rostro. Mi corazón se acelero más de lo habitual.

—Escúchame bien, Sakura. Que sea la última vez que Mebuki pisa esta cocina. No quiero volver a probar esa asquerosidad —me amenazó ejerciendo más presión. Un jadeo escapo de mis labios—. Y no vuelvas a cuestionarme. Te recuerdo que soy tu padre y me debes respeto, es lo mínimo que merezco por mantenerte.

Las lágrimas amenazaron inútilmente mis ojos por más que las retuve, estaban ahí, traicionándome, ¡odiaba esto! Sentirme indefensa bajo su presencia sin oportunidad de defenderme al saber las consecuencias, era más fuerte que yo. La incapacidad de contradecirlo me dejaba paralizada por completo.

Solloce por el dolor, boquee en busca de aire, no me atrevía a tratar de apartarlo. Él se dio cuenta de mi estado y refunfuño, su bigote que se movió de forma absurda y bufo por debajo al soltarme como si mi tacto le quemara.

Por fin conseguí dar una bocanada de aire tan grande que ardió en mi garganta, el dolor sucumbió mi pecho al instante que mis latidos se volvieron frenéticos, juro que podía escucharlos en mis oídos.

—¡Deja de llorar estúpida! Mujer tenías que ser —escupió y finalmente salió de la cocina, dejándome sola.

Esperé un segundo a desapareciera por la puerta para que me derrumbara de nuevo. Respirando entrecortadamente, dejé que todo el peso se viniera abajo, caí de sentón al suelo con la mirada perdida y deseosa en vislumbrar alguna luz de esperanza. De pronto me sentí diminuta en un lugar completamente oscuro, sin salida alguna.

Alcé la cabeza dejando que las lágrimas de impotencia e ira recorrieran mi rostro hasta caer por mi barbilla. Siempre lloraba por cualquier cosa, odio esta parte de mí, chillona y sensible ante los problemas, por más que me repetía una y otra vez que debía olvidarlo, lo recordaba agrandando mi desdicha. Cubrí mis ojos con las manos en un intento vano de frenar el llanto que se abría paso en un susurro silencioso.

¿Por qué papá me trata de esta forma? Por más que le doy vueltas al asunto, no encuentro una respuesta lógica. ¿Será por qué Karin se reveló mucho antes y no dejaba que la tocase, o será que no era capaz de levantarle una mano a Sasori al saber que podía hacerle frente? Aún así, a los tres nos repudia a menudo, no tenía mucho contacto mas que lo necesario.

Nos miraba arraigado con un deje de arrepentimiento de su mirada. ¿Se arrepentía de tenernos? A menudo me lo cuestiono y no podía evitar contestar de forma negativa. Entonces, ¿por qué se casó con mamá? Tampoco entiendo porque ella decidió estar con él, es la definición perfecta de un tirano.

Quiero desaparecer, hacerme más diminuta e irme de aquí sin ningún lugar en concreto, de este mundo para ya no sufrir. ¿Las dolencias se convertirán en dolor algún día? Quisiera flotar en un punto en la nada, sin ninguna preocupación más que respirar. Y en un momento, caer al vacío sin remordimiento. Pienso que es más reconfortante que estar viva.

El escozor en el cuello persistía por frenar mis quejidos y lamentos, me rasqué intentando disipar el ardor, con fuerza hasta dejar roja mi piel, pero no pude retener el daño. Más que físico, el lamento era emocional que crecía a cada segundo. Mordí mi labio inferior en un intento desesperado por no gemir, la garganta se cerró y mis pulmones exigieron aire.

—Eh, pulga.

Me sobresalté por la sorpresa. No lo escuché llegar a mi lado, sentí su tacto en mi cabello lo que me obligo a retirar los brazos y alzar mi rostro mientras hacia un esfuerzo inútil por retener las lágrimas. Apreté los labios sin mirarlo cuando las manos de Sasori acariciaron mis mejillas. No quiero que él se entere de lo que hizo papá, pero es inevitable, sé que notó las marcas de mi cuello porque detuvo de repente sus caricias y sus dedos se tensaron sobre mi piel.

Le aparté la mano con delicadeza e intenté esconder la evidencia con mi blusa, rogando que dejara pasar este detalle. Pero, no fue así, se alteró un poco.

—Ese maldito viejo, ¡de nuevo se atrevió a ponerte una mano encima! —Sasori tembló afectado por la rabia, sus ojos se tornaron peligrosamente oscuros y temí lo peor al verlo ponerse de pie.

Iría a golpearlo.

Me incorpore de un salto y lo detuve a tiempo, incluso antes de que diera el segundo paso directo a la boca de los problemas, le rogué que no fuera con papá, no soportaría que saliera lastimado por defenderme. No quiero hacerle daño de esa forma. Nunca han llegado a los golpes.

—¡Estoy harto de verte todos los días así! —estalló a gritos alejándose de mí para rodear la mesa. Aliviada, contemple que se posicionó del otro lado, lejos de la puerta. Se detuvo de golpe y me miró con rabia contenida—. ¿Acaso te gusta que te traté así? Dime que no eres masoquista, sería lo peor.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamé sorprendida, abriendo los ojos. La pregunta me tomo desprevenida, y por fortuna respondí con la verdad—. No eres el único que esta harto de esta situación, a mí es a quien maltratan, no a ti —susurré lo último con voz ahogada y apretando los puños sobre la mesa. ¿Qué se creía?

Nos miramos con diferentes expresiones intentando adivinar los pensamientos del otro. Mis ojos penetraban en los suyos y viceversa. Mi mandíbula temblaba sin control y las lágrimas seguían escurriendo por mis mejillas. En un momento no logré enfocarlo, pasé el dorso por mis ojos limpiando al rastro de vulnerabilidad.

—Lo siento, sólo quiero… —se detuvo confuso, titubeo y rodeo la mesa acercándose a mí, no retrocedí al ver sus intenciones de abrazarme, dejé que me estrechara en sus brazos para hundir mi rostro en su pecho y respirar con paz—. No. Juró que falta poco para largarnos de aquí, lejos de papá y de sus malos tratos.

Quería creerlo, anhelar ese lugar lejos de papá, de todas las preocupaciones que lo involucraban, de las noches con miedo a la espera de que se enojará y se cobrará conmigo. Me atosiga vivir con este temor, que, aunque no deseo aceptarlo, le tengo pavor a mi propio padre.

Me pregunto si algún día podré disipar el miedo e inseguridades de mi vida. Creer que este tiempo son de pruebas y oscuras oleadas de confrontaciones que serían aliviadas tras el deseo de abrir los ojos y enfocarlos en el camino que dirige a la paz y alegría para mi corazón oprimido por las dolencias que desgastan uno.

* * *

 ** _Primer capítulo chicas ~~_**

 ** _¿Qué les pareció? Sinceramente tuve que hacerles varias correcciones pues es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona hehehe, espero no haberlas decepcionarlas, sean gentiles conmigo ;-;_**

 ** _Sobre el capitulo, empezamos bien angust con la enfermedad de Mebuki, estuve investigando tango como pude para que no fuera nada incoherentes las explicaciones cx. Me pareció interesante esto, y empezamos con las teorías y nuevas preguntas que no dejan dormir cx ¿Qué sucedió para que ella terminara así?_**

 ** _¿Quién odio al padre de Sakura? – alza su manita-_**

 ** _¡Y Neji!_**

 ** _Aclaro, nuevamente, que esto es SasuSaku chicas, pero como saben, hay que preparar todo. (hola drama) no extrañen mucho a Sasuke, ya aparecerá._**

 ** _Gracias por sus comentarios chicas, creo que esta siendo aceptaba en buenos términos cx._**

 ** _¡Feliz navidad (atrasado) y año nuevo! Sean felices, abracen a su familia, perdonen con el corazón en la mano, les hará bien._**

 ** _Alela-chan fuera._**


	3. (2) Palabras vacías

_|2| Palabras mudas_

.  
 **Sasuke**  
.

Me levanté sobresaltado y ahogando el gemido que amenazó mi garganta, los latidos de mi corazón zumbaron en mis oídos a clamando de atención; el mareo impidió ordenar los pensamientos, terminé apoyando una mano en el colchón y frotando con la otra el rostro.

Estaban de vuelta las sombras que perturban mi mente día y noche, oscuros páramos agazapándose tras los pajares de los días desolados. No las soporto, me asfixian.

Froté mi pecho en un intento vano de regular la respiración que amenazaba en acelerar. El sudor frío recorría la frente, escalofríos internos avivan mi mente.

Odio la forma en que me familiarizo con las pesadillas y el saber cómo lidiar con ellas, tantos años luchando contra mis miedos transformados en sueños, que se estaba volviendo... normal.

Soy débil al dejarme arrastrar por la oscuridad.

Mis manos acalambradas viajan a la cabeza, alboroté mi cabello y enterré las uñas en el cuero cabelludo. La desazón en mis manos persistió hasta que me enfoqué en recordar respirar adecuadamente.

 _«No pienses en el dolor»._

Solté un siseó hastiado. Los parpados amenazaban en cerrarse... no, entonces la negrura me arrastraría con fuerza al hueco más profundo de mi conciencia.

Suspendido en pensamientos negativos y el desosiego volvería.

Tomé aire por la boca concentrándome para que los recuerdos no llegaran a mi mente y perturbaran el resto del día. Por nada del mundo quería rememorar las pesadillas. De por si la desilusión me golpeaba con fuerza al despertar por las mañanas y saber que todo lo que viví hasta ahora fue absolutamente real.

Cansancio. La palabra que definía perfectamente mi despertar.

 _«No recuerdes datos deprimentes»._

Me caería excelente un vaso de agua, disolver el nudo formado en la garganta y posteriormente gritar como loco que detesto esta parte del día.

Cosa que nunca sucedería. Lo más lejos que llegaría a expresarme eran con gestos.

Un pequeño gruñido atrajo mi atención, acercándome a la superficie del mundo subconsciente oculto en mi mente. Retiré las manos esperando un suceso nuevo lo cual resultaba complicado, si lo comparaba con el extraño fenómeno de las estrellas fugaces, estas me apuntarían riéndose sin cesar.

Fijé la mirada en las colchas donde sobresalía un par de orejas caídas, y más abajo un hocico se abrió ligeramente mostrando varios colmillos caninos, los ojos grises revelaban miles de sentimientos sinceros. De una forma reconfortante.

Me estiré por completo para acariciar la cabeza de mi perro, Hunter. Su sola presencia acaparaba las emociones negativas, y con tan solo verlo, recordaba su procedencia. Lo que recibía con provecho ya que me distraía impidiendo rememorar cosas desagradables.

Tener un perro fue la menor decisión que pude tomar.

« _Estoy bien_ » articulé con los labios sin emitir ningún sonido y asentí con la cabeza afirmando el hecho, tratando de convencerme por completo. Necesitaba creerlo.

Hunter me miró cierta sospecha considerando la opción de que le estuviera mintiendo. Torcí el gesto desganado. Hasta hace unos segundos me retorcía en la cama ante mis pesadillas. Por supuesto que tardaría en recuperarme.

Un poco absurdo que él adivinara mis pensamientos tomando en cuenta que se trataba de un perro, y yo... algo definidamente humano, mejor para pensar, sin duda alguna. Aunque no debía subestimarlo. Un terrible error que los humanos cometemos frecuentemente con las cosas más insignificantes.

Me dejé caer de espaldas sobre el colchón soltando un suspiro enloquecedor. La tensión de los hombros disminuyó un poco al fijar mi vista por la ventana y admirar los matices azules adornando el cielo sobre la ciudad. Las nubes apenas aparecían yendo a viento de popa aceptando su procedencia.

¿Dejaría qué les arrancaran las esperanzas, y después esfumarse en un segundo? Esa nube estaba marcada por un destino: disolverse en alguna parte de su camino y nada podrá impedirlo. Tomaría su lugar en el mundo al concluir su misión. Luego, sobre el mar, volvería a formarse otra idéntica destinada a la misma trayectoria y final.

Así sucesivamente creando un bucle.

Nadie se cuestionaba por el acontecimiento normal o mezquino, se conformaban en saber que el suceso se repetía una y otra vez sin precedentes.

Pero yo sí deseaba saber más: ¿a dónde va la nube y por qué debía hacerlo? ¿era necesario que naciera una copia barata de su esencia? ¿acaso le dieron elección? ¿aceptó la misión encomendada sin rechistar o se reveló ante la causa provocada?

Cerré los ojos alejando los pensamientos carentes de sentido. Demasiado pronto para profundizarlos. O, mejor dicho, muy temprano.

Removí las piernas entumecidas por el peso de Hunter y consideré dormir hasta escuchar la alarma de las nueve. Las clases eran muy flexibles durante las mañanas de los lunes, la primera era a las once y treinta, y la impartía un viejo descuidado que llegaba veinte minutos después de la hora.

Ah, quería dormir. Soy muy cuidadoso en ese sentido, por el temor a las pesadillas adquirí cierta manía de tomar la noche como día y viceversa, el resultado: desastroso. En ocasiones unas ojeras pronunciadas surcaban mi rostro, cabeceaba en las clases y andaba sumergido en mi mundo receloso a que alguien invadiera mi zona de confort.

Aprovechaba que estaba despierto para estudiar o leer algún libro interesante. Aunque a veces me llegaba el sueño a la hora adecuada y no lo impedía pase a saber el desenlace.

Parpadeé perezoso y emití un bostezo, demasiado silencioso para mi gusto, nunca me acostumbraré de todo a esto. Mis ojos se humedecieron irremediablemente y giré sobre mi franco izquierdo dispuesto a descansar.

Y lo hubiese hecho sino fuese porque en ese momento fijé la mirada en el reloj digital que reposaba en el mueble. Entrecerré los ojos enfocando la hora logrando identificar los primeros números.

 _10:36_. Hora en que debería estar caminando —o corriendo— a la universidad.

Maldición, ¡eran más de las diez!

Bastó un segundo de comprensión: la alarma de mi celular no sonó, por ende, no me levanté a tiempo y ahora iba tarde, tendría que correr a la universidad para llegar a tiempo. Ni siquiera los veinte minutos que otorgaba el viejo bastarían.

Aparté bruscamente las cobijas y de un movimiento torpe me levanté de sopetón, aún me encontraba adormecido. Escuché el lloriqueo de Hunter y volteé a verlo por unos segundos. Me miraba con alegría y sus orejas caídas se movieron un poco, su cola provocaba un sonido ahogado al ser golpeada contra el colchón.

Negué con la cabeza indicando que no podía regresar a la cama. Hoy no me podía dar el lujo de llegar tarde. Si fuese otro día normal, no lo dudaría.

Tras formular un « _quieto_ » con mis labios y un movimiento con la mano derecha, me giré al armario en buscar de un conjunto de ropa.

Recorrí la puerta revelando la ropa colgada en los ganchos, la mayoría eran tonos oscuros y grises, una que otra prenda llamativa fue a parar en mi sosa colección. Escaneé todo con la mirada en busca de una prenda refrescante, se percibía el calor del exterior aun con el aire acondicionado en función.

Las gruesas chamarras impedían la visibilidad, las jalé a un lado y así tuve el panorama completo.

No entendía a mamá y su afán por comprar tantas de ellas, con dos tenía más que suficiente. Utilizaba la primera hoy y cuando me la quitaba para lavarla, me ponía la otra. Muy ingenioso.

Cierto, era tarde.

Un poco acelerado, tomé lo primero que vi. No reparé si era decente o no. Ese aspecto de lucir presentable ante la sociedad se trataba un hilo descuide hace ya bastante tiempo, comprendí que tratar de encontentar a las personas era lo mismo que alimentar su ego: no tenía un límite. Se regocijaban por la atención brindada convirtiéndose en sujetos interesados por lo que pueden ofrecerle los demás. No lo contrario.

Y no iba ser el bufón de la sociedad arraigada y prejuiciosa. Por supuesto que no.

Mientras caminaba a la puerta le silbé a Hunter. Salió disparado de la cama cruzando por la puerta en cuanto la abrí, corrió por el pasillo directo a las escaleras soltando alaridos entusiasmados, seguramente se dirigía a la planta baja, específicamente al patio trasero a dejar sus necesidades biológicas.

Caminé apresurado al baño dispuesto a tomar una de las duchas más rápidas de la semana. Y apenas era lunes. Qué increíble manera de empezar el día.

Sarcasmo, como me agradas.

—¿Sasuke?

Paré en secó ante el llamado de mamá que salía de la puerta continua perteneciente a su habitación. Me extraño verla envuelta en su piyama, recién levantada con su cabello azabache alborotado, ojos oscuros somnolientos cuales se restregaba con el dorso de la mano. Ella siempre ha sido madrugadora. A las seis en punto ya estaba en la cocina preparando el desayudo para nosotros, una vieja costumbre.

En realidad, en apariencia me parezco demasiado a ella, cara bonita, ojos negros y rasgados. Algunos gestos compartidos, fracciones similares y nariz de ángulo perfecto. Pero en el carácter éramos desconocidos, totalmente opuestos en cierto sentido. Mamá era amable, paciente, benevolente y bastante amorosa con sus hijos. Eso sí, solo hazla enojar y pareciera que se te aparece el mismo diablo en persona.

Y yo soy... un pedazo de escoria humana.

Mis pensamientos casi se desvían a terrenos peligrosos si no fuera porque ella habló, salvándome sin saberlo.

—Pensé que los lunes dormías hasta tarde —me dijo extrañada mostrando confusión.

—" _Son más de las diez_ " —gesticulé con las manos tan rápido que pude y avancé al baño. No abrí la puerta porque su reacción me causo confusión.

Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron formando una sonrisa divertida, burlándose de mí. ¿Qué le parecía gracioso? Por supuesto, ¿qué más podía esperar de mi madre? A veces se comportaba así.

—No, son más de las seis y menos de las siete —indicó apuntando a mis espaldas sin borrar su expresión suponiendo lo que venía a continuación.

Pasmado, giré sobre mis talones y posé mi vista en el reloj colgado al final del pasillo. Había uno cerca de la habitación de Itachi que era muy precipitado a la hora de respetar. Su agenda laboral estaba meticulosamente escrita por minutos. Apenas y podía respirar.

Los segundos pasaron donde solamente escuché el pasar de las manijas. Tic tac. Tic tac. Tic tac. La grande reposando en el número seis, y la pequeña... a la par.

Estupefacto, agaché la mirada apretando el puño derecho rechinando los dientes. Mierda. Apenas amanecía y yo estaba afuera de la cama.

Lo sabía. Debí tomar ese curso en línea dónde enseñaban a interpretar la hora gracias a la posición del sol, me hubiera servido de mucho en cuando enfoqué mi atención en el cielo y las nubes.

No volveré a ignorar los anuncios del Internet.

Escuché la ligera risa de mamá a mis espaldas, se burlaba de mí y no lo escondía. Me viré reclamándole con la mirada, no me gusta ser motivo de burla. Ella intentaba contener al cubrirse la boca con su mano, un esfuerzo inútil, por cierto.

Carajo Itachi. Esta la pagarás muy caro.

—Perdona hijo, no lo pude contener. ¿Quién habrá cambiado el horario de tu reloj? —lanzó la pregunta aparentando inocencia.

Ah... conozco perfectamente esa expresión. A mí no me engañas.

— _"¿Es en serio mamá? ¿quién más vive en esta casa además de nosotros dos?"_ —me indigné al ver que la diversión no desaparecía de sus gestos.

—¡Oh! Hunter, ¿cómo pudo hacerte algo tan horrible? —se cuestionó cambiando de expresión a una sorprendida.

¿Y ahora culpaba al perro? Estaba más que claro quien había sido el responsable.

Marqué mis gesticulaciones demostrando la molestia que sentía. La miré con el ceño fruncido mientras ella se acercaba a mí. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Se detuvo frente a mí y, poniéndose de puntitas, plantó un beso en el entrecejo provocando que la irritación se disipara muy pronto. Suspiré relajando mis fracciones y postura. No podía enojarme si hacía eso.

Años atrás ella tenía que agacharse hasta quedar a mi altura y besar dicha parte, ahora se esforzaba para alcanzar mi frente.

—Ya relájate, es muy temprano para que te enojes —dijo peinando con sus dedos mi cabello—. Iré a prepararles el desayuno. Ve y despierta a Itachi —sonrió dulcemente y se alejó por el pasillo comentando al aire que el sol se sentía cálido.

La vi desaparecer lentamente por las escaleras entonando una pieza muy conocida para mí que hasta los bellos de mis brazos se erizaban al escucharla.

En cuanto el sonido desapareció por completo, froté suavemente la nuca mientras meditaba el método más efectivo sin dejar de enfocar mi objetivo: la primera puerta de la izquierda.

Gozaría ver su rostro desconcertado.

Querido hermano, el que ríe a lo último, lo hace mejor.

/*/

Después de despertar a Itachi, decidí ir a la facultad y encerrarme en la biblioteca a culminar los estudios que dejé a la mitad la noche anterior; apenas pude discernir las palabras impresas en los libros, se perdían entre el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Pase a poseer una memoria fotográfica —para mi desgracia en ocasiones— y lograr sacar a flote las materias, de nada servía cuando divagaba en mi mundo. Apenas me distraía y al regresar a la conciencia los minutos ya habían transcurrido.

Pisar la universidad tan temprano no me entusiasmaba, pero ahí estaban los libros que necesitaba. No había otra opción a menos que decidiera reprobar el examen de matemáticas aplicadas y, por lo consecuente, la materia.

Sinceramente no le tomaba importancia a la carrera, empero, si fracasaba no soportaría la pesadumbre de mamá y sus constantes preguntas sobre mi paz mental: "¿acaso estás teniendo de nuevo _esos_ pensamientos?". El que yo reprobara la materia le alteraba en otro sentido.

Las mamás normales se enojarían con sus hijos por su falta de atención y en ver que el dinero invertido en la matrícula se malgastaba, o, por el contrario, les motivarían a seguir adelante con palabras alentadoras alegando que en los estudios eran altibajos cuales superar.

Pero Mikoto no. Se preocupaba innecesariamente a que yo tuviera pensamientos peligrosos y actitudes ariscas, y, a consecuencia no centrara mi atención en los estudios; de por sí con mi forma de ser no podía hacer nada al respecto, lo primero se controlaba en ocasiones. Así que cada vez que mis notas disminuían, ella solía cuestionarme, escudriñando mi cerebro.

Pase a que yo lo justificaba asegurando que las calificaciones no definían a un estudiante, seguía preocupándose. Creo que su instinto maternal dudaba de mi expresión pulcra. En esos momentos debía actuar de la mejor manera posible encubriendo el verdadero motivo con tetras.

Seguía esperando ese día en que se libere completamente de mis cadenas, no merecía cargar con todos mis demonios personales, tampoco Itachi. Ambos habían soportado demasiado mis estupideces y terminaron afectados de forma negativa, más mamá. Le repetía constantemente no estuviera tan atenta a mi estado emocional. Ni siquiera yo lo estaba. Solo fingía hacerlo para evitar una recaída, porqué en realidad, no sé qué diablos hacer con mi vida.

Colgué la mochila y funda del portátil en mi hombro. Era refrescante tomar una ducha por las mañanas, relajaban mis músculos entumecidos. Solté un bostezo mientras tomaba la gorra azul que reposaba en el escritorio y me dirigí a la puerta. Antes de cerrarla, verifique con la mirada el entorno, no olvidaba nada importante.

Tranquilamente bajé las escaleras, de fondo distinguí la voz de mamá e Itachi, platicaba, pero no comprendí nada. Al llegar al pie del escalón asomé un poco la cabeza por el umbral y los vi, mamá preparaba café y mi hermano sentado en una de las sillas picaba algunas frutas.

Fácilmente ambos podíamos hacernos pasar por gemelos, o bueno, años atrás apenas y lo conseguíamos. Poseíamos el mismo color de cabello al igual que los ojos y piel clara, de estatura similares —tan solo me falta unos centímetros y lo alcanzaba completamente—, pero él tenía veinticinco años por lo que ganaba más rasgos maduros, además se dejaba creer el cabello y lo peinaba en una coleta baja. Siempre fue muy ojeroso y no era impedimento para que las chicas lo consideren apuesto, al parecer le daba el toque de hombre guapo, o eso entendí cuando lo explicó Izumi, su novia.

Me desvié a la sala dejando mis cosas sobre el sillón de tela. Un extraño escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y busqué a mi alrededor, tenía la sensación de que algo había cambiado desde la noche anterior.

Las paredes pintadas de color crema daban la sensación de paz o por lo menos así lo percibía. La sala era espaciosa pase a tener el juego completo de sillones azules, una mesita negra de noche dónde reposaba un florero con un gran girasol —las favoritas de mamá— y de vez en cuando las tazas de café cargado en medio en las noches donde decidía pasar mi insomnio viendo programas. De frente la televisión plana colgaba en la pared con una pequeña repisa repleta de películas, y de bajo un mueble cuya superficie albergaba diversos marcos de fotos conmemorativas, me taladraban inevitablemente la vista tantos recuerdos.

A mamá le gustaba hacer manualidades. Creaba los portarretratos teniendo la firme creencia que colgar fotografías espantaría los malos recuerdos. Debía estar desesperada de ver buenos resultados pues había muchos de ellos. Revelaba un momento especial cada mes, así que pronto iría a comprar lo necesario para que yo le colgara otra repisa.

Mis ojos se enfocaron en algunas fotografías. No recuerdo mucho de mi infancia antes de los ocho años, o más bien, de ese día en concreto, mi cerebro había encerrado esa parte de mi existencia en una caja cuya llave no tenía acceso.

Ah, pero cuando se trata de recordar el día en que empezó mi desdicha, todo era nítido.

Tomé la fotografía más cercana, era yo a los seis años montado sobre un enorme coche de juguete. Quisiera volver a sentir la alegría que reflejaba mi rostro de seis años, o la gran sonrisa digna de un comercial. O las palabras salir de lo más profundo de mi corazón y transmitirla por mi boca.

—¡Ya está servido el desayuno!

Apenas y le presté atención al aviso, como si estuviese a miles de kilómetros y no pudiera alcanzarla.

Otras palabras penetraron mis oídos, pero con otro tono de voz.

Desesperación.

« _¡Mi niño! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Alguien te hirió...? ¿Sasuke? ¡Sasuke!_ »

Un pequeño sobresalto producto de mi cuerpo me alejó de mis recuerdos, algo pasó entre mis pies. Bajé de inmediato la mirada indagando y vi a Hunter olfatear debajo del sillón, seguramente en busca de un juguete, se rindió muy rápido pues alzó la cabeza para mirarme y después se fue corriendo por el pasillo.

Eso estuvo demasiado cerca.

Sacudí la cabeza alejando todos los recuerdos negándoles la entrada, y me dirigí a la cocina-comedor para comer.

Apenas crucé el umbral y mi vista se detuvo en la mesa. Huevos fritos y tocino, fruta picada, pan dentro del pequeño cesto, café negro bien cargado y jugo de naranja se extendían en un exquisito olor incomparable. El hambre se presentó reclamando en un ligero gruñido y alargué la mano con la intención de tomar una pieza de pan, pero me detuve en seco al ver a mamá torciendo los labios, mirándome, o, mejor dicho, lo que estaba sobre mi cabeza.

Aquí vamos de nuevo.

—Te he dicho que dentro de la casa no utilices la gorra —riñó con firmeza e inmediatamente me quitó la prenda—, me impide verte a la cara.

Observé sin expresión cómo la colgaba en el respaldo de la silla, se giró a mí cruzando los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Sus pupilas se clavaron en mi mente y esa expresión de inquietud me perseguía por las noches.

No reclamé y desvié mis ojos evadiendo los suyos. Más que para no hacerla enfadar, fue por resignación.

Me senté en mi lugar dispuesto a comer, Itachi ya lo estaba haciendo y sin consideración. Pareciera que no había comido en años. Admitía que sorprendía su hambre voraz y que se metía toda clase de comida chatarra y no engordaba.

Al notar mi presencia, dejó de comer y esbozó una sonrisa deseándome los buenos días, advertí de la mofa sobre sus labios, pero en sus ojos siempre aparecía un brillo genuino deseoso a que le respondiera a mi manera.

Despertar después de una pesadilla y ver esto de mi hermano seguía incomodándome un poco en el sentido opuesto, todavía no me acostumbro del todo a sus muestras de afecto. De niños siempre fue así de expresivo y yo lo aceptaba sin rechistar, pero algo cambio dentro de mí ese día. Entonces creí que ya no era normal recibir tanto... cariño, o más bien, me sentía extraño por qué sé que no lo merecía, y de inmediato decaía al punto de inflexión.

Mamá no tardó en sentarse a mi lado y agradecer por los alimentos. No le presté atención pues tenía la mirada fija en un punto del plato y comiendo de manera automática. ¿Por qué de repente sentí este vacío en mi corazón?

Desvanécete ya, maldición, estoy desayunando. Quería disfrutar la comida por lo menos.

—Itachi, esa porción es tu hermano.

Saliendo de mi ensoñación apenas logré ver que Itachi acercaba peligrosamente su tenedor a mi plato con la intención de robar el único pedazo de tocino. Eso sí que no. Se lo impedí dándole un ligero manotazo y gruñéndole. Él frotó su mano "lastimada" de forma dramática.

—Merezco su comida como tregua —alegó apuntándome con el arma, o, mejor dicho, el tenedor. Entorné los ojos y lo miré como desinteresadamente—. Él atacó primero al levantarme haciendo sonar el silbato cerca de mi oído.

Ah, lo decía por eso. Yo pensé que se refería a la vez que le puse un enorme sapo sobre su cabeza mientras dormía, cortesía de su cumpleaños.

Mamá lo ignoró olímpicamente al masticar un pedazo de manzana. Itachi se lamentó ruidosamente por su falta de atención. Me miró fingiendo molestia y yo le sonreí de lado.

Satisfacción, ven a mí. Se lo merecía por levantarme tan temprano a sabiendas que me desvelé intentando estudiar matemáticas aplicadas.

—Mi madre confabula con mi hermano menor, que injusticia —farfulló masticando el huevo.

Sin borrar la sonrisa burlona de mi rostro, llevé un pedazo de tocino a mi boca saboreándolo frente a sus narices. Él entrecerró sus ojos y levantó magistralmente el tenedor dispuesto a intentar de nuevo robar el tocino, yo imité rápidamente su acción.

Si quería batalla, se la daría.

—Suficiente Itachi, deja que Sasuke desayune en paz —nos miró a los dos con advertencia. Sin darnos opción, bajamos los utensilios tragando grueso—. Tú empezaste al cambiar el horario de su reloj.

Al parecer se ofendió puesto que abrió su boca y soltó un « _¿Ah?_ » lleno de indignación y enterraba con fuerza el tenedor en el huevo que le quedaba. Me apiade de la comida, no quisiera estar en su lugar.

—No hay pruebas que me incriminen. Además, tenemos a dos sospechosos más: Hunter —apuntó al perro sentado a mi lado esperando a que un desafortunado pedazo de comida cayera al suelo— y mamá. Ambos sabemos que es imposible por parte de Hunter, lo que nos guía directamente a la culpable: Mikoto —la miró intrigado—. Es la mente maestra detrás del crimen casi perfecto.

Mamá solamente rodó los ojos por las conjeturas de Itachi, pero la sonrisa por si sola admitía su diversión.

— _"Ya deja de ver películas baratas de detectives"_ —hice con desgano los gestos.

—¿Por qué? Ayudan satisfactoriamente al crecimiento intelectual de mi cerebro —rebatió negando con la cabeza. Al ver que yo alzaba las manos dispuesto a contestarle, se llenó la boca con pan, una clara señal de escapatoria.

Y en ocasiones similares me preguntaba cómo consiguió trabajo. ¿Evaluaron su salud mental o pasaron de alto que en ocasiones fingía ser un idiota? Aunque debía admitir que se mantenía firme en su trabajo y secretamente me sentía orgulloso de él. No por algo fue uno de los mejores de su generación.

Después de terminar la preparatoria, Itachi se enlistó en la academia policíaca de la ciudad con el sueño de convertirse en un famoso detective, no fue nada fácil para él, o más bien, le seguía costando ascender. Lamentablemente nuestro historial paterno dejaba mucho que desear y más con la ley, lo que complicaba su estancia en la comisaría.

Cada vez que él regresaba a casa por las noches y le preguntaba por su día, Itachi ocultaba muy bien su pesar con una sonrisa y recitaba lo mismo: _"vamos progresando hermanito"._

Llevaba tres años fingiendo creerle.

Él mentía, y yo lo sabía. Lo peor, era que no tenía el valor para hacerle frente, ¿cómo podría yo, cuando también los engañaba a diario? ¿Con qué derecho si soy inútil a la hora de expresarme?

Por eso detesto la carrera de Itachi. Todos los días convivía con personas que solamente juzgan sin siquiera conocer la historia completa. Como si supieran cada detalle y hubiesen estado ahí en el momento exacto en que ocurrieron las cosas, actuaban prepotentes demostrando la carencia de su inteligencia.

Nadie apunta a la opción de "sufrir" porqué le apetece.

No se elegía, ocurría sin previo aviso. Sólo aprendes a lidiar con el dolor o te rindes en el intento y buscas la única alternativa que seguramente mitigará las emociones encontradas dentro del pecho.

Simplemente... dejar de respirar.

Ah, maldición, no quiero recordar.

—¿Sasuke?

Me sobresalté al sentir una mano sobre mi hombro.

Lo hice de nuevo.

Bajé la mirada a mis manos, frotaba con insistencia el área de las muñecas cubiertas por una pulsera de plástico ocultando lo que una vez ejecuté desesperado al creer, absurdamente, que era la última opción.

Las cicatrices seguían visibles, un poco más claras que el resto de mi piel. Un tatuaje en mi conciencia y el fijo recordatorio de mi cobardía.

Elevé los ojos observando a Itachi y mamá, lucían demasiados inquietos por mi estado de ausencia. Odio las emociones que acaparan sus expresiones contraídas porque alimentaban mi incertidumbre. Se movieron dispuestos a levantarse de sus lugares y los detuve abruptamente al afilar mi mirada severa.

— _"Estoy bien"_ —apenas moví la mano. La opresión en mi pecho se intensificó al ver la angustia en ambos pares de ojos.

No soporté la transformación de la calma a un caos invisible a nuestro alrededor y terminé levantándome de la silla dispuesto a lavar el plato. Huyendo de momento.

Era indigno de su preocupación.

Me frustraba de sobremanera perderme en mis pensamientos sin tomarle importancia a lo que ocurría alrededor. Centraba toda mi atención en la problemática que atravesaba y bloqueaba los sucesos exteriores que amenazaban mi integridad mental. Lo peor era que no me percataba de inmediato de mi estado, si no hasta sentir el tacto de otra persona.

Ocurría pocas veces, y agradecía que jamás lo haya experimentado en la universidad. Bastante tenía en lidiar con mi existencia como para escuchar palabrerías de terceros. Luego no contenía las ganas de asentarles un golpe, lo cual ocasiona un desastre, ya había tenido ciertos problemas en ese aspecto.

Solté un suspiro al terminar de secarme las manos. Sentía el pesor de sus miradas sobre mi espalda. Cerré los ojos. No tenían por qué preocuparse demasiado, ya había atravesado por estos arranques tantas veces.

Quería decírselos, mas las palabras nunca saldrían de esta boca muerta en vida.

— _"Conduciré el auto"_ —informé a mamá mientras me acercaba a ella.

Sus ojos no me perdieron de vista cuando incliné mi cabeza plantándole un beso en mejilla, despidiéndome de ella.

Le sonreí un poco cuando agarró mi mano dirigiéndola a su mejilla transmitiendo cierta paz que no dude en aceptar. Cerré los ojos por unos segundos escuchando su voz recordándome que estuviera fuerte ante las adversidades, pronto saldría de esto con mucho esfuerzo y llegaría un haz de luz que iluminaría mis días.

No respondí ni tampoco abrí los párpados. Evitaría que vislumbrara la tristeza en mis ojos. Vivía atormentado por mis recuerdos e ideas concretas que me era difícil concebir tal posibilidad. Me parecía egoísta arrastrar a más personas y condenarlas a padecer conmigo.

Me alejé de ella y agarré la gorra del respaldo, la coloqué sobre mi cabeza con rapidez sin levantar la mirada, entonces vi que Hunter mordía la pata de la mesa en un intento desesperado por llenar su estómago. Me causo un poco de gracia, igual de dramático que mi hermano.

Me puse de cuclillas a su lado y a escondidas le entregué un pedazo de pan que guardé para él, lo devoró de un sólo bocado. Tras acariciarle la cabeza, troné un par de veces los dedos haciendo un movimiento hacia arriba y él aulló ligeramente despidiéndose con la lengua de fuera.

Estiré las piernas y alcé la mano hacia Itachi en forma de despedida. Muy bien, no dijo nada. Era hora de mi escape triunfal.

Estaba por cruzar el umbral cuando...

—Espera un segundo enano.

Entorné los ojos. Itachi y sus queridos apodos.

Suspirando, giré sobre los talones y lo miré con cierto aburrimiento. Su expresión lo delató por completo. Iba a protestar.

—Es lunes, me toca conducir el auto —me recordó con obviedad.

Lo ignoré a propósito y caminé por el pasillo hasta la madera dónde se colgaban las llaves. Desde ahí pude admirar al susodicho aparcado en la acera y detrás una camioneta pequeña de color rojo.

Mi antigua motocicleta terminó destrozada por completo tras un pequeño accidente y me quedé sin transporte, por lo menos hasta que reuniera el dinero necesario para comprar otra, pero ya no me apetecía andar en ella. Y mamá estuvo de acuerdo.

Como yo andaba en motocicleta, a ella le pertenecía la camioneta e Itachi el otro auto que empezamos a compartir desde entonces.

Al principio, él me llevaba hasta la facultad y después se iba a la estación de policía que estaba del otro extremo de la ciudad, a consecuencia llegaba tarde al trabajo y corría el riesgo de ser despedido. Para evitar esto, decidimos turnarnos en los días que utilizaríamos la carcacha conforme a nuestras actividades.

Que ingenuos fuimos. No pudimos concordar y terminamos discutiendo sobre los días predeterminados.

« _En otras circunstancias incluso te donaría un hígado para salvarte la vida_ —había dicho Itachi escondiendo su diversión tras una capa de seriedad—, _pero permitir que utilices el auto más días que yo, eso nunca»._

Vaya adulto responsable que se ponía a pelear el automóvil con su hermano menor.

Mamá intervino a tiempo alegando que peleábamos por cualquier cosa y terminó estableciendo los días. Elaboró un calendario semanal cual pegó en la parte inferior del refrigerador. El metal de una manzana animada cuyos ojos parecían del exorcista me causaba escalofríos.

Itachi lo conducía los lunes, miércoles y domingos; y yo los martes, jueves y sábados. Los viernes no podíamos utilizarlo —reglas de Mikoto, por supuesto— a menos que hubiese una urgencia de vida o muerte.

—Sasuke lo conducirá por hoy. Es tu castigo por hacerle esa broma —le informó mamá a Itachi.

Regresé justo en el momento exacto para presenciar su mueca de horror y me complació. Al parecer a Itachi no le agradaba la idea de montar el autobús en plena hora pico; la sensación de los cuerpos pegajosos sobre él y olor a sudor deprendido de poros ajenos, desagradable, seguro.

Y debía agradecer que no iría en metro, era mucho peor. Yo lo experimentaba casi todos los días.

—Madre, ¿ya dije que te amo? —dijo Itachi acercándose a ella con intenciones de abrazarla creyendo que tal vez así la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Negué con la cabeza. Debía desistir ya, ambos sabíamos que cuando mamá daba una orden, no había fuerza humana que le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

—Me lo recuerdas todos los viernes por las mañanas —dijo mamá mientras lavaba los platos restantes, por detrás, Itachi emitió un quejido lastimero. Luego me lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro con ojos entrecerrados, culpándome de su desgracia.

— _"Gané"._

Y con una sonrisa de auto eficiencia, me despedí de ellos agitando las llaves.

/*/

Lancé un quejido por quinta vez concentrándome en no atropellar a cualquier pobre diablo que se me atravesará. ¿Es que acaso eran estúpidos para no percibir el peligro? Carecían de sentido común, estoy seguro. Seguía cuestionándome cómo demonios acabaron en la universidad si no podían fácilmente evitar el auto.

O en verdad les valía un comino sus vidas o lo hacían para molestarme.

En un arranque de ira hice sonar con fuerza el claxon aturdiendo al chico rubio que casi arrollé segundos atrás. Sus ojos azules me buscaron de inmediato. Mantuvimos un corto contacto visual y estuve tentando en mostrarle el dedo grosero, pero él se desentendió muy rápido pues se dirigió a la chica que lo acompañaba, de esta si tuve el reconocimiento de siempre: un rechazo malicioso.

Apreté los labios tratando de ignorar el vuelco en mi pecho. Desviaba constantemente mi conciencia a otros detalles de menor importancia —como tratar de no matar a alguien, por ejemplo—. Era pesado y desagradable vivir cargando con la sensación de vacío. Consumía lentamente mi ser y desgarraba sin compasión mi alma. Tenía miedo de que algún día arrancara mis emociones y me convirtiera en una caja inservible cuyo contenido irrelevante fuera rechazado por completo.

Los observé alejarse al interior del edificio de la facultad de leyes, lado opuesto a donde me dirigía. Tan impertinentes sin saber lo que sus acciones provocaron en otros. Aparté las manos del volante y las pase por mi rostro conteniendo las ganas de gritar a sabiendas que apenas y emitía un extraño sonido.

Regulé un poco mi respiración alejando, agradecía enormemente que la campana haya sonado en cuanto llegué al estacionamiento. Ahora no había ningún alma merodeando por ahí, podía estar un poco más tranquilo y caminar con normalidad hasta la biblioteca sin tener miradas quisquillosas sobre mí.

Con cierta dificultad avancé hasta una plaza vacía y estacioné con cuidado el auto. Agarré las mochilas que tenía a un costado, apagué el motor guardando las llaves en el pantalón y salí dando un portazo expresando mi frustración.

¿Por qué no se iba de mi mente aquella expresión de la chica? No debía tomarle importancia, ¿será que me estoy volviendo un estúpido atento a las opiniones de los demás?

En absoluto. Tardé la mitad de mi vida en convencerme de que nunca obtendría la aceptación de la gente, no tomarlos en cuenta era lo mejor. Las vendas de mis ojos cayeron muy rápido y la burbuja que me aislaba de la maldad humana se rompió. En ese momento me di cuenta de que no valía la pena esforzarse por ser como los demás querían cuando no tenías la capacidad para lograrlo.

El mundo me presionaba para que yo siguiera su absurdo sistema, querían que hablara porque estaba acostumbrados a ello. Pero tenía un impedimento, era mudo gracias a un severo trauma causado por el hombre que aportó su espermatozoide para darme la vida y se aprovechó de ello. La fatalidad me perseguía desde ese momento, y no había día que no me culpara por ser tan débil y cuestionarme diversos desenlaces aceptables a partir de ese fatal suceso.

Pero sólo eran suposiciones. La realidad golpeaba irremediablemente mi rostro en cuanto intentaba emitir las palabras. No debía sorprenderme al no escuchar ni sentir nada.

Me pesa la nuca, lo froté con la mano esperando eludir la repentina sensación de ahogo, pero a la vez mi respiración amenazaba en acelerarse y abrir paso a un nuevo episodio.

Sin dejar la acción, apoyé medio cuerpo en el capote mientras palpaba con la otra mano el bolsillo delantero en buscando la cajetilla de cigarrillos. Lo extraje de un movimiento y puse uno entre mis labios dispuesto a calmarme. Acerqué la flama del encendedor a la punta y di una calada, ansioso en sentir el sabor amargo y frenar los próximos indicios.

Observé impasible el humo salir de mi boca y nariz ascendiendo desinteresadamente. Una línea deforme, uniéndose a la contaminación de la ciudad, a las esperanzas vanas de mí corazón, y las ilusiones de un niño truncados en la nada. Congelados en el limbo, sin intenciones de salir a flote por el temor a que lo agredieran nuevamente.

Jugué el encendedor con mis dedos. De cierto modo fumar ayudaba en apaciguar los daños colaterales que cargaba solo en mis hombros, sin compartirlos con nadie. ¿En quién confiar? Si daba la más mínima oportunidad, destrozarían lo que restaba de mi esencia.

Entonces sí estaría totalmente perdido.

—¿Ya desayunaste cómo para estar fumando tan temprano?

No me sorprendió la presencia de aquel hombre pase a estar divagando —de nuevo— en mis pensamientos. Retiré mi vista de enfrente y la enfoqué a mi costado.

El maestro Yamato se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos cerca del auto. Su mirada viajo del cigarro entre mis labios a mis manos. La tristeza marcó su rostro. ¿Qué le importaba a él lo que yo hacía?

Agaché la cabeza y clavé la vista en el suelo sin desocupar mi boca. No lo hice por intimidación, si no porqué dentro de unos segundos escucharía de nuevo su incuestionable discurso y no tenía ganas de verlo directamente y prestarle atención.

—¿Sabes lo que contiene el cigarrillo? La sustancia principal es la nicotina que va directamente al cerebro...

Y dejé de escucharlo. Me parecía más interesante observar mis tenis blancos ligeramente manchados de tinta azul por la parte inferior. Lo moví un poco averiguando si nada más se trataba de esa área.

Sinceramente me aburría prestar oídos a la misma cantaleta casi todos los días pues la historia de Yamato era muy famosa entre las clases que impartía.

Gracias a su severa adicción por el alcohol y cigarro, su esposa e hijo lo abandonaron. Antes él trabajaba para mantener su vicio dejando de lado a su pequeña familia. No teniendo suficiente, engaño a su mujer y se lo recalcó estando ebrio. Al parecer ella no soportó sus maltratos y terminó por huir de su hogar.

Él destruyo desde adentro lo que se le fue otorgado. Tuvo una sola misión: ser feliz. Pero no supo valorarlo hasta que lo perdió por completo. ¿De qué sirve arrepentirse por lo que no se podía recuperar?

Que afortunados eran algunos, y muy tontos, por cierto. No a todos se les presenta la oportunidad de llevar una vida normal con la posibilidad de alcanzar la paz y felicidad.

Debió aprovechar, pero le ganó su egoísmo y prefirió la mala vida.

Por eso, cada vez que veía a uno de sus alumnos fumando, sometía a la clase entera a una charla sobre " _las consecuencias de las adicciones_ ".

Yo no me catalogaba un adicto... quería creer. Más que nada mi independencia a los cigarros era con el propósito de frenar la ansiedad y ciertos pensamientos desviando mi atención en otra parte, al igual que disipar un poco la tensión.

Claramente no lo hacía frente a mamá. Nos había inculcado desde muy pequeños a que tanto cómo los cigarros, alcohol y drogas eran dañinas para la salud, y que no deseaba ver a unos de sus hijos postrados en una camilla a causa de alguna enfermedad derivada de toda esa porquería.

La comprendía completamente pues quedó marcada desde la muerte de mi abuelo. Él fue un viejo temerario y con mal carácter —seguía creyendo que mamá fue adoptada, de ninguna forma podría ser hija de un hombre tan huraño cómo él— que contrajo cáncer pulmonar gracias al tabaco. Dos años fumando una cajetilla diaria tenía que acarrear alguna enfermedad mortal.

Pero no murió por eso. Una noche pegó un grito desgarrador y no se volvió a escuchar nada.

Un paro cardiaco acabo con su vida. Que irónico, pereció de la manera menos inesperada.

Así que era normal que mamá haya quedado con un triste recordatorio.

Recuerdo la primera y única vez que atrapó a Itachi fumando en la adolescencia, lo castigo sin salidas con sus amigos por tres meses enteros y hacer los quehaceres de la casa. Alegó que después de cumplir la mayoría de edad tendría la suficiente disposición para decidir si acabar lentamente con su vida o no, pero mientras tanto tendría que obedecerla sí o sí.

Por supuesto que ahora Itachi fuma moderadamente, cuando se estresaba o enojaba, una forma de sacar las cosas que no debían prevalecer. A mamá no le agradaba, pero lo entendía un poco sin dejar de insistir que desistiera.

Ellos dos habían pasado por tanto dolor gracias a mí. Así que no me quiero imaginar su expresión en cuanto me descubra. Hacía todo lo posible para no causarle más dolor con mis acciones.

Se preocupaba de más, procuraba mi bienestar y se comunicaba todos los días preguntándome si tenía algún problema en la universidad o trabajo.

Y para mantener esa sonrisa en su rostro, no fumaba frente a ella, le mostraba cierta parte de mi interior, pintando un muro de colores vivos en un intento desesperado en ocultar la madera carcomida por las polillas del martirio.

Lo valía.

—... piensa cuidadosamente en lo que haces.

Afortunadamente alcancé a escuchar la última frase de su monólogo. Al parecer no se percató de que me divagaba en mis pensamientos mientras hablaba, la visera cubría casi todo mi rostro desde ese ángulo.

Alcé un poco la cabeza apenas mirándolo sin expresión, seguía en su vista clavaba en mí. A lo mejor se dio cuenta y decidió ignorarlo. O tal vez no le importo.

Retiré de mis labios el cigarro casi consumido y le eché un vistazo. Quién iba a pensar que esto calmaría las terribles ansías que antes me atormentaba.

De nuevo enfoqué al maestro Yamato, esperaba mi siguiente acción.

Lo dejé caer al suelo, y una vez ahí, arrastré lo que quedaba con la punta del zapato.

—Un cigarro menos, un día más de vida —citó él sonriente.

Compuse una mueca al ver su alegría suponiendo que recapacité al escuchar su discurso. No lo hice por él, claro que no.

Antes de cruzar el umbral viré un poco la cabeza vislumbrando apenas el cigarro aplastado cerca de mi auto.

Caminamos hacia el edificio sumergidos en silencio. Yamato ya no siguió hablando, y lo agradecía, me calan los sermones ajenos, sobre todo porque no podía responderles como tal. Era limitado el grupo de personas que sabían la lengua de señas en la universidad y él no entraba en ese aspecto.

El maestro se detuvo en la siguiente intersección. Por fin dejaría de seguirme.

—Sé que es imposible pedirte que no fumes más.

Cierto.

—Así que por hoy te los decomisaré —extendió su mano hacia mí y sonrió ligeramente, me le quedé mirando con frunciendo el ceño.

Entonces comprendí. No me agradaba la idea de darle mi único método de alivio, pero tampoco quería estar cerca de él.

De mala gana le entregué la cajetilla de cigarros, no esperé a que me dijera media palabra más y pasé de largo dirigiéndome al pasillo repleto de casilleros. Me llamó, pero no regresé.

Avancé en dirección a la biblioteca a dónde en un principio debí dirigirme. En mi campo de visión irrumpieron un grupo de estudiantes, los cuatro llevaban las mismas camisas naranjas que los identificaba como parte de baloncesto de la universidad.

Caso error pasar por ahí con esos idiotas merodeando.

Continué avanzando encogido de hombros y con la vista clavada en el suelo ajeno al bullicio a mi alrededor pasando desapercibido como de costumbre. Era un punto lejano, marginado de la sociedad, y lo peor era que me estaba acostumbrado a ello.

En estos instantes lo aceptaba, pero sólo para impedir futuros contiendas.

—¡Oye, mudito! No creas que no te vi —lo escuché claramente acompañado por un par de risas. Lo ignoré como de costumbre acelerando el paso, había aprendido que las riñas no resolvían mis problemas con ellos... de momento, era muy temprano para golpearlo, aunque ganas no me faltaban—. ¡Por lo menos dime si me escuchaste! Me dejas con la duda.

Jodete Hidan.

Rápidamente ingresé a la biblioteca antes que decidieran darme alcance y empezar su juego favorito: sacarme de quicio hasta que yo golpeara primero. A los ingratos les divertían molestarme. Un par de veces nos hemos enfrentado y, por supuesto, terminaba hecho trizas, después de todo eran cinco contra uno. Sabía defenderme, sí, pero no podía contra cuatro idiotas.

Mis pensamientos se enfriaron cuando cerré la puerta y recargué mi espalda en ella sin dejar de mirar el suelo. Apenas lograba identificar mi respiración, ahora eran tan suave y apenas percibible. No sentía la adrenalina cómo otras veces.

Dejando de lado la irritación, ande con más calma por las mesas buscando con la mirada el área de matemáticas, al identificarlo identifiqué, me dirigí hasta ahí dispuesto a tomar los libros.

Mis ojos inevitablemente captaron un póster pegado con cinta adhesiva en la madera del estante, a la vista de todo el mundo. Era muy llamativo, de diferentes texturas y las letras enormes llamaban la atención.

Y entonces la imagen del cigarro tirado y aplastado en el suelo llegó a mi mente. Una idónea comparación se estableció.

Ese pedazo de basura era yo: un chico de diecinueve años cuyos sueños fueron aplastados inesperadamente a temprana edad, y que, tras ser consumido por las llamas de la desolación, una huella infestada por el rencor quedó marcada en su vida. La incertidumbre había consumido la mayor parte de sus emociones y siempre se mantenía en lo más bajo de la escala social sintiéndose inútil.

Si tan solo pudiera cerrar los ojos olvidando lo que soy en vida y recrear una nueva dónde no existían las limitaciones y temores. Que nada me detuviera, ni siquiera las burlas y agresiones. Dejar que el sufrimiento y angustia resbalaran por mi cuerpo hasta caer al pozo de la negligencia, perdiéndose en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Lo deseaba tanto que, si fuera remotamente posible, lo daría todo para hacerlo realidad.

Solté un bufido al estar repasar lo último, ¿qué tonterías pensaba? Jamás se haría realidad, estaba alucinando más de la cuenta, ¿me estará afectando el cigarro?

Intenté calmarme al frotar mi nuca y retomé mi andar al fondo del pasillo recordando con cierta amargura lo que decía el cartel.

 _«Soñar no cuesta nada»._

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _Después de tantos meses, por fin les traje el segundo capítulo de esta historia que apenas está emprendiendo el vuelo. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿turbio ¿un campo de flores? ¿muy cliché?_**

 ** _Quiero dejar en claro que la historia será narrada por Sasuke y Sakura como ya se habrán dado cuenta con esto._**

 ** _Sobre el capítulo, Sasuke ahhh, es un joven lastimado y rencoroso con su padre y la vida, preguntándose porqué a él tiene que cargar con esa discapacidad cuando no la pidió. Sufre mucho y no lo demuestra intentando sobrellevar todo, pero las personas tenemos límites. Los plasmé de esta manera por una razón._**

 ** _¿Dudas? -risa-_**

 ** _Sobre las actualizaciones: quienes leen RTN saben que estamos a capítulos de terminar, así que hasta que eso suceda, actualizaré. No se preocupen, después de eso serán constantes los capítulos. Wiiii~~~~_**

 ** _En fin, ¡gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Alela-chan fuera._**


	4. (3) Dos almas

_|3|_

 _Dos almas_

 **.**

 **Sakura**

 **.**

Observé fascinada el remolino de tierra que se formó a diez metros de dónde me encontraba, sentada sobre el pasto verde y bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol cuyas raíces sobresalientes servían de asiento para mis amigos. Una vez que se disperso el fenómeno, volví a prestar atención en lo que decía uno de mis amigos, me había quedado absorta por unos segundos.

—El segundo año es un asco —se quejó Kiba, el más revoltoso del grupo, su cabello castaño y sus grandes ojos negros lo hacían ver amigable a cualquiera—. Sólo estoy contando los días para estar en tercer año, ¡nunca más volveremos a ser pupilos!

Lancé una carajada haciendo un escándalo por la mueca en su rostro, era muy divertida. Advertí de sus miradas de pena, mi risa era muy rigurosa que podía escucharse en todo el pueblo.

Nos encontrábamos en hora libre, el maestro de Filosofía fue a la ciudad por unos inconvenientes, así que la clase entera andaba fuera del aula disfrutando del día cálido y fresco. Por lo menos hasta que comenzará la otra clase y tendría que recluirme soportando el calor que se encerraba, daba gracias al cielo que las ventanas eran enormes y se filtraba gran cantidad de aire.

—¿Sigues molesto por qué uno de tercero te reprendió por coquetearle a su novia? —inquirí maliciosa a sabiendas de la respuesta.

Mi amigo me miró con mala cara y se cruzó de brazos afirmando la pregunta que se respondía por sí sola.

—Ya supéralo, han pasado dos días donde no dejas de fastidiarnos con lo mismo —opinó Neji, recostado a mi lado, se dedicaba en admirar las ramas del árbol que nos brindaba una reconfortante sombra.

No me cansaba de verlo, especialmente sus ojos de un extraño color similar a la perlas, sus rasgos apuestos y cejas moderadas. Se dejaba crecer el castaño y el look le sentaba de maravilla dándole un aire más atractivo a mis ojos. Su sonrisa retorcida revelaba sus perfecta dentadura. Y su cuerpo ejercitado gracias al fútbol, era mucho más alto que yo y tenía que inclinarse para besarme.

Todo él era apuesto. Inteligente, atleta y audaz. Me había enamorado del mejor chico del mundo.

—Lo dices tú porque tienes novia —lo escuché quejarse—. Y crees que nunca te será infiel...

Me sentí ofendida por su comentario y le di un golpe a puño sobre su brazo. Se quejó falsamente sonriendo de lado alegando que se trataba de una broma.

—A eso, querido Kiba, se le dice confianza de la pareja —chistó mi mejor amiga, Tenten. Una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, muy parecido al de Kiba, su piel clara combinaba con sus ojos chocolates. Muy expresiva y cariñosa con nosotros, especialmente conmigo.

Siempre hemos estado juntas desde que tengo la suficiente memoria para recordar. Debido a que en el pueblo sólo existía una instalación para cada nivel educativo, estuvimos en el mismo preescolar y aula. Después de todo, no habían muchos niños de edades similares, así que las clases se reducían de diez a quince personas a lo mucho.

Neji nos presentó inocentemente a los cuatro años, y desde ese día fuimos inseparables. Nadie nos lograba sacar de la verdad y pasábamos todo el tiempo que podíamos juntas, una y mugre, una unión inseparable.

Tenten era mi única amiga, mi confidente, mi hermana de otra madre y mi compañera de locuras. Lo que a mi me faltaba, lo compensaba ella y viceversa. Entre las dos, yo me ganaba el título de la más cuerda, su carácter se acercaba mucho al de Kiba, revoltosa y honesta.

—Sakura, eres muy buena para Neji —dijo Kiba un frotándose dónde le asenté el puño.

Sonreí un poco aparentando seguridad.

—Hum, soy buena para cualquiera.

—¡Ja! Que presuntuosa me salió la niña.

—Era un decir —formé un puchero por su comentario. No soy ese tipo de chicas, en cambio, no me gustaba ser egoísta con todo en general—. No imagino el resto de mi vida sin Neji-kun —aseguré sintiendo mis mejillas arder. Me sonrojo por cualquier cosa.

—Que cursi —dijo Tenten juntando ambas manos y utilizando un tono de voz infantil.

A mi confesión, volteé a mi novio ilusionada en recibir una sonrisa retorcida o un giño de ojo, una reacción prevista cada vez que yo sacaba a flote mi lado empalagoso. Sentí mis mejillas arder por las imágenes recreadas en mi mente intrépida.

Sin embargo, la expresión sombría y la sonrisa claramente forzada de Neji me desconcertó por completo. ¿Por qué sentía cierta renuencia en sus gestos? Solamente dije la verdad, no podría imaginarme el restos de mis días sin sostener ésta relación, vivir juntos en comunión, y tal vez, cuando alcancemos un estado de madurez mental, casarnos...

Tenten decía que estoy loca para pensar en matrimonio a esta edad. Y en lo más recóndito de mi mente también lo aceptaba, ¿qué persona cuerda lo considera a sus diecisiete años? Aunque en la etapa dónde me encuentro, es normal soñar con ello, incluso una vida a su lado.

—Oh, ¿te comió la lengua el ratón o qué? —el modo serio en que lo plantó Kiba me confundió más. Él miraba persistente a Neji.

—No —de inmediato Neji se sentó pasando un brazo por mis hombros, acercándome a su pecho de forma... ¿Posesiva? Fruncí el ceño desconcertada—. Sólo consideraba muy bien mis palabras.

—Imaginó que debes de tener alguna especie de miedo al matrimonio o algo por el estilo —comentó distraídamente Tenten.

A lo mejor fue mi imaginación o producto de azote de calor, pero me pareció ver atisbos de ira en los ojos de Kiba. Incluso soltó un siseo entre dientes.

Está vez pude ver a respuesta la advertencia en la mirada de Neji.

—O probablemente busca un halago empalagoso para deslindarse —dijo tajante el castaño.

Neji me soltó dispuesto a llevar la situación a otro nivel.

—¡Bueno! No discutan, no quiero limpiar sangre —bromeé en un intento tangible en desviar la tensión que se había formado gracias a sus absurdos rodeos sin sentido. Es más que obvio que Kiba intentaba crisparle los nervios a Neji por diversión.

Fue en vano, siguieron desafiándose con la mirada sin dimitir por ambas partes. Me preocupó por un momento puesto que, no sé veían dispuestos a ceder.

Miré a Tenten buscando su ayuda. Ella se veía tensa pero sin borrar su sonrisa desinteresada, muy propio de su personalidad: desentenderse de las peleas infantiles alegando que eran inmaduros y ella no tenía la intención de mimarlos.

—¡Representantes de clase!

Volteé a mis espaldas visualizando al presidente del cuerpo estudiantil, de pie a unos diez metros de donde nos encontrábamos. Agitaba su brazo sobre la cabeza en un gesto amigable.

Mi salvación.

—¡La junta comienza en cinco minutos, apresúrense!

—Cierto, me había olvidado —mascullé aliviada.

Íbamos a discutir sobre el festival cultural de la escuela, un evento igual de grande que los del pueblo. Una de las cosas que me causaba un poco de pereza. Me gustaba ver los puestos y consumir los dulces que venían de los puestos de los pueblos vecino, pero era otro cuento encargarse de la coordinación. Trataba de verle el lado positivo a todo, al final podía dar una vuelta por el lugar a sabiendas que puse todo mi esfuerzo para que las personas disfrutaran del evento.

Me incorporé sacudiéndome la hierba que se adhirió a mi falda. Las manos de Neji no me lo impidieron. Alargue mi mano atrapando el brazo de Kiba para llevarlo conmigo, el no me dejaría aburrirme sola, también era su obligación. Lo jalé sin mucho esfuerzo y el no se resistió, muy bien, ponía de su parte. Un avance notorio.

—Andando jefe —así le decíamos en broma—. Iremos a la junta, nos aplastaremos en las sillas mientras comemos unos chocolates y escucharemos el embrollo del festival.

Finalmente Kiba dejó de comerse, literalmente, a Neji con la mirada y se volvió a mí con una sonrisa natural como la nunca hubiera mantenido una batalla de miradas, la tensión de sus fracciones se aplacaron de golpe.

Al contrario de Neji, que siguió apretando la mandíbula irradiando enojo por los poros.

—Debes calmarte, recuerda que no lo dice en serio —le murmuré para que sólo él me escuchara.

Sus ojos perlas me enfocaron de momento, asintiendo con la cabeza, desvío su cabeza evitando mirar a Kiba y tratar de no tomar en gravedad el insignificante roce.

Con una mirada de paulatina, le pedí en silencio a Tenten que vigilará a Neji por mí en lo que restaba de las clases. Ella me correspondió alzando los pulgares detrás de mi novio, en un gesto afirmativo. Menos mal que podía confiar que ella apaciguaría un poco a mi novio. Me gustaría hacerlo a mi manera, pero la junta apremia.

—Nos vemos en la salida —me acerqué dispuesta a besarlo, pero un jalón en mi blusa me impidió comenzar mi acto. Perpleja, me encontré siendo casi arrastrada por mi amigo.

Él rio jovialmente agitando su mano en despedida en dirección a Neji que compuso un gesto malhumorado.

—No creo que necesites el beso por ahora, podrás sobrevivir el resto de las clases sin ella —aseguró Kiba juguetón, como si el choque de personalidades fuera una simple fantasía. Por lo menos, de su parte parecía ser cierto.

Albergue una vaga esperanza de lo sucedido minutos atrás no afectaría severamente a la relación de Kiba y Neji. Y dudé por un segundo al detallar a la lejanía, a Neji caminar en dirección contraria completamente furioso. Seguía sin entender el verdadero punto de la disputa y su flote de enojo sin una razón en concreta.

Kiba me soltó de inmediato, con un porte tranquilo y sereno, caminamos en silencio hacia el edificio principal, la pintura seca se caía a pedazos revelando un constarte con el color original, de beige y crema, no se veía la mayor diferencia. Las grietas provocadas por el pequeño temblor del año pasado seguían ahí, sin amenaza alguna, goteando por la falla de la tubería interna, nada de que preocuparse.

Cruzamos el arco de piedra pisando el suelo de mármol azul, muy resbaloso para mí gusto. Un enemigo mortal a mi condición y pérdida de equilibrio. Que irónico. Pase a tener el control sobre mi cuerpo de la cintura para arriba, era un desorden total en las extremidades de abajo, apenas y continuaba sincronizando mis piernas: izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha. Apoyar bien la planta de los zapatos y tensar las piernas al pisar el concreto.

Era como si nunca hubiera practicado ballet. Si la señorita Kurenai me viera así, se sentiría muy decepcionada de mí.

Recordé entonces lo que me rondaba en la mente hasta hace unos segundos.

—Kiba, intenta no... irritar a Neji muy seguido, ya sabes como es cuando se enoja —le dije aparentando serenidad. Dispuesta a saber la razón oculta, no permití verme expuesta—. Tus comentarios fuera de lugar no tuvieron gracia.

—Se enojo porqué se sintió demasiado aludido —renegó Kiba sin borrar su sonrisa divertida, sus ojos negros me enfocaron con cierta tensión.

—Aún así...

—Ya —disipó el tema agitando su mano, su gesto se endureció y la seriedad atacó su rostro, al parecer recordó un detalle amargo—. Te aseguro que no le afectará en lo absoluto mis palabras si no lo toma en serio.

Suspiré frustrada. Que mala forma de cortar con la conversación, no tenía el más mínimo interés en arreglarlo, o eso pensé hasta que lo vi detenerse frente a una máquina despendedora y obtener los pokys de los que tanto nos gusta a ambos.

Cuando nos escogieron como representantes de clases al principio del curso, al dirigíamos a nuestra primera reunión y pasamos por ese mismo pasillo, nos dimos cuenta que una cajita de pokys tanteaba peligrosamente la superficie, debatiéndose en caer o permanecer en su lugar acogedor. Kiba, entusiasmado de conseguir dulces sin gastar ninguna moneda, interrumpió su calma al darle una buena patada a la máquina y la cajita cayó sin contención al fondo.

Simbolizando a nuestro primer día, cada vez que nos llamaban a una junta, veníamos directo a la máquina a conseguir los dulces. Un ritual cotidiano que dejaba en claro nuestro lazo inquebrantable de amistad. Kiba era uno de mis mejores amigos varones. No es lo mismo estar con él que con Tenten. La interacción que mantenía con él resultaba ser más tosca y divertida.

—Sin importar qué, no debes olvidarte de nuestro pequeño aperitivo —se acercó extendiéndome el paquete. Sus ojos se expandieron un poco y la curva de sus labios formaron una amarga sonrisa, un destello de culpabilidad resplandeció en sus generosos ojos—. ¿Me perdonas por ser un mal amigo?

¿Cómo no hacerlo si ponían esa expresión arrepentida?

—No es para tanto, tampoco es que se hubiesen goleado entre sí —alegué concediéndole su dicha. Le di un ligero golpecito en el hombro dándole la certeza que lo había olvidado.

En el fondo, quise ignorarlo. El hecho de que me pidiera perdón de esa manera tan falsa, en el sentido que ocultó sin éxito la tristeza de su voz, al igual que sus ojos de caídos. La incertidumbre en considerar que no sólo se disculpaba por ello persistió. Un susurró en mi mente colaboraba que existía un trasfondo en todo este asunto. Desde la extraña discusión con Neji hasta la tristeza disfrazada en sonrisas cálidas de Kiba.

Fue demasiado tarde para mí. Lo grave desesperadamente en mi conciencia y no me dejo tranquila por el resto del día.

-o-

No vi a Neji por la tarde.

Lo busque por todo el instituto, pues no quería marcharme a casa de esa forma. Apuesto que estaba resentido porque me dejé llevar por Kiba sin resistirme o reprocharle. Pero no tenía porqué llegar a ese extremo de faltar a su palabra.

Encontré a Tenten cerca del aula y le pregunté por él, me dijo que se fue en cuanto terminó la última clase sin decirle nada.

—Pensé que se encontraría contigo —informó confundida.

Mi humor se transformó en una fina capa negra sobre mi ser al enviarle mensajes y él simplemente los ignoraba. El hecho de que volviera la situación a una discusión indirecta y actuará de esa forma retraída, me molestaba mucho. Por favor, no era un niño. Ni siquiera el problema fue conmigo.

Colmó mi paciencia al décimo mensaje y desistí en contactarme con él. No arriesgaría mi dignidad por un berrinche de su parte.

Pensé en ello mientras me dirigía a casa pedaleando sin prisas la bicicleta.

Últimamente Neji buscaba cualquier pretexto para "enojarse" conmigo, desde los más absurdos detalles. Como la ocasión que Kiba me estrujara entre sus brazos frente a él de forma amigable, y después, estando a solas, sacó el tema a relucir dejando tan claro como el agua los celos que tenía por Kiba.

Solamente me reí sin tomarlo en cuenta, él sabía que mis sentimientos no cambiarían por mi amigo. Kiba no tenía esos pensamientos amorosos conmigo, me respetaba en ese sentido. En el fondo, no creía que Neji desconfiara de mí de esa forma.

—Oh —me detuve en el jardín de mi casa, abriendo los ojos por la repentina compresión. Un destello revelador aclaró mi punto de vista.

Todo lo que sucedió en la tarde, su sonrisa forzada por mi confesión, la cólera dirigida a Kiba y que le diera igual mis mensajes, fue producto de sus estúpidos celos.

Gruñí inconforme. ¿Por qué se dejaba guiar por los celos? Nunca le he dado motivos para que dude de mis sentimientos por él. Me era incomprensible sus acciones irracionales, me afectaba más de lo que pensé en su momento. El nudo que se transformó en mi garganta no persistió incluso a tragarlo con fuerza, siguió instalado en mi estómago, pesándome más a cada segundo.

¿Qué tan necio era para no ver la realidad? Cegarse por la desconfianza, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Incluso para mí. ¿Hasta dónde llegaría? No podía olvidar los malos ratos que me sometan su desplante e indiferencia.

Yo... no deseaba cansarme con el noviazgo, porque sabía que empezaría a doblegarme por completo.

Decidí alejar mis problemas en cuanto cruce la puerta de la casa, no dejaría que Karin o mamá se percataran de mi estado de ánimo y así empezarán a cuestionarme. No tenía ganas de responder a su preocupación.

Inhalé por la boca. Debo componer mi mejor sonrisa sin aparentar ser falsa.

Dejé mis cargas de lado al plantarme en la sala escuchando el suave susurró de una hermosa persona, el ver a mi madre sentada en el sillón más grande, tejiendo a gusto una bufanda colorida me alegraba el corazón. Por un momento se veía tan viva y sana, era como sí no tuviera ninguna enfermedad mortal o emocional.

Su imagen nítida de hace cinco años acudía a mi mente sin malicia, su dulce melodía inundaba mis oídos y su cálida sonrisa disipaba los males. Mi conciencia se transportaba a un mundo donde solamente estábamos las dos, y el alivio al estar entre sus brazos porque sabía que nada me haría daño mientras mamá estuviese conmigo.

Otro nudo en la garganta amenazó mi serenidad. Alejé con esfuerzo la idea de que, tal vez, pronto su luz se apagara su no tenía buenos progresos con la anemia.

—Sakura, mi niña.

Se percató de mi presencia tan pronto. Le sonreí de oreja a oreja y no dudé en sentarme a su lado.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté.

—Tejo una bufanda para Sasori —maravillada, pasó las manos por el trazo de hilos unidos y coloridos. No me resistí a la imagen mental de mi hermano con la bufanda, estaba segura que lo utilizaría tan solo por ver la sonrisa alegre de mamá.

—Pero falta mucho para otoño —le recordé.

—Es para la prosperidad, así tendrá una bufanda para cada día —sus dedos dejaron las agujas y dirigió su atención a mí—. ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

—Uh... —murmuré ahogándome en un pozo profundo—. Muy tranquilo. Kiba me regalo unos pokys.

—¡Oh! Ese niño tan encantador, no lo he visto últimamente por aquí.

A menudo Kiba y Tenten pasaban las tardes en la casa, después de hacer los deberes veíamos películas o holgazaneábamos un rato, y partían antes que papá llegara del trabajo pues no quería meternos en problemas.

Siempre deseaba con todo mi ser que en Neji pasara la mayor parte del tiempo en la casa, bromeando con Sasori y llevando una conversación civilizada con Karin, convivir con mamá, y posiblemente, tener la aprobación de papá.

Pero él se negaba a crear problemas con mi progenitor, estaba al tanto de sus malos tratos hacia mí y no quería exponerme. Por ello, evitaba acercarse demasiado cuando papá andaba cerca. Lo motivaba para que hiciera nuestra relación oficial frente a papá, y él decía que seguía esperando el momento exacto para hacerlo.

Retomé la conversación.

—Estamos un poco ocupados con el festival, pero pronto vendrá a verte.

Escuché pasos resonar por la escalera, y la indiscutible aparición de mi hermano me extraño por completo, no era normal que él estuviera tan temprano en la casa, comúnmente llegaba a media noche.

Sus ojos resplandecieron al verme.

—Hola pulga, pensé que tardarías más. Karin me comentó sobre la reunión.

Le había enviado un mensaje a mi hermana notificándole mi posible retraso.

—Sólo vimos aspectos generales.

Lo observé hacer una señal a la cocina a espaldas de mamá, indicándome que me esperaba ahí. Y desapareció por el umbral hacer ruido para no advertir su retirada.

Le hablé a mamá.

—Se me antojo un chocolate caliente, ¿quieres un poco?

Mebuki sonrió sin dejar de tejer la bufanda.

—Gracias cielo. La verdad es que me está dando un poco de frío, me sentaría bien.

Tras depositarle un beso en la mejilla, me dirigí a la cocina pensando en el posible tema de conversación entre nosotros, esperaba que no se limitará a fastidiarme con los apodos.

Sasori estaba poniendo agua en la tetera, su espalda se enderezó en un movimiento y sonrió cuando me planté a su lado.

—¿De qué querías hablar hermano? —pregunté interesada mientras me estiraba para hacerme de las tazas del anaquel.

—¿Acaso no puedo llamar a mi hermanita casualmente y decirle que se ve más enana de lo normal? —se burló divertido.

Entrecerré los ojos dejando sin delicadeza las tazas sobre la mesa, él ensancho su sonrisa divertida disfrutando de mi irritación.

—Puedes, pero sabes lo que te conviene.

—En ese caso. Pareces un mapache con esas ojeras.

—Mira quien habla, eres el vivo retrato de un zombi con hambre.

Entonces él echo la cabeza para atrás soltando una corta carcajada. El sonido disipó la irritación y se convirtió en una risa involuntaria, amaba estos momentos con mi hermano. Se sentía cotidiano y real.

—No, gracias. Que Karin conserve ese puesto —alegó él sin aliento.

—Eso sí que no —Karin cruzó dignamente la puerta y se plantó frente a nosotros cruzada de brazos—. Miren nada más, los descubro en medio de la cocina asimilándome con un cuerpo putrefacto, eso no es para nada hermoso.

Ambos le dedicamos una mirada de burla.

—¡Shh! —nos cayó antes de que algunos de los dos dijéramos ingeniosidades. Caminó al refrigerador buscando agua fría—. A propósito, ¿ya le dijiste, Sasori? —nos miró paulatinamente.

¿Decirme que cosa?

Confundida por la pregunta, me giré a mi hermano que suspiró entre dientes y se enderezó apoyando su espalda baja en la barra. Una sombra de resistencia cruzó por su rostro antes de, finalmente, hablar.

—No me concedieron el permiso para acompañarlas a Tokio —musitó apretando los puños sobre la camisa.

—Hum... —con que eso era lo que le inquietaba.

Al darnos cuenta de lo avanzada que resultó ser la enfermedad de mamá, el doctor de pueblo, Hiruzen, nos recomendó tratarla en unos de los hospitales de la ciudad más cercana, Tokio. Contactó a un viejo amigo y recibíamos un enorme descuento en las consultas y terapias. El dinero que se reunía se consumía mayormente en las medicinas y parte de la cuenta del hospital. Del hospedaje no nos preocupábamos ya que nuestros tíos vivían en la ciudad e insistían que permaneceremos en su casa mientras estuviéramos ahí.

En realidad, lo que trataban con las consultas y medicamentos era la leucemia impidiendo en parámetros débiles su progreso, alargándole a rasgos menores su vida. La decisión fue difícil: elegir entre la leucemia y la psicosis, una sería prioritaria que la otra, y todo por nuestros escasos recursos. Se eligió la que acabaría con su cuerpo más rápido, aunque su estando mental se consideraba a menos rasgos siendo controlando por pastillas. No estábamos seguros si algún día volvería a identificar el pasado con el presente y se abriría paso a la lucidez.

Volví a concentrarme al ver que mis hermanos esperaban una respuesta.

Cada vez que viajábamos a Tokio, nosotros acompañábamos a mamá. Sasori pedía permiso por unos tres días cada dos semanas, a situación, compensaba su descanso con jornadas dobles. Aunque nosotras le insistiéramos que no era necesario sacrificarse de esa manera, Sasori alegaba en acompañarnos.

—¿Tu jefe considero qué es excesivo los permiso? —traté de adivinar.

—No, lo entiende perfectamente.

—No comprendo, ¿por qué no te deja ir?

Sasori torció la boca en un gesto pensativo y un poco contenido a contestar. Intercambio una mirada rápida con Karin y supe que se trataba de algo que deseaba mantenerme oculto. Aquí vamos de nuevo, intentando a toda costa ocultarme las cosas.

—Se trata de... un simple inconveniente... por así decirlo —dudó en continuar—. Los jefes de la fábrica llegarán en estos días y todos debemos estar ahí.

Apenas percibí la mentira en su voz. Lo dijo tan seriamente que flaqueé por un segundo, y la posibilidad se intensificó al percibir a Karin jugar con el vaso vacío.

Entrecerré los ojos inclinándome a él, ignorando el silbido agudo que empezaba a emerger de la tetera al fuego.

—Me estás mintiendo —lo acuse.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

—O parte de ella —rectificó Karin. Rodeó la barra para ir directamente a la estufa y apagar la hornilla—. Sasori, pienso que ella debe saberlo, no le afectará en nada.

—¿Saber que cosa? —refuté de inmediato.

—Solo que se hará falsas esperanzas —Sasori ignoró mi pregunta, habló con voz ronca, como su no hubiera bebido agua en semanas.

Comencé a irritarme por tantos rodeos.

—Yo decido si me hago vanas esperanzas o no —aclaré de nuevo. En un intento de que aflojara su lengua, suavice mi expresión al punto que parecía preocupada, un efecto que resultó eficiente en mi hermano—. ¿Qué sucede?

Sasori suspiró resignado bajando sus hombros, derrotado a la idea de confesarlo.

—Cómo te dije, los jefes vendrán a la fábrica, no a supervisarla, más bien su visita será para ascender a varios trabajadores a supervisores de planta —se detuvo, expectante a mi reacción. Cuidé mi expresión serena hasta que acabará de hablar—. Obtener ese puesto abre paso a más privilegios y la paga aumentará. Y bueno, estoy en la lista de posibles candidatos.

Abrí ligeramente mi boca, asombrada por la noticia.

—Sasori, ¡eso es magnífico! —afirmé sintiéndome feliz por él—. Te aumentarán el suelto.

Genial, habría más posibilidades de tratar completamente a mamá si Sasori recibía un aumento.

—Es una posibilidad. No quería decírtelo para no preocuparte en dado caso que no lo consiga —detuvo a regañadientes mi emoción mirándome con cautela. Él conocía el rumbo de mis pensamientos al asociarlos con la enfermedad de mamá. Por eso se rehusaba a confesármelo desde el principio.

Temía que la desilusión fuera muy fuerte para mí que no lo soportaría. Pero se equivocaba, en dado caso podía resistirlo, no soy tan débil, no vencerían fácilmente.

—Es ganancia que te consideren —objetó Karin a mis espaldas. Escuché un utensilio chocar en la taza, de seguro estaba haciendo el chocolate para mamá—. No dudamos que pasaras cualquier prueba que se te cruce. Eres demasiado listo y tenaz.

Mi sonrisa volvió.

—Y eso aumenta las posibilidades.

—¿Y qué tal si no apruebo? —murmuró por debajo, apenas logramos escucharlo. Rastros de frustración marcaron sus fracciones, sufría encerrado en sus pensamientos negativos—. ¿Qué sucederá si las decepciono a ustedes? Confían en mí y no sé si soy capaz de apoyarme en conocimientos.

No lo dudé. Me acerqué a él para abrazarlo por la cintura, pasando mis brazos hasta entrelazar los dedos sobre su espalda, apoyé mi cabeza en su torso, esperando a que mi gesto le brindará consolación a su tubulado corazón. Pronto sentí un pesor más, Karin se unió a nuestro abrazo, pasó una extremidad por mis hombros y la otra la colocó entorno a los omóplatos de Sasori, brindándole consuelo. Ambos eran un poco más altos que yo alternando su estatura, Karin reposó su barbilla en mi cabeza y Sasori inclinó su mentón.

No se resistió a nuestra muestra de afecto, también movió sus brazos para rodearnos cálidamente.

—No debes cargar con la responsabilidad tú solo. Para eso estamos aquí nosotras, somos la hermandad más fuerte de todos los tiempos —dijo Karin soltando risita débil—. Nada ni nadie quebrantara nuestras esperanzas.

—Así que, si nosotras creemos que lo conseguirás, debes tener más fe en ti y tus habilidades —alcé mi cabeza para mirarlo. Sus ojos avellana se alteraron de hito en hito entre Karin y yo. Después soltó una ligera risa.

—Tienen razón, debo confiar más en mi capacidad. Ah, ¡no sé qué haría sin ustedes, pulgas! —su voz se escuchó más optimista.

Vi sonreír a Karin mostrando su dentadura cual se ocultó cuando las manos de Sasori se posaron en nuestras cabeza para hacer de nuestro cabello un revoltijo. Formé un puchero, me trataba como una niña pequeña.

Mi cabello terminó peor que un nido de pájaros. Resoplé ante el mechón que cayó con gracia sobre mi frente y mis perversos hermanos mayores de mofaron de mi aspecto.

Por un segundo disfruté la armoniosa interacción. No todo los días podíamos estar los tres en el mismo lugar en el momento exacto de conciencia. Ya sea por el trabajo o la escuela, pasábamos poco tiempos juntos por las tardes, y pase a esto, nuestro lazo de fraternal seguía fortaleciéndose todos los días. Ayudaba el hecho de que teníamos la misma preocupación con mamá.

Mantuve con éxito la sonrisa por el resto de noche. No permití que nada del exterior perturbara los momentos con mi familia, ni si quiera Neji y su indiferencia.

-o-

Una de mis sonidos favoritos, era sin duda, el traqueteo del tren. Me fascinaba escuchar las ruedas de metal deslizándose en las vías ásperas, avanzando sobre el camino construido a un destino en particular, recorriendo entre las pastizales y sumergiéndose en la naturaleza. Parte del viaje retornaba en sentarse en los asientos de cuero, pegada a la ventana y sin perder ningún detalle del exterior.

A los que pertenecían en lleno a la ciudad les podían parecer espantoso la sensación de los pequeños respingos y el sonido grave que producía su motor, incluso el típico "¡Chu! ¡Chu!" que emitía entre ratos. Lo veía en los rostro ajenos, su ceño crispado en descontento al refunfuñar y el ligero encogimiento de hombros, perdían su vista en el periódico o televisor frente a ellos.

¿Cómo no les podía agradar tal sonido maravilloso?

O tal vez se trataba de mí. Crecí la mitad de mi vida repitiendo este viaje constantemente que, mis hermanos se hicieron amigos del conductor y teníamos asientos reservados en una fecha y hora estipulada.

—Sakura, guarda lo que tengas a la mano, ya estamos por llegar —aconsejo Karin, estaba sentada frente a mí y mamá a mi lado, adormecida. Leía una revista de moda que reposaba en la mesa, no aparto sus ojos rojos de las hojas.

Moví mi cabeza al asiento continuó y la ausencia de Sasori peso en mi estómago, sobre todo, porque su lugar lo ocupaba mi padre. Hasta ahora se mantenía tranquilo observando las noticias transmitidas por la televisión. Incluso daba la imagen de una persona serena, normal en parámetros positivos. Me sorprendió que se ofreciera a acompañarnos pues él no le gustaba hacer este tipo de viaje. A lo mejor empezaba a darse cuenta de su error y de alguna forma deseaba enmendarlo.

Sus ojos verdes me enfocaron sin ningún rastro de molestia, más bien se mantenía solemne. Volvió a enfocar su atención en la televisión.

Uh, hoy estaba siendo optimismo.

Cerré el ejemplar de El perfume sobre mi regazo, ni siquiera le había dado un vistazo. Mi atención lo captaba el exterior.

El viaje a Tokio lo recorríamos en el tren del medio día, no duraba más de cuatro horas en llegar a la civilización, de hecho, Konoha era el pueblo más cercano a la ciudad, por ello no estaba tan desactualizado como pensaban muchos. La diferencia radicaba que conservaba plenamente la naturaleza, digna de una fotografía de revista, rebosando de una belleza inigualable, nada podía comprarse en este mundo.

Conocía perfectamente esta parte del paisaje, un extenso campo de flores coloridas y a medio brote, árboles enaltecidos por los rayos del sol, asombrando a las personas por su resplandeciente naturaleza. La hierba de un intenso verde centellante, acariciado por la suave brisa de primavera, y de tan solo visualizarlo, me entraban las ganas de bajarme del vagón de un salto y recostarme en el aspecto mullido del pasto, mirando el cielo azul cubierto por esponjosas nubes blancas.

Pronto la visión desapareció. Un muro se interpuso demasiado rápido obstruyendo la vista. Los vagones fueron sumergidos por unos segundos en la oscuridad, y después, la luz se abrió paso por las ventanas.

En ningún momento aparte los ojos. El duro concreto se desvaneció en un efecto similar a un reflejo revelando el cambio de panorama. Las vías del tren situadas sobre una colina lo bastante alta para vislumbrar lo que yacía a sus pies y se extendía majestuosamente por las próximas hectáreas.

Desde ahí, observé con interés la gran ciudad de Tokio, los edificios alzándose impetuosamente, rodeados de los mismo, pero más pequeños inmuebles creando un conjunto de hileras visibles, cerca de la colina. Más alejado, varias casas y otros establecimientos barrían con toda la superficie. Era imposible concebir el número, y sabía que solamente veía una parte de la ciudad, los puntos lejanos lo compraban. Rodeado de montañas verdes con puntas blancas, donde las nubes traspasaba el pico sin prisas.

Pronto llegamos a la estación, el tren se detuvo lentamente y las altavoces nos indicaron la primera parada de la ciudad, dónde nosotros debíamos desbordar.

Una voz resonó por los altavoces anunciando la parada.

 _«Tokio, distrito 3, andén 12. Favor de desbordar por el vagón 5. Repito. Tokio, distrito 3, andén 12. Favor de desbordar por el vagón 5»._

Sonreí abiertamente. Al fin arribamos a la ciudad.

-o-

La casa de mis tíos estaba situada en un barrio sumamente tranquilo, un poco alejada del gran bullicio de la ciudad, y lo agradecía de sobremanera. No estaba acostumbrada a la vida agitada de este lugar, caminar entre la muchedumbre y escuchar los autos ir y venir, me intranquilizaba un poco.

Como siempre, tenían una habitación disponible para nosotros. Karin y mamá dormirían ahí junto a papá. Yo iba a refundirme al cuarto de mi primo. Él me cedía amablemente su cama y sacaba un futon para dormir en el suelo, las horas transcurrían tan rápido que apenas y nos poníamos al corriente de nuestras vidas de las dos semanas que no nos veíamos y dormíamos a altas horas de la madrugada.

Solté un suspiro de aburrimiento. Hace una hora llegamos a la casa y no sabía qué hacer. Estaba impaciente en el momento que mi primo cruzara la puerta con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, digna de un comercial, y se emocionara al verme ahí un día antes de lo previsto. Quería contarle tantas cosas.

Recosté medio cuerpo sobre la barra de la cocina, mirando de frente la televisión, se transmitía un programa de comedia realmente entretenida hacía reír a Karin y mamá, y las hubiera acompañado a las risas si no fuera porque recordé a Neji en ese instante y la vez que lo obligué a ver ese mismo programa conmigo. Fue una tarde muy agradable, rodeada entre sus brazos y sintiéndome protegida en su presencia.

Más, sin embargo, dentro de mí sentía que algo en él cambió desde la últimas semanas. Lo excusaba en mi mente al decirme que se trataba de la escuela o la situación emergente del posible divorcio de sus padres.

Desde ese punto de vista, era razonable hasta para mí. También me afectaría una situación similar, pero irse por los absurdos celos, eso sí que no estaba dispuesta a soportar.

Mi celular emitió un pitido, un mensaje había llegado. No dudé en averiguar de quien se trataba, y no me sorprendió, cómo pensé en un principio, al verificar que se trataba de Neji.

» Neji-kun: No te vi hoy en la escuela, ¿estás enferma?

Fruncí el entrecejo confundida. El hecho de que me enviara un mensaje de lo más casual me aturdió. ¿No recordaba que se molestó conmigo por una insólita y misteriosa razón? Tal vez él lo había olvidado, pero yo no. Su indiferencia cada vez era más insoportable y dejaba una marca negativa.

Sospese el ignorarlo, pero recordé que la noche anterior le envié un mensaje explicándole que mi viaje a Tokio se adelantaría a petición del doctor de cabecera de mamá. Lo consideré durante unos minutos como tonta el recibir una respuesta que nunca llegó. Así que lo dejé estar con un nudo en la garganta y mis ojos humedecidos.

¿No leyó el mensaje?

Sin dejar de pensar en las posibilidades, busqué el dichoso aviso entre la conversación y lo encontré de inmediato, era el último que yo le envié. Lo leí cuidadosamente, remitía donde y porque falté a la escuela hoy.

Aspiré con ganas. Bueno, no me afectaba repetírselo una vez más pase a lo obvio.

» Yo: Anoche te avise que no iría hoy. El doctor nos pidió hacer la cita un día antes, salimos apresurados.

Su respuesta no tardo en llegar.

» Neji-kun: No tengo ningún mensaje tuyo.

Jadee incrédula por su descaro. ¿Sólo le importaba el mensaje? Ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera se centra en su molestia. Escribí apretando la pantalla con tanta fuerza que no me importo si lo rompía.

» Yo: Estoy bastante segura que lo hice. Pero claro, estabas tan enojado que me ignoraste el resto de la tarde.

» Neji: No trates de justificar tu mentira con mis celos. Por lo menos yo tengo motivos para estarlo, y tú no tienes motivos no al mentirme.

—¿Mentirte? ¿Cuándo lo hice? —susurré apretando mi puño libre.

Está vez no reprimí la maldición que salió involuntariamente de mis labios. ¿Qué se creía este chico? ¿Miss Universo masculino para establecerse a sus reglas? Me mordí el labio inferior tentada a darle cuerda a la discusión, pero un destello de lucidez atravesó mi mente y cambié de opinión. No tenía porqué amargarme la tarde con esto. Cuando llegara al pueblo lo resolveríamos hablando frente a frente.

Con la furia latente. Reprimí mi instinto asesino y le escribí de nuevo.

» Yo: Hablemos con calma cuando nos veamos dentro de unos días. Yo te aviso cuando esté en mi casa.

Después de enviarlo, el celular resbaló entre los dedos y no hice amago de detener que se estallará un poco contra la barra. El sonido no distrajo a Karin o a mamá, y lo agradecí, debía estar componiendo toda clase de expresiones coléricas, lo que las llevaría a preguntar, y no deseaba que se enteraran de los problemas amorosos.

La ira seguía zumbando en mis oídos recordándome sin pudor los momentos fatídicos de mi relación con Neji. Uno tras otro, desde hace unas semanas. No entendía cómo pudo cambiar drásticamente de un momento a otro, sustituyendo lo dulce con amargo.

Al pensarlo detalladamente, había una razón detrás de su comportamiento. Más allá de sus celos o indiferencia al enojarse. Presentía que no era lo único que le molestaba, existía otro motivo y yo no estaba enterada, por su puesto.

El recuerdo del posible separación de sus padres, se intensificó en mi mente con aplomo enfriando lo suficiente mi cabeza para pensar con claridad desde un punto objetivo, claro, si acaso existía desde ese ángulo.

¿Por qué las relaciones eran tan complicadas?

Gruñí lanzándole un vistazo a mi celular, Neji no respondió mi mensaje, así que di por hecho que aceptaba sabiamente mi evasiva a una pelea. Al igual que yo, no quería generarla sin sentido. Sabía reconocer sus errores, y eso me calmaba un poco a la distancia.

Decidida a olvidar la angustia que se materializaba en mi pecho, metí el aparato en el bolsillo delantero de mi short y bajé de un salto del la silla alta. Me adentré a la cocina buscando la melena pelirroja de mi tía y la encontré cerca de la estufa preparando la cena.

—Tía Kushina, ¿Podría prestarme la bicicleta? Me estoy aburriendo de esperar a Naruto, mataré el tiempo dando una vuelta por el parque —oculté muy bien la pesadez de mi voz al hablar.

Sus enormes ojos azules se entornaron a mi dirección, acogedores y alegres. Uzumaki Kushina me sonrió radiante y por un segundo la imagen de Naruto la sustituyo, de su madre había heredado tal rasgo fuerte de su personalidad. Ella era una mujer de tamaño promedio, gracias a ello, su larga cabellera pelirroja reluciente le llegaba a los muslos, ahora estaba atado en una coleta alta. Su fracciones delicadas y madurez contribuían a su exquisita belleza, su entusiasmado carácter la hacia ver muchos años menos de lo que en verdad poseía.

Ella era la prima de mamá. Siempre estaba al tanto genuinamente de su avance. La única familia que mantiene el contacto con nosotros. En más de una ocasión ha insistido en apoyarnos económicamente con el tratamiento de mamá. Pero las molestias de papá dieron por sentado la negativa.

—Sabes que no tienes que pedirlo, es tu bicicleta —dijo lanzándome una mirada de advertencia.

—Y ya les dije que hasta que no viva en Tokio, seguirá siendo de Naruto —fui lista, me alejé unos pasos al marco de la puerta evitando que Kushina me lanzará el tenedor, así de impulsiva reaccionaba.

Suspiró rindiéndose tan pronto.

—Eres imposible niña.

Sonreí triunfante y ella me devolvió el gesto.

—No tardes mucho, Naruto ya no tarda en regresar de la universidad.

—Vale, estaré de vuelta en una hora —avisé en voz alta para que Karin y mamá escucharan mis intenciones.

De Kizashi no había rastro, así que debía aprovechar el momento. No quería que papá impidiera la salida improvisada.

—Ten mucho cuidado Sakura —Karin me miró desde el sillón, preocupada de que saliera sola. La ciudad era cinco veces más grande que el pueblo y temía a que me extraviara entre las calles confusas.

—No te preocupes, no iré muy lejos —aseguré con aplomo para tranquilizarla. Le mostré mi celular y cartera—. Te marcaré cuando esté de regreso.

Salí corriendo de la casa mientras aseguraba el casco sobre mi cabeza que recogí del vestíbulo. Localicé la bicicleta roja apoyada en la cerca y me monte sobre ella, era un poco más grande que la mía pues Naruto constaba de una estatura enorme, sus piernas largas se adaptaban a los pedales, en cambio yo, tenía que ir obligadamente pedaleando en pie su bajaba a prisas.

Recorrí la calle principal de la colonia sin prisas, teniendo en mente la discusión que no surgió con Neji gracias a nuestro autocontrol. El sutil aire me ayuda a serenarme lentamente y no dar paso a los pensamientos negativos y llenos de rencor e ira. Pronto se aplacaron, disipándose como la capa de humo, alejándose dejando huella en el pecho con un ahogo soportable. Respiraba en calma y mi rostro lo demostraba.

El vagar por los tramos me reconfortaba, pero no se acercaba para nada del pueblo donde vivía. El único lugar que podía asimilarse era un enorme parque situado a dos manzanas de la casa de mis tíos, cerca de la primera estación del metro. La acerca albergaba varios establecimientos de diversos tipos, desde una tienda de música hasta una panadería. Esa parte de la colonia se envolvía en un ambiente parsimonioso, no existía tanto bullicio como en el centro. Y los automóviles aparecían cada cierto tiempo.

A esta hora el parque estaba un poco despejado, pero aun así se podía apreciar una cantidad perceptible de gente, en sí, la superficie cubría media manzana, por lo que había un extenso campo de pasto verde y un camino trazado por árboles con pétalos violetas cuyas ramas retorcidas formaban un enorme y largo arco. Del lado contrario, un espacio despejado con senderos por donde la gente caminaba, y a los costados se alternaban árboles que brindaban una sombra refrescante e invitaban a sentarte bajo su cobijo. Más allá, un área de juegos infantiles en su apogeo, risas de niños, ladridos de perros, la gente hablando entre sí.

Quedé encismada en el panorama.

Pronto localicé lo que venía buscando desde un principio. Un carrito de helado, el señor siempre visitaba este lugar todos los días a la misma hora, y a mi me gustaba comprarle porque le vertía a los helados chocolate en líquido y enormes chispas de chocolate. Además que, los sabores eran únicos e inigualable, explotaban en la boca creando una ilusión demasiado empalagosa y deliciosa, el frío recorría la garganta estremeciendo mi pecho.

—Ya lo estoy saboreando.

Pedaleé rápido pero cuidando por dónde iba, esperando no atropellar a nadie con mis descuidos, atenta a mi alrededor a la defensiva pues no sabía en que momento mis pies y el destino hicieran de las suyas, se me hacía extraño estar un día sin tropezar. Ya sea porque no amarré los cordones o cruzar sobre una roca, eran contadas las veces que he caído montada en la bicicleta, podía estar segura de una salida triunfal, tenía buenos reflejos e indiscutible manejo con el transporte de dos ruedas.

Pase a esto, no me sorprendió lo que sucedió a continuación, aunque no lo esperaba de ese modo.

Un niño de pronto apareció corriendo del franco derecho, su pelota rebotó en el suelo y se detuvo a medio metro de mi camino, y el pequeño se interpuso frente a la llanta sin percibir el peligro frente a él. Escuché un grito ahogado, seguramente de la mamá con el corazón en la mano ante el accidente que se avecinaba.

Reaccioné tan rápido como pude que apenas y lo discerní, preferiría lastimarme yo que darle una buena embestida al pequeño. Sin dudarlo, giré el manubrio en dirección opuesta, un segundo después rozando el cuerpo del niño.

Y lo que pensé que había acabado, sólo pudo empeorar.

—¡Cuidado! —grité conmocionada por el peligro inminente que representa en ese instante.

Había una persona en mi camino y sería imposible hacer otra maniobra, estaba a escasos centímetros de mí.

Solo vi un par de ojos negros enfocarme sin interés alguno para después pasar a sorpresa al ver la bicicleta yendo directo a él.

Mi mente no lo proceso bien. El dolor provocado por el rebote de mi cuerpo con el manubrio de la bicicleta fue brutal que me lo impedía de momento. Después salí suspendida a un lado y caí sobre el pasto que amortiguo demasiado el pequeño descenso, apenas y sentí el impacto. Tampoco rodé cómo pensé al momento de embestir el cuerpo que estaba en el momento exacto, supuse que gracias a la velocidad en la que iba, no fue tan grave.

Permanecí boca arriba tratando de regular mi respiración errática, escuchaba voces y el lloriqueo del niño. Temí que el impacto lo haya alcanzado. El ardor en mis codos persistió incluso cuando me senté de golpe y la cabeza me dio vueltas por mi imprudente acción, debí esperar unos minutos.

—¡Oh! ¡Lo siento tanto señorita! ¿Se encuentra bien? —la señora, probablemente la mamá del niño, estaba a mi altura moviendo sus manos sin saber si ayudarme o pedir disculpas primero.

—Estoy bien, no me lastime tanto —intenté encogerme de hombro y una ligera punzada atravesó en la espalda.

—Le ruego que me disculpe, mi hijo no vio por donde iba y...

Agité mi mano agradeciendo su preocupación. Deslicé los ojos a mi alrededor observando el pequeño alboroto, y entonces vi otro cuerpo tendido en el suelo. Me horrorice a tal punto del pánico. ¡Era la persona que atropelle al cambiar de dirección! Aguante la respiración, él no se movía.

Apuesto que me puse tan pálida que la señora se asustó.

—¿¡Acaso lo maté!?

La señora se apresuró a sacarme del error.

—No, no. Cuando intentamos ayudarlo se negó levantarse, al parecer quiere permanecer en el suelo hasta que el dolor cese.

—Que alivio...

Solté el aire que retuve por unos segundos, agradeciendo a Dios que no haya matado a nadie. Ahora podía considerarme un peligro andante en bicicleta en medio de la sociedad.

Percibí la inquietud de la señora por sus gestos, enfocados en mí y la persona involucrada. Le sonríe brindándole tranquilidad.

—No se preocupe por él, señora. Me encargaré del resto. Después de todo, giré a su dirección sin percatarme que venía de frente, debí tomar otro atajo —aclaré en cuanto su hijo empezó a gritar que quería ir al baño.

—Pero estás herida —señaló instantáneamente los ligeros raspones de mis brazos.

Los detallé girando los brazos, un pequeños rasguños y apenas se percibía la sangre, nada de que alarmarse. Y tampoco me alteré, tenía varias cicatrices menores en las rodillas a causa de tantas caídas en la niñez, disminuyeron un poco cuando empecé a practicar ballet.

—No hay pena sin sangre —aseguré—. Además, ya estoy acostumbrada, de verdad. Así que váyase despreocupada.

La corrí sutilmente con un gesto. Su preocupación era excesiva y comenzaba a incomodarme.

La señora me miró sumamente apenada por la situación. No se cansó de inclinarse hasta que su hijo insistió rigurosamente, partieron a prisa por el paso peatonal en busca de un baño público.

—Veamos...

Deslicé a la persona tendida en el suelo, me apresuré a levantarme y sacudir la tierra y pasto de la parte de atrás de mi short. Avance a su dirección notando que los curiosos se habían dispersado y los que pasaban a su lado, clavaban su mirada extrañada en el cuerpo, y a un lado, la bicicleta desparramada con las llantas moviéndose en el aire.

Permanecí estática a unos centímetros del sujeto, no se movía ningún milímetro que temí que en verdad la señora me haya mentido con respecto a que estaba totalmente vivo. Digerí muy rápido la idea. Mi mala se hizo presente hoy con malicia que hasta un involucrado fue arrastrado conmigo.

Armándome de valor, tomé aire por la nariz y me preparé para recibir gritos y reproches, después de todo, lo embestí con la bicicleta.

—Disculpe... ¿se encuentra bien? —pregunté temerosa a no recibir respuesta.

Esperé dos segundos, y un alivio inundó mi pecho al escucharlo suspirar bruscamente, su espalda de elevó al movimiento dando indicación de su respiración. Una exquisita paz llegó a mi pecho, menos mal que sí respiraba bien. No sé qué sería de mi persona si en verdad lo hubiera lastimado de algún modo, entraría en pánico, estaba segura. Esto no se asemejaba a cuando mataba los insectos de la casa, para nada.

No obtuve respuesta, debía estar muy molesto como para darme una. Aún así, no me di por vencida. Me acerqué otros dos pasos, ahora a la altura de las costillas. Lo detallé un poco de la cabeza, tenía puesto una gorra azul oscuro.

—Uh, ¿le ayudo a levantarse? Debe dolerle... —mi voz fue perdiendo fuerza a medida que observaba impactada un líquido rojizo aparecer lentamente desde un costado del sujeto, se expandía por el suelo y al reflejo del sol parecía ser... sangre.

Quede totalmente paralizada y mis piernas temblaron como gelatinas. Mi transformaron en una capa de horror y miedo ante lo que producía mi mente desenfrenada.

No, no, no, no. Sangre, mucha sangre y luego llegaría la inmune muerte.

—¡Estás sangrando! —chillé asustada.

La insólita idea del desenlace me alteró silenciosamente que no me moví para nada cuando él empezó a hacer movimientos indicativos que se levantaría del suelo. Apoyó las manos a los costados y elevó su torso, cerré los ojos al asumir que la herida donde brotaba la sangre estaba a esa altura, pero la curiosidad pudo más que la negación y terminé abriendo un párpado, esperando un ataque a mi corazón desembocado por el nerviosismo y desespero.

Él terminó de enderezarse dándome la espalda, fue entonces que se escuchó un sonido metálico, obligó a mi vista buscar el origen y encontré algo que sin duda, me devolvió el alma, incrédulamente, al cuerpo.

Entre el charco de "sangre" reposaba una lata de aluminio apachurrada. Leí con suspicacia la leyenda "jugó de verduras" y me pareció un insultó enorme. Estaba segura que alguna fuerza misteriosa se estaba burlando de mi capacidad intelectual al no concebir la posibilidad de que el líquido fuera los restos de un dichoso jugo enlatado.

Por fin, en serio, por fin logré respirar sin culpa de haber asesinado a una persona.

O más bien, seré la asesinada aquí.

La persona se volteó completamente revelando su aspecto. Y yo, deslumbrada, atiné a encogerme de hombros mientras lo observaba con curiosidad genuina.

No se trataba de un hombre mayor como pensé al principio, esto no hacía justicia al aspecto de este joven de piel clara que aparecía un ángel, similar a mi tono de piel. Era un poco alto, calculé mentalmente alcanzaba a mi hermano sin mucho problema, de hombros anchos y cuadrados y piernas largas. Sus manos se movieron a su cabeza, supe que su cabello era azabache por el mechón sobresaliente de la visera de la gorra que se acomodó fácilmente. Luego, sus brazos colgaban a los costados como dos extremidades sincronizadas con su mente, pronto un dedo largo y masculino señalaba la mancha en su sudadera. Y la mirada que me lanzaba, dejaba a la imaginación un posible reproche silencioso.

Alcé más la vista logrando vislumbrar su rostro contraído en un ceño ligeramente marcado entre sus cejas fijas y negras, nariz recta y pómulos perfectos para un joven de su calibre. Unos ojos carbón y profundos se clavaban en mí, dejándome paralizada por la sensación de que intentaba ver más allá del exterior. Sus labios finos se curvaron en una mueca de impaciencia. Un segundo más y pensé en su posible edad, no pasaría de los veinte años, o posiblemente era una de esas personas que su apariencia se tragaba los años.

Regresé brutalmente de mi divagación al escuchar alaridos de un perro. Un Husky de pelaje blanco y negro en la parte del lomo, se acercó a prisas entre nosotros y se inclinó para lamer los restos de jugo inservible en el sueño. Por la mirada de reprimiendo que le dedicó el joven supe que era el dueño del canino.

Aparté la mirada de sopetón y la baje esperando que interpretara mi gesto en son de vergüenza por lo ocurrido con la bicicleta, no por que lo miré fijamente durante unos segundos. Sentí la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas, ojalá y no se percate de ello.

¿Qué sucedía? ¡No lo veas así! Me dije al recobrar la compostura. No debía pensar esas cosas de otros chicos cuando tenía novio, Neji. Me infundí el valor necesario al enfriarme la cabeza. Se trataba de un desconocido atractivo, nada más.

Uno que había arrollado torpemente con mi bicicleta.

Viéndolo desde ese punto, era muy descortés de mi parte no disculparme adecuadamente.

Lo miré de nuevo, pero él se entretenía viendo al perro lamer el suelo desesperado. Volví a tomar aire por la boca y empezar a hablar.

—¡P-Perdóname por haberte arrollado! Ese niño se atravesó en mi camino y temí herirlo, así que hice mis maniobras y no me fije que venías del lado contrario. En verdad, en verdad, ¡lo siento! —las palmas de mis manos sudaron frío, y un estremecimiento calo mi cuerpo al ver que él se limitaba a mirarme, sin decir nada. Así que, más nerviosa que al principio, proseguí—. Hasta pensé que te había matado al ver la sangre... digo, el jugo debajo de ti. Menos mal que no estás herido, no creo que te entusiasme una ida al hospital —hablé demasiado rápido y con las palabras atropelladas, inquieta ante la apatía del chico cuyos ojos se entrecerraron intentando separar mis palabras y darle significados coherentes.

Agaché de nuevo la vista, y mis ojos se toparon con una libreta mediana tirada en el suelo, me alertó el pasar de las hojas, un susurró silbante, no poseía ningún contenido. Dirigí mi vista a él y de nuevo a la libreta.

Trague grueso. Ahora sabía porque también estaba enojado. Sus ojos no se apartaban de mi, vi claras señas de reclamo. Quería hacerlo, pero, ¿por qué no me reprochaba?

Me apresuré a recogerla y sacudirla dispersando el polvo que había estropeado su aspecto. Se la tendí sonriendo un poco renuente.

—Otra vez me disculpo. Te compraré otra si es necesario.

Ahora sí no contuve que mis cejas se juntaran en un gesto de irritación. Él desvío la mirada a otro lado, ignorándome por completo, ni siquiera agarró su libreta dejándome como una tonta. Eso no me gustó ni una pizca. Me contuve a refunfuñar entre dientes al recordar que él era mi no-víctima. Debía ser cortés, entregarle su libreta e irme a casa, Naruto debía estar esperándome.

Permanecimos en silencio por unos largos segundos, mirándonos entre sí tratando de descifrar nuestros pensamiento, tenía la esperanza de que por fin dijera que aceptara mis disculpas y agarrara su libreta cual apretaba con fuerza a medida que transcurría la tensión del ambiente. ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué me postrara a sus pies pidiendo clemencia o una vida de servidumbre? Por supuesto que no, ¡es un desconocido!

—Bueno ya —dije alzando las manos al aire, acercándome más a él—. En verdad lamento lo sucedido —mi furia aumento al ver que miraba a mis espaldas.

Estuve a punto de gritarle de indignación pero, una parte de mi conciencia me obligó a procesar y digerir lentamente los hechos presentados desde el inicio, justo en el momento en que le grité que se apartara porque tenía la posibilidad de apartarse a tiempo. Él pudo fácilmente esquivado en cuanto se lo advertí.

Algo dentro de mí se abrió paso al entendimiento el asimilar el "escuchar mi advertencia". Por su puesto, no lo había pensando antes. ¡No lo esquivo porque no escuchaba bien! A lo mejor era sordo. ¿Qué otra explicación habría? A menos que decidiera ignorar a la gente, era la única opción viable.

Gemí encogiendo mi cuerpo en un gesto de sorpresa y vergüenza. A veces podía ser muy despistada en querer interpretar la situación. Y sin duda, esta vez no sería la excepción. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? Él no podía escucharme, y yo ridículamente me disculpaba sin tomarlo en cuenta.

Lo vi de reojo, él mantenía un rostro confuso y sus labios torcidos demostraban molestia, me miró cómo si fuera una especie de espécimen raro, y eso me ofendió. Tampoco estaba tan loca... creo.

Llevé mis manos a los costados de mi cabeza y empecé a murmurar para mí, encismada en mi delirio.

—Siempre tan despistada, ¿cómo no me di cuenta de qué es sordo? Por eso no se apartó en cuanto le advertí. Debí proveerlo desde el principio cuando casi me asesina con la mirada. Diablos, debería pedir ayuda urgentemente, soy un peligro para la sociedad. Jamás volveré a pisar los límites de la casa y me castigaré por esto sin comer mi apreciable helado de chocolate...

Estaba tan sumergida en mi monólogo que no me di cuenta de que el chico se había acercado tres pasos, y acompañado de un gruñido audible, jaló la libreta de los manos. Desconcertada, elevé la cabeza intentando comprenderlo. Me di cuenta que escribía en una de las hojas del cuaderno. Oh, ya veo porque la trae consigo, lo utilizaba para comunicarse con los demás sin necesidad de gestos.

Tuve extrema curiosidad en saber lo que plasmaba, y estuve a punto de estirar el cuello y averiguarlo por mi cuenta cuando de repente él volteó la cara de la libreta a mí dejando expuesto la respuesta a mis inquietudes.

Enfoque mi vista en las letras, tenía una caligrafía fina y legible. No como la mía, toda patosa que parecían pequeños monstruitos.

Analicé con la mente en blanco, significado de las siguientes cuatro palabras:

 _"Soy mudo, no sordo"._

Por un segundo, no me moví, los ojos se mantuvieron presos en la palabra "mudo", tratando de encontrarle el significado. Era uno de esos momentos que olvidaba el más insignificante detalle del mundo. Comencé a balbucear a medida que la vergüenza recorría todo mi ser, una vez más, sentí mis mejillas arder terriblemente y apreté los dientes tratando de no gritar de frustración.

¿Por qué me sucedía esto a mí? Me lamenté en mi mente. Acababa de ofender a un chico mudo —y desconocido— al creer que era sordo porque no contestaba. Estaba segura que me gane su inmenso odio. De antemano sabía que ser mudo y sordo no era lo mismo, y por supuesto, mi cerebro no concibió esa idea, ¡era la más cercana y factible!

Él seguía sin moverse, con una expresión indiferente, esperando mis palabras.

—Yo... quise ofenderte, en serio. Pensé que era sordo porque no respondías, di por hecho que no escuchabas —junté mis manos al frente y lo miré con súplica esperando que esta vez aceptara mis disculpas.

Esta situación ya no solamente involucraba el hecho de que casi se vuelve mi víctima, no, ya es personal. Lo ofendí de esa forma y mi conciencia no estaría en paz hasta que él me disculpara, y todo por mi pequeña mente indispensable e imaginativa en otro asuntos. Debía utilizarlo para deducir correctamente.

El chico suspiró después de unos segundos y agitó su mano mientras desviaba la vista, dando por sentado que no le afecto en absoluto que lo confundiera con un sordo. Al perecer estaba un poco acostumbrado.

Me sentí culpable en ese momento. Sobre todo, porque él no tenían que pasar este mal rato por culpa de mi mala suerte.

—Gracias por aceptar mis disculpas. En verdad estoy apenada —confesé sonriendo nerviosa. Sus ojos se entornaron en un gesto de resignación y cierta molestia por tantas disculpas que le pedía. Miré de nuevo la libreta empolvada—. Te puedo compensar la libreta...

Dejé de hablar al ver que él volvía a escribir rápidamente sobre la hoja para luego mostrármela.

 _"No es necesario chica rosada"._

—¡Oye! —exclamé formando un mohín con mis labios. Siempre lo mismo con ese apelativo

El chico enarcó una ceja interrogante por el repentino cambio de actitud.

—Sé que mi cabello es de un color raro. Y sí, es natural —aclaré entrecerrando los ojos, siempre me preguntaban si me lo teñía—, pero no me gusta que me digan así, tengo un nombre: soy Haruno Sakura.

Le sonríe amigablemente extendiendo mi mano para que la estrechara. Sentía extrema curiosidad por saber su nombre, nunca había conocido a una persona muda. El aire misterioso y estoico que emanaba repelía sin contención a quién se le acercaba, pero mi la intriga podía más que eso; sus ojos oscuros parecían dos gemas sin fondo, solitarios y sin propósito o una pizca de alegría.

Más bien, identifiqué frustración contenida, tristeza y soledad. Me sobrecogió el corazón. ¿Cómo una persona podía reflejar esas emociones? Debía tener una vida sumamente difícil con su discapacidad. Pero esto no lo hacía diferente a la sociedad, al contrario, era una persona valiente y tenaz al desenvolverse en este mundo hipnótico y prejuicioso ligado a las apariencias de todos.

Insistí con la mirada sin borrar mis gestos amigables. No bajé mi mano en ningún momento.

—Vamos, ya me presente, ahora es tu turno de revelarme tu nombre.

Él seguía renuente. Incluso torció la boca en un gesto de negación.

—¿Sabes? Puedo ser muy insistente cuando me lo propongo... —deje la frase a medias a sabiendas que él lo interpretaría.

No tardo mucho en gruñir entre dientes y escribir su nombre en una de las hojas, vaya, no pensé que accedería. Llegué muy lejos y me regocije internamente.

—Uchiha Sasuke —leí en voz alta. Lo miré acercándome otro paso con la mano al aire—. Un gusto no-víctima.

A regañadientes y emitiendo un gruñido, él estrechó mi mano, su piel me pareció cálida, me fije en las oscuras pulseras de cuero y plástico que adornaban sus muñecas. Su rostro desviando y una mueca de inconformidad me dejó con muchas dudas. Al parecer no soy de su total agrado.

La parte consolante de este asunto era que estoy en armonía con mi no-víctima.

De pronto, él clavó su vista detrás de mí, sus ojos se abrieron un poco en sorpresa y separó los labios y volvió a cerrarlos en una fina línea. Pronto, retiró su mano y la llevó detrás de su nuca, frotándola, sus ojos se entrecerraron. No supe interpretar sus acciones.

—¿Sucede algo?

Escuché una especie de silbido a mis espaldas. Uno muy agudo y terriblemente conocido para los oídos al remontar la vez que accidentalmente le clave un alambre a la llanta de la motocicleta de Karin.

Pero ahí no había ninguna motocicleta.

Lentamente, y con miedo por lo que encontraría, me giré sobre mis talones buscando con la mirada el pequeño transporte. Seguía en el suelo con la diferencia de que el perro Husky estaba acostado pegada cerca de ella y mordisqueaba la llanta trasera, el sonido provenía de un hueco del plástico a la altura de los pedales.

No me moví sin asimilar que el perro había reventado la llanta con sus finos colmillos. Pensamientos incoherentes e incompletas fluían en mi mente. La bicicleta... que no era mía oficialmente, la llanta... el perro hambriento y su alarido de felicidad, cómo su estuviera ejecutando las mejores de sus hazañas.

—Moriré en manos de tía Kushina —musité con un hilo de voz. Mis piernas temblaron y no tuve tiempo de gritar o maldecir al aire. La sorpresa todavía bloqueaba mi temperamento.

Con una mirada incrédula, me giré de golpe a Sasuke esperando ver su respuesta a las acciones de su can. Él tenía los hombros elevados y las manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón, y la cabeza ladeada a un costado evitando la mirada furiosa que le dirigía.

Rechiné los dientes y hablé con ironía contenida.

—Amigo Sasuke, tu lindo perro se comió la llanta de la bicicleta que todavía no es mía, ¿crees que no está demás hacerte responsable? —sonreí forzadamente.

Él abrió la boca, dudando un poco y la volvió a cerrar. Sus ojos consternados bailaron entre su perro, la libreta y yo para después preferir evadir mi mirada.

Y yo me lamente audible mente volviendo a fijarme en la bicicleta desparramada y el perro que seguía masticando entusiasmado la llanta, ahora inservible.

¿Ahora que haría con ella?

* * *

 ** _¡Hola queridas (os) amiwas (os)!_**

 ** _Aquí les traje el tercer capítulo es esta historia que apenas está comenzando. Desde la perspectiva de Sakura, en verdad me cuesta trabajo intentar ponerme en el papel de personaje pero al final resultó (?_**

 ** _Por lo menos, ya se encontraron nuestros protagonistas, ¿cómo fluirá esto de ahora en adelante? Eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo, como siempre, no tengo fecha pero trataré de traerlo lo más rápido posible ;)_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por ser tan pacientes! Mil gracias c:_**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto._**

 ** _¡Alela-chan fuera!_**


	5. (4) Todos deberíamos ser estrellas

**Aclaración: cada vez que aparezca un diálogo** _—"Así mero"_ **es porque Sasuke está empleando el lenguaje de señas.**

* * *

 _|4|_

 _Todos deberíamos ser estrellas_

 **.**

 **Sasuke**

 **.**

Estaba acostumbrado a escuchar el silencio en la cual se sumergía el auto cuando manejaba —a excepción si llevaba conmigo a Hunter o mamá e Itachi— que era la mayor parte del tiempo. En ocasiones se me ocurría encender la radio para distraer mis pensamientos y no fueran a terrenos peligrosos y así evitar atropellar a alguien. No quería salir en las portadas de los periódicos... otra vez.

A esto me refería con desviar mis pensamientos a direcciones incorrectas. Maldecía con todas mis fuerzas cuando mi memoria se empeñaba en recordar aspectos dolorosos. Serene mi mente y retraje los dedos sobre el manubrio.

El estar consciente de la presencia femenina en asiento del copiloto hablando de cualquier trivialidad, intranquilizaba mi mente. La interacción que tenía con chicas era demasiado nula y especialmente a las que hablaban demasiado —por que yo no podía responder de la misma manera, para variar—. Y si no fuera por la maldita llanta de la bicicleta que Hunter se encargo de destruir, a esta hora estaría en casa recuperando las horas de sueño perdidas por el insomnio.

La miré de reojo. Sakura comentaba respecto a las coloridas flores expuestas en la floristería dónde detuve el auto a causa del semáforo rojo. Su menuda figura se encamaraba a la puerta pegando la cara al cristal, de alguna manera tuve la sensación de que deseaba traspasar la barrera para tocar las flores con sus pequeños dedos.

—¿Alguna vez haz visto un campo repleto de flores? Es extraordinario —comentó poniendo su mano sobre el cristal.

Enfoqué la vista al frente tratando de no prestarle la debida atención. Aceleré con cuidado. Me interesaba poco sus gustos.

Y pensar que al principio se veía gruñona y demasiado energética. Una actitud que yo repelía a toda costa, demasiadas palabras involucradas y actitudes agrias cuales poner para repeler interacciones, no era bueno tratando de socializar con las personas.

Después de que Hunter se comiera la llanta, tuve que atender a la responsabilidad de pagar la composición de la bicicleta que, a palabras de ella, no era suya. Sakura dudó al principio cuando me ofrecí a llevarla en mi auto hasta el taller más cercano que conocía. Al ver su gesto, la miré con el entrecejo fruncido y le escribí "lo tomas o lo dejas". Así de simple y sencillo. No iba a perder mi tiempo en tonterías.

No me agradaba la idea de estar junto a alguien ajeno a mi vida cotidiana, pero tampoco iba a deslindarme de las consecuencias de las acciones de Hunter de esa manera. Ella tomó las propias cuando prácticamente me arrolló con la bicicleta, aunque fue en parte mi culpa, iba tan distraído divagando en mis pensamientos como para enfocar mi atención en el inminente peligro.

Contrabajo podía con mi existencia como para estar al pendiente a lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. No estaba dentro de mis prioridades.

En cierta parte me lo merecía, y lo sabía, porque minutos atrás estaba sentado en la banqueta bebiendo jugo de verduras y fumando mientras observaba como Hunter le hacía maldad a cualquier persona y yo me burlaba internamente de su desgracia.

Sin duda, el castigo divino actuó demasiado rápido en mi contra.

Ella prácticamente fue ese golpe. Aún sentía el ligero dolor en mi abdomen y estómago, apostaba que en la mañana el resentimiento en los músculos sería terrible. Perfecto, un día repleto incómodo por el dolor.

¿Qué más faltaba en agregar por hoy? Además de las posibles pesadillas.

—Uh... ya me dio hambre —murmuró ella al ver de reojo un restaurante. Luego, pareció percatarse de sus palabras y dio un respingo mientras se volvía a mi dirección y agitaba las manos al negar con la cabeza—. ¡No lo dije con la intensión de sentirte comprometido o culpable!

Me límite a mirarla por un segundo y apartar la vista. Remonte lo que me advirtió cuando entro al auto.

«—Tengo novio. Te lo digo porque si intentas algo sospechoso, no dudaré en golpearte o gritar hasta que tus tímpanos revienten».

¿Y a mí que me interesaba si tenía novio o no? No estaba considerando nada en particular. Sé que debí obviar la situación, pero no podía simplemente ser indiferente al asunto. Ante todo, tenía los valores que mamá me inculcó y los aprendí sin querer, ahora la conciencia se me removía un poco al pensar en la otra alternativa que consideré en un principio.

Lo pensé. En realidad esa fue la excusa que inventé al momento. Ahora no quería rememorar lo que en verdad sentí. No fue atracción por su aspecto o la culpabilidad. Fue algo más profundo que no sabía describir a ciencia cierta.

Detuve el auto en el siguiente semáforo contando impaciente los segundos para que cambiará de color. Mis manos se aferraban al volante, movía los dedos en son de librar la tensión que comenzó a acumularse en mi pecho. En estos momentos como deseaba un cigarrillo para apaciguar mi ansiedad.

El ladrido de Hunter, sentado en los asientos traseros, me distrajo. Le lancé una mirada de advertencia por el retrovisor y Sakura volteó la mirada a él con esa sonrisa que no desaparecía de su rostro, ¿no se le entumecerán las comisuras al estar mucho tiempo expandidas?

—Dejando de lado que devoraste la llanta de la bicicleta, eres demasiado lindo.

Ella le acarició la cabeza y Hunter se dejó mimar. Normalmente mordería la mano desconocida que se le acercara con ese fin, sin embargo, pareciera que por una razón le agradaba esta chica.

—¿Cómo se llama? —me preguntó.

No tuve oportunidad de esbozar una mueca irónica, el semáforo cambio de color e hice avanzar el auto. No tardaríamos en llegar a nuestro destino, entre más rápido se resuelva este problema, mejor. Sentía cierta tensión a mi alrededor, la sensación de vacío en mi pecho se intensificó sobre todo al verla a ella, tan sonriente y tratándome de manera normal.

Lo hacía porque yo pagaría la reposición de su bicicleta.

Lo hacía porque tenía remordimiento por haberme arrollado.

Lo hacía porque sentía lástima de este mudo.

Reprimí las ganas de gruñir audiblemente sólo porque el sonido que saldría sería sumamente extraño. Una especie de ronquido. Uno de los pocos sonidos que podía emitir resultaba ser espantoso y horroroso a oído de cualquiera.

Un motivo más para ser la burla de la sociedad arraigada a aceptar la diferencias de otras personas, guiándose por prejuicios absurdos y carentes de sentido. Y yo, por su puesto, no encajaba en el mundo secular. Era tachado y discriminado.

Solté el aire por la nariz en cuanto reconocí la calle, estábamos a segundos de arribar.

—Con que su nombre es Hunter —dijo ella.

Aparqué frente al taller de bicicletas y me permití echarle un vistazo. Ella no borraba su expresión mientras rascaba el pecho de Hunter con su mano derecha y la otra sostenía la placa, de ahí había obtenido el nombre.

—Un nombre adecuado para él —aseguró asintiendo con la cabeza y mirándome amigable—. No puedo tener perros en casa, pero me encantan mucho.

Y siguió haciéndole mimos a Hunter.

Quise decirle, o más bien, expresarle que no necesitaba su hipocresía, pero me límite a mirarla indiferente intentando intimidarla lo suficiente para que no siguiera hablando. Ella, o no se daba cuenta de mi estado de humor o le valía por completo mis intensiones.

Me irritó. ¿Cómo una persona tan pequeña llevaba a frustrarme? Ni siquiera la conocía.

Apague el motor y apreté el botón del tablero para que las ventanas bajaran puesto que Hunter se quedaría en el auto. Proseguí en abrir la puerta para sacar la bicicleta del maletero.

—¡Oh! ¿Es aquí? —la escuché bajar.

Metí la llave en la cerradura y alcé la puerta de la cajuela revelando la bicicleta, por lo menos cupo con unos buenos golpes, para sacarlo no sería difícil, bastaba con jalarlo. Y fue exactamente lo que hice a continuación. Utilicé cierta fuerza moderna y en menos de unos segundos, estaba apoyada en el suelo con la dueña a su lado, mirando la llanta destrozada con una mueca.

—No quiero imaginarme la cara de mi tía si llevara la bicicleta así —expresó sonriendo nerviosa.

Solamente gruñí a respuesta y caminé dejándola atrás, la sentí seguirme hasta la enorme casa de dos plantas y un extenso jardín de pasto verde. Me fijé de las bicicletas desparramadas en la entrada, varias bases de diferentes tamaños colgados en las paredes al igual que las llantas, herramientas esparcidas sin ningún orden en específico. Nos detuvimos al pie de la cochera y no tardé en encontrar a la persona encargada del lugar.

El chico estaba sentado en un banquito poniéndole aceite a la cadena de una bicicleta morada. Tan concentrado se encontraba que no se percató de nuestra presencia hasta que Sakura habló.

—¿Hola?

El sujeto volteó al escuchar una voz femenina, parecía ser un extranjero por los rasgos de su rostro, rubio y de ojos verdes. Y la estúpida sonrisa parecía como si se hubiera sacado la lotería por la aparición de Sakura.

Desvié la vista a mi pantalón enfrascándome en sacar la cajetilla, me limitaría a ser un espectador.

—Hola hermosa señorita, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? —se acercó a nosotros limpiándose las manos con un trapo sucio atento a Sakura. Pronto se percato de la bicicleta y su estado, dedujo el porqué de nuestra visita.

—La llanta recibió cierto daño inesperado.

Sakura tomó la palabra a sabiendas que yo no podría. La dejé a cargo y terminé de sacar un cigarro, atento a lo que diría, solamente necesitaba saber que harían con la bicicleta, pagar la composición y después largarme.

—Creo que necesita un parche —comentó ella en cuanto él empezó a examinarla más de cerca.

—Esta belleza está destrozada —murmuró el extranjero marcando su acento—. ¿Qué le sucedió?

—Hum... Digamos que alguien intento comérsela —dijo Sakura haciendo referencia al perro en el auto.

Los tres viramos a dicho lugar, Hunter yacía encamarado en la ventanilla trasera, al darse cuenta que le prestábamos atención, lanzó un alarido emocionado reafirmando su hazaña.

—Será imposible un parche, el agujero es muy grande para que aísle el aire. Es necesario cambiarla por una nueva —dio el veredicto tocando el asiento de la bicicleta y alternó la mirada entre ambos.

—Entonces dices que necesita una nueva —quiso asegurarse ella alzando ambas cejas.

—Es la única manera si quieres que tu bicicleta ande de nuevo.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura me encontraron de inmediato y supe que me preguntaba silenciosamente si acaso accedería a que le cambiará la llanta, obviamente sería un gasto mayor.

¿Qué más daba? Ponerle parche o una llanta nueva, lo importante era que volviera a andar y alejarme de ella. Empezaba a incomodarme atraer su mirada a cada minuto. Y no era porque sintiera dobles intenciones en sus acciones, si no porque... parecían ser sinceramente amigable que parecía una completa mentira, lo que me inquietaba de sobremanera y obligaba a mi mente ordenarle a mi cuerpo alejarse lo más posible antes de creerlo por completo.

Era una ilusión mía. Nadie —a excepción de mamá y mi hermano— estaría tan loco como para tratar genuinamente a un mudo.

Asentí estando de acuerdo.

Sakura me miró unos segundos más buscando algún signo de molestia. Mantuve mi rostro serio sin exponer mis emociones.

Retomando su ligera sonrisa, ella miró al chico.

—Cámbiale la llanta, por favor.

—Será todo un placer preciosa.

No me quedé a presenciar el intento de ligue del extranjero. Caminé al auto para tranquilizar a Hunter, quería salirse por la ventanilla y correr por el lugar, lo dejaría andar pero no tenía ánimos de vigilarlo. Conseguí que se mantuviera quieto al darle una de mis pulseras —la que tanto mordía y no se rompía—, se echó sobre el asiento trasero y quedó entretenido mordisqueándolo hasta que se casara.

Me apoyé en la puerta retomando el cigarro en mi boca, lo encendí sin dejar de observar a Sakura que hablaba apresuradamente por teléfono mientras veía cómo el chico hacía su trabajo, no alcancé a escuchar que decía por la distancia, pero no me intereso en lo absoluto.

Di la primera calada, el sabor amargo inundó mi boca y percibí cierto alivio a mi mente. Era cuestión de costumbre: cada vez que fumaba comenzaba a sentirme un poco más relajado. Contemplé el humo salir de mis labios uniéndose a la corriente de aire, sería una noche fresca.

Bajé la mirada clavándola al frente, comprobado una cosa al ver que ella no se acercaba a mi y permanecía cerca de la cochera.

Cómo pensé desde un principio, ella se mantenía a mi alrededor impulsada al remordimiento —por arrollarme— y conveniencia —a que pagará la composición de la bicicleta—. Si no, ¿cuál sería el otro inexistente motivo de su cercanía?

Una parte de mi lo comprendió totalmente. Era más entretenido estar con un chico que podía expresarse de la misma forma que ella, a tratar de interactuar con una persona de escasa disposición de, por lo menos, hacerse entender debido a su mudez. Al permanecer lejos, no tendría que desesperarse por intentar adivinar mis respuestas no formuladas.

No me consideraba alguien interesante y tampoco podía atinar en general a parecer una persona normal. Más bien, soy la clase de marginado que no podía emitir palabras y no servía de nada entre el mundo.

Era alguien incomprensible a vista de los demás. No todos tenían conocimientos básicos en lenguaje de señas, a consecuencia, les hastiaba y aburría eternamente estar conmigo. Ignorando una forma de comunicación singular y enigmática.

Las únicas personas que se esforzaron en aprenderlo y tener un perfecto dominio para comunicarse conmigo fueron mamá e Itachi. Gracias a que ellos establecían la interacción e intentaban por todos los medios que pusiera de mi parte para hacerme entender, la cordura no había abandonado mi vida.

Ambos me mantenían con los pies en la tierra, por lo menos, con la disposición de no preocuparlos demasiado. Ellos eran las únicas personas que les importaba mi vida y me aceptaban tal y como soy. Pasé a que yo estuviera renegando con todas mi fuerzas la mudez, permanecían a mi lado sin titubear de su decisión.

Hasta la fecha, seguía creyendo que mi discapacidad se trataba de un absurdo sueño cual no había despertado. Al final, parte de esto fue mi culpa, no tuve la fortaleza mental para soportarlo, y me encerré espontáneamente a mi trauma, dejando que me perjudicara a largo plazo.

Todos los días por las mañanas la realidad me lanzaba un golpe directo en el estómago, tan fuerte que me sacaba el aire. Las pesadillas llegaban como oscuras sombras a atormentarme por las noches volviéndolas heladas y era incapaz de permanecer en paz por unas horas.

Dolía hasta los huesos. Quemaba mi mente, estrujara mi corazón marchito y rompía mis ilusiones.

Quiero salir de esta maldita pesadilla cuanto antes.

—¿Sasuke?

Sentí un sutil toqué en mi hombro y reaccioné apartando la mirada del suelo. En ese momento me di cuenta que había estado divagando en mis pensamientos, ni siquiera me percaté en el momento en que ella se había acercado a mi con la cabeza inclinada tratando de ver mi rostro ligeramente agachado y ocultado por la gorra. Sus fracciones se contraía por soportar en oler el humo del cigarro.

Maldición. Perdí la noción frente a ella.

—¿Estás bien?

Asentí con la cabeza alzando la cabeza y desviando el rostro. Estaba seguro que se dio cuenta de mi desconexión con la realidad. Llevé la mano al cigarro y tiré las cenizas a un lado, esperaba que evadiera el tema.

—¿En serio? No es por contradecirte pero... tienes el ceño muy fruncido —apuntó dicha parte con su delgado dedo.

De inmediato relajé toda mi expresión evitando que volviera a señalar detalles de mi rostro y exponerme más de lo que debía. No la miré, me concentré en fumar el cigarrillo casi consumido entre mis labios.

Ella suspiró al darse cuenta de que obviaría su presencia. Se apoyó en el auto, a un lado de mi manteniendo una distancia prudente. Su vista clavada al frente observando al extranjero que trabajar en la bicicleta.

Mientras retomaba mi acción de expulsar paulatinamente el humo de mi boca, me pregunté porque estaba aquí en vez de allá hablando con él.

—¿Sabes? En realidad no soy de la ciudad, vivo en un pequeño pueblo a unas horas de aquí —dijo de pronto atrayendo, sin pretenderlo, mi atención.

Despertó mi curiosidad. No había imaginado en ningún momento que fuera de campo. Su apariencia no lo reflejaba.

A regañadientes debía admitir que esa chica tenía cierto encanto comenzando el tono de su piel tan clara como la mía resaltando sus dotes físicos; y su rostro, uno de sus rasgos llamativos eran sus ojos verdes, similar a la piedra jade, tan expresivos de emociones positivas en cuestión en pensamientos oscuros. Una nariz respingada, cejas delgadas —y rosadas, ahí supe que en verdad su cabello es de color natural— y una frente cubierta por un flequillo escondido detrás de su oreja, no llevaba pendientes o algún collar. Su largo cabello rosado que sería capaz de distinguir a varios kilómetros, liso y en las puntas se ondulaban un poco y estaba amarrado en una coleta alta.

Los rasgos de una adolescente enmarcaban su rostro y aspecto. Traté de calcular su edad pero no estime un número arriba de los veinte años, sobre todo por su vestimenta.

Su estatura le rayaba a menuda comparado con mi tamaño, apenas y alcanzaba mi hombro. No era totalmente esbelta, pero lo ocultaba bien con esa camisa ahogada y ese short de mezclilla que le llegaba arriba de la rodillas, y sus piernas largas, al final unos tenis negros con una agujeta mal amarrada cerraban el conjunto. No miré demasiado su cuerpo para no parecer un depravado, pero noté que poseía atribuciones únicas para una chica de su edad.

—Por eso no conozco muy bien la ciudad, podría perderme con facilidad entre las calles —siguió diciendo ignorando mi pequeño desvió de pensamientos a su apariencia—. Espero no tener problemas graves por tardar demasiado.

Vacilé un segundo al intuir que comenzaría una charla, y no disponía de ánimos para escucharla. Debía pagarle al chico rubio, montar el auto y partir a casa. Sin embargo, su expresión encendió mi interés y la miré intentando descifrarla.

La sonrisa de su rostro había desaparecido por completo, su mirada se dirigía al cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer dándole la bienvenida al ocaso, una línea rojiza al final de las casas brindándonos la prueba inédita de nuestra existencia, el contemplarlo y verlo desaparecer nos hacía participes de un interminable ciclo natural donde somos meros espectadores de la naturaleza en el mundo.

Uno dónde nací para sufrir el peor de los castigos de la iniquidad: quedarme sin voz. Y ni siquiera sabía que había hecho mal en mi corta vida.

Porque ciertamente no lo merecía. Nadie lo merecía.

Las urracas gritaron, el sonido rasposo nos atrapó a ambos por unos momentos, mirando a la misma dirección admirando como avanzaban directo a los límites del cielo rojizo y se perdían con los últimos rayos del sol. Pronto fueron tan lejas e imposibles de captar.

De un momento a otro, ella desvío la vista a otro punto y permaneció en silencio por un buen rato.

Me pregunté la razón por la cual Sakura no volvió a sonreír y se limitó a mantener su mirada en el cielo, vagamente le presté la debida atención que la tenía tan absorta hasta que separó sus labios para hablar.

—Tengo este pensamiento ahora mismo: todos deberíamos ser estrellas —afirmó contemplando la lejanía.

Traté de ignorarla con todas mis fuerzas, lo intenté. Pero una inexplicable curiosidad embargó mi ser y la necesitaba de saber que pensaba, se instaló inevitablemente en mi mente. Me llevó a concentrarme en lo que ella admiraba desde mi lado.

No tardé en encontrarlo. Varios puntos blancos habían aparecido en la parte más oscura del cielo, brillando intensamente desde el espacio, viéndose tan pequeñas e inútiles desde aquí. ¿Por qué estaban ahí cuando la luna se encaraba de reflejar la luz nocturna? No tenían un trabajo en especial.

¿Ella se refería que todos deberíamos ser estrellas inservibles en medio de la oscuridad?

Vaya forma infantil de pensar.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás para soltar el humo, ella se percató de mi amago de sonrisa irónica, no mostró molestia de que me haya burlado de su pensamiento, más bien pareció comprenderlo.

Así que prosiguió a explicarse.

—Todos deberíamos ser estrellas. Deberíamos ser así de brillantes e imponentes. Sin permitir que las personas intenten apagarnos diciéndonos que no somos nada en la vida o meros sacos inservibles; que nos engañen con mentiras disfrazadas de sutiles palabras de doble propósito que cortan nuestras ilusiones; que sus opiniones y críticas destruyan nuestros sueños, metas o anhelos; y que pisoteen nuestros corazones despojándonos de nuestras capacidad de amar. Pero, lo más importante: por nada del mundo, que no nos arrebaten las ganas de vivir.

No tenía pensamientos exactos para expresar una respuesta de lo que acababa de escuchar. Estático, mi ser se volvió un torbellino de pensamientos incoherentes y sin algún fin. Sentí el latido de mi corazón pegando sutilmente contra mi pecho.

Mi vista seguía clavada en su rostro, no pude apartarla. Di otra calada al cigarro esperando ansioso lo que seguía. Y ella, soportando el olor del humo tras arrugar su nariz, continuó hablando sin darse cuenta de mi reacción interna.

—Quisiera ser así de pequeña y lejana emocionalmente sobre los problemas que me quejan, no dejando que me estresen lo suficiente para volverme loca. Afortunadamente lo estoy consiguiendo a creces —rio débilmente—. Es extraño, ¿no? Pensar que una estrella por si sola no se ve importante, pero, al juntarse con otra y así sucesivamente, nace una enorme y compleja constelación. Ese fenómeno hermoso representa los sentimientos que compartimos con las personas que amamos. ¿Te has dando cuenta? Desde que una estrella nace, ya es alguien en este mundo.

Mi mente permaneció en blanco al concentrarme en mirarla sin expresar nada, cuando por dentro, las emociones batallaban entre sí por ser la dominante.

Otra calada y había acabado el cigarro. No me había dado cuenta del tiempo que me tomó en consumirlo. Dejé caer la colilla al suelo y la aplasté extinguiendo su calor.

Al alzar la vista, Sakura me miraba esbozando una ligera sonrisa, y, por primera vez en la noche, atisbos de pesar acudieron a sus ojos.

No veía falsedad.

No veía compasión.

No veía lástima.

Solamente una absoluta tristeza combinada con dicha, por una razón inexplicable se instalaron en sus orbes. Ella seguía sonriendo como si no se estuviese quemando por dentro.

Me di cuenta de eso, sabía identificar con cierto esfuerzo las emociones de los demás si eran expresivos. Sakura dejó ver su sufrimiento tras sonreír de esa forma.

—Perdón por decir tantos disparates, haz de pensar que en verdad estoy loca —se disculpó un poco apenada.

Y aún así brillaba aunque la oscuridad a su alrededor fuera inmensa y amenazara en arrastrarla al agujero negro.

Me límite a no pensar en sus palabras, con los brazos cruzados sobre el torso, apreté con fuerza mis bíceps.

"."

Después de pagar la composición de la bicicleta, la tomé antes que Sakura pudiera hacerlo y lo metí de nuevo a la cajuela. Ella se había quedado de pie en la orilla de la calle, ceñuda y asimilando que me ofrecí —de nuevo— a llevarla hasta su casa.

Desde el principio, Sakura tenía la intención de regresar en bicicleta, y yo estuve en total de acuerdo con tal de alejarme de ella.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba seriamente, dónde sea que viviera estaba seguro que era muy lejos. No iba a dejarla ir sola, la oscuridad se precipitó muy rápido sobre nosotros y las estrellas brillan desde la distancia, incrementando su número. Dijo que no vivía en la ciudad, podría perder con facilidad a estas horas de la noche.

Normalmente no dejaba que los impulsos se sobrepusieran ante el sentido común. Sin embargo, esta vez no supe identificar quién actúo sobre quién. No me quedó de otra más que aceptarlo y dejar que la situación fluyera por sí sola.

Después de que el extranjero terminará de cambiarle la llanta, llegó el momento de irme, más mi conciencia se removió un poco al ver la oscuridad de mi alrededor y pensar en Sakura andando en la bicicleta, sola por la ciudad cuando dijo que no conocía el entorno.

Simplemente no pude ignorar ese hecho.

A regañadientes a mi conciencia, le di a conocer que la llevaría a casa en auto, pero ella repuso muchos pretextos alegando que ya no era mi responsabilidad o interés puesto que ya había arreglado la bicicleta y podía regresar por su cuenta, puesto que no quería verse como una aprovechada.

Y a contradicción, le escribí que se divirtiera con los matones que se encontrará por la zona. Así de brutal lo recibió que aceptó tras pensarlo unos segundos y agradeció al deslizarse sobre el asiento del copiloto.

En el transcurso de regreso, el silencio fue el principal factor dentro del auto, nuestra respiraciones apenas y eran escuchadas por el otro. Y ahora estaba un poco más relajado gracias a la tranquilidad.

Ella no habló cómo en un principio, pero mantenía esa sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía la ciudad sumergida de luces parpadeantes y de múltiples colores. Maravillada de cada puesto por el cual pasábamos, no se perdía de nada. Reflejaba la imagen de una pequeña niña descubriendo por primera vez el mundo exterior, como si en el pueblo donde vivía no existieran esta clase de cosas superficiales. Era como si allá admirara otra clase de belleza.

Me guio una vez que llegamos al parque dónde nos encontramos, en realidad no estaba demasiado lejos desde ese punto, un par de kilómetros de distancia cuales abarque en menos de unos minutos. Por esa parte el tráfico no era muy concurrido.

Disminuí la velocidad a medida que me acercaba a la calle indicada y seguí recto unos metros más hasta que ella señaló la casa de sus tíos, de fachada azul y un pequeño jardín con flores a brote.

Detuve el auto frente a la casa y quite los seguros automáticos. Sakura que fue la primera en quitarse el cinturón y salir en busca de su bicicleta. Me bajé del auto para ayudarla. Pronto se subió a la acerca empujando la carcacha.

Cerré la cajuela y me reuní con ella que enfocaba la casa con cierta resignación y me pregunté por sus pensamientos.

Intenté buscar disimuladamente la razón de su cambio de actitud pero no encontré nada. Las cortinas de los ventanales estaban corridas, las luces eran amortiguadas por las telas blancas.

—Gracias por traerme, Sasuke —me distrajo su melodiosa voz. Giré mi cabeza a su dirección encontrándome con esa sonrisa afable sobre sus delgados y rosados labios.

Me encogí de hombros y negué con la cabeza esperando que interpretara lo que quería decir. En realidad, no esperaba un agradecimiento de forma que logrará transmitir esas emociones verdaderas. Sus ojos no mentían.

Desde que obtuve esta condición, desarrollé exitosamente la habilidad de interpretar los sentimientos de las personas mediante sus ojos y acciones. Era muy útil a la hora de saber quién estaba a gusto a mi alrededor o no, podría saber quién era falso o no.

Por eso me abrumaba las genuinas intenciones de Sakura. Pero no me dejaba atrapar lo suficiente y considerarlo como tal.

—Fue muy agradable conocerte —dijo sincera, y lo pude percibir en sus cálidos ojos. De la forma que alguien habla con un amigo, sonriéndome como si me conociera de toda la vida. Fui incapaz de apartar mis ojos de su rostro—. Espero que cuando venga de visita a la ciudad, nos encontremos por causalidad.

Bufé sonriendo de lado con ironía. Obviaría sus palabras sin remordimiento.

Cualquiera que lo viera desde afuera, creyera que Sakura intentaba ser agradable para tomarla en cuenta como posible ligue. Yo no era ignorante de mi atractivo, se limitaba en cuanto las mujeres se enteraban de ello.

Por eso no buscaba amor unilateral. No estaba interesado.

Pero a esta menuda chica de ojos verdes, no le importó un absoluto mi mudez porque ni siquiera me veía con ojos románticos. No, la calidez que expresaba iba dirigido como si se hubiera reencontrado con un viejo amigo.

Amigo.

¿Desde cuando había olvidado esa palabra?

Yo no tenía amigos.

Todos me abandonaron desde que comencé a ser problemático en la escuela media. Y no lo lamentaba, en lo absoluto.

Le sostuve la mirada en silencio, únicamente escuchaba el cantar de los grillos alentándome a, por lo menos, expresarle una seña en agradecimiento.

Un segundo... ¿Agradecimiento de qué?

—Y perdóname si mañana amaneces con dolor de cuerpo por haberte arrollado —se rió por debajo mientras avanzaba por el camino del jardín y se despedía con la mano.

No le dediqué otro segundo. Me apresuré a la puerta del coche.

Tal parece que no esperaba un ademán de mi parte, desde el principio ella sabía que no tendría interés en hacerlo y aún sabiéndolo, lo hizo. Expresó su sincero agradecimiento sin esperar a ser correspondida como al principio.

Me dejé caer en el asiento, y tras cerrar la puerta y encender el motor, escuché a Hunter lloriquear por la ausencia de Sakura. Le agradó más de lo que supuse de un principio.

Le eché un vistazo al espejo del exterior a medida que me alejaba. Visualicé apenas su silueta, se había quedado al pie de la puerta observándome partir.

Conduje por la ciudad esperando no causar ningún accidente al remover mis pensamientos. Los alejé de mi mente todo el camino hasta mi casa.

No dejes que se estabilicen, pensé con fervor.

Y no comprendía porque intentaba alejarlos a toda costa.

En menos de media hora me encontraba aparcado detrás de la camioneta de mamá. Dejé que Hunter revoloteara en el patio, agarré el suéter y mochila de la parte trasera y cerré las puertas colocando el seguro automático.

Caminé con rapidez a la puerta, antes de ingresar, silbé llamando a Hunter que olfateaba las plantas del vecino, vino a mi corriendo eufórico y pasó a un lado para entrar a casa. Escuché la exclamación de mamá en que no se subiera a los sillones.

Una vez adentro, identifiqué la voz de Itachi y me extraño, normalmente regresaba unas horas más tarde. Me acerqué al borde del umbral y lo encontré sentando en la mesa tratando de quitarse de encima a Hunter que luchaba por lamerle la cara.

Mamá estaba parada a un lado del refrigerador por lo que se percató de inmediato de mi presencia, y sonriéndome, me dio la bienvenida.

—Por fin llegas hijo.

—Te gané hermanito, llegué antes que tú y eso que vine en metro —alegó juguetón Itachi logrando quitarse a mi perro de encima. Se sacudió el saco mientras observaba el suéter que agarraba con mi mano—. ¿Acaso estuviste jugando con Hunter sobre la tierra? Parece un harapo.

Me límite a entonar los ojos recordando mi ida al parque y el momento exacto dónde crucé miradas con esa chica.

Maldición. Necesitaba despejar mis pensamientos, lo ideal, para mi sería encerrarme en mi habitación por el resto de la noche. No quería que ellos se percataran de mi ansiedad.

—"Iré a dormir" —gesticulé y di la media vuelta tratando de escapar.

De pronto sentí un pequeño jalón en la cabeza, mamá me había despojado de la gorra. Bufé por debajo al girarme a ella con el ceño fruncido. Mamá me devolvió el gesto con más autoridad.

—Hasta que te quites la gorra estando adentro, dejaré de hacerlo —objetó muy segura de sí dejándolo en el respaldo de la silla junto al suéter. Después me sonrió con dulzura—. Siéntate, te estábamos esperando para cenar.

No tenía apetito gracias a mi crisis interna, dudaba que pudiera probar un bocado de lo que haya cocinado.

Pensé en un forma de eludir la cena.

— _"Pasaré por hoy, tengo pendientes"_ —mentí e intenté salir a pie, pero mamá interceptó mi camino parándose frente al umbral con los brazos cruzados.

Su mirada determinante no daba entrada a negaciones. En ocasiones podía ser muy persistente.

Reprimí un gruñido.

—Vas a sentarse a probar bocado. Hoy no desayunaste y dudo mucho que hayas tenido cabeza para comprar algo al medio día.

— _"Tomé un jugo de verduras"._

—No es comida al igual que el cigarro —protestó, había identificado el olor sobre mi. Entorne los ojos—. Me preocupas, desde que comenzaste la universidad has adelgazado un poco.

—Son gajes de estudiar su carrera mamá, es un enorme sacrificio —intervino Itachi quien ya había pasado por esa etapa, le agradecí su ayuda—. Pero mamá tiene razón hermano, por lo menos preocúpate por llevarte algo a la boca. A este paso enfermaras y será peor.

Suspiré tratando de parecer que lo consideraba. Sabía que había perdido un poco de músculo, más que nada, últimamente me sumergía por completo en los proyectos y no me preocupaba por comer lo suficiente para mantener un equilibrio. Aunque no me importaba estar flácido, no había a nadie a quien debía impresionar.

— _"Muy bien, comeré algo"._

Alargue mi mano para tomar una manzana del cesto, se las enseñé elevando la comisura de mi labio y me escabullí por la puerta escuchando sus resoplidos de resignación.

Celebré en silencio mi victoria. Consideraré en comer hasta engordar para verlos aliviados en ese aspecto. No se merecían las pequeñas preocupaciones que les otorgaba por mi imprudencia.

Al abrir la puerta me recibió la penumbra de mi habitación, la ventana abierta daba paso al aire frío del exterior. El espacio tenía las misma sensación de desaliento al igual que mi corazón, frío y sin expresar la suficiente motivación para continuar en lo que resta de la noche. Nada ahí me levantaba el ánimo lo suficiente para traer algún rayo de esperanza a mi desesperación muda.

Ni siquiera las partituras olvidadas sobre la mesa, los libros empolvados del estante o los audífonos conectados al reproductor.

Lancé la mochila sobre la cama, mis pies descalzos me dirigieron a la ventana y así observar al extenso cielo con las diminutas estrellas destellando de energía pura a miles y miles de kilómetros sobre la superficie de la tierra, en otro universo.

¿Qué era lo que sentía en mi pecho al impedir concretar un significado realista? Comenzaba a quemarme intensamente por dentro, extendiéndose como una mancha sobre mi cuerpo, hundiéndome más en esta desesperación.

Simplemente, debía olvidado. Sería lo mejor.

Traté de convencerme mientras me apoyaba en el marco de la ventana sin apartar la vista del cielo. En algún momento, las estrellas se hicieron gigantescas sobre mi existencia, agobiándome con su esencia, quitándome la desesperación por unos segundos, y pensé que, tal vez, esa chica tenía razón.

Todos debíamos ser estrellas rebosantes de energía pura para contagiarla a otras personas.

Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Una vez fui una estrella sobre esa superficie, dentro de mi burbuja que repelía cada desánimo por continuar. Era un niño después de todo, no dejaba que las burlas infantiles me afectaran.

Incluso después de esa desgracia que azotó a mi familia, traté de sobrellevarlo con todas mis fuerzas, todavía me quedaban las ganas de vivir a toda costa. No importando cómo fuera, lo necesitaba.

Desde ese momento mi luz empezó a parpadear amenazando con apagarse en cada prueba o en cada obstáculo. Me volví muy sensible al percibir los sentimientos y cambios drásticos sobre mi familia. Nunca imaginé que la causa de nuestra decaída total vendría de una de la personas que más amé en el mundo.

Mi padre decidió simplemente abandonarnos, dejando que nos ahogáramos con nuestros problemas. Se llevó consigo las ganas de vivir de todos, especialmente las mías. Y el saber que él, mi padre, no soportaba mi nueva condición, me quebró por completo.

El padre que una vez consideré como un héroe, mi protector y con quién estaba más ligado, consideró que yo era un niño inservible. Una prefirió rendirse y huir como un cobarde, como si simplemente dejara atrás un perro callejero. No, un perro tendría más suerte que yo.

Mi luz se extinguió por completo, dejé de emitir mi cálida esencia y comencé a agonizar lentamente.

Desde ese día, no había tenido intenciones de volver a encontrarle un sentido real a la visa, me limitaba a andar por el mundo sin más, sin propósito. Después de todo, ¿a quién le importaría si aparecía una nueva estrella en el cielo?

Soltando un perceptible suspiro, busqué en la mochila la cajetilla de cigarros y en encendedor, normalmente evitaba tener esos pensamientos para no alterarme de una forma que no podía librarme solamente fumando.

Vaya desastre emocional en el que me he convertido.

Encendí el sexto cigarrillo del día.

Esa noche tuve pesadillas, y en las siguientes, no dejé que las palabras dichas por esa chica, Sakura, tomarán la debida importancia en mi día a día.

Solamente se trató de un encuentro casual, nada especial que recodar, no había nada importante que quisiera atesorar.

No era el tipo de persona que creía que el mundo se trataba de interacciones sociales. La soledad en el exterior siempre fue una de las cosas de las cuales estaba acostumbrado. Evitaba ser traicionado por la espalda o preocuparme por cosas innecesarias.

Siempre había sido mi destino estar solo.

Por eso, me propuse a olvidar a esa chica de un distinguido cabello rosado y ojos verdes.

Porque nunca volveríamos a encontrarnos.

O eso le hacía creer a mi mente, puesto que, en una parte de este corazón desconocido y que sólo latía por costumbre, se grabó con fervor aquel rostro desconocido.

"."

Martes a medio día, y estaba destrozado por completo.

Mi mal día, o madrugada comenzó día anterior cuando el jefe del restaurante dónde trabajaba los fines de semana tocando el piano, me pidió, o más bien rogó que cubriera a mi compañero que se hacía cargo del puesto entre semana. No me negué, después de todo pagaría el doble y nunca estaba demás un dinero extra.

Lo que no esperé fue que el dichoso evento se extendiera por horas y saliera a las tres de la madrugada.

Y para el colmo no había terminado el extenso ensayo literario de un maldito libro de física para ese mismo día. Llegué a casa sentándome en la primera computadora que vi para terminar el trabajo. Tuve una hora para dormir. Al final me lancé sobre el sillón a aprovechar los sesenta minutos que pasaron volando.

Luego se me hizo tarde por estar pasando el dichoso archivo al USB que entregaría, afortunadamente me tocaba llevar el auto, pero el tráfico no contribuyó en nada. Me dieron ganas de estampar el auto con el de frente que se negaba a avanzar.

Desaforadamente no cobré ninguna víctima.

Todo marchó bien desde que llegué justo a tiempo a la universidad, milagrosamente no me tope con el grupo de Hidan durante el receso de la mañana y me mantuve despierto base a café cargado y mascando disimuladamente chicle, concentrarme a toda costa en mantener los párpados abiertos durante las dos clases de teoría de mecatrónica. Escuchar al maestro me aburría en ocasiones y sólo pedía con fervor que se acabara la clase cuanto antes.

Al terminar la hora fui directo a las mesas del exterior a conseguir algo para comer, y ahí fue dónde regreso mi mañana de mierda.

Ahora me encontraba sentado en una de las mesas del campus teniendo un hambre voraz, con un intenso dolor de cabeza, haciendo un peculiar movimiento con el lapicero contra la libreta y apretando el tabique de mi nariz con los dedos y manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Y solamente me preguntaba una maldita cosa: ¿en dónde y cómo demonios perdí el USB que poseía el trabajo de una semana entera?

Quería gruñir de frustración y aventar todo lo que había encima de la mesa contra el suelo, pero lo pensé bien, ahora mismo no podría costear fácilmente una laptop nueva. Gemí silenciosamente tratando de encontrar la serenidad que necesitaba.

Lo recordaba perfectamente, escuché un sonido extraño por el pasillo que dirigía a la sección de casilleros cerca de los baños. Había vuelto sobre mis pasos con la vista en el suelo escaneando cada cosa, papel o chicle pegado, pero nada era lo que deseaba encontrar.

Así que deduje que alguien más lo encontró y se adueñado de él.

Y aquí se presentaba la problemática: había extraviado el trabajo de una semana perdida. No me preocupaba mi calificación, si no, me llenaba de ira el empeño y horas de sueño sacrificados en ese ensayo. Simplemente no podía permanecer sentando en mi lugar observando con tranquilidad a los demás entregar sus trabajos.

Alcé la vista retirando la mano de mi rostro. La pantalla estaba encendida en la página "nube" dónde respaldaba mis archivos. Seguía cuestionándome en que momento de la madrugada no se me ocurrió subir el archivo a la página, así por lo menos tendría un respaldo completo. Pues por el momento poseía el archivo inconcluso. Tendría que rescribirlo todo, y vaya que si era muy extenso lo que redacté.

Al digerirlo, traté sin éxito encontrar el punto de calma, sentía que en cualquier momento mandaría todo a la mierda y saldría por las puertas del campus rindiéndome. Me tenía hastiado todo. Restregué mis párpados con los dedos en un intento de apaciguar el sueño que me invadía. La consolación que necesitaba era saber que solamente faltaba asistir a una materia y luego tendría oportunidad de dormir.

Le eché un vistazo a la hora, tendría una hora y media para terminarlo, si agilizaba mis movimientos, cambiaba palabras y reducía un poco el texto, podría acabarlo antes de la próxima materia.

Me apresuré a comenzar cuando antes. Troné mis dedos entumecidos y a los pocos minutos los deslizaba rápidamente sobre el teclado ignorando el bullicio de fondo, copiaba las notas de la libreta que me servían de apoyo.

En un momento dado, sentí una presencia pararse frente a la mesa, no le presté atención especulando que estaba de paso.

No fue así.

La silla vacía fue arrastrada y una mochila roja apareció frente a la laptop.

Elevé los ojos encontrándome con un chico rubio que me miraba con sus expresivos ojos azules y esbozaba una sonrisa amigable.

Un recuerdo pasó por mi mente al ver esa expresión. Lo presencié en aquella chica pelirrosa, Haruno Sakura y sus palabras caladoras que permanecieron en mis sueños.

Reprimí la frustración. Se suponía que ya no la recordaría.

—Eres Uchiha Sasuke, ¿o me equivoco? —el rubio habló, su voz era un poco chillona.

Lo miré indiferente, ¿cómo conocía mi nombre? Consideré que era más famoso de lo que pensé por mi discapacidad. No lo negué o afirmé, tenía la esperanza que creyera que era raro y se marchara por su cuenta. Así que simplemente pretendí como si no estuviera ahí y continúe con mi trabajo.

Él se sentó tomándose la libertad de hablarme como si nada.

—Vamos, sé que eres esa persona —aseguró inclinándose a mi, por inercia detuve mis manos y afilé mi mirada hostil a su dirección, esperaba que entendiera la amenaza implícita—. Shikamaru me dijo que siempre utilizabas una gorra oscura y traías pulseras —señaló las que tenía alrededor de mis muñecas.

Él me miró expectante esperando a que respondiera. Mantuve mi expresión seria.

Me sonaba el nombre de Shikamaru de alguna parte... ah, era el que se sentaba a mi lado en la clase de teoría y se la pasaba recostado sobre la mesa solamente escuchando todo lo que decía el maestro, y milagrosamente obtenía una buena nota. Él era uno de los pocos que no le molestaba mi presencia, se sentaba cerca de mi porque sabía que jamás entablaría una conversación y estaríamos en completo silencio, al perecer le agradaba estar en paz.

Al parecer a Shikamaru se le olvidó mencionarle a este sujeto que soy mudo. Podía esperar sentado por la eternidad y jamás escuchar una palabra de mi parte.

—Y ya aclarado el punto, también me dijo que eres el mejor haciendo ensayos —no le tomó importancia a mi silencio y continuó hablando como si hubiera obtenido una respuesta—. Y yo, bueno, tengo que entregar uno en la siguiente clase, si no apruebo, tendré que repetir la clase. Por lo que...

Se calló al ver que yo retomaba mi antigua actividad ignorando a propósito su existencia. No lo miré pero supuse que tendría una mueca de molestia.

Perfecto, se iría en unos segundos.

O eso pensé.

Algo rechinó. Dejé mis manos al aire para observarlo arrastrarse sobre la silla rodeando la mesa quedando a menos de treinta centímetros de mi. Por el estridente sonido, fuimos blanco de miradas curiosas de nuestros alrededor que de inmediato volvieron a sus asuntos al no encontrar algo interesante que observar.

Lo pensé por un segundo. De seguro me exigiría que hiciera su ensayo si no quería ser golpeado o difamado, era sorprendente el grado en que podía infiltrarse la información de mala fuente entre todas las facultades.

Y claro, yo no me dejaría vencer. Comencé a sentirme ansioso por descargar mi ira en su rostro. Estaba colmando mi paciencia.

—Así que —él resaltó las palabras a propósito. Entrecerré mis ojos amenazantes—, me preguntaba si tan sólo podrías darle un vistazo a mi ensayo y señalarme en dónde estoy mal para corregirlo.

La mueca en mi rostro permaneció intacta. Debía admitir que eso no lo esperaba.

—¡Por favor, ayúdame! —casi imploró—. Parte del semestre depende que apruebe esta materia al entregar el ensayo. Te daré lo que quieras, en serio, estoy en un apuro.

Se calló unos segundos, y al ver que yo seguía con mi expresión seria sin intensiones de hablar, retomó su habla.

—¿Qué tal si te pago la comida durante dos semanas?

Y eso tampoco lo vi venir.

Lo miré incrédulo creyendo que se trataba de una vil broma.

—Sí, también creo que dos semanas es muy poco, ¡te pagaré la comida por un mes entero! —al parecer mal interpreto mi expresión y reajustó su propuesta creyendo que no estaba conforme con su primera opción.

¿Desde cuando alguien en ese lugar me pedía las cosas "por favor" y, además, pagaría por mi ayuda?

Tomando las posibilidades, sería uno en un millón.

Él seguía mirándome mientras juntaba sus manos al frente y rogaba con gestos, cada vez se acercaba más a mi y yo estaba tentado a poner mi mano sobre su rostro y alejarlo de sopetón. Invadía considerablemente mi espacio personal.

—Te lo pido, no te molestaría si supiera que no eres el mejor —y seguía insistiendo.

Quería expresarle que desde el primer segundo me fastidió, pero me límite a rodar los ojos.

¿Qué hacía? Era claro, darle una rotunda negativa porque yo tenía mis propios problemas, que él se las arreglara como pudiera. No estaba dispuesto en invertir mis habilidades en su ensayo.

—¿Esta es tu letra?

Lo observé de pronto. Él señalaba la libreta abierta a un lado de la laptop, específicamente mi letra cursiva.

Asentí ceñudo.

—Estupendo, creo por fin hallé el dueño de esto —se giró entusiasmado a su mochila, y tras revisar en una de las pequeñas bolsas, sacó un objeto blanco.

Lo reconocí de inmediato, y no bromeaba, de pronto la tensión en mis hombros se disipó y sentí cierto alivio.

Lo que yacía entre sus dedos, era el USB que perdí en la mañana, pequeño y blanco. En uno de sus lados tenía marcado con plumón negro "Facultad". Lo escribí porqué Itachi compró un par igual, así evitamos futuras confusiones.

Sin considerarlo un segundo más, se lo arrebate de las manos y lo conecté a la entrada de la laptop para verificar que fuera mía. Respiré profundo al darme cuenta que el primer archivo en la lista se trataba del ensayo que creí perdido y por la cual hace unos minutos me explotaba los sesos.

Escuché un carraspeo a mi lado y guíe mis ojos a su dirección. Él esbozaba un sonrisa con labios cerrados y las cejas alzadas, se inclinó un poco más y ensanchó su gesto.

—Entonces, ¿sí me ayudarás? —preguntó esperanzado.

Llevé una mano a mi frente, frotándola por mi pequeño dilema interno. Si le ayudaba, él podría darme un pago en efectivo en vez de comida, dinero... dinero. Por otra parte, no me sentía agradecido... del todo y por eso no daba por sentado que lo iba a ayudar.

Aunque él encontró primero el USB que creí perdido. Si alguien más lo hubiera recogido no estaría en mis manos, por lo que ahora mismo estaría ocupado en rehacer el ensayo y el estrés taladrándome la nuca.

Apreté los dientes y moví mi pie, un tic nervioso generado por la impaciencia. Por lo menos podía devolverle el favor de esa forma, odiaba deberle cosas a la gente.

Le extendí la mano pidiéndole a mi manera que me mostrará su ensayo y él la miró sin entender. Luego pareció descifrar mi mensaje y estrecho mi mano, gustoso.

—Soy Uzumaki Naruto, facultad de leyes —se presentó animado.

«Y yo soy Picasso», pensé sarcástico.

Retiré de inmediato la mano y negué con la cabeza. Luego señalé el archivo en la pantalla de mi computadora y volví a extender mi mano pero con la palma hacia arriba.

Podía escribirlo pero él no necesitaba saber que soy mudo. Así no me recordaría como un objeto de burla y me dejaría en paz después de ayudarle. Prevención ante todo.

Naruto me observó con una mueca de confusión y entrecerró sus ojos tratando de entender mi petición muda. A los pocos segundos chasqueó los dedos y pareció comprenderlo.

—¿Quieres que te pagué de una vez? Te daré la mitad y mañana la otra parte, dejé el resto del dinero en casa —mientras hablaba buscaba su cartera dentro de la mochila.

No pude evitar soltar un siseo silencioso entre dientes por su falta de comprensión. Al parecer no todos tenían esa habilidad de interpretar los gestos.

Irritado, agarré mi libreta y busqué una hoja en blanco para escribir, a este paso agotaría la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

Le pegué con la libreta en la cabeza con cierta fuerza excesiva, y él me miró con el ceño fruncido, consternado por mi acción. Pronto se percató que le mostraba la hoja en la que plasmé mi demanda.

—Necesito que me des tu ensayo —leyó parpadeando, confundido. Posteriormente sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Con que se trataba de eso. ¿No crees que es más fácil que me lo digas en vez de hacerme señas?

Rodé los ojos y desvíe mi rostro gruñendo un poco.

—Que gruñón —se quejó en son de broma—. Pero te aseguro que sería más fácil si utilizamos el método tradicional, cada vez que yo pregunto, tu contestas y viceversa -—movió sus manos en ademanes sencillos.

Esto era todo. ¿No tenía sentido común de interpretación?

Bruscamente puse la libreta en la mesa para garabatear con fuerza. No dejaría que tuviera una idea equivocada de mi interacción.

Un rayo de esperanza cruzó por mi mente. Si le revelaba que era mudo, lo más seguro saldría corriendo para alejarse de mi y nunca más pediría mi ayuda.

Esta vez le entregué la libreta y él se extraño.

—Venga, si quieres comunicarme algo solo dímelo... —dejó su frase a medias puesto que mientras hablaba, enfocaba su vista en la frase que escribí.

Tardó un segundo en procesarlo, alzó la cabeza mirándome con suspicacia y entrecerrando los ojos.

—Ya veo. Eres mudo, por eso no me respondes —dijo dejando la libreta a un lado. Su reacción alternaba en incredulidad y sorpresa.

Esperé a verlo marchar, pero no se movió de su lugar, ¿qué esperaba?

—En ese caso —lo diría, estaba seguro de que, por lo menos, se disculparía y se iría. Se notaba que este sujeto era amable, además de un poco despistado—. ¿Qué tal si en vez de escribirme en la libreta, me envías mensajes de texto por el celular? Pienso que es más rápido.

¿Qué?

—O si te acomodas mejor, puedes poner el comentario en el archivo lo qué debo corregir directamente en los párrafos que veas mal. Por mi no hay ningún problema —no cambió su tono amigable.

Me dio unas palmadas un poco bruscas en la espada y rio jovialmente por mi propia expresión arraigada.

—No te preocupes, no me incomoda que seas mudo, eso no te hace un extraterrestre. Pienso que es interesante tu discapacidad, mi prima siempre dice que las personas como tú son las más especiales que hay en el planeta y esas cosas. Y yo igual lo pienso, de cierta forma te hace más... ¿Sincero y amable? —se preguntó en voz baja.

¿Qué demonios?

Seguía tan impresionado que, cuando reaccioné, me quité bruscamente su brazo de encima y me alejé lo más que pude. No soportaba el continuó contacto físico de sujetos extraños y la aceptación de su parte.

Por otro lado, me describió manso y dócil, era un insulto para mi, tenía suerte que no le haya atravesado su cara con mi puño.

Naruto se divertía de sus mis reacciones malhumoradas.

—Al parecer lo de amable no concuerda —aceptó rascándose la nuca—. ¡Bien! ¿Qué tal si comenzamos? No creo que quieras pasar toda la hora corrigiendo.

Me resigné a que no me lo quitaría de encima hasta que lo ayudará, presentí que era capaz de seguirme hasta mi casa si fuera necesario. Me preparé mentalmente para tener a alguien a mi lado invadiendo mi zona de confort.

Esto sería un completo suplicio, pero todo sea por el pago.

* * *

 **Holasss**

 **¡Una actualización récord! La verdad tenía que escribirlo antes que pasarán los días y lo dejara en borradores.**

 **En este capítulo vimos la primera interacción de Sasuke y Sakura, que al principio él no toma la debida importancia, posteriormente se deja llevar por sus palabras, inevitable el significado oculto le llegó a su conciencia.**

 **Y luego está Naruto XD ¿Quién no quiere comida gratis?**

 **Por lo menos le hemos echado un vistazo a la mente de Sasuke en situaciones de interacción, retraído y tratando de ignorar XD**

 **En fin, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO ️ estaré respondiendo los comentarios anteriores, estaba ansiosa por traerles este capítulo.**

 **La siguiente actualización variará mucho, no tendré el debido tiempo, pero no se preocupe, después de unas semanas ya será constante.**

 **¡Hasta luego pequeños saltamontes!**

 **Alela-chan fuera.**


	6. (5) Nadie merece estar solo

_|5|_

 _Nadie merece estar solo_

 **.**

 **Sasuke**

 **.**

No debí ayudar a Naruto.

El día después del asunto lo dejé pagar mi comida. Y estar sentado a su lado una miserable hora fue suficiente para sentenciar que la soledad era más reconfortante y silenciosa. Naruto no dejaba de hablar, literalmente, de lo que se le viniera a la mente.

Me harté y comencé a evitarlo.  
Y por si no fuera poco, consiguió mi número de celular, sospeché que Shikamaru se lo proporcionó, pues era el único en la universidad que poseía tal dato. Quise reclamarle en cuanto lo vi, entonces recordé la ausencia de mi voz la cual logró irritarme.

Sin falta me enviaba mensaje preguntando si acaso quería desayunar con él. Por supuesto que ignoraba cada uno de ellos. Parecía una chica detrás de su coqueteo.

 _¿Qué mierda?_

Me estremecí ante la posibilidad de que fuera gay. Me daba igual las preferencias sexuales de las personas, siempre y cuando no me involucraran. Pero pronto recordé que el primer día me habló de su ligue con una chica de su facultad y la cordura volvió a mi.

Acomodé mi cabello dentro de la gorra, impaciente a que la fila avanzará y así obtener el jugo de verduras. Quería llegar a casa y así dormir unas horas. Necesitaba recuperar el sueño que venía arrastrando desde el fin de semana.

No obstante, otra opción acaparó mi mente.

Durante las clases recibí un mensaje de Kakashi donde notificaba que había regresado de su viaje y si acaso quería retomar hoy mismo las sesiones.

Lo pensé seriamente al releer el mensaje mientras tanteaba el bolsillo del pantalón en busca de la cajetilla de cigarros.

Pase a que pasaron dos meses sin verlo en las sesiones, no sentía la necesidad de hablar con alguien de lo que me sucedía últimamente.

El celular vibró contra mis manos. Pensé que sería un mensaje de Kakashi para que le confirmara, pero no fue así. Se trataba del estúpido de Naruto.

 _» Naruto: Quédate en dónde estás._

No entendí el mensaje hasta que sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro y ensañarse con cierta fuerza. Frunciendo el ceño, giré la cabeza componiendo mi natural expresión amenazante, no lo borré al ver a Naruto detrás de mi sonriendo forzadamente.

Intensifique mi expresión dándole a entender que se alejara. Y por supuesto, él lo obvio.

—Amigo Sasuke, es mi imaginación o me evitas desde hace una semana.

 _No es tu imaginación. En verdad lo hago._

La bebida y el cigarro se convirtieron en necesidad fructífera. Me solté de su agarré y caminé al estacionamiento, maldije en mi mente al sentirlo detrás de mi.

—Espera Sasuke.

Aumenté el ritmo de mis pasos.

—No sé qué hice para molestarte. Creí que te agradaba.

 _No lo haces. Tu sola presencia me desagrada._

—Vamos. No recuerdo haber hecho nada que te ofendiera —dudó un poco al decirlo.

Intenté escabullirme al pasar entre los automóviles, dando grandes zancadas, pero él me seguía el paso insistiendo en saber la causa de mi repentino enojo.

Comenzó a fastidiarme, en cualquier momento le soltaré un puñetazo en el rostro y así dejaría de perseguirme.

En el fondo me pregunté por tal necedad de permanecer cerca. Lucía confundido y desesperado por conocer la respuesta, sus gestos se afirmaban a su personalidad. Me dijo que desde un principio quería ser mi amigo y creyó que al compartir comida fue el sello.

 _¿Amigo?_ Absurdo. No necesitaba ninguno. Ni que estuviera en la escuela media para pensar en tal tontería.

—¿Hay una razón en particular? Si insulté tu discapacidad, en serio no fue mi intención —volvió disculparse.

Me detuve en seco y volteé a verlo. Él sonreía aliviado, seguramente pensó que cedería a su cuestión. Lo miré por unos segundos y seguí mi camino sin darle ninguna explicación.

—Oye, Sasuke. Espera —Naruto colocó la mano sobre mi hombro.

Llegué a mi límite. La paciencia se esfumó y la ira dominó mis sentidos.

Lo agarré bruscamente del cuello de la camisa y empujé su cuerpo hasta la ventanilla del auto blanco, con tanta fuerza que lo escuché quejarse y mirarme con sorpresa. No esperaba una reacción violenta de mi parte.

Lo más inquietante fue ver que relajó su rostro a un punto de seriedad, no había miedo en sus ojos, unas brasas amenazantes orbitaban en sus pupilas pero no existía la intención de contradecir mis movimientos.

Me enfureció. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía?

Aumente la opresión, ni aún así Naruto no hizo amagos de liberarse.

¿Por qué no se defendía?

Al parecer leyó mis gestos iracundos y fugitivos puesto que contestó mi pregunta muda.

—Adelante, golpéame. Si eso te sirve para calmar tu enojo, dejaré que descargues tu furia en mi. Pero después de eso tendrás que responder a mi pregunta —advirtió severamente.

No lo creía. Se ofrecía a ser molido a golpes con tal de saber mis razones. Me tentó, juro que lo hizo. Empero, algo en su mirada detuvo mi instinto: la determinación en sus ojos. Un susurro en mi mente advirtió del error que cometía.

Gruñendo entre dientes, lo solté bruscamente y me alejé dos pasos. Le di la espalda pasando mis manos por el cabello, me estresaba intentar hallarle una explicación a su comportamiento.

¿Dejarse golpear por mí? Se ganaría unos buenos dolores musculares, ¿a cambio de qué? Ni siquiera tenía idea de la respuesta que él deseaba.

Solamente quería que dejara de seguirme porque me irritaba su actitud tan insistente.

Frustrado, me acerqué al capote del auto más cercano, vi el cristal empolvado y ahí escribí lo que perturbaba mi mente.

 _«¿Por qué insistes tanto en querer ser mi amigo?»._

Naruto se tomó su tiempo para leer la pregunta y buscar una respuesta. Sus ojos zafiro se apartaron de la ventana y los enfocó en mi.

No borré mi expresión seria y arraigada. Entrecerré los ojos esperando a saber lo que lo impulsaba a seguir con este maldito juego.

—Por que nadie merece estar solo.

Entonces lo comprendí un poco.

Pero no lo acepté.

 _Nunca lo haré._

 _Estar solo es, y será mi destino._

 _El destino de un mudo._

* * *

Lancé el celular al asiento de alado y encendí el motor. No tardé demasiado en incorporarme a la avenida con un pensamiento en concreto: ir a tomar la sesión con Kakashi al hospital.

Ese insípido lugar. Lo visitaba una vez a la semana, durante dos horas al día. Una rutina que retomé un par de años atrás cuando... Cometí una enorme estupidez, la mayor de mi miserable e insípida vida. La historia que ocultaba debajo de mis pulseras, las cicatrices que adornaban mis muñecas jamás se borrarían.

Empero, las visitas al psicólogo comenzaron muchos años antes, justo después del intento de suicidio de mi progenitor el cual presencié —para mi desgracia—. Debo admitir que al principio resultó un poco beneficioso, ayudaba a calmar mi ansiedad a los dulces en aquel entonces.

Y luego sucedió lo inesperado. Ese hombre que decía ser mi padre nos abandonó al poco tiempo después.

Fue ahí cuando me revelé al ver que las escasas posibilidades de recuperar mi voz se evaporaban en el aire, alejándose cada vez más; el saber que Fugaku huyó de la carga de tener un hijo inservible resultó ser la pauta para mi conciencia.

Desde ahí ponía en situaciones difíciles a los psicólogos que me trataban, nadie soportaba más de dos meses y renunciaban.

Cada vez los veía hablar con mamá y mi hermano, sus expresiones iracundas e intolerables iban dirigidas a mi, a ese niño problemático y poco cooperador. ¿Qué más daba? Era una persona más en su lista de pacientes. Un nombre en una hoja.

Llegué a mi límite. A los doce años me negué rotundamente a seguir asistiendo a las sesiones y terapias, no hubo nada ni nadie que pudiera impedirlo. Estaba harto de pasar los mismos procesos sin resultados. Y mamá e Itachi tuvieron que aceptarlo.  
Y al cumplir lo diecisiete años, en un intento de desesperación por la opresión y desilusión de mi asquerosa vida, cometí la misma locura que Fugaku.

Irremediablemente caí en el mismo ciclo.

Llorando, mamá me suplicó que aceptara nuevamente la ayuda de un psicológico ya que yo no aceptaba la de mi familia por temor a generales más cargas. Erróneamente, en mi niñez pensé que asistía con los profesionales porque me creían loco. Ahora lo veo como un medio para dejar un poco mis cargas sin afectar directamente a mamá e Itachi.

Lo acepté, solamente para no verlos sufrir más. No sé merecían tanto dolor por mi culpa. Bastante tenían con congeniar conmigo.

Mamá contactó a Kakashi, un viejo amigo de su infancia. Él se especializó en neurocirugía, y en traumas psicológicos.

Y comenzó ha asistirme.

Al principio me rehusaba a hacerme entender, no comprendía del todo porque alguien estaría interesado a tratarme. Los anteriores renunciaban al mes porque no soportaban mi actitud poco cooperativa y el nulo avance que demostraba.

Pero Kakashi resultó ser diferente. Fue extremadamente paciente en mi escaso progreso. Me hablaba con franqueza, no me trataba como un crío. Su forma de aconsejar era completamente diferente.

Por ello, poco a poco generó una especie de confianza. Al paso de un año, ocasionalmente lo buscaba por mi propio pie. Yo sabía que todo lo que le revelara jamás saldría de su boca. Pero tampoco le decía todo lo que me sucedía, más bien lo buscaba cuando no sabía a quién más recurrir.

A pulso se ganó parte de mi respeto. Lo veía como un miembro más de mi diminuta familia. Me sorprendí la primera vez que empleó el lenguaje de señas, me quedé estático y con un nudo en la garganta.

« _Mi profesión no es simplemente sentarme en esta silla y dar los mejores consejos, Sasuke. —Todo lo dijo sin falsedad— Se trata de crear un vínculo de confianza para que tú te sientas con la libertad de expresarte y así comprenderlo. De esa manera puedo ayudarte de la mejor forma. Al final, tú tomas la decisión_ ».

Suspiré al recordarlo.

Detuve el auto ante el semáforo en rojo. Observé con calma a las personas caminar por el paso peatonal, algunas hablando entre sí, riendo, expresándose con normalidad.

No soportaban ver a otros hacer lo que yo no podía. Llenaba mi pecho de ira. Así que simplemente me centré en pensar en otras cosas y alejarme un momento de lo que se desarrollaba frente a mi ojos.

Por eso mismo no hallaba una respuesta lógica del porque Naruto se empeñaba tanto en estar cerca de mi. Sea por lástima u otra cuestión, un sentimiento debía impulsarlo.

Y quería saberlo para golpearlo con razón.

El semáforo cambió a verde. Jalé la palanca de velocidades y pise el acelerador.

No avance ni un metro cuando de pronto, una mujer salió de la nada, atravesándose frente al auto.

Pise el freno con todas mi fuerzas y el auto se detuvo de golpe, reboté contra el volante. Gemí tratando de recuperar la respiración debido al tremendo golpe, mi cuello tronó al enderezame. Eso dolió.

Vi de reojo la consternación que se formó frente al auto. Por un segundo la desesperación me embargo. ¿No logré frenar a tiempo?

Rápidamente me desprendí del cinturón y salí del auto dispuesto a enfrentar la escena. Me preparé mentalmente para ver la odiosa sangre.

Para mi alivio, no fue así. No había nada de ese líquido.

Sentada en el suelo, se encontraba la susodicha portando una bata de hospital. Se trataba de una mujer adulta, su cuerpo temblaba y se negaba a que las mujeres entre los espectadores la ayudaran a levantarse. Me sorprendió que no haya entrado en shock por la impresión.

—También pensamos que la habían matado muchacho —me habló un señor a mi lado. Lo miré confundido— El auto no le tocó ni un cabello, frenaste justo a tiempo. Ella se cayó por la impresión.

Fue un peso que se esfumó.

Volví mi vista a la señora. Seguía rehuyendo del tacto de los demás.

¿Qué hacía una paciente fuera del hospital? Seguramente se escapó por alguna insólita razón. Intenté ser indiferente al asunto.

Resultó asfixiante imaginarlo.

En una posibilidad, incluso mi madre podría estar en una situación similar y, si yo no estuviera ahí, desearía que alguien más la ayudara.

Así que, impulsado por mi conciencia y remordimiento, me acerqué a la mujer agachándome sobre mis pies. Su cabello era rubio de una tonalidad oscura, y sus ojos verdes, brillantes e impregnados de miedo y desesperación.

Hablaba en voz baja, no comprendí lo que decía. Me moví un poco con la esperanza de escucharla con claridad.

De repente sus ojos se clavaron en mi. Le devolví por un segundo la mirada. Su semblante cambió drásticamente a uno de felicidad.

—Que alivio, ¡Te estaba buscando! —exclamó y se abalanzó a mis brazos.

Tuve que endurecer mi cuerpo para resistir el repentino abrazo, casi caemos al suelo si no fuera porque apoye la palma derecha sobre el asfaltado. Permanecí quieto, totalmente desconcertado, sin saber cómo procesar el hecho que la señora me confundiera con alguien más.

—Creí que no volverías, te estuve esperando mucho tiempo —se separó de mi y sonrió. Yo seguía sin reaccionar—. Oh, ¿te hiciste más joven? Tienes la piel más clara, y tus ojos son más grandes —Tocó mi rostro con cierta brusquedad.

—Joven, ¿usted conoce a la señora? —preguntó una mujer entre los espectadores.

Si deseaba ayudarla, tendría que mentirle a estas personas, aunque tampoco les importara lo que le suceda a ella.

Asentí naturalmente con la cabeza y alejé a la señora de mi, ella no paraba de asegurar que estuvo buscándome. La ayude a incorporarse, vi sus pies descalzos y sucios. Una prueba de que estuvo caminando un buen tramo.

Sentí la mirada de todos en mi nuca cuando la guíe al asiento del copiloto de mi auto, ayudándole a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. Simplemente los ignoré y procedí a ingresar por la otra puerta. Volví a prender el motor dando señal que avanzaría, las personas no tardaron en dispersarse y continúe mi camino.

Alterné mi vista a los lados esperando encontrar una calle desierta para estacionar de momento el auto y así obtener información de la señora.

—Te has vuelto muy callado. Bueno, siempre fuiste callado —dijo ella ante el silencio.

Ni siquiera gruñí a respuesta.

Afortunadamente encontré un pequeño estacionamiento. Aparque sin el menor esfuerzo. Una vez que el auto se detuvo, estiré el brazo trasera en busca de mi libreta y lapicero.

Ella me miró con curiosidad mientras escribía. Luego le entregué el cuaderno donde le expliqué que me confundía con alguien más porque jamás la había visto en mi vida.

—Oh... —al parecer lo comprendió demasiado rápido. Se veía abatida—. Lo lamento mucho muchacho, pensé que eras un viejo amigo. Te pareces mucho a él.

No quise preguntarle más al respecto, se veía muy triste por la decepción. Entonces volví a escribir, preguntándole como se llamaba, me presenté añadiendo que era mudo.

—Soy Mebuki. Un gusto Sasuke.

Ella resultó ser amable, las arrugas se formaron alrededor de sus peculiares ojos.

Esas tonalidad en sus ojos me recordaron a cierta chica. Inmediatamente despejé ese pensamiento y seguí con el interrogatorio.

Volví a escribir en el cuaderno.

 _"_ _¿Se escapó del hospital?"_

Ella frunció el ceño al leerlo.

—Sí, recordé que tenía que ver a mi amigo y por eso me fui a escondidas. Mis hijas no iban a dejar que fuera sola, pero tampoco no podía llevarlas conmigo porque son tan pequeñas.

Así que tenía hijas. Seguramente su familia estaba enloquecida por no saber su paradero exacto.

La analicé. El tipo de bata que llevaba pertenecía a los pacientes de hospital al que me dirigía. Para las mujeres, blanco con adornos de pequeñas florecillas, muy sencillo. Si estoy en lo correcto, en su mano derecha debería cargar una pulsera blanca y de plástico donde venía escrito el nombre del hospital.

No me equivoque. Lo cargaba en la mano derecha y estaba ajustada, en cualquier momento podría caerse. Hice lo propio y Mebuki me sonrió en agradecimiento.

—Mi hija siempre se encarga de ponérmela, pero esta vez fue una de las enfermeras —comentó.

Me agarré de la idea para convencerla en volver.

 _"_ _La llevaré de vuelta al hospital. Sus hijas han de estar muy preocupados por usted"._

Pareció recuperar la cordura cuando leyó la parte de sus hijas. Agachó la mirada y asintió sin más.

Durante el trayecto al hospital, que no fue más de diez minutos, estuvo hablando de lo colorido y grande que era la ciudad. Según ella, en dónde vivía las flores brotaban cada mes, pero no podía ver ese acontecimiento debido a los cambios de clima que afectaba su cuerpo.

—Soy muy sensible al frío —confesó.

Disimuladamente baje el aire acondicionado. Lo que menos necesitaba era tuviera una reacción, bastante tenía con la idea de que casi la atropelle. No me hubiera molestado si se tratara de Hidan o cualquier pobre diablo desafortunado.

Vislumbre el hospital y aceleré para llegar al estacionamiento. Aparqué cerca de la entrada.

Mebuki miró resignada por la ventanilla las puertas automáticas. La comprendí un poco, ¿quién en su sano juicio adoraría estar atrapado en cuatro paredes con agujas enterradas en la piel?

Tampoco lo soporté las dos veces que estuve dentro en un estado similar. Contrabajo y resistía estar como visitante dentro del hospital. Detesto entrar allí, ciertas memorias se enganchan en mi piel en cuanto me descuidaba, el tormento de esas noches jamás podré olvidarlo. Y no queda más que sobrellevarlo día con día.

—Eres un chico muy encantador, gracias por traerme de regreso —agradeció cuando le ayude a bajarse del auto.

Quise reír sarcásticamente.

 _¿Encantador? ¿Yo?_

Reprimí la gracia agria.

Entramos directo a recepción. Vi a varias enfermeras corriendo por todos lados, siendo regidas por una de las doctoras. La misma que poseía un carácter difícil de tratar.

—¿No han encontrado a Mebuki? ¡Entonces no las quiero ver aquí a menos que sea con la paciente! —exclamó Anko. Ella era la única que podía gritar en un lugar tan estricto.

Miré a Mebuki que caminaba a mi lado con desgano. Carraspeé obteniendo la atención de la doctora cuyos ojos negros me escudriñaron con molestia y luego se enfocaron en Mebuki.

Dio un suspiro de alivio y no dudó en acercarse con prisa.

—¡Mebuki! No puedes escaparte de esa manera —le regañó en cuanto llegó a nosotros.

La aludida sonrió apenada.

—Tenía que ver a un amigo y no podía hacerlo esperar.

—No es excusa suficiente —sentenció Anko.

Después de reñirla, volteó a verme con suspicacia.

— _"_ _La encontré a unas cuadras de aquí"_ —gesticulé en justificación a mi presencia.

Evité mencionar que casi la atropellaba.

—Gracias Sasuke. Es un alivio que esté de regreso. Sus hijas se volverían locas si algo grave le hubiese pasado —aseguró aliviada.

Entonces comenzó a repartir indicaciones a las enfermeras que estaban detrás suyo.

Las enfermeras se llevaron fácilmente a Mebuki. Entre la marcha, ella volteó su cabeza y se despidió de mi con su mano. Yo solamente asentí con la cabeza recibiendo su gentil gesto. Por un momento la observé alejarse, su andar se tornó un poco renuente.

—¿Vas a ir con Kakashi? —me preguntó Anko después de unos segundos.

Noté que me observaba con detalle, seguramente quería saber si venía a mi sesión o no. Me irritó. No tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie de lo que haga o deje de hacer.

Le di la espalda y me dirigí al pasillo.

—Entre más grande, más grosero jovencito —dijo Anko, molesta.

Sé que es nefasto para ella que la dejen hablando sola, pero no me apetecía alimentar su buen humor cuando yo no poseo uno.

Eran mis asuntos. Y no me apetecía compartirlos con Anko.

* * *

Al terminar la sesión, me incliné a recoger la mochila que reposaba sobre las patas de la silla.

Resultaba ligero conversar con Kakashi. Claro que, no revelaba todo lo que sentía, solamente unos aspectos —en este caso si debía actuar a favor de una interacción con alguien más—. La confidencialidad me respaldaba, y por unos minutos podía plantar ciertas cuestiones.

Kakashi era el tipo de persona que engaña por su apariencia. Al principio no confiaba en él por ese aspecto. Aunque no fue impedimento para él ganarse parte de mi confianza.

Me ha ayudado de muchas formas, más de lo que un psicólogo debería.

—La próxima sesión será en mi consultorio particular —dijo en cuanto me levante del asiento—. Sé que no te agrada venir al hospital.

Estuve de acuerdo.

 _—_ _"Nos vemos"_

—Intenta poner en práctica lo que te plante —aconsejo en el último segundo.

Lo miré sobre mi hombro, sonreía brindándome la confianza de la que carecía.

Asentí con la cabeza y agité mi mano en un ademán.

Inmediatamente me encontré en medio del insípido pasillo. Extrañamente no sentía la misma sensación de hace unas horas, el escozor en las palmas y la sensación insoportable de permanecer más quince minutos en este lugar. Los recuerdos venían a mi con dureza.

Rápidamente me dirigí a la parte central. Me apetecía un cigarro y algo de comida, pero no la del hospital. Estaría mejor cualquier otra cosa siempre que sea fuera del este lugar.

Alcé la vista, alternándola entre los pasillos. Apenas me distraje unos segundos y no sabía dónde carajos me encontraba.

Al decir el camino a tomar, avancé apenas unos pasos y me detuve de sopetón. Intentando asimilar lo que veía a metros de mi. Parecía una completa ironía.

Esto debía ser una maldita broma. No había transcurrido ni diez minutos desde que salí de la sesión recibiendo consejos, y uno de ellos implicaba a la persona que mis ojos vislumbraban.

Jamás podría olvidar ese color de cabello, y sobre todo, esos ojos verdes que expresaban demasiadas cosas genuinas. Me quedé completamente estático al verla. Todo se removió dentro de mi ser y no entendí porque reaccionaba de aquella forma.

Me sentí... Bueno, ni siquiera sé qué sentí al verla.

Solamente se trataba de una chica. Nada más.

Una chica que cuyas palabras se grabaron en mi corazón como fuego, y por más que empeñaba en olvidarla, me aferraba a ellas como si fuera una especie de medicina.

Sakura.

Ella permanecía de pie frente a la máquina expendedora de refrescos, mirando fijamente el tablero. Su semblante sereno representó una nueva expresión que nunca imagine ver. No se movía, permanecía sumamente quieta sin apartar su atención del listado de bebidas.

La detalle a fondo. Su vestimenta era similar a la vez anterior, una blusa de manga larga de un simple color verde, ahogada y larga; sus piernas cubiertas por un pantalón de algodón gris y tenis blancos. No veía a la mano alguna bolsa de mano o cartera que acostumbran a llevar las chicas de su edad.

Vi su rostro gracias a que su cabello rosado lo tenía recogido en un chongo desordenado. Las emociones que profesaba no resultaba alentador.

No irradiaba la felicidad de aquella vez. En cambio, una absoluta resignación aplacaba sus gestos. Tristeza. Dolor. Unos ojos parecido a los míos.

Por un momento quise ver su sonrisa. Y luego me pregunté porque lo deseaba.

No lo admití abiertamente en la sesión. Pero de todos modos Kakashi supo que yo, inconscientemente, anhelaba verla de nuevo. El simple hecho de que sus palabras provocaron sensaciones diferentes en mi.

Fue suficiente. Porque ella no mintió, habló con sinceridad.

 _No fue con falsedad._

 _No fue por hipocresía._

 _No lo hizo impulsado por lástima._

 _«¿Qué tan real eres?»_

Supe que me sumergí en mis pensamientos al ver que ella se movía. Sakura ya había elegido su bebida y lo recogía del agujero.

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ Parezco un idiota viéndola desde aquí. Debía marcharme ya, antes de que se percatara de mi.

Antes de que pudiera moverme, vi como la lata se resbalaba de sus dedos, cayendo al suelo y rodando a mi dirección. El sonido que produjo fue fino, casi sin fondo.

La lata pasó de largo, a un costado de mis pies. Y bastó para que ella notara mi presencia.

Me miró con ojos entrecerrados, y yo no pude hacer nada más que quedarme quieto.

 _Mierda_.

La oportunidad de pasar en desapercibido se esfumó.

—No puedo creerlo, ¡eres tú, Sasuke! —finalmente dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Más bien, soy yo el que no cree que se haya acordado de mí.

Todo su semblante cambio a uno de felicidad. Sus ojos brillaron debido a la emoción, ¿o fue mi imaginación por la repentina reacción de ella? No quería creerlo. Había pensado con fervor que no recordaría mi nombre después de unos días.

Sin embargo, lo hizo. Grabó en su mente mi nombre.

Recordó este inútil mudo. Y eso, sinceramente, me hizo sentir... Agradable.

Suspirando en resignación. Recogí la lata y me acerqué a ella para entregársela.

—Oh, gracias.

Ella lo recibió sin borrar esa genuina sonrisa. Eludi por un momento su mirada para ordenar mis pensamientos.

¿Cómo sonreír de esa forma cuando segundos atrás componía una expresión totalmente diferente?

—En todos los lugares posibles, jamás imagine encontrarte en un hospital —aseguró ella mientras abría la lata, el sonido irrumpió entre los dos. Luego me miró con ojos muy abiertos—. Espera, ¿te ocurrió algo?

La comprendí. Normalmente las personas van al hospital para ser tratadas.

Aunque tampoco quería revelar la verdadera razón de mi visita, así que simplemente me encogí de hombros sin responderle como tal.

—Uh... Que misterioso —dijo con ojos entrecerrados al llevarse la lata a sus labios.

Cuáles apretó al instante e hizo un sonido parecido a la risa.

Alcé una ceja, intrigado por lo que le causó tanta gracia que incluso se llevó una mano a su boca, tratando de controlar su gracia.

¿Algo en mi le causaba diversión?

—Recordé cuando te arollé.

 _¿Te refieres a esa vez que casi me sacas el hígado?_

—¿Te dolió el cuerpo por muchos días? —preguntó. Posteriormente abrió sus labios emitiendo una exclamación—. ¿Acaso viniste al hospital a que te quitaran el yeso de un hueso que yo fracture?

Esta vez entorné los ojos ocultando la chispa de diversión que amenazó mi mente. Esta chica tenía mucha imaginación, por otro lado, ¿en verdad esperaba que respondiera?

—Hum. Por lo menos agita tu cabeza, que yo sepa no eres invalido —murmuró, quejándose de mi escasa cooperación.

A regañadientes negué con la cabeza. Tampoco le iba a revelar que lo tres días consecutivos tuve ciertas molestias en el abdomen, pero nada nuevo. De cierto modo el dolor se presenta a menudo de otra forma.

—Me alegro... Y espero que no vayas por ahí mandándole a tu perro que destruya las bicicletas —comentó con una actitud divertida.

 _Si supieras que en vez de eso, disfruto ver a Hunter hacerle maldades a la gente._

Me encogí de hombros, sin negar o afirmar el hecho. Ella se rio entre dientes, sospechando de una acción similar.

Recargue la espalda contra el barandal cruzándome de brazos, a un costado, las escaleras guiaban directamente al área de terapia intensiva.

No tenía buenos recuerdos de ese lugar.

—No me gusta mucho estar aquí.

Esa confesión me agarró con la guardia baja. Giré mi rostro a su dirección.

Ella bebió del té helado, tres tragos sin detenerse. Seguidamente dejó la lata sobre la barra de metal, peligrando a que se cayera. Se agazapo frente al barandal, por un momento pensé que se caería ya que lanzó su cuerpo al frente.

Mi corazón dio un tremendo vuelco. Eso fue extremadamente peligroso.

—La primera vez que visité este hospital, me colé entre los pasillos y terminé aquí. En esa escalera —señaló el quinto escalón. Le presté atención— resbalé y caí. Me abrí la cabeza en la parte de atrás y me pusieron puntos.

Apartó su cabello mostrándome una pequeña cicatriz a la altura de su nuca. Un pequeño bultito oscuro.

La miré en silencio, sin hacer ningún gesto. Moví mis manos, detallando las pulseras que ocultaban con recelo las cicatrices de mis muñecas.

Ella no se percató de mi espontánea reacción. Acomodó su cabello y torció los labios girando su cuerpo, apoyando la espalda en el tubo del barandal.

—Por ese pequeño accidente, perdí la oportunidad de ver por última vez a mi mamá.

Mis ojos se abrieron un poco más al mirarla.

 _¿Acaso su madre murió?_

—No, no. No pienses eso —negó inmediatamente. Fue muy buena descifrando mi reacción—. Gracias a Dios una parte de ella sigue a mi lado, pero... Cada día que pasa, la cuenta regresiva amenaza en arrebatármela. Su cuerpo se va más rápido que su mente.

No comprendí a que se refería. ¿Su madre estaba en coma? ¿Tenía una enfermedad terminal?

Ella se tomó la molestia de explicarme.

—Una de las enfermedades que sufre mi mamá es de leucemia, está en una etapa que es tratable. El problema es que ella se niega a la quimioterapia, se mantiene base a medicamento —relató con un tono de voz triste.

Ahora entendía la expresión que vi al principio. El dolor de estar perdiendo día con día a la mujer que te dio la vida, verla negarse a prolongar su vida para permanecer a su lado.

Todos tenemos nuestros propios tormentos. Y el de ella, la constante lucha por la vida de su madre.

Por un segundo me imagine en esa situación. Ver a mi propia madre negarse a la posibilidad de regresar a una saludable vida, sentirme impotente por su negación pero sin llegar a enojarme con ella.

Solamente quedaba más que aceptarlo. Porque así lo decidió.

—Me disculpo de nuevo por hablar de esto. Has de pensar que soy muy parlanchina —afirmó, sonriendo apenada.

Fijándome en la apariencia, no lo parecía. Por su forma de vestir, sin una pizca de maquillaje o pendiente, también engañaba con ser una persona introvertida.

He aprendido algo a lo largo de mi vida: ciertamente las apariencias engañan.

Yo, por ejemplo, a simple vista parezco una persona que interactúa fácilmente, en ocasiones me confunden con ser mujeriego o algo similar. Pero no es así.

La realidad era todo lo contrario.

Algunos pretenden ser tus amigos. _Pero no lo eran._

Otros pretenden ser excelentes padres. _Pero no lo eran._

La miré fijamente por unos largos segundos. No me percaté de ello hasta que las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de un ligero rojo, gracias a su piel clara fue fácil de notar. E inmediatamente apartó la mirada, evadiendo la mía.

En ese instante me percaté de algo que había pasado por alto la primera vez que la vi.

Tenía un hoyuelo en del lado derecho que se formaba cuando sonreía.

—Deja de mirarme fijamente. Soy muy penosa con quien apenas conozco. Aunque tú no eres un extraño para mi —aquello pareció animarla—, más bien nuestra relación es de víctima-victimario.

Se rio al plantarlo y relajó su postura.

Entorné los ojos y sonreí sarcástico ante su peculiar ocurrencia.

 _¿Quién desempeña el papel de quién?_

—¡Por fin sonríes! —exclamó repentinamente alegre y se acercó más a mi.

No logré retroceder, me quedé quieto en mi lugar mientras la observaba entrecerrar los ojos, esperando ver otra vez ese acontecimiento. Por su puesto, alegaba en que se apenaba a que alguien más la viera cuando ella termina haciendo lo mismo.

Bufé. Me rendí ante su insistencia.  
Lentamente abrí la mochila que reposaba a un lado de mis piernas y saqué la libreta y lapicero.

 _"No te entusiasmes demasiado. Casi no lo hago. Solamente cuando me burlo de los demás"._

—Que cruel eres —objetó fingiendo un escalofrío.

Finalmente retrocedió un poco para terminar de beber el té. Pero siguió hablando.

—Ahora entiendo porque Hunter tiene impulsos malvados —susurró.

Volví a escribir con pereza y, esta vez ella agarró la libreta.

 _"Aprendió muy bien"_

—¡Lo sabía! Sospechaba que tú le enseñabas. No volveré a dejar nada cerca de tu perro. Capaz y lo destroza —farfulló agitando la mano cual sostenía la libreta.

Solamente me encogí de hombros, no me sentía culpable de mi "crimen".

Sakura no habló ya que nos percatamos de la presencia de un docente, apareció del pasillo por donde llegué. Nos dedico una furtiva mirada de reconocimiento y continúo bajando por las escaleras.

En cuanto aparte la mirada de ese punto, vi que Sakura sentía curiosidad por el contenido de la libreta, de la quite antes de que comenzara a hojearlo.

Ella dejó sus manos al aire y giró su cabeza, sus ojos entrecerrados me enfocaron con sospecha.

—Uh, se me hace que escondes algo oscuro por ahí —rechistó juguetona.

Claro. Por supuesto. ¿Qué demonios escondería en una simple libreta?

Antes de que pudiera contradecir su punto, se escuchó una voz femenina a medio grito.

—Sakura, por fin te encuentro.

Ambos giramos la cabeza en dirección al pasillo derecho.

Una mujer pelirroja y joven venía a nosotros, caminando con cierta prisa. Poseía una melena larga y abundante, su estatura y cuerpo esbelto contribuía a ello. Por los rasgos similares del rostro de Sakura, deduje que se trataba de un familiar suyo. De color de ojos y cabello, diría que son unas completas desconocidas.

Se detuvo frente a Sakura apoyando una mano en su cintura descubierta. Su ceño fruncido se marcó en cuanto me vio. Seguramente recelosa en desconocer mi identidad, y sobre todo, el estar cerca de Sakura.

Le sostuve la mirada con el mismo aire hostil.

La sonrisa que esbozó Sakura no ayudó en relajar las expresiones de la mujer y las mías. Dejó la lata sobre el barandal y se movió de sitio, entre los dos, pero no logró evitar que chocáramos de nuevo miradas hostiles.

—Sasuke, te presento a mi hermana mayor, Karin —señaló a la susodicha con la mano.

Entrecerré más mis ojos. Intuía que esta mujer no sería de mi agrado.

—¡Ah!

De pronto el semblante de Karin pasó de hostilidad a una totalmente sorprendida.

Fruncí más el ceño y gruñí. Estas chicas me provocarían algo con sus repentinos cambios de actitud.

—Así que tú eres la víctima de mi torpe hermana —Karin se acercó a mi sonriendo de lado.

¿ _Qué?_

—¡Karin! Ya te dije que fue un accidente.

Ah, al parecer Sakura le contó sobre el altercado del parque.

—Accidente o no, lo arrollaste. Y da gracias que no te demandó —protestó la pelirroja de vuelta.

—Dah. Hermana, no se puede demandar a alguien por eso... ¿O sí?

La duda carcomió a Sakura. Su rostro se contrajo del susto. Me pareció cómica su reacción.

—Análizalo bien —Karin se rio a costa de su hermana y su atención en mi, sin borrar su sonrisa extendió su mano—. Un verdadero gusto Sasuke, te agradezco que hayas acompañado a mi hermana ese día. La ciudad es grande y peligrosa.

No debatí en lo último. Estaba de acuerdo con ello. El pensar en todo lo que le pudo suceder a Sakura esa noche, me llenaba de tensión y ansiedad. Sobre todo el rumbo donde vivía su tía, la siguiente zona era reconocida por los múltiples asesinatos debido al terreno baldío a unas manzanas adelante.

A regañadientes le estreché rápidamente su mano. Por lo menos Karin no me veía con ojos fulminantes, aunque no me importaría en lo absoluto. Que piense de mí lo que le plazca.

—Karin, ¿me buscabas para algo? —cuestionó Sakura la presencia de su hermana.

—La doctora Anko ya permitió las visitas para mamá —informó girándose a ella.

Su alegría contribuyó a la sonrisa de alivio que esbozó Sakura.

—Iré a verla y decirle unas cuantas cosas. No debió de escapar de esa forma —aquello lo dijo con seriedad.

—Ya lo hice, así que no tiene caso.

Sakura resopló.

—Mandona tenías que ser... —entornó los ojos.

Se apartó del camino de Karin al ver que la miraba con ojos asesinos por su comentario.

—¿Dijiste algo?

Vagamente encontré similitudes en mi relación con Itachi. Entre hermanos todo era diferente y sumamente fastidioso, pero no molesto.

—Nada, nada. Mejor —retomó hábilmente la conversación— le preguntaré por la persona que la trajo de regreso.

Me intrigó sus últimas palabras. La miré por unos segundos y ella captó rápidamente la muda pregunta.

—Verás, hace unas horas fuimos al comedor a almorzar. Cuando regresamos nos dijeron que mi mamá había escapado del hospital.

Inmediatamente recordé el rostro de Mebuki. Sus ojos verdes tan expresivos y brillantes. Los comparé con los que tenía de frente. Los de Sakura rebosaban positivismo, sus pupilas con distintos matices era lo que la diferenciaba con los de Mebuki. En cambio los Karin, sus ojos eran completamente oscuro. Contribuí un parentesco con su progenitor.

¿ _Será posible que...?_

No. Por supuesto que no. Sería mucha coincidencia. Por otra parte, Mebuki mencionó que sus hijas eran niñas —imaginé de unos diez u once años tal vez—, no una adolescente y una mujer joven.

—Tremendo susto que nos dio —la voz de Karin me volvió a la conversación.

Sakura mantenía su vista en mi rostro, expectante.

—Y en el momento que íbamos a comenzar la búsqueda por nuestra parte, nos informaron que ya había aparecido —el alivio se filtro en sus palabras—. Al parecer alguien la encontró cerca de aquí y la trajo de regreso.

Error. Si era un completa coincidencia.

¿Cuántos pacientes de este hospital se escaparon hoy y alguien lo trajo de regreso?

Que yo sepa, solamente una mujer.

¿Se trata de la madre de Sakura? Muchas preguntas invadieron mi mente, pero no las concrete como tal.

Apoyé la libreta en el barandal y escribí:

 _"Que bueno que ya está de regreso"_

—Así es —Karin se llevó una mano al pecho—. Fueron los cinco minutos más angustiantes de nuestras vidas. Temíamos que no regresará jamás. Pero gracias a la bondad de esa persona que la trajo de regreso, podemos estar tranquilas —el agradecimiento con el cual hablaba era muy latente.

 _¿Bondad dices?_ Sonreí sarcástico. _¿Qué soy bondandoso?_

Y Sakura apoyó sus palabras.

—Por eso quiero saber quien fue, para agradecerle de alguna forma.

—Si tienes suerte, esa persona no se ha ido del hospital.

Reaccioné en ese instante.

 _¿Qué dirían si supieran que la traje de regreso movido por el remordimiento de que casi la arrollé?_

Seguramente tendrían una mala reacción.

Metí la libreta y cuaderno en la mochila y la cerré de un movimiento. Sentí la mirada de ambos pares de ojos sobre mi. Al ajustar la correa en mi hombro derecho, hice un ademán con el pulgar en dirección al pasillo.

Y Sakura supo descifrar el gesto.

—No... ¿Ya te vas?

 _Maldita sea._

No sé porqué, pero el puchero que formó con sus labios, conteniendo aire por las mejillas, y esa manera en que sus gestos cambiaron a desilusión, me parecía jodidamente hermoso.

Y, nuevamente me pregunté porque tuve ese espontáneo pensamiento.

Tosí, llevándome una mano a mi boca y dándole la espalda. Así no descubriría mi sentir, en el tiempo que estuve a su lado, interpretó en su mayoría lo que realmente quería expresar.

Terminé por afirmar el hecho mientras me volvía a ellas. Agradecí que Sakura despejó ese gesto y se dedicó a suspirar, resignada.

—Cualquiera que te viera, diría que no quieres dejarlo ir porque te gusta —dijo Karin dándole codazos a Sakura.

Ella abrió mucho sus ojos y refunfuñó envuelta en su negación.

Estuve de acuerdo. Incluso miré sardónico a Karin. Que yo recordara, Sakura tenía novio. Y tenía la certeza que ella no era la clase de chicas que iban por la vida engañando a sus parejas.

Además, ¿quién en su sano juicio se fijaría en mi, un mudo?

Ella no tardó en aclararlo, desde otro punto.

—Tengo novio, hermana.

—¿Y?

Karin compuso una mueca de molestia. Sospeché que el novio de Sakura no era de su agrado.

—Solamente me entristece que Sasuke se vaya, no sé cuando volveré a verlo —refutó Sakura.

Me desconcertó como esa vez que, junto a su bicicleta, deseo que volviéramos a encontrarnos en esta gran ciudad. En un tomo amigable, hablándole a un viejo y querido amigo.

En todos los puntos posibles, estuvimos en el mismo lugar a la misma hora. Por un minuto de diferencia, nunca la hubiera encontrado. Ella es de un pueblo y viene cada cierto día. En cambio yo, vivo en la gran ciudad, y mis días son normalmente agitados.

 _¿Otra casualidad?_

Reprimí la ansiedad. ¿En verdad le agrade para que ella deseara verme otra vez?

No. Debía alejarla pronto.

O eso me dijo mi conciencia a fuego latente, cuando, en realidad, mi corazón anhelaba otra cosa.

Y la volví a ver. Debía bastar para calmar ese minúsculo capricho.

Por un momento aparte la primordial regla autoimpuesta que olvidé desde un principio, en el momento que debí partir. Pero, en vez de hacerlo, me apoye en el barandal, a si lado. Ansioso por escucharla hablar.

—Sakura, debemos ir con mamá. Hemos tardado mucho y de seguro está inquieta —recordó Karin.

Sakura asintió al recordarlo. Su hermana me miró afable.

—Fue un gusto conocerte Sasuke, espero verte muy pronto —la sinceridad con la que lo dijo Karin fue perturbador pero no en afán macabro.

Se me hizo familiar a la persona que me miraba, rendida e inconforme de que me fuera.

Sakura encogió los hombros. Separó sus labios y los cerró inmediatamente. Se arrepintió de lo que diría en un principio.

—Ya que. Pero ni creas que te dejaré en paz —advirtió ella con voz chillona. La sonrisilla que compuso en sus labios me provocó un escalofrío agradable.

—Sakura, sonaste muy acosadora.

 _Concuerdo contigo, Karin._

En ese instante las mejillas de Sakura se pusieron rojas. Tuve que mirar a otro lado, evitando verla.

—¡N-No lo dije en ese sentido! —protestó girándose a su hermana. Luego volvió a verme con sus peculiares ojos—. Lo decía porque eres el único amigo que he tengo aquí en la ciudad.

 _Amigo._

Nuevamente escuchaba esa palabra.

Rendido, hice una seña en despedida.

—Nos vemos Sasuke. Cuídate mucho —deseó Sakura sin borrar sus gestos amables.

Se resignó y se despidió con la mano. Karin hizo lo propio mientras sonreía de una forma extraña.

No supe como interpretarlo.

Me alejé retomando mi andar, dándoles la espalda. Obvie la necesidad que se intensificaba a cada segundo en querer girar mi rostro y verla por última vez. Dudaba que después de hoy, nos volviéramos a encontrar.

Aunque ella dejó muy en claro que no sería fácil librarme de su presencia. O más bien, de su inminente "amistad".

Y, sin embargo, no lo sentí como una amenaza a mi pequeña zona de confort. Sino, todo lo contrario.  
Mi mente lo interpretó como un reto. ¿Qué tan difícil sería volver a socializar?

De entrada me convencí que sería imposible. Hace bastantes años que me empeñaba en alejar a las personas que, cuando Sakura o, en su caso Naruto y Shikamaru se acercaban, sentía la urgencia de alejarme. O más bien, apartarlos para que no me lastimaran con su falsedad.

 _Pero..._

Me detuve en la intersección. Tentando en girar, tan sólo un poco y recibir el empujón que necesitaba para sacarla de mi mente.

La busqué con la mirada. Me aprecio irreal que ella también haya volteado en ese mismo instante.

Como si estuviéramos conectados.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron en el último segundo.

Bajo su cobijo, en medio del universo, fui un pequeño punto negro flotando en el espacio, sin cuerpo o forma. Un ser insignificante y apocado que pronto se convirtió en una solitaria estrella carente de luz.

Un náufrago que encontró su bálsamo en medio del mar. Aquel mar infinito y amenazante de tormentas prolongadas en la eternidad.

Sus peculiares ojos verdes brillaron contra los rayos del sol que se filtraron por la ventana, y su sonrisa llena de alegría fue dedicada a mi. Nunca llegué a imaginar que alguien —a parte de mi familia— pudiera verme de esa forma.

Como una persona normal. Sin ninguna discapacidad. Sin repugnancia.

 _«Si no lo intentas, jamás sabrás si valió la pena. Es un gran riesgo, pero si resulta, recibirás más a cambio»._

Recordé las palabras de Kakashi mientras veía a Sakura alejarse y desparecer entre los pasillos.

Solamente por un segundo, permití concebir tan posibilidad. Imaginar un sinfín de ellas con diferentes desenlaces.

Pero se trato de un segundo. Porque al siguiente, la realidad me golpeó a guante blanco, haciéndome recordar quien soy realmente.

Algo menos parecido a una persona. No soy merecedor de aquella amabilidad por el simple hecho de ser absurdamente diferente.

Toda esperanza se esfumó.

Nadie deseaba desperdiciar su valioso tiempo conmigo. Nadie se echaría ese gran paquete de soportarme.

Ni siquiera Sakura.

 _Estoy seguro de ello. Y era lo que más me dolía._

* * *

 ** **¡Por fin!****

 ** **Después de tres días de borrar y volver a escribir, y borrar y acomodar partes, les pude traer el capítulo.****

 ** **-c arrastra como un zombie-****

 ** **Jamás imaginé que escribir este capítulo sería un gran reto. El primer borrador terminaba en dónde solamente Sasuke veía a Sakura de lejos en el hospital, pero no me pareció en lo absoluto. Se iba a prolongar su encuentro y no iría conforme a la historia.****

 ** **Y los siguientes borradores... Bah, para que les cuento c: el chiste es que ya está.****

 ** **Respecto al capítulo, Sasuke se resiste mucho a querer congeniar con personas fuera de su familia, incluso con Sakura, Naruto y Shikamaru. Rehuye a las relaciones por temor a ser abandonado. En el interior siempre ha sido blando, pero tiene esa actitud para evitar que lo lastimen.****

 ** **Muchas cosas se revelaron hoy. ¿Las encontraron?****

 ** **¡Les agradezco mucho a quienes comentan! En serio que, si no contesto los comentarios no es porque no quiera, el tiempo se consume. Pero los leo y me llenan de felicidad y me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Gracias, gracias, gracias.****

 ** **¡Las amo!****

 ** **Nos leemos luego.****

 ** **Alela-chan fuera.****


	7. (6) ¿Estás viviendo con dolor?

_|6|_

 _¿Estás viviendo con dolor al igual que yo, Sasuke?_

 _._

 _Sakura_

.

—¡Tú estabas a cargo de Mebuki!

 _El grito de papá retumbó en mi oído a través de la bocina del celular. Con una mueca lo despegue de mi oreja, una terrible idea acercarlo demasiado igual que contestar la llamada, debí suponer sus reclamos. Siempre ensañándose conmigo._

 _Mordí mi labio inferior conteniendo las contestaciones en la garganta._

 _—Papá yo... —intenté razonar aun sabiendo que Kizashi no escucharía._

—¡No puedes hacer nada bien! Te descuidas un segundos y Mebuki se escapa del hospital.

 _—Despertó de la anestesia y desesperó al no vernos ahí. Por eso salió a buscarnos —dije a la defensiva, una versión que mamá ofreció a Anko, su doctora._

 _Y sospecho que no es la verdadera razón, pero no quiero darle más motivos a papá para enojarse._

—Esto es a lo que me refiero. Sí algo le llega a suceder será culpa tuya — _sentenció rudamente._

 _Su acusación cayó en lleno sobre mis hombros. Apreté los dientes y mis ojos ardieron._

 _¿Mi culpa?, pensé con amargura. El celular me peso demasiado y la calidez que me proporcionó la noticia del regreso de mamá se disipó gracias a los reclamos de papá. La nube oscura se formó sobre mi cabeza, destruyendo mi estado de ánimo, fracturado y quejumbroso._

 _—¿Y por qué le preocupa tanto? Usted ha dejado en claro que no le interesa demasiado lo que le suceda —le recordé entre dientes conteniendo la furia que recorría mis venas._

 _Hace meses esa la disputa desató un distanciamiento entre Sasori y él, por eso no podían verse sin discutir o insultarse. Los tres teníamos claro los pensamientos de papá sobre la situación, repudia de mamá a cada instante, pero lo más extraño era que no dejaba de prestarle a la distancia una mínima atención a sus avances o retrocesos._

 _Nos sorprendió en esta ida a Tokio, insistió tanto en venir con nosotras alegando que Sasori estaría ausente, ocupando su lugar a como diera lugar. Sin embargo, no quiso pisar por ningún motivo el hospital, prefería quedarse en casa de los tíos o visitar a unos amigos._

 _Y todo con tal de no estar cerca de su esposa. En ocasiones retribuyo que el título no le queda en lo absoluto. Él tenía que estar aquí, cuidándola, brindándole el apoyo emocional que necesita, no allá vagando con quién sabe dónde y obviando las responsabilidades._

Él debía ser quién sostuviera esta familia.

Él debía darnos el consuelo de sobrellevar la situación.

Él debía apoyarnos.

 _Me hierve la sangre al darme cuenta de que su papel de padre no lo cumple como tal, ni siquiera la mínima parte en lo emocional. Vaya figura paterna que se ha convertido, ningún gesto conciliador o gentil, siempre reclamos y gritos._

 _Papá permaneció en silencio. Conté los segundos donde presté atención a su respiración brusca. Tras pasar un minuto exacto, gruñó a la defensiva._

—Escúchame bien, este descuido te costará muy caro, tenlo por seguro.

 _Instintivamente temblé, destellos de los desagradables recuerdos inundaron mi ser, asimilando el dolor de aquel entonces cuando me hallaba tirada en el suelo, llorando sin cesar. Las marcas en mi espalda ardía a rojo vivo. La carga emocional al despejar mis pensamientos tras batallar contra la broma y fijarme en la silueta de papá frente a mí, con el cinturón colgando de su mano; su la mirada furiosa y despreciable quedó grabada en mi mente, persiguiéndome en sueños._

 _Los vellos de mis brazos se erizaron por el lastimoso recuerdo._

 _Miré la pantalla del celular, Kizashi colgó tras advertirme. Contraje los labios y sentí una lágrima rodar por la mejilla. No lo comprendo, soy la única que amenaza y a la que ha maltratado. ¿Tan despreciable soy para él?_

 _Acaso... ¿me odia?_

 _En un acto de desesperación volví a encender el celular buscando el número de Neji, necesito escuchar la calidez de su voz compensando su ausencia, transmitiendo las palabras que me despejaran toda angustia. Sentirlo cerca de mí por esa vía frívola, saber que contaba con él._

 _Su nombre brillo en la pantalla, de un momento a otro las letras se agrandaron... no, fue mi imaginación. El pulgar titubeó sobre el ícono, basta con tocarlo y escucharé inmediatamente su conciliadora voz._

 _Contuve a tiempo el impulso y deje caer mi mano._

 _Él seguirá ignorándome, dominado por sus terribles celos, dudo mucho que respondiera mi llamada cuando le han secundado varias._

 _No, en este momento no cuento con él para nada. Cuando más necesito de su apoyo, él decide enojarse injustamente conmigo._

 _Dejé mi celular dentro del bolsillo del pantalón y limpie bruscamente mi rostro con la manga del suéter, no dejaría que me afectara demasiado la advertencia de papá y la indiferencia de mi novio. Me obligue a alejar mis pensamientos sobre Neji, respire profundo concentrándome al máximo. No le daría importancia, aunque me faltara la cordura cada vez que pienso en él y su rostro contraído de enojo; tampoco haré caso en sus absurdos celos._

 _Mi orgullo impedía insistir más porque mi corazón no soportaría otra grosería de su parte. Lo peor: la soledad se agazapa y sin nadie a mi alrededor resulta difícil ignorar el agobio. Muy duro contando que no deseo preocupar a Karin con mis problemas, bastante tenía con la preocupación de mamá para poner una preocupación más a su lista._

 _Lo más importante es mamá. Así que es indispensable que Neji me dijera que todo estaría bien._

 _Por lo pronto no debía pararme en casa de mis tíos, al menos hasta que papá se haya calmado lo suficiente... Espero que los tres días que nos restan en la ciudad los aproveche en serenarse._

 _Para liberar el nudo de mi garganta me acerqué a la máquina expendedora de refrescos con la intención de refrescarme. Rebusqué en el otro bolsillo un par de monedas, lo exacto para un té helado, qué mejor remedio para quitar el mal sabor de boca._

 _Después de insertar las monedas, la pequeña pantalla brilló con una frase animada: "¡Selecciona una opción!" junto a una carita feliz. Como si en vez de despachar refrescos ofrecieran una solución permanente a tu vida, me lo imagino con voz cantarina y alegre. Parpadeaba constantemente alentandome a pensarlo seriamente._

 _¿Existiría una opción de resolver todos mis problemas por arte de magia?_

 _No, por supuesto que no._

 _Solté un suspiro y oprimí el botón correspondiente. La máquina se agitó levemente emitiendo un sonido sordo. Me agaché para agarrar la lata, pero se trabó con la rendija. Entorné los ojos. Genial, ¿algo más que agregar a este día? Tal vez que cayera de las escaleras a mis espaldas del mismo modo que hace unos años, sinceramente no me quejaría, sería mejor que estar frente a papá en estos momentos._

 _Tuve que jalar con fuerza la lata, no conté que me golpeara con la orilla de la rendija y extendí los dedos por inercia, la lata se escurre por mi mano y rodó por el suelo. Reprimí el impulso de soltar una maldición y dar una patada a la máquina. Me limité a fulminar con la mirada al objeto inanimado y enderezarme notando que la lata pasó cerca de los pies de alguien._

 _Lo miré a la cara entrecerrando los ojos, me devolvió la mirada con un gesto renuente y sus ojos negros consternados. Su rostro me resultó familiar, sobre todo las pupilas dilatas y labios apretados en una línea fina, con la espalda tensa y las manos a los costados de su cuerpo._

 _Jamás podría olvidar esa mirada retraída y llena de desconfianza, pero, sobre todo, de sufrimiento._

 _—No puedo creerlo —jadeé a causa del asombro. Una sonrisa se escapó sin aviso a mis labios—, ¡eres tú, Sasuke!_

 _Estoy completamente segura de que es él._

 _Un alivio me invadió, no supe exactamente de donde provino el repentino entusiasmo. Sasuke apareció frente a mí fluyendo como catalizador, justo a tiempo para evitar que mis pensamientos se asientan y se volvieran un revoltijo de malestar._

 _No borré la sonrisa mientras él me entregaba la lata con esa mirada renuente y precavida._

 _—Oh, gracias —lo recibí entusiasmada, ocultando muy bien mi tristeza. Soy experta en esa tarea._

 _Él desvió la mirada a un costado, apretando más los labios, al cabo de un segundo elevó su rostro, un poco más calmado._

 _Por lo menos no estaría sola por un rato, intentaré descubrir un poco de él, y si tengo suerte, alejar por unos momentos el tormento en sus ojos. Me entristece su semblante duro y sus ojos destilando desconfianza hacia todo._

 _Aquella perspectiva quebranto un poco mi calma._

 _No durará para siempre, estoy consciente de ello._

* * *

Todavía no me acostumbro la visión que tengo de mi madre cada vez que estamos en el hospital.

La resignación se reflejaba en su rostro decaído, unos ojos contenidos y adoloridos opacaban toda esperanza, sus extremidades sin fuerzas colgando a los costados y una profunda negación en todas sus fracciones. Como si no le quedara de otra, por obligación, sin convicción a un mejoramiento.

Se rendía.

Cedía a una muerte silenciosa.

Tan desesperante. Tan asfixiante.

Me dolía verla así, pensando que en cualquier momento gritaría sin parar y se negara a cooperar con las enfermeras y doctores. Reclamando a mis hermanos y a mí que no quería más medicina ni transfusiones de células y sangre.

 _Es por su bien._

¿Cuántas veces he repetido esa frase?

Más de las que puedo contar.

 _Es por su bien._

¿El bien de quién?

Mío. No el de ella. El de mi corazón fracturado.

Y peor aún, al saberlo me sentía egoísta por aferrarme demasiado a mamá y obligarla a alargar su vida cuando ella solamente desea morir sin más. Nunca lo ha dicho, pero sus ojos llenos de añoranza buscan la paz a cada instante.

Y temo que aquello que desea encontrar, no se encuentra en esta vida.

—¿Tienes sueño?

Viré mis ojos hasta Karin sentada del otro extremo del sillón, dejando su acción de hojear una revista para mirarme fijamente.

¿Sería ideal compartir mis pensamientos con ella?

Al cabo de unos segundos negué con la cabeza. Seguramente interpretó mi expresión por una de cansancio, y no era para menos, la semana fue muy pesada con los estudios y el viaje a Tokio, además, la carga emocional que Neji puso sobre mis hombros dejó un mal sabor de boca.

—Pienso en Neji.

Claramente es un tema peligroso de tratar con Karin, pero es mejor que pensar en la muerte de mamá.

Al instante el ceño de mi hermana se contrajo.

—¿Sigue sin contestar los mensajes?

—Los últimos que le envié, hace tres días —rectifiqué.

Aunque tenía ganas de llamarlo a todas horas, sabía que en esta ocasión eran certeros celos de él y debía venir a mi para que hablemos con calma de lo que sucedió. Mi orgullo sobrepone en dar el primer paso, siempre soy yo quién va a él y no viceversa. Es momento de que piense lo que hizo y se arrepienta por herirme con sus palabras.

Pese a que todo fue un malentendido y Neji no tenía por qué armar una escena tan horrible, en mi corazón guardaba aquel que perdón respaldado por el inmenso amor que le profesaba. Sabía que era estúpido, mi sensatez lo gritaba cada vez que pienso en el perdón, pero resultó inevitable. Lo quería demasiado y deseó arreglar esto.

—Es un idiota, ¿cómo puede dudar de ti? —gruñó Karin. Desde que comenzó esto insulta a Neji cada vez que se presenta la oportunidad.

Me encogí de hombros, indecisa. Sinceramente pienso lo mismo que ella.

Todo sucedió una semana atrás. Estaba en la cafetería tratando de consolar a mi mejor amigo, recientemente descubrió que la chica que le gustaba jugo vilmente con sus sentimientos; él resultó ser una apuesta para esa arpía y sus amigos de último año. Estúpidos estudiantes de nivel superior.

No soy una persona violenta, pero al ver el dolor de Kiba, quise tener a esa chica frente a mí y arrastrarla por toda la preparatoria, gozando en ver la vergüenza por la que pasaba. Nadie hiere a mis amigos y sale limpio del proceso, ellos son lo más apreciado que tengo, sobre todo Kiba.

Mientras mi amigo me convencía de que la violencia no sería una solución, Neji irrumpió nuestra conversación a medio grito, exigiendo respuesta. Se acercaba por las canchas de fútbol a grandes zancadas mientras apretaba el celular contra la palma de su mano. Su rostro crispado de furia me dio un mal presentimiento, en ese momento supe que venía a discutir.

—¿Quieres explicarme qué cojones es esto? —preguntó agitado. Su rostro alterado se marcó al extender el celular a nuestra dirección.

Arqueé la ceja y enfoque aquello que lo alteró. Se trataba de una fotografía de Kiba y yo abrazados de una manera comprometedora para quienes no saben de nuestra inquebrantable amistad. Él apoyaba su rostro en mi hombro y yo lo rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos, las manos reposaban en su cabello.

—Es Kiba, por si no lo has notado —aclaré pensando que lo confundía con alguien más.

—Por eso mismo Sakura, ¿qué hacías abrazando a Kiba?

Apreté los labios y mis hombros se tensaron en respuesta automática por la expresión de su rostro. No otra vez... Esto se estaba volviendo terriblemente constante, ideas paranoicas que lo atacaban y a consecuencia me reclamaba con pocos fundamentos.

—Estás siendo irracional Neji. Un abrazo con mi mejor amigo es más común de lo que parece —dije entre dientes.

—No lo es cuando tienes novio —debatió.

Enarqué una ceja, incrédula. Recuerdo perfectamente que a Neji no le molestaba que Kiba me abrazara.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Además, lo...

Antes de poder argumentar, Kiba soltó un resoplido de molestia, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento de cansancio. Lo miré confundida, ¿no quería que Neji se enterara de la razón? El dolor en sus ojos me hizo callar, por más que fuera la solución al malentendido, no traicionaría la confianza de mi amigo. No lo avergonzaría de esa manera.

Dio dos pasos quedando a la altura de Neji. Los ojos de ambos se mantuvieron desafiantes.

—Ah, Neji, abstente de pensar cosas que no son. Fue un abrazo de amigos, ¿entendiste? A-m-i-g-o-s —pronunció lentamente la palabra, separando cada letra. Su rostro no reflejaba nada—, no hagas un drama donde no lo hay.

Neji apretó los dientes, contraído.

—Hay pruebas Kiba —insistió acercando el celular.

—Oh, sí, una fotografía —concedió condescendiente mirando de soslayo la pantalla—. ¿No has pensado que se trata de un incentivo para comenzar una pelea?

Mi ceño se contrajo. Por un segundo lo procese en silencio pensando en esa posibilidad. ¿Quién capturo la fotografía y con qué fin se la envió a Neji? ¿Lo conocía? ¿Era alguien que me detestara? ¿O iban en contra de Kiba? Sea quien sea, seguramente su propósito se cumplió en el instante que Neji cayó víctima de sus celos.

Moví disimuladamente mi cabeza, contemplando a mi alrededor. Los estudiantes estaban ajenos a nuestra disputa, alejados lo suficiente para ignorarlo por completo. Nadie parecía particularmente interesado en lo que ocurría.

Volví a fijarme en ambos. El rostro de Neji no cambió en lo absoluto, frunció más los labios y sus ojos ardieron, como si las palabras de Kiba no valieran nada.

Una creciente pesadez abordó mi pecho, el ver su duda y la desconfianza en sus ojos ante la verdad, fue una daga a clavada directo al corazón. El nudo se formó en mi garganta, incapaz de articular palabra alguna. ¿Me creía capaz de engañarlo?

—O tal vez me muestre la verdad —refutó muy seguro.

Eso me quebró.

—¿Quién te envió la fotografía? —mi voz apenas salió firme.

Me concentré en no perder la poca compostura, mis piernas temblaban y la ira recorría mi cuerpo, las manos me picaron. ¿Qué se creía él al insinuar un engaño de mi parte?

—No importa quién la envió —él me miró con colera—. Retribuye a un hecho constante.

Kiba se aproximó a Neji tomándolo del cuello de la camisa. Respingué temiendo que lo golpeara y di un paso, estirando el brazo, detuve toca acción al ver que se acercó lo suficiente a su oído a susurrarle unas palabras. No pude escucharlas por el volumen de su voz. Quise saberlo, por la mueca de sorpresa y luego de rabia que cruzó en el rostro de Neji, intuí que no se trató de nada agradable.

Por un segundo noté las intenciones en sus ojos lavanda al devolverle la mirada a Kiba en cuanto se alejó de él. Estuvo a punto de alzar su mano, se reprimió a tiempo y la apretó a su costado hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Luego me miró con el mismo sentimiento.

—Espero que pienses en esto Sakura, no lo toleraré la próxima vez —riñó.

Separé los labios, incrédula por su respuesta.

—¿La próxima vez? —murmuré incrédula. Fruncí el ceño y lo encaré—. ¿Dejarás que tus estúpidos celos te manipulen?

—Si me pongo celoso es porque lo creo en verdad, si no quieres que esto continúe aléjate de Kiba.

Escuché una maldición de Kiba, apretaba fuertemente los dientes.

—No puedes prohibirme eso, no eres mi padre.

—Soy tu novio —lo dijo como si fuera una divinidad.

—¿Y crees que con eso tienes derecho a prohibirme ser amiga de Kiba?

Me sentía indignada, jamás imagine que ambos llegáramos a este punto. Discutíamos a veces, sí, pero no de esta manera a tal grado que él me prohibirme ser amiga de Kiba. ¿Qué sería después? ¿Se enojaria si habló con cualquier chico? Yo he sido tolerante conforme a su pequeño club de fanáticas de primer grado, a él no le parece molestarle lidiar con ella y sus constantes preguntas todos lo días.

—No me gusta que estés mucho tiempo con él.

Eso es porque tienes de prioridad los partidos de fútbol, pensé amargamente.

—¡Es mi mejor amigo!

—Más bien tu amante.

Me quedé sin habla. Estática, ensanche los ojos y la lengua se pego a mi paladar. Sentí algo en mi interior romperse.

¿Fue mi corazón? No, seguía latiendo dolorosamente.

—Cuida bien tus palabras, Hyuuga —intervino Kiba de nuevo, su rostro se tornó en una sutil advertencia.

Neji palideció al instante.

—No permitiré que insultes a Sakura, no tienes ningún derecho a comportarte como un idiota.

La respiración se travo en mi pecho cuando nos lanzó una mirada furiosa y sin decir nada, se alejó más rápido de lo que llegó en un principio. Con la cabeza en alto y refunfuñando incoherencias, su espalda tensa desapareció al doblar por la estructura de los salones.

Hasta ese punto me mantuve firme, y pocos segundos después me rompí.

Llevé las manos a mi rostro y negué con la cabeza varias veces, mordiendo el interior de mis mejillas, evitando llorar por el coraje que sentía. ¡No era justo! Nunca pensé que los celos de Neji se descontrolaba de esta forma, sospechando hasta de mi amistad con Kiba.

¿Qué sucedía con él? ¿Por qué estaba cambiando? En un principio no era así, no le molestaba que Kiba estuviera cerca, incluso le llamaba cuando lo veía alejarse de nosotros. Reímos y bromeamos juntos, un ambiente ameno sin indicios de catástrofe. Nunca hubo repulsión o desprecio en sus ojos al mirarlo...

O al mirarme. Jamás le he dado motivos.

Respingué al sentir unos cálidos brazos alrededor de mis hombros, estrechándome a un cuerpo que me brindaba consuelo. Kiba no dijo media palabra de lo ocurrido, dejó que lo abrazara como si fuera una niña que necesita a su oso de felpa a mitad de una noche de tormentas. No emití ningún sonido, no quería que se preocupara más por mí.

—Ya déjalo, Sakura —dijo Karin sacándome de mis recuerdos.

Aparté los ojos de mis manos juntas, su expresión era intolerable. No se refería en desistir el asunto o de los absurdos celos de Neji.

Más bien, terminar con él.

No le contesté. No tenía la certeza de que mi voz saliera firme al asegurarle que se trataba de otro malentendido cuando mi corazón comenzó a fracturarse desde el instante en que él me miró con enojo y repulsión. ¿Cómo estar con una persona que guarda esos sentimientos hacia mí?

Encogí los hombros en un gesto resignado, dejando que su imaginación trabajara, no era el momento adecuado de hablar pues mamá se había despertado y nos miraba con curiosidad. Apenas me percaté que sus ojos bailaban entre las dos, dudosa de nuestras expresiones.

—Sakura, no volveré a escaparme, pero no estés triste por favor —pidió mamá con sus ojos verdes arrepentidos.

Me alegré enormemente de que interpretara mi expresión en otro sentido.

—Eso espero mamá, no estuvo bien que te hayas ido sin avisar —dije conteniendo el sentimiento en la voz.

Me acerqué a ella y tomé la mano que me ofrecía, la apoyé en mi mejilla, sintiendo su calor, su tacto lograba disipar un poco mis problemas, estando ella a mi lado lo tenía todo. Lo demás dejaba de importar. Solamente ella y su salud acaparan mi mente. Me aterraba la idea de que desapareciera frente a mis ojos, por eso disfrutaba cada instante.

Escuché al suspiro de Karin, el sillón crujió. Estuvo a mi lado componiendo su mejor sonrisa.

—Ya le dije a Karin que iba a visitar a un amigo —dijo mamá.

Las explicaciones de mamá no tenían sentido alguno, conocía muchas personas en la ciudad y ninguna de ellas se contactó con nosotras para dicho encuentro. Lo hubiéramos sabido antes que se escapara.

Compartí con Karin una mirada cargada de incertidumbre, en ocasiones los delirios de mamá no tenían sentido, pero el hecho de que expusiera su integridad para cumplirla nos dejaba un hueco en el corazón y una preocupación creciente. Daba gracias al cielo a aquella persona que la ayudó tuvo la sensibilidad de intentar comprenderla y regresarla al hospital.

Ese detalle me distrajo un poco.

—Mamá, ¿sabes quién es el joven que te trajo? —pregunté sonriendo.

—¿Joven? —murmuró a su vez.

—Sí. Queremos agradecerle que tuvo la amabilidad de ayudarte —contribuyó Karin ajustando los lentes sobre su nariz cual arrugó en un gesto chistoso—. Después de todo, usted nos dejo muy marcado nuestros modales, me molesta que no haya recibido un agradecimiento formal.

Asentí estando de acuerdo.

—Que mal que no estamos en casa, estoy segura de que Sakura le hubiera ofrecido sus maravillosas galletas —comentó distraídamente mi hermana.

Noté la ironía en la última frase, la miré con ojos asesinos a la cual ella me respondió con una sonrisa burlona. Para nadie era secreto que en el área de la repostería soy un desastre total. Las galletas carbonizadas de la semana pasada y las quejas de Sasori por su dolor de dientes son la prueba viviente.

—Ya te dije que confundí los números —me quejé con fastidio.

—Claro, claro. Lo que tú digas.

Le mostré la lengua de forma infantil y desvié el rostro. Vaya hermana mayor. En vez de apoyarme, se mofaba de mis intentos fallidos en repostería. Sabía que no lo hacia con malicia y eso resultaba peor, le gustaba molestarme al igual que Sasori. Mayores que yo tenían que ser.

—Uh... bueno —intervino mamá, su ceño fruncido demostró su concentración—. Es un joven apuesto, de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, se veía muy triste —comentó con su rostro decaído—. Utilizaba una gorra negra y fue muy poco hablador, de hecho, no dijo nada en todo el camino, se limitó a escribir sus preguntas en una libreta azul.

Enarqué una ceja ante su descripción. Sin proponérmelo realmente mis pensamientos viajaron inevitablemente a Sasuke y su actitud renuente a cooperar en la interacción, su mirada perdida en un punto fijo y sus ojos negros y profundos transmitiendo una profunda desdichada combinada con frustración, un mar infinito de tormento que no encontraba la calma necesaria. Sus mechones de cabello azabache ocultos debajo de una gorra... negra.

Abrí los ojos al llegar a ese punto. Suprimí mi cerebro lo más que pude, tratando de recordar el color de la libreta que le quité cuando leí lo que escribió. Al quitármelo, el color azul se reflejó contra la luz del foco blanco, intensificando su color.

 _¿Podría ser...?_

—¿Te dijo su nombre? —me apresuré a preguntar.

Karin me miró extrañada por mi repentina acción puesto que me acerqué más a mamá, impaciente por una respuesta.

—No me lo dijo, lo escribió —rectificó mamá. Compuso un gesto pensativo—. Sasuke... me parece que ese es su nombre.

Bajé la mirada a las sábanas blancas.

Sasuke, sí, debía ser él. Se asemeja a la descripción de mamá. Cuando le pregunté que lo traía por aquí él solamente se encogió de hombros y nunca respondió la pregunta, ahora sé que tuvo la consideración de ayudar a mi madre. Él evitó indirectamente que yo sufriera por horas la desaparición de mamá, la interceptó a tiempo. Solté el aire por la boca, menos mal, quien sabe donde hubiera terminado mi mamá al estar desorientada.

Pero... también nos escuchó hablar sobre el asunto y tampoco nos hizo saber que fue él. Entonces recordé que en ese preciso momento él se dispuso a marcharse con cierta insistencia, justo cuando mencioné en agradecer formalmente a esa persona sin saber que se trataba de él.

¿Acaso no quería ser descubierto?

¿Por qué?

—Tal parecer que Sasuke odia recibir atención —dijo Karin, pensativa. Llegó a la misma conclusión que yo, o bueno, parte de ella—. No se ve muy abierto a las personas.

Mebuki alternó la mirada entre las dos sin comprender de lo que hablábamos.

—Esperó que si se encuentran con ese chico le den un saludo de mi parte.

Nos sorprendió sus palabras, como si hubiera adivinado nuestros pensamientos sobre el tema.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Es amigo de Sakura, no mío —se defendió mi hermana con las manos alzadas, librándose del interrogatorio.

—En ese caso —los ojos de mamá se clavaron en mí. Trate de sonreír naturalmente—, Sakura. Debes agradecerle debidamente, ¿de acuerdo? Aunque esto es parte mi culpa, Sasuke merece un agradecimiento.

—Dalo por hecho mamá.

Por supuesto que así sería, pensé mirando por la ventana que estaba alado de su cama. La noche se regocijaba sobre la ciudad, las estrellas tan lejanas me guiñaban desde su hogar, y el aire se colaba cobijando mis malestares anteriores.

Sin saberlo, su nombre y presencia se grabó en mi mente, preguntándome la causa de esos sentimientos negativos que expresaban sus hermosos ojos negros. Sospeché —con un creciente nudo en la garganta— que todo se debía a su discapacidad.

El que fuera mudo.

Seguramente él tendría sus propias batallas. Las mías no se comparaban con las suyas, incluso algunos puntos podrían superarme y viceversa. Soportaba tanto en silencio, la desesperación debía ser asfixiante todas las noches, encerrado en su zona de confort que pronto se convertía en su propio calvario.

En su infierno personal.

Tuve la necesidad de tenerlo frente a mi y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Brindarle una genuina amistad, no mentí cuando le dije que no se libraría de mí fácilmente. No me detuve a pensar de dónde provino esa repentina necesidad.

Y en lo que sí estuve de acuerdo es ayudarlo a toda costa. Decirle las palabras que yo necesito en estos momentos.

 _¿Estás viviendo con dolor igual que yo, Sasuke?_

* * *

 **¡Hola! (debería estar haciendo tarea, pero YOLO)**

 **Hace tiempo que no actualizaba este fic y decidí seguir.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Una perspectiva desde Sakura describiendo un poco más sus pensamientos.**

 **Les agradezco enormemente el apoyo que ha recibido este fic, ¡muchas gracias! Les quiero un montón.**

 **¡Alela-chan fuera!**


	8. (7) Detrás de una sonrisa

__**7** __

 **Detrás de una sonrisa se esconde una lágrima**

 _Sasuke_

.

.

A la mañana siguiente baje por las escaleras después de ducharme sin prisas, me daba tiempo de comer con tranquilidad e ir a tomar el metro y llegar un cuarto de hora antes. Perfecto. Me purgaba llegar tarde a cualquier lugar.

Como de costumbre no se escuchó ruido aparte de la respiración de Hunter y la mía, me siguió a trote hasta la cocina donde y busqué algo comestible. A esta hora no había nadie en casa, mamá impartía clases de piano y vocalización en una escuela particular en el centro y regresaba alrededor de las dos de la tarde.

La mayor parte del tiempo ella dejaba mi desayuno preparado para que lo calentara en el microondas. Al principio le insistí que no era necesario porque poseía dos manos por las cuales podía cocinar, pero ella no dejaba de consentirnos en ese aspecto, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para mimarnos. Lo deduje a que evitaba que nos intoxiquemos. Y, por mi parte, para que no me enfermara al no comer adecuadamente.

En esta ocasión dejó curry con arroz, mi estómago rugió cuando abrí el microondas después del pitido y la capa de humo pego en mi cara. Hasta Hunter se puso a mi lado pasando su lengua con entusiasmo.

Me senté, únicamente con la presencia de mi perro como compañía. Por un segundo lo disfrute. Todo. Estar solo, así no fingía frente a nadie y me evitaba ciertos pensamientos que llevaban a la destrucción o desdicha en completo.

Así no tenía por qué mentirle a mamá.

Le di el resto de la comida a Hunter y lavé el plato pensando en la silueta de mamá moviéndose a mi alrededor. Disfrutaba estar solo, sí, pero mamá siempre sería indispensable en mi vida, al igual que Itachi.

Al darme la vuelta me acerque al refrigerador, una inusual nota naranja estaba pegada con un imán. Se trataba de la letra de mamá. Me deseaba que tuviera un día productivo, y, además, que Itachi salió a un operativo programado y me dejaba a disposición el auto.

La nota me pareció tan pequeña desde mi posición, asimilando la noticia, trate de seguir impasible. ¿Un operativo programado? Nadie me avisó en los días anteriores.

No era común que Itachi fuera a los operativos armados, su trabajo consistía en estar en la oficina, atendiendo llamadas de emergencia, y llevar papeleo, entre otras cosas. Lo había escuchado refunfuñar por su miserable puesto desde que entró, y secretamente yo estaba tranquilo, así su vida no corría ningún peligro.

Y hace un año asistió a su primer operativo. Afortunadamente no recibió ningún daño. Esa noche no pude dormir en lo absoluto, sentí un alivio al en ver la patrulla estacionarse frente a la casa y que él bajara. No fui a recibirlo, me quedé en mi habitación, atormentándome. No debía preocuparme demasiado, Itachi sabía lo que hacía, fue entrenado para eso y tendría el extremo cuidado de no perder la vida a sabiendas que mamá sufriría.

O esa fue la excusa que inventé en las siguientes veces que permanecía sentado en el marco de la ventana, calmando mis ansias con un cigarrillo esperando que arribará a salvo. Nunca ha llegado herido de gravedad, golpes sí, pero nunca lesionado severamente.

La vida de un policía era dura, y más por la familia. Si morías, la dejabas destrozada y con el amargo sabor de que hizo su trabajo protegiendo a la ciudadanía.

A la mierda ellos.

Con furia recogí las llaves del tablero ignorando la sensación de ahogo que embargo mi pecho.

°/°/°

Las horas pasaron lentas.

Esperé impaciente a que el profesor terminara de indicar el trabajo que debíamos entregar antes de la media noche. Apenas salió y yo agarré mis cosas, ignorando por completo la mirada furtiva que Shikamaru me dedicó desde su lugar.

Pasé al casillero a recoger la libreta que necesitaría para realizar el reporte. A mi alrededor comenzó a escucharse el bullicio, personas hablando entre sí, riéndose y tonteando. No les presté la debida atención.

Azoté a propósito la puerta metal, logré sobresaltar a un grupo de chicos que se reían a carcajadas en una de las esquinas. Me dirigieron una mirada de molestia por la interrupción, las ignoré y me dirigí rumbo al estacionamiento.

Al cruzar entre los edificios de las facultades, sentí una presencia muy pegada a mi espalda. Instintivamente volteé y me encontré con Shikamaru que se detuvo.

Lo miré por unos segundos intentando que me dijera la razón por la cual me siguió.

Él enarcó una ceja y miró sobre su hombro, no había nadie, después se recobró y soltó un bostezo que contuvo con su mano.

—Te parece extraño que te siga, ¿no?

No respondí, tampoco es como si pudiera hacerlo.

—Le di tu número a Naruto.

 _Creo que me lo dijiste una semana tarde._

Entorné los ojos impregnados de ironía, él lo notó.

—Sí. Sé que debí preguntarte antes, pero ese chico en verdad no me dejó otra opción —replicó.

Hice una mueca. Shikamaru se percató de mi pesada mirada y volvió a hablar.

—Naruto puede ser muy escandaloso e intenso, es de familia —aseguró—. Es una persona honesta y siempre dirá la verdad, aunque duela. Si él está intentando acercarte a ti, simplemente vio lo que yo también: que estás completamente solo.

Está vez lo miré sin expresión. El rostro sereno de Shikamaru no pareció falso, incluso la fina sonrisa que mostró segundos después pareció genuina.

—Ambos estamos de acuerdo que esperamos demasiado tiempo para actuar. Te has vuelto más cerrado y desconfiado. Será difícil el reto.

¿Me habían observado desde el primer día? No, mi desconfianza se volvió fuerte en la preparatoria. No dejaba que nadie se me acercara a temor que me insultaran o lastimaran con sus palabras.

Fruncí el ceño.

Shikamaru me dio una palmada en la espalda y se fue sin despedirse.

¿Naruto y él se pusieron de acuerdo para fastidiarme? Nara nunca me había dirigido formalmente la palabra, aunque estaba consciente de mi existencia, no intentó ir más allá de un simple asentimiento de cabeza.

 _¿Qué me sentía solo?_

No quise responder.

Me dirigí al auto. Una vez adentro, coloqué mis cosas en la parte de atrás, al meter la llave en el contacto mi celular sonó alertando a un mensaje. Lo saqué comprobando que se trataba de Naruto.

» _Naruto: ¡Hey, amigo! ¿Dónde estás? No te he visto en todo el día. Comamos juntos, todavía no saldo mi deuda con lo del ensayo._

Justo en el momento que dejé caer el celular en el tablero dispuesto a pisar el acelerador, algo chocó en la ventana opuesta, sobresaltado. Se trataba de Naruto, pegó su rostro al cristal, se veía sumamente horroroso.

Antes de que pudiera acelerar o, por lo mínimo activar los seguros automáticos, él se tomó la libertad de abrir la puerta y sentarse en el lugar del copiloto.

Por un segundo permaneció en silencio. No lo miré, me contenía en sacarlo a golpes del auto, y estuve a punto de hacerlo si no fuera porque habló.

—Bueno, esto es muy incómodo. Siento que soy un tipo acosador que anda detrás de una mujer.

 _Maldito._

—¡Espera! No lo dije en sentido amoroso —advirtió rápidamente al ver la nueva expresión de semblante, uno más terrorífico—. Créeme cuando te digo que en verdad quiero ser tu amigo.

Ni siquiera había pasado un día y de nuevo sacaba el tema a flote. No quise darme la oportunidad de imaginar posibles desenlaces.

 _Sin concebir la posibilidad de que Naruto se acercara de nuevo._

 _Sin concebir la posibilidad de encontrarme cara a cara con Sakura en el hospital._

 _Sin prever que Shikamaru me hablara por primera vez._

Por un segundo me sentí como un adolescente de quince años, cuya preocupación giraba en torno a los demás.

Una etapa que no viví como tal.

—Hay dos tipos de personas: las ingenuas, que creen que con paciencia y afecto se ganan el afecto de quienes los rodean. Y las ruines, que saben que la realidad es más que conexiones, por eso son astutas y buscan su propio beneficio sin importarles pasar sobre los demás.

 _¿Qué demonios...?_

Esas palabras se me hacían conocidas. Estoy seguro de ello. Mis ojos viajaron a las manos de Naruto, hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que traía consigo una libreta vieja, la había abierto en cierta página y leído su contenido.

Sonrió amigable y alzó dicha libreta.

Lo recordé abruptamente.

Un salón de clases, en segundo grado de la escuela media. Alguien se había acercado a mí con la misma sonrisa de Naruto después de recibir burlas sobre mi discapacidad. Era un chico pelirrojo con uno frenos horribles y un montón de granos, con una voz chillona, y unos enormes lentes que parecían fondo de botella.

Ese mismo chico me brindó unas palabras de aliento, y a respuesta, yo le escribí en la libreta que tenía a la mano. Él se rio muy fuerte en ese entonces.

—Entonces, soy un estúpido e ingenuo, dispuesto a ser amigo de una persona tan enigmática con cara de estreñido.

Las mismas palabras que repitió Naruto en este instante.

—Por tu expresión de que acabas de ver a un muerto, afirmo que te acordaste de mí.

Y yo seguía sin creerlo. Del chico pelirrojo no tuve noticias al siguiente día. En ese tiempo albergaba una mínima esperanza de que alguien quisiera ser mi amigo sin importarle mis limitaciones con el habla.

Pero me enteré de que fue transferido a otra escuela. Y nunca más supe de él.

La decepción no fue muy fuerte, en el fondo sabía que todo sería difícil, incluso el mismo destino o Dios se encargaría de ello.

Y deje de intentar encajar.

—Mi cabello ahora es rubio, me lo teñí hace unos años, quería parecerme a mi padre —comenzó a explicarse por su apariencia—. También me quitaron esos estúpidos frenos, y mi cutis y la voz me cambió. ¡Ahora soy todo un adonis para las mujeres!

Bufé, riéndome irónicamente entre dientes por su comentario. ¿Adonis? Este tipo era un estúpido.

—Y por lo otro, me fui de emergencia al pueblo donde viven mis tíos, hubo un... grave problema y mi familia permaneció una temporada por allá. Obviamente me transfirieron de escuela. Regresamos un año después. ¡Y fue casualidad descubrir que tú asistas a esta universidad! Si no fuera por Shikamaru nunca te habría encontrado.

Lo escuché sin hace un indicio de querer responder. Mentiría si pensaba que no me sorprendía su repentina confesión.

Ciertamente me abrumó. ¿Cómo alguien me consideraría, a mí, un mudo sin nada que ofrecer más que amargura y dolor? Siendo sincero, seguía en shock.

Ahora entiendo las palabras de Shikamaru: "Te has vuelto más cerrado y desconfiado".

Suspiré quitándome la gorra para frotar con libertad mi nuca. Esto me estaba estresando, ahora no sabía qué hacer.

—Calma Sasuke. Solamente piénsalo con certeza, no mentí en aquel entonces que quería ser tu amigo, tú me defendiste de esos bastardos que me golpeaban. Por eso siempre te considere mi amigo.

Recordé eso también. Lo miré de soslayo, su expresión seria me decía que no mentía.

Sin embargo, todo era un revoltijo.

Saqué mi celular y le escribí un texto a Naruto.

 _"Lo pensaré, miope"._

Se rio al recordar el apodo que le pusieron en la escuela media.

—Me alegra que por lo menos consideres la idea.

Gruñí a respuesta y volví a colocarme la gorra.

—Bien. Me iré porque tengo prisa, necesito llegar a casa —abrió la puerta del copiloto dispuesto a salir.

Lo dejé irse. Se despidió espontáneamente, alejándose entre los carros directo a la salida.

Me di cuenta de que dejó el cuaderno sobre el asiento. No lo tome, no tuve el valor de abrirlo. Ese cuaderno poseía notas de lo que sentía en aquel entonces, de lo que mi corazón herido profesaba a las personas.

Y pensar que Naruto lo leyó.

 _Amigos._

¿En realidad existirán?

Mientras divagaba en esa cuestión, un ligero pitido proveniente de mi celular me alertó. Lo saqué de la mochila y revisé el buzón de mensajes. El remitente era mamá, seguramente me pediría pasar a comprar algún tipo de verdura o carne para completar la cena de hoy, cocinaría estofado de res: la comida favorita de Itachi. Recibirlo cálidamente haría que dejará sus preocupaciones de lado —a palabras de mamá— y disfrutar la paz que le brindamos.

Siempre reprimía mi mal humor en tal aspecto, ¿paz? Yo no brindo tal sentimiento que comenzaba a sentirse ajeno cada día que transcurría.

Leí el mensaje con calma trazando la ruta más corta para el supermercado, pero las palabras que resaltan en la pantalla crearon un torbellino de emociones en mi interior. Aguante la respiración unos segundos, asimilando lo que contenía el mensaje. Una mueca de horror surcó mi rostro y apreté los dedos alrededor del aparato, pensé que lo rompería por tanta fuerza que ejercía.

 _» Mamá: Itachi está en el hospital._

¿Mi hermano resultó herido en el operativo?

* * *

Conduje como un loco, ligeramente sorprendido de que no haya atropellado a nadie.

Evité a toda costa las saturadas carreteras, no soportaría lidiar con el tráfico vespertino, no mientras no supiera sobre la salud de Itachi. Muchas ideas paranoicas llegaban brutalmente por cada segundo que transcurría, haciendo alusión un desenlace aterrador.

Se me cerró la garganta al pensarlo.

Gruñí por debajo al doblar en la siguiente esquina. Pise el acelerador agradeciendo internamente que hoy parecía invisible para los policías de tránsito, tampoco estaba de humor para ellos. Mandaría todo a la mierda en voz alta si fuera posible.

Aparqué en la plaza más cercana, por poco embisto el automóvil continuó. Apretando los dientes, contuve un mísero gruñido de frustración. Agarré mi celular y las llaves del auto antes de salir azotando la puerta a mis espaldas. Corrí hasta la entrada principal con la respiración cada vez más agitada debido a mi desesperación, localicé la recepción y no dudé en abalanzarme a la barra.

La enfermera en turno dio un respingo del susto, me dirigió una mirada fulminante.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo jovencito? —farfulló malhumorada.

Tecleé rápidamente en las notas de mi celular y se lo mostré.

 _"Necesito información sobre Uchiha Itachi, soy su hermano"._

Seguramente mi rostro urgente ayudó a que la enfermera dejará de lado su actitud, viró el rostro a los papeles desparramados sobre la mesa. Al cabo de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, alzó la mirada frunciendo el ceño.

—Su hermano fue ingresado hace poco. Recibió un balazo en el brazo, pero la herida es superficial.

La última frase renueva mis energías, solté el aire que hasta ese momento retuve inconsciente mente, preparándome a una peor noticia. Un poco más calmado, quise saber en dónde se encontraba.

Recorrí los pasillos que sabía de memoria hasta encontrar el ala de urgencias. Las palabras rojas relucían sobre el umbral de las puertas automáticas, cruce a grandes zancadas buscando el rostro de mamá e Itachi, no tardé mucho en hallarlos cerca de otro pabellón. Gracias a que nadie se molestó en correr las cortinas para darles privacidad, pude ver a Itachi sentado en el borde de la camilla mientras el enfermero terminaba de ponerle el último punto en el brazo derecho.

Me acerqué precavido. Mamá tenía las manos entrelazadas debajo de su barbilla y sus ojos inquietos se fijaron en mi cuando se percató de la cercanía. Sonrió aliviada, pero el brillo de sus pupilas no desapareció: miedo y un profundo terror.

Adiviné de una u otra forma su inquietud. ¿Y si la bala le hubiera atinado directamente a un órgano vital? O peor, ¿la cabeza?

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y me obligue a despejarlo.

Me planté al lado de mamá. Ambos observamos en silencio al docente colocar una gasa sobre la sutura, Itachi no se percató de mi presencia hasta que viró a nosotros plasmando una despreocupada sonrisa, parecía avergonzado.

—Mamá, no era necesario preocupar a Sasuke —dijo Itachi con un deje de resignación.

—Tiene derecho a saber lo que te sucede, además, se hubiera dado cuenta —alegó muy segura Mikoto.

Dejó caer los brazos y se acercó a él, abrazándolo con cuidado de no tocar su herida. Alejó un poco su rostro y le acarició tiernamente sus cabellos azabaches, esparcidos sobre sus hombros, al parecer se despojó de la liga que los sostenía.

—Me alegra que estés bien Itachi-chan.

Mi hermano sonrió depositando un beso en la mejilla, después me miró.

—¿Te preocupaste tanto hermanito? —preguntó Itachi dirigiéndome una mirada cargada de burla sana.

Refunfuñe en silencio al evadir su mirada y cruzar los brazos sobre mi torso. Maldito Itachi, gozaba ponerme en situaciones incómodas, y él aprovechaba cada oportunidad. No merecía mi preocupación. Es más, yo mismo me encargaré de abrirle la herida.

Con ese pensamiento sádico me aproxime a la camilla, pero mamá no dejó que le tocara la gasa. Gemí en lo bajo al ser descubierto. Desvíe mi atención a otro aspecto importante, por ejemplo, como lo hirieron.

—Digamos que uno de los delincuentes se libró de las esposas y comenzó a disparar a lo loco —comentó tratando de minorar el daño. Su sonrisa no calmó la mirada indiscutible de mamá ni la mía, ensanchó el gesto, seguramente esperando que cayéramos en su sutil engaño—. En serio, no es nada grave, solamente no debo forzarme por unos días, ¡pronto estaré como nuevo!

— _"Y con una cicatriz que parecerá un bulto feo"_ —gesticule.

Itachi bufó entornando los ojos.

—Son gajes del oficio.

El suspiró de mamá atrajo nuestra atención. Cerró los ojos y, cuando los abrió, una sonrisa maternal adorno su rostro que poco a poco se iba relajando. Estuve tranquilo por el momento.

—Iré a terminar el papeleo para que dejen ir a Itachi —avisó.

Depositó un beso en la frente a cada uno y se alejó rápidamente a la recepción de urgencias, al cabo de unos segundos hablaba con el enfermero que atendió a Itachi.

Me viré a él con ojos entrecerrados. Decirle que esa profesión era peligrosa ya no entraba en mis posibles ideas de hacerlo desistir, así que decidí no formular nada y sentarme a su lado, en completo silencio. Itachi me miró de reojo y sonrió al pasar el brazo sano sobre mis hombros.

No lo miré.

—Vamos, vamos. No pongas esa expresión hermanito. Mejor... consigue un poco de comida, muero de hambre.

Lo miré con ojos asesinos.

—¿Qué? Perdí mucha sangre Ahhh... —se lamentó muy patéticamente. Enrolé los ojos y apreté los labios—. Siento que me desmayo, un bollo de chocolate sería mi salvación...

Irritado por su mala actuación, me levanté de sopetón, librándome del abrazo. Lo miré con ojos asesino y él se limitó a ensanchar su sonrisa socarrona a sabiendas que se salió con la suya.

—Mejor que sean dos.

Decidí ir por su dichoso bollo antes de lanzarle el botiquín que reposaba sobre el carrito de metal, a lo mejor así dejaba de molestarme el resto de la tarde. No me rebajaría a discutir con él por algo tan infantil.

Caminé decidido a la puerta principal, al tener la mirada gacha no me percaté del cuerpo frente mío, impacto con cierta brusquedad. Fue un desafió mantener el equilibrio ante la embestida. Aturdido, bajé la vista y me topé con una cabellera rosada. ¿Acaso era...?

Bastó que ella, después de alejarse torpemente y murmurar una débil disculpa, alzara el rostro y se sorprendiera al verme frente suyo.

Nuevamente sus ojos brillaron emocionados, pero detrás de esa emoción se escondió algo más oscuro.

—Hola, Sasuke. Creo que nuestro lugar predestinado es el hospital —comentó esbozando una sonrisa, después se quejó y rápidamente deshizo su gesto.

Se llevó una mano a su mejilla, hasta ese momento vi su piel rojiza y ligeramente hinchada. La frotó a modo de consuelo y evitó mis ojos al darse cuenta de que no le quité la mirada de encima.

—Eh... yo solo... —carraspeó, incómoda—. Me caí...

No fue muy convincente. Volvió a desviar los ojos a su costado, y su otra mano temblaba contra su pierna. Su parecía frágil encogida de hombros y con una mirada turba, lejana y reprimiendo tanta tristeza y coraje.

Frené la necesidad de preguntar. Antes que nada, debía ponerse algo frío en la mejilla para librar el ardor.

Guiado por ese mismo impulso que parecía dominarme al estar cerca de ella, le hice una señal para que me siguiera, después de lanzarme una mirada confusa, se limitó a encogerse más de hombros y caminar detrás de mí por la sala de urgencias.

Busqué con la mirada a Anko, le pediría un poco de crema para desinflamar el dolor y una compresa fría. No tardé en localizarla, de pie junto a la recepción leía unos documentos, su ceño fruncido daba señal de concentración.

Me acerqué con cierta precaución, por experiencia conozco su temperamento cuando la sobresaltan. Bastó que agitara un poco mi mano para que Anko captara el movimiento y me mirara con el ceño fruncido, luego enarcó una ceja al deslizar su rostro a mi lado. Sakura la saludo con su mano.

—Doctora Anko.

—Sakura, querida, ¿Qué sucede? —la doctora dejó los papeles sobre la barra.

Suspiré, y un poco renuente, moví mis manos.

— _"Necesita un poco de crema para desinflamar su mejilla"_ —gesticulé, y seguidamente señalé a Sakura.

Ella me miró con un deje de fascinación, luego mis manos y supe de que se había asombrado. Bufé por debajo, era normal que yo utilizara el lenguaje de señas para comunicarme, el que los demás no lo supieran resultaba un verdadero fastidio.

—Se ve muy inflamado —dijo Anko acercándose a Sakura.

Dejó que le tocará la quijada, movió un poco la cabeza y soltó un quejido por el esfuerzo. Después de unos segundos, noté que algo que me inquietó un poco.

Los ojos de Anko se volvieron más oscuros y apretó los dientes. Su mirada dura se giró a Sakura, ella la desvió mientras se mordía el labio inferior y unió ambas manos detrás de su espalda, tensa. No comprendí sus reacciones y porque permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos.

—Fue él... ¿verdad? —preguntó Anko, apenas contuvo la ira en su voz.

¿Él? ¿Quién?

Miré a Sakura con el ceño fruncido. Me frustró que se alejara del contacto de Anko, agachó la mirada en un punto fijo del blanco del azulejo.

—¿Te golpeó de nuevo?

Una pregunta que salió de los labios de Anko.

La respiración de Sakura se detuvo y yo lo comprendí más rápido de lo que deseé.

Ella me mintió al decirle que se cayó para así ocultar la verdad.

Él... la golpeó. Un hombre. ¿Su novio? Pensé al recordar que mencionó a su pareja.

La miré bruscamente intentando encontrar la respuesta a la cuestión que ahora daba vueltas en mi mente, tubulado y confundido, le insistí a mi forma, sin apartarme de ella. Haciendo mis propias preguntas ante la preocupación que pronto me embargó.

Y nuevamente me pregunté porque estaba preocupado. Absurdo. La última vez que la vi me prometí no interesarme en lo que sucediera con ella. Claro, si fuera el caso de no verla nunca más. Pero ahora estaba de pie, frente a mí, con un golpe en la mejilla y una mirada apagada; hastiada, no de nosotros, pareciera que la situación la sobrepasaba con creces.

¿Cómo preocuparme en su angustia cuando no puedo con la mía?

No quería ver esa mirada. No, quería ver la hermosa sonrisa que compone en su rostro. Sus ojos no merecían la agonía a la cual su portadora tenía que sufrir a causa de terceros.

El silencio de Sakura bastó de afirmativa. Apreté los puños a los costados.

—Mi padre enfureció porque mamá se escapó ayer —dijo por fin, una mueca de dolor surcó su rostro al hablar tan deprisa—. Así que vino a...

—... Regañarte a su manera —le interrumpió Anko.

Hasta ese momento Sakura pareció reaccionar a mi presencia, se giró bruscamente a mi dirección y sus ojos pidieron silenciosamente que no indagara hasta que ella decidiera contarme. Tuve que respirar varias veces para controlar mi respiración que se había acelerado y ni siquiera me di cuenta. Relajé mis hombros, pero no la mandíbula, la seguía apretando con fuerza.

Anko la tomó del brazo y la llevó de regreso, las seguí mientras divagaba en mis cavilaciones.

¿Cómo podría su padre levantarle la mano de esa forma? ¡Era su hija! ¿No consideraba del daño que le ocasiona fuera de lo físico? Hay heridas que no sanan con desinfectante y medicinas, no, las ingeridas en el corazón persistían por un tiempo indefinido. Expuestas a tal manera que cualquiera puede expandirlas con tocarlas deliberadamente.

Padres... no pude evitar una sonrisa satírica. Se suponía que ellos velaban con sus hijos, procurando su bienestar, apoyándolos en todos, brindándoles la protección que solo ellos parecían profesar.

Recordé lo que mi propio padre propicio y reprimí el impulso de golpear la pared a mi costado y así soltar mi frustración.

 _¿Qué clase de progenitores no tocó, Sakura?_ Parece que la vida se encargó de ponernos las peores escorias. Que ironía, un juego macabro del cual nosotros somos los perdedores.

Sakura se sentó en una camilla vacía, me quedé al pie observando a Anko sacar un botiquín y proceder a untarle una crema transparente. Al cabo de unos minutos le puso una pequeña compresa fría y arrancó unas tiras de cinta blanca, colocándolas a los costados para que se mantuviera sobre su mejilla.

Al terminar su rápida labor, se levantó del banco y puso el botiquín en su lugar.

—Doctora Anko... —Sakura vaciló— ¿Podría no mencionarle nada a Karin? Por favor.

Una súplica que me costó digerir. ¿No quería que su hermana lo supiera?

Anko se molestó.

—Karin tiene derecho a...

—No es el momento. Está muy preocupada por mamá, no quiero cargarle más los hombros con esto —dijo seria—. He sabido manejar esto.

—Algún día se te saldrá de las manos.

Fuera mi imaginación o no, pero me pareció captar un ligero temblor en Sakura que asintió pesadamente, su sonrisa fue fugaz y llena de resignación.

—No mientras tenga cuidado.

Finalmente, Anko suspiró derrotada, llevándose una mano a su frente. Se despidió con un gesto y partió al pasillo continuo, desapareciendo de nuestra vista.

Al quedarnos solos —exceptuando a todos los paciente y enfermeros de la habitación—, se incorporó como si nada y me miró con sus grandes ojos verdes. Yo seguía un poco perturbado, por lo que no la miré al instante, esperé unos segundos para que mi mente se calmara. Cerré los ojos y al abrirlos, los dirigí a ella.

—Sasuke yo... —murmuró ahogadamente.

Se sentó de nuevo en la camilla y palpó su lado. Con cierta duda me dejé caer a su lado, guardando un poco la distancia.

—No sé si estoy haciendo bien al decirte, no quiero preocuparte... que va —frunció los labios—. No creo que te preocupe lo que le suceda a una desconocida.

No. No debería preocuparme, pero aquí me encuentro, sentado a su lado, impaciente a conocer su dolor, aunque yo no ofreciera nada más que soledad y sufrimiento propio, quise... intentar comprenderla, ¿Qué clase de dolor es?

También necesito quitarme la primera impresión que tuve de ella: falsa e hipócrita, nada de ella era real.

Lo necesito para decidir si permito que entre a mi vida o alejarla completamente para evitar una traición.

Saqué mi celular y abrí las notas, escribí con rapidez y se lo mostré a Sakura.

 _"Dijiste que no soy un desconocido para ti, ¿piensas retractarte?"_

Elevó sus ojos después de leerlo, mantuve mi rostro sereno, expectante a su reacción, cuál sea su decisión la respetaré, tampoco quería forzarla a hablar, debía tener sus propias razones.

Algo vio en mí que le dio el empujón para contarme. Sonrió un poco y después juntó las manos sobre su regazo, pensativa.

—Aún no estoy preparada para contarte todo, pero... —me miró suplicante—, lo que sí te diré es que todos los días me esfuerzo, doy mi mejor cara a mi familia para que no se preocupen por mí. Mis hermanos saben que padre me maltrata, pero no a qué grado. Esto —señaló su mejilla— no es nada comparado a lo que una vez sufrí.

Una imagen producida por mi mente caló en mi ser. Reprimí muchas emociones y me limité a escribir nuevamente en el celular.

 _"¿Tus hermanos no han hecho nada al respecto?"_

Por la forma en que Karin me miró recelosa supe que la protegía mucho, así que no me cabía en la cabeza que ella y su otro hermano o hermana permitieran las agresiones de Sakura.

—Yo les pedí que no lo hicieran para evitar problemas más graves, papá no me... maltrata si lo obedezco y hago las cosas bien —apretó los dientes—. Sasori, mi hermano mayor, dijo que estamos muy cerca de salir de esa casa de infierno. Mamá, Karin, él y yo nos iremos pronto de allí.

Lo que Sakura soportaba con tanto añico eran los maltratos de su padre para no poner más carga en los hombros de sus hermanos mayores, ni preocupar a Mebuki, era obvio que todo le afectaría directamente. Lo hacía por amor a la que consideraba su familia, porque, por más que su padre haya contribuido a que naciera y la criara, desde el momento en que la golpeó, algo en ella comenzó a romperse.

Lo deduje al ver sus ojos, poco a poco comencé a leer más su sentir mediante sus expresiones.

Volví a mover mis dedos sobre la pantalla.

 _"No tienes por qué soportar ese peso tu sola"_

Sakura miró largamente la frase que escribí, luego sonrió tristemente.

—Si no lo hago arruinaría sus planes. Además... papá paga los medicamentos de mamá, sin su ayuda ella no... —la voz se apagó a mitad de sus palabras. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, pero no derramó las lágrimas que amenazaban en caer.

Ahí estaba, el verdadero motivo por el cual soporta los maltratos de su padre: el dinero que él aporta para los medicamentos es indispensable para el tratamiento de su madre.

Sacrificaba su integridad, su bienestar emocional para así alargar la vida de Mebuki. Cada medicina e ida al doctor compensaba cada golpe, cada grito de su progenitor, cada insulto con tal de tener a su madre un día más.

Me llevé una mano a mi rostro, frotándolo. Demasiada información en un día para digerir completamente. Ella en verdad... sufría, fuera de su aspecto angelical y la sonrisa que siempre portaba, se consumía desde dentro, lentamente. Cargaba el peso y arriesgaba demasiado con tal de restarle un tema delicado a los demás.

Una sonrisa fracturada en su rostro aparecía, y solamente los que han traspasado por un quebrantamiento, saben diferenciarla.

Detrás de una sonrisa siempre se esconde una lágrima.

 _Sakura... también tenía sus cargas... igual que yo._

—Gracias por escucharme —la voz de Sakura me hizo reaccionar. Alejé la mano de mi rostro y la miré, sonreía con sinceridad—. Necesitaba sacarlo antes de que se acumulara en mi pecho y no supiera que hacer.

Me abrumaron sus palabras. Atiné a agachar la mirada y asentir con la cabeza.

¿Qué podía expresarle? _¿«Gracias por confiar en mí»?_ bufé internamente, yo que ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que hacía, me resultaba extraño estar a su lado, entablando una "conversación" aunque el tema sea un tanto delicado.

—Hoy regresaré a mi pueblo.

Esa inesperada confesión me asfixio de repente. Era de esperarse, en algún momento ella tendría que volver a su hogar, el pueblo con el que tanta añoranza hablaba. Lejos de la ciudad y sus visitas cada dos semanas.

Al notar mi reacción retraída, me dio un golpecito en el hombro. Salí de mis pensamientos y me obligo a mirarla a regañadientes.

—Volveré en dos semanas, así que quita esa cara. Te dije que no te librarás de mí fácilmente —dijo burlona.

Claro que lo recuerdo, lo sentenció con esa misma sonrisa cargada de diversión. Contando el hecho de que casualmente nos encontramos en el hospital, y ahora que sabía que ella siempre estaba aquí, podía evitar pisar el hospital esos días.

Pero... ¿a quién engaño? Esa chica era diferente, todo de ella. La forma en que conversa conmigo, como si mi discapacidad no fuera un problema, como si no le importara en lo absoluto, me veía como...

Alguien igual a ella, un ser humano.

Pero sería imposible, cuando se fuera de la ciudad no la vería, ella se olvidaría de mí.

—Sasuke... ugh —su repentino nerviosismo me intrigo. Ella tragó el nudo de su garganta—. Será mucho pedir si... ¿me das tu número de contacto?

Me quedé impactado en mi lugar, con una mirada incrédula, la lengua se me pego a mis palabras y mis pensamientos se volvieron confusos.

¿En verdad lo pedía?

Lo medité unos segundos en los cuales Sakura me miró repentinamente apenada.

—Claro que, si no quieres, no hay problema —le restó importancia, en lo cual era una absoluta mentira, pude verlo en sus ojos desilusionados.

Unos segundos de debilidad que jamás experimente aparecieron como una opción, pero ¿qué importaba darle la oportunidad a ella, o más bien, a ellos? Tal vez comenzando por Sakura... y la posibilidad de terminar destrozado.

Si algo salía mal no podía perder algo que no tenía.

Con cierta resignación de ser incapaz de poder imponer mis propias defensas —ocultando el nerviosismo que repentinamente me atacó— alcé mi celular y luego la señalé con un dedo.

Tardó unos segundos para comprenderme.

—¿Quieres que te de mi celular? —preguntó, dudosa.

Me sentí aliviado de que lo entendiera, es muy atenta y diligente al interpretar mis expresiones.

Lo sacó del bolsillo de su suéter y me lo entregó desbloqueado. Me di cuenta de la confianza que me tenía en tan poco tiempo como para entregármelo así nada más, Sakura era una persona un tanto despistada.

De fondo de pantalla apareció una foto de un cachorro blanco, acostado sobre una manta azul de una forma tierna, me recordó a Hunter cuando Itachi lo trajo a casa.

—Es la mascota de uno de mis amigos, se llama Akamaru —comentó como si nada.

Asentí sin darle más vueltas al asunto y busqué lo que me interesaba.

El teclado con número pasó a mi campo de visión, y aquello que consideré en un principio se esfumó, la duda me invadió por completo. ¿Sería lo correcto mantenerme en contacto con ella? me pregunté mirando la pantalla, ¿no se cansaría de tratar conmigo?

Las palabras de Kakashi me infundieron el valor necesario para el siguiente paso. Era cierto, si no lo intentaba no sabría que saldría de todo esto.

Solamente esperaba que no me estuviera equivocando con Sakura.

Después de teclear los dígitos que me sé de memoria —no sin dudar demasiado, llegando a borrarlo como tres veces—, finalmente le entregue su celular. Ella miró extrañada la pantalla totalmente confundida. Giró su vista a mí y luego a su celular, repitió la acción un par de veces más antes de sonreír de oreja a oreja, emocionada.

—¡Es tu número de contacto! No lo puedo creer —mencionó entusiasmada—. Pensé que te negarías por completo.

Todavía no estoy a ese grado de considerarlo, pero el hecho de que se lo diera a voluntad fue un gran paso que me costó dar. Seguramente me arrepentiría de esto unos días más tarde, en la noche comenzaría a prepararme a una posible desilusión.

Cierta molestia me distrajo, me sentí observado. Moví mi cabeza buscando el fisgón y, al enfocarme en unas camillas más allá, capté de inmediato el rostro de mi hermano que fijaba su vista a mi dirección, asombrado.

Me pregunté la razón y caí en cuenta que Sakura estaba a mi lado.

Oh, maldición, que no se le ocurra venir, pensé al ver sus ademanes de querer levantarse. ¿Por qué no le dispararon en la pierna en vez del brazo? Así quizás no tuviera esa intensión.

Para mi alivio, se sentó de nuevo.

 _«¿Quién es ella?»_ me gesticuló a lo lejos mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Conocía esa sonrisa, una de felicidad al verme cerca de alguien "desconocido" sin mostrar indiferencia.

Aparté la mirada, ignorándolo por completo.

—Listo, te envié un mensaje para que registres mi número —avisó Sakura.

Regresé mi atención a ella, su celular tintineo y rápidamente leyó el contenido. Luego vi el sosiego en sus ojos al verme con una disculpa marcada en su semblante.

—Eh... tengo que irme, Karin me está esperando en la entrada para irnos a la estación del tren —en el tono en que lo dijo dejaba al aire más emociones que la desilusión.

Mi pecho se oprimió en un repentino espasmo, llegó la hora de despedirme de ella.

Se levantó de un salto y esperó paciente a que imité su acción, pesadamente me puse sobre mis piernas y solté un suspiro que salió como un resoplido. Le saqué una sonrisa divertida, ¿de qué se reía?

—Bueno, Sasuke, esta vez soy yo quién me despido —se llevó una mano a su pecho—. Estaremos en contacto, espero que me contestes los mensajes.

Asentí ante su mirada inquisidora, algo dentro de mí me decía que estaba equivocándome al dejar que ella permaneciera en mi vida, que tarde o temprano me apuñalaría por la espalda, todo se volvería efímero.

Mientras que la otra mitad se aferraba a la esperanza que sería todo lo contrario. No quise ser positivo, pero me gusto esa idea.

—La próxima vez te agradeceré formalmente de haber ayudado a mi madre.

Alcé una ceja entendiendo a qué se refería, era de suponer que lo sabría tarde o temprano.

Después de mirarme fijamente y brindarme una sonrisa, agitó su mano en despedida y giró sobre sus talones para retirarse, tuve el impulso de regresarle el gesto, pero me quedé ahí, plantado y sin reaccionar a tiempo. Observando cómo desaparecía entre las personas ajetreadas directo por la puerta principal.

Lo último que vi fue sus ojos que me miraron a través del cristal, sonriéndole con amabilidad y diversión.

Me quedé parado como un idiota durante unos segundos, volví a la realidad abruptamente al recordar en donde me encontraba: la sala de urgencias. En cualquier momento entrará alguien herido y veré la horripilante sangre. No lo soportaría, no soy tan fuerte en estos momentos.

No quería empeorar más mi día, así que volví con Itachi rehuyendo de su mirada socarrona. No me reclamó que no trajera sus bollos de chocolate, a él le interesaba más saber con quién hablaba.

—Vamos hermano, dime quién es la chica.

Gruñí hundiendo mis manos en el interior de la chamarra. No me apetecía lidiar con su curiosidad, me limité a ignorar sus preguntas. Al cabo de unos minutos se calló, pensé que por fin se había rendido hasta que vi a mamá venir a nosotros, me toco la espalda y se aproximó a Itachi.

—Ya podemos irnos.

Internamente la agradecía a mi hermano que no comentó nada respecto a Sakura, me guiñó el ojo en son de complicidad y solamente pude entornar los ojos, menos mal que no tendré a mamá sobre mí con sus preguntas, ella sería la más entusiasmada que intentara socializar con alguien fuera de mis conocidos.

 _Como si eso fuera completamente posible._

* * *

Más tarde, encerrado en mi habitación tras terminar el ensayo, estaba sentado en la orilla de mi cama fumando un cigarro, el cenicero a mis pies apenas tenía rastro de las cenizas. Ahogaba mis pensamientos negativos de los acontecimientos de hoy.

 _Sakura no me enviara mensaje, se olvidara de mi._

 _Naruto me despreciara, odiara en lo que me convertido._

 _Shikamaru me ignorará, como lo ha hecho desde hace años._

Pegué el dorso a mi frente, apretando los dientes. Salgan ya maldita sea, quiero dormir tranquilo hoy sin que las pesadillas tomen formas. Hace días que las pesadillas surgieron de la nada, atormentándome en sueños representando mis profundos temores.

El celular parpadeó, la escasa luz iluminó momentáneamente las penumbras a la cual sometí la habitación. Alcé mi cabeza y estiré el brazo para alcanzarlo, ¿quién me molestaba a tales horas de la noche?

En la pantalla relució el nombre que no espere encontrar.

Sakura.

Mi respiración se cortó mientras abría el mensaje, apoyé la mano que sostenía el cigarro sobre mi rodilla y me incliné un poco. Después del primer mensaje que ella envió me limité a guardar su contacto. El de ahora revelaba una fotografía de un paisaje nocturno: el campo de flores se extendía por todo el prado, apenas visibles. Las luciérnagas verdes le daban un toque nostálgico.

Llegó otro mensaje.

 _» Sakura:_ _Este prado queda frente a la parada del metro del pueblo, ¿verdad que es hermoso?_

Mantuve mis dedos sobre la pantalla, meditabundo. Sí contestaba el mensaje le daba completa cabida a Sakura para que ingresara a mi vida. Tenía miedo, sí, de hecho, no me di cuenta de que mi mano temblaba hasta que el celular cayó sobre el cenicero, el abrupto sonido rompió el silencio. Sobresaltó a Hunter que permanecía acostado a mi lado, sobre la cama, dormitando.

Alzó su cabeza a mi dirección y me miró, de esa misma forma que yo estúpidamente creía que se trataba de preocupación. Restregó su hocico en mi mano y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el colchón a seguir durmiendo.

Suspiré armándome de valor, recogí el celular y dejé el cigarro sobre las cenizas. Limpié resto de las cenizas del aparato con la tela del pantalón y lo encendí de nuevo. ¿Sería lo correcto dejar que ella supiera más de mí?

Lo decidí en el hospital, por eso le di mi número, ¿no?

 _Maldición, hazlo de una vez Uchiha._

Tecleé con rapidez mi respuesta, y antes de que pudiera arrepentirme, lo envié.

Solamente esperaba que estuviera en lo correcto.

 _» Yo: Es una vista interesante._

Ella respondió segundos después.

 _» Sakura: Se siente una gran tranquilidad escuchar el cantar de los grillos y no los automóviles de la ciudad. El ruido me hostiga mucho._

No sé porque me la imaginé haciendo un mohín.

Retomé el cigarro del cenicero y miré una vez más la pantalla antes de contestar su mensaje.

Nunca imaginé que un simple mensaje sería el comienzo de todo.

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola!**

 **No pude contenerme y publiqué este capítulo antes de lo previsto, ya tenía la mitad y pues no quise atrasarlo, como una pequeña recompensa de mi retraso con esta historia.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Aunque Sasuke ya haya aceptado un poco a Sakura, eso no quita que tenga ciertos pensamientos negativos, siempre estuvo rodeado de gente que lo despreciaba. Por eso se siente extraño el interactuar, al igual que Naruto descubriendo que lo conoció con anterioridad.**

 **Ahora ya saben por qué tanta insistencia por parte de él XD créanme, esto apenas está comenzando -risa malévola- esta historia es más compleja de lo que parece -la que le gusta hacer drama todos los días-**

 **En fin, ¿quién más comienza a odiar a Kizashi? -levanta su mano-**

 **Les agradezco todo su apoyo y espero actualizar pronto, terminar con RTN para meterme en lleno a esta y DDS.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Alela-chan fuera.**


	9. (8) Si tuviera voz, ¿cómo se escucharía?

_|8| Si tuviera voz… ¿cómo se escucharía?_

 _._

 _Sakura_

 _._

Cuando Neji me pidió ser su novia, fue a principios de primavera.

Únicamente hay una secundaria en el pueblo, e íbamos a diferentes clases. Todo el día actúo de forma extraña, demasiado nerviosos e incluso me evito varias veces, pensé que se había enojado conmigo por alguna razón. Me sentí aliviada cuando me habló al terminar las clases para citarme en el puente del pueblo, al crepúsculo.

Estuve nerviosa el resto de la tarde, las expectativas eran demasiadas y mi corazón tan pequeño para soportar estos sentimientos. Que, cuando él se me confeso y me pidió que fuera su novia, sentí que mi pecho explotaría de emoción. Toda la semana estuve flotando entre las nubes.

Comparado a ese momento con este, aún no asimilo cuanto han cambiado las cosas. Aquel sentimiento aplastante en mi pecho, tan hermoso y regocijante, se convirtió en una opresión dolorosa, a tal punto que me provoca un llanto menospreciado por él.

 _¿En que instante cambiaste, Neji?_

 _¿Cuándo comenzaste a ser tan celoso? ¿O llegar a desconfiar de mí?_

Preguntas que no me dejaron tranquila después de volver de Tokio. Decidida en resolver la pelea desatada por sus celos, lo busqué en la escuela consiguiendo que me ignorara completamente. Al principio pensé que era mi imaginación, pero incluso Kiba y Tenten lo notaron al cabo de unos días.

Me enfureció por completo. ¿Por qué él estaba enojado? En todo caso debería ser él quién debía disculparse conmigo al insinuar un engaño de mi parte con Kiba, argumentos totalmente estúpidos y carentes de sentido.

Así que intentaría abordarlo hoy al terminar las clases, es absurdo seguir con esto.

—Estaremos por allá si nos necesitas —dijo Tenten señalando el árbol más cercano a la entrada. A su lado, Kiba hizo un gesto de puño.

—Tenten-chan, no… —traté de negarme, pero inmediatamente noté que Neji se dirigía a la salida. Escaparía si no lo alcanzaba ahora.

Los dejé hablando y caminé rápidamente tratando de nivelar su paso. Lo llamé, primero con un tono moderado, hasta ser ignorada a la tercera vez, exclamé su nombre al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo.

Neji apartó bruscamente la mano de mi agarre y se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

Y en sus ojos no hubo más que desprecio.

Me faltó el aire, completamente, de una forma dolorosa.

 _¿Desde cuándo me miras así?_

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó brusco, sin delicadeza.

Tragué grueso reponiéndome de mi conmoción. Es hora de enfrentarlo.

—He intentado hablar contigo, pero me has evitado como plaga todos estos días —espeté sin entusiasmo.

Su expresión se tornó fastidiosa.

—No tengo nada de que hablar contigo —indiferente, da indicios de marcharse.

Me cabreo más.

—¿Qué no hay nada…? —murmuré por debajo. Rápidamente lo tomé de la muñeca y lo jalé bruscamente—. ¡Eres un estúpido insensible! ¿Cómo puedes estar indiferente después de nuestra pelea? ¿Acaso crees que no me siento herida por tu insinuación?

—No tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme cuanto fuiste tú quién comenzó todo.

Lo solté por inercia, me causó escalofríos su expresión airada, pero no me deje intimidar.

—¿Yo? ¡Tú viniste a reclamarme cosas sin sentido! Te dije que fue un simple abrazo ¿no puedes comprender algo tan cotidiano entre amigos?

—No cuando es un hombre.

Sus reclamos llenos de furia, sus ojos parecían dos dagas, intensos que buscaba donde clavármelas junto a sus palabras. Cada fracción de su rostro irradiaba celos, pero no era normal. No cuando me sostenía de los hombros hasta que doliera, solté un quejido desesperado.

La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas.

—Te dije que no me alejaría de Kiba por tus absurdos celos —advertí reprimiendo una mueca de dolor al sentir presión en mis hombros.

—¿Tanto insistes en seguir siendo su amante?

Ah, lo insinúo de nuevo.

Crispé los labios e intenté zafarme de sus manos que me sostuvieron con más fuerza.

—No permitiré que me insultes de esa forma… —dije conteniendo las ganas de morderle el brazo—. Quería hablar contigo para arreglar las cosas, pero veo que es absurdo seguir con esto.

Sentí mis palabras pesadas, cargando de tensión el ambiente ya torcido. La manera en que lo dije, lo interprete más a fondo sin proponerlo. Neji lo notó inmediatamente, puesto que repentinamente se quedó quieto, sin moverse. Lo miré sin demostrar que también me afectaba mis palabras, ¿en verdad lo consideré inconscientemente?

Neji apretó más mis brazos, no contuve el quejido que salió de mis labios. Lo miré pidiéndole que me soltara, pero no me escuchó. Su rostro se transformó a una mueca desesperada e incluso terrorífica. El escalofrío volvió.

—¡Neji, suéltame, me lastimas! —exclamé desesperada.

—¡Hey, bastardo! ¡Aleja tus manos de Sakura!

La voz de Kiba se escuchaba tan cerca, al tener los ojos cerrados, no supe en que dirección se aproximó. Un jalón en ambas direcciones nos separó, respiré pesadamente al estar lejos de Neji, sus manos fueron sustituidas por unos gentiles brazos me rodearon gentilmente.

Mi rostro estaba pegado al torso de mi amigo, apenas vi de reojo a Neji a metros de nosotros, siendo retenido por otros chicos que le repetían una y otra vez que se tranquilizara.

Un nudo se trabo en mi garganta, mis ojos picaban. ¿Qué acaba de suceder?

—Neji, no cometas una locura. Regresa a tu casa y piensa con claridad —Esa voz era de Takeru, un chico que cursaba en el último grado.

—¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si ese idiota está abrazando a mi novia? —casi grito Neji.

—Él la abraza para protegerla de ti, ¿comprendes? —vi el rostro de Neji deformarse en una mueca de horror y lanzarme una mirada de soslayo, agradecí que mi cabello estuviera esparcido sobre mi rostro y así no pudiera ver mi expresión herida—. La acabas de lastimar con esa fuerza excesiva —Takeru lo fue empujando hasta la salida.

Muchos compañeros se acercaron a preguntarme si me encontraba bien, no les respondí, me faltaban fuerzas para verlos al rostro y aparentar que todo marchaba perfectamente. Me refugie en el cálido torso de mi amigo, soportando las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos. Oprimiendo el llanto que amenazó mis labios, controlando el temblor de mi propio cuerpo.

 _¿Desde cuándo todo empeoró?_

En el momento que Neji me miró de esa forma desquiciante; con las cejas fruncidas, los ojos abiertos y enfurecidos, sus labios apretados conteniendo tantas palabras, sus dedos clavándose en mis brazos… otro pedazo de mi corazón se fracturó.

Lo escuché, en ese preciso instante, reconocí el sonido desde el fondo de mi pecho.

Desilusión.

El saber que nada sería como antes.

Cuando Neji me pidió ser su novia fue a principios de primavera. Y fui tan feliz en ese momento que jamás imaginé que llegaríamos a este punto donde saldría lastimada por sus acciones.

* * *

Ignoré sus mensajes y llamadas los días siguientes. Cada vez que el celular emitía ese rechinante sonido, me daba ganas de lanzarlo por la ventana y librarme de la melodía. Pero también tengo consciencia, no podría conseguir uno nuevo después de que cayera a más de cuatro metros, opté por configurarlo a silencio.

Evité pensar en él reparando mis pensamientos en otros pendientes como cocinar, hacer los deberes, estar con mamá, limpiar el jardín…

Agradecí internamente que el fin de semana se atravesara justo a tiempo. Sinceramente mis ánimos no eran los mejores del mundo, evité hablar del tema con Karin y Sasori, lloré frente a ellos sin se cuestionada. Me reconfortó ese gesto, sin presionarme, dándome el espacio para ordenar mis pensamientos.

El "¿qué debería hacer?" rondaba por mi mente. Incluso ahora, que el celular vibró alertando otro mensaje de Neji pidiéndome disculpas.

Apreté los labios. Si creía que disculpándose por un mensaje de texto arreglaría el daño, estaba muy equivocado. Jamás se paró frente a mi casa cuando comenzamos a salir, y en esta situación tuve la esperanza que vendría a enfrentarme en persona. Pero parece que no sería así.

Apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo de la cama, atrayendo las rodillas a mi pecho, las abracé escondiendo mi rostro en ellas. Dolía esto, ¿el amor era así de dañino? Y pensar que hace unos días apenas se asomaban las sombras de la desgracia.

—Sakura, ¿has visto mi cadena? —Karin entró a la habitación a prisas.

Moví la cabeza observándola, especialmente su rostro. Los párpados delineados resaltaban sus ojos, al ladear sus pestañas salía a flote un coqueteo natural, seguramente por eso sustituyó los lentes por lentillas.

A conclusión: tendría una cita.

Sonreí sin pensarlo.

—La pusiste sobre el tocador anoche —señalé dicho lugar sin moverse mucho de mi posición.

Karin removió todo sin éxito. Me extraño que no estuviera ahí, ayer lo vi antes de irme a dormir. Separé las rodillas y me bajé de la cama para ayudarle a buscarlo.

Busqué debajo de la cama, del mueble, en el armario y nunca apareció.

—¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo se pudo perder? ¡Me muero si no lo encuentro! —exclamó angustiada.

Toqué a inercia mi collar oculto debajo de mi blusa. Un sencillo dije de bailarina que sostenía un listón donde venía grabado mi nombre, un regalo que mamá nos dio al nacer. El de Karin era una pequeña rosa y una carta —ahí venía su nombre— y el de Sasori una radio con dos notas musicales sobre este. Los tres de oro.

Una vez intenté empeñarlo en Tokio por la desesperación de conseguir dinero para el tratamiento de mamá, pero Sasori me lo impidió a toda costa y me hizo prometerle no volver a intentarlo. Era un preciado regalo de mamá y se pondría muy triste si no lográbamos pagar de vuelta el refrendo para recuperarlo.

—Ya aparecerá, no pudo haber ido muy lejos de aquí —dije intentando calmarla.

Me miró angustiada, después se fijo en la hora del reloj digital sobre el escritorio y se sobresaltó, asustada. Reí por su comportamiento, seguramente tardó demasiado en buscar el collar que se retrasó.

—¡Demonios, se me hizo tarde! —corrió al pasillo sin despedirse.

—Pero que mal hablada —dije en voz alta—. ¡No me culpes si aprendo de ti!

—¡Te lo prohíbo señorita!

Caminé al umbral cubriéndome la boca con mi mano, entrecerré los ojos al ver a Karin al pie de las escaleras con el casco entorno a su brazo. Sonrió deslumbrante e hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Regreso antes de las doce, ¿estarás bien hasta ese entonces?

Hice un mohín.

—Mamá está durmiendo, y tengo dos manos para hacer cualquier cosa. Ya no soy una niña —refunfuñé.

—Lo sé.

Su mirada nostálgica me trajo muchos recuerdos.

—Bien, cualquier problema me marcas y vendré de inmediato.

—Sí, sí. ¿Qué podría pasarme? ¡Ah, ya sé! Caer dentro de la lavadora —el sarcasmo hizo reír a Karin sin parar.

—Contando que a veces te subes a tu nube no me sorprendería.

—¡Oye!

Rayos, tampoco soy tan torpe, sólo un poco despistada.

—¡Me voy! Regreso pronto.

Sus risas se escucharon incluso después de salir al patio. Regresé a mi habitación para asomarme por la ventana y verla marcharse sobre su motocicleta por el camino trazado al centro del pueblo. La seguí con la vista hasta perderse en una bajada, el sol en pleno atardecer bañaba de diferentes matices las flores. Siendo casi las siete no me sorprendería.

Retomé mi posición en la cama, aferrándome a mi celular, tuve el valor de ver el buzón de mensajes. Neji había enviado un par más, pero otro contacto también respondió justo en ese instante.

Sasuke.

Impresionada, acerqué más la pantalla a mi rostro, leyendo una y otra vez el nombre de contacto ¡Él me envió primero mensaje después de días!

Cuando le pedí su número en el hospital me sentí realmente avergonzada, fue un impulso tras ver la decepción al decirle que me marchaba. Admirar su rostro estático me di cuenta de lo que implicaba mis palabras y me disculpé intentando enmendar el ambiente.

Pero, inesperadamente, él acepto. Internamente celebré sin parar.

Después de enviarle el primer mensaje al regresar a casa, le secundaron varios: descubrí que es estudiante universitario en la carrera de mecatrónica, trabaja los fines de semana por la noche en un restaurante prestigiado —nunca mencionó de qué exactamente— y su bebida favorita es el jugo de verduras. Ah, y disfrutaba ver a Hunter hacerles maldad a las personas desconocidas.

Me esfuerzo en no invadir mucho su privacidad, aunque él no contestara constantemente. No le envié mensaje en estos últimos días al estar pensando en otras cosas, por eso me sorprende que él me enviara mensaje a voluntad.

Sin embargo…

Entrecerré los ojos, solamente envió una fotografía de lo que parecía ser un parque, con una hilera de árboles de pétalos azules al fondo, formando un arco con sus bellas ramas. Se me hizo conocido ese lugar…

 _» Yo: ¿Es un parque…?_

No tardó en contestar.

 _» Sasuke: ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuándo me arrollaste con tu bicicleta?_

Sentí mis mejillas calientes. Debe ser mentira.

Miré de nuevo la fotografía, recreando el momento en mi mente. Incluso podía escuchar mi grito ahogado al ver la supuesta sangre salir debajo de su cuerpo, pensando que estaba muerto.

 _» Yo: ¡Para empezar no es mi bicicleta! Y en verdad pensé que estabas muerto al ver la sangre… digo, el jugo de verduras._

 _» Sasuke: ¿Sangre? Que gran imaginación tienes._

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? —pregunté al aire.

Rescribí riéndome por debajo.

 _» Yo: Seguramente fue castigo divino por burlarte de la desgracia ajena._

 _» Sasuke: Me descubriste._

Sonreí contra la pantalla, resultaba un poco predecible después de todo.

 _«Sasuke envió una fotografía»_

Observé la imagen, un borrón blanco y negro parecía ir a dirección de la cámara, rápidamente reconocí a Hunter. Se veía adorable con la lengua de fuera. Otra imagen llegó, está vez la nariz de Hunter pegaba a la cámara y lo veía claramente.

 _» Yo: Hunter es muy tierno, lastima que tenga un dueño tan malvado._

Nuestra conversación se siente tan… natural, no como las primeras que fueron tensas. Sasuke enviaba monosílabos tipo: "ah, que bien" o "mmm". Me alegro sinceramente de que sea más cooperativo que de costumbre.

Otro mensaje llegó, pero no era de Sasuke.

Neji nuevamente invadía mi mente, desatando el dolor al saber que nada sería igual o mejor que antes. Simplemente yo… tenía que pensarlo seriamente. Una parte de mi corazón quería establecer que se trataba de una simple riña que se resolvería y el tiempo se encargaría de cubrirlo, de esos baches en la relación.

Pero, la otra parte lastimada retumbaba en líneas razonables, voces como Karin, Sasori, Tenten y Kiba: "déjalo ya".

¿Sería capaz de dejarlo ir?

 _»_ _Yo: ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta muy personal e hipotética?_

No esperé su respuesta, comencé a escribir de nueva cuenta.

 _»_ _Yo: Si tuvieras una novia, ¿te sentirías celoso que se llevara demasiado bien con sus propios amigos varones? ¿Gestos como abrazos o algún contacto físico en particular?_

Antes de acobardarme, envié el mensaje y dejé el celular a un costado, mordiéndome las uñas. Tal vez fue inapropiado de mi parte brincar a esa clase de tema cuando solamente hemos tenido conversaciones triviales y sin sentido. ¿Estaría invadiendo alguna parte de su coraza?

Él era un joven cerrado, lo noté ese día en el hospital, cuando permitió que me acercara un poco más a su zona de confort con cierto recelo. Sus ojos negros expectantes a su alrededor, como un cachorro enorme refugiándose en su pelaje esperando que nadie lo atacase.

—Creo que no estuvo bien… Tampoco quiero abrumarlo con mis problemas —murmuré.

Agarré de nuevo el celular dispuesta a borrar el mensaje antes que lo leyera, pero justo en ese momento vibró contra mis dedos y lo dejé caer en el colchón. En primer lugar, me sobresaltó que respondiera a mi pregunta.

Tragué grueso, seguramente escribió una rotunda negación a responder adecuadamente.

 _»_ _Sasuke: ¿Problemas en el paraíso?_

Sonreí nerviosa, acertó.

 _»_ _Yo: Lamentablemente._

 _»_ _Sasuke: Despende mucho del carácter de cada persona. Las reacciones y opiniones varían conforme a nuestra capacidad de sobrellevar una situación en particular. Los celos son una emoción muy compleja y problemática. Debes considerar los sentimientos de tu novio al ponerte en su lugar, ¿cómo te sentirías si él hiciera lo mismo con una de tus amigas?_

No lo había pensado de esa forma. Si Neji hiciera esos gestos con Tenten…

Esperé a sentir eso que llaman celos. La molestia estaba ahí, en el pecho, estrujando mi corazón a más no poder. Pero había algo extraño, no dolía como al principio. Solamente se trata de un pequeño fuego casi inexistente.

Miré mi celular que alertó otro mensaje.

 _»_ _Sasuke: Pero eso no quiere decir que evitarás a todos los chicos de tu circulo social solamente por él. Si sabes que tu novio es celoso considera esto, pero recuerda que no es tu padre. Debe confiar más en ti._

Sus palabras aumentaron mi estado de ánimo que antes estaba por los suelos. Incluso Sasuke creía que no era esa clase de chica que engañaba a su novio. Entonces, ¿por qué Neji no lo creía también?

Apreté el celular entre mis dedos.

 _»_ _Yo: Y si me lastima a tal grado de dejarme marcas en mis brazos… ¿Es normal?_

Sabía la respuesta, no soy tan estúpida para no saberlo, empero, necesito que alguien más me lo diga para creerlo. Así somos los seres humanos, aunque tengamos la verdad frente a nuestros ojos, al ser doloroso nos negamos hasta que alguien más llega a rectificarlo. En ocasiones no podemos ver con claridad la gravedad de la situación hasta que una opinión se asoma en los labios contrarios.

 _»_ _Sasuke: …No lo es, Sakura. Quién dice quererte no debe dañarte de ninguna forma posible._

Agaché la mirada, encogí mi cuerpo en ovillo. Ah… de nuevo esa opresión en el pecho. La desilusión me ataca terriblemente.

 _»_ _Yo: Gracias Sasuke, me has ayudado a reacomodar mis sentimientos._

Me arrastré por la cama, asomándome por la ventana, dirigí la cámara al paisaje que brindaba el cielo violeta, ¿Cuánto tiempo tarde conversando con Sasuke que ya casi estaba oscuro? Los minutos se fueron volando, ni siquiera presté tanta atención a mi alrededor.

Capturé el momento en una fotografía y se la envíe.

 _»_ _Yo: Como agradecimiento, te presento la maravillosa vista que tengo desde mi ventana._

No respondió.

Pasaron los minutos y no hubo respuesta. Seguramente estaba ocupado con Hunter.

Dejé caer el celular en el colchón, apoyando la cabeza en el marco de la ventana para admirar el cielo donde las estrellas comenzaban a asomarse para deleitarnos con sus formas. Ahora que recuerdo claramente, una vez le dije a Sasuke que pensaba de ellas, y que todos deberíamos ser unas. Ese pensamiento siempre me asalta cuando las veo desde aquí.

¿Qué se sentirá estar allá arriba?

Por más que me lo imaginó, nunca podré acercarme a la respuesta.

—¡Enana!

Me sobresalté por el grito y miré hacia abajo. Sasori venía caminando a casa desde el sendero, en una mano sostenía una bolsa blanca y la otra la alzaba sobre su cabeza en forma de saludo. Sonreía tan jovial que pareciera mentira que volviera de una jornada de doce horas de trabajo.

Le devolví el gesto más efusivo.

—Veo esa bolsa muy sospechosa —le hablé desde arriba alzando la voz—. Espero que sea algo comestible.

—Traje los rollitos de canela y ciruela que tanto te gustan —Sasori sonrió divertido ante el grito involuntario que di.

¡Son mis bocadillos preferidos! Se me hacia agua la boca en pensar en su sabor. Rara vez los podía comer, además de que los vendían a las afuera del pueblo, Sasori no salía temprano a menudo del trabajo para conseguirlos.

—Despierta a mamá antes de que se enfríe —me apresuró aproximándose a la puerta.

Bajé de la cama buscando mis pantuflas. Justo cuando las calce, el tintineó del celular me alertó. Lo tomé rápidamente al intuir que se trataba de Sasuke y no me equivoque.

 _»_ _Sasuke: ¿Estarás bien con respecto a tu novio?_

¿Acaso él está preocupado? No, en lo absoluto. Sería gracioso si realmente lo estuviera.

No estaba demás molestarlo, sólo un poquito.

 _»_ _Yo: ¿Estás preocupado por mí?_

 _»_ _Sasuke: Por supuesto que no, es simple curiosidad._

Sí, claro. No sé porque me resultaba divertido que intentara ocultarlo, no le creía después de tomarse la molestia de transmitirlo con esas palabras.

 _»_ _Yo: Para saciar tu "simple curiosidad", seguiré el camino que me resulte menos doloroso._

 _»_ _Sasuke: Percibí esa burla del principio._

Fue muy grato que cambiara de tema. Los ánimos para continuar con ello se esfumaron hace mucho, pensar en Neji era lo último que necesitaba esa noche.

Una creciente calidez embargo de pronto mi pecho al pensar en Sasuke, por un momento olvidé que él era mudo y la única forma de comunicarse era mediante mensajes de textos, escritura, gestos faciales y lenguaje de señas.

Después de todo es una persona normal. Nosotros somos los extraños por no saber cómo congeniar con ellos.

Él es especial.

Me pregunto… si tuviera voz, ¿cómo se escucharía?

* * *

—¿Celebramos algo en particular? —pregunté mientras acomodaba el último plato que lavé en su lugar. Miré de reojo a Sasori recargado en la encimera comiendo una manzana.

—¿No puedo comprar rollitos sin ningún motivo? —señaló escéptico al terminar de masticar.

—Sí puedes hacerlo. Pero siempre hay una noticia. La última vez fue por tu posible ascenso de puesto —le recordé.

Conozco perfectamente a mi hermano mayor, no en vano hemos vivido juntos toda nuestra vida. La forma pensativa que estuvo mientras compartíamos bocadillos, sus ojos ocultaban sus verdaderas emociones. Lo que ignoro por completo es si se trata de una buena o mala noticia. Temía mucho que sea la última, Sasori es dado a no exponer sus preocupaciones.

Me senté en la silla esperando su respuesta. Sonrió desde ahí dejando la manzana sobre la encimera, se inclinó un poco más sin dejar de mirarme.

—No puedo ocultarte nada, ¿eh?

—El día que puedas hacerlo, te compraré muchos cacahuates —objeté—. ¿Y bien?

Mi insistencia le hizo fruncir el ceño, pensativo. Se acercó a la mesa para tomar el asiento contrario. En silencio me miró, a este punto estuve a la espera de una terrible noticia, no parecía emocionado o contento. Estimaba si debía decirme o no, estaba segura.

—Si no me quieres decir… —comencé a decir, pero me interrumpió a mitad de la frase.

—Obtuve el ascenso.

Lo soltó de sopetón y con voz seria, su boca formó una línea torcida y sus ojos dudosos no se apartaron de mi expresión.

Abrí la boca, asombrada por la noticia. No tardé en sonreírle y felicitarlo, pero algo en su mirada me alertó que no todo era bueno. Contuve las ganas de abrazarlo y me quedé ahí, esperando lo que seguía. Tenía algo más que decir.

—No te veo entusiasmado con la idea —dije insegura.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No se trata de eso, en verdad estoy contento de que haya obtenido el ascenso. Pero no fue el puesto que pensé, más bien, podré ejercer mi carrera.

Sasori hizo una carrera en arquitectura, el año pasado se recibió como profesional. Mientras estudiaba la universidad en Tokio, los fines de semana venía a casa a visitarnos y regresaba a la ciudad el lunes al amanecer, para sustentar gastos trabajó en una cafetería cerca de la casa de un amigo. Cuando terminó sus estudios, la enfermedad de mamá empeoró y regresó completamente al pueblo para trabajar en la fábrica donde no ha salido de entonces.

Conseguir un trabajo en un despacho de arquitectos era completamente difícil, muchos te negaban la oportunidad. Ya sea que te vuelvas independiente, se necesitan muchos recursos. Por eso no se empeñaba a buscar un mejor empleo. Sobre todo, porque si se iba a la ciudad estaría lejos de nosotras y mamá, y mientras él no estuviera en casa papá haría de las suyas.

Parte es mi culpa, esa sensación no se va, aunque Sasori me aseguré de que no debo sentirla porque es su decisión. Además, su deber como hermano mayor era protegerme incluso de papá. Sólo me hacia sentir más miserable. ¿Qué clase de persona soy si retengo sus oportunidades?

—¿Cómo sucedió? ¿No se supone que el puesto era para jefe de planta?

Suspiró dispuesto a explicarse.

—Resulta que el checador de la prueba vio mi currículo y me preguntó por qué estaba ahí teniendo una carrera profesional. Le conté un poco de la situación que me llevó a tomar este trabajo. Hoy que me dio la noticia, me dijo que el nuevo trabajo consistía en pertenecer a un despacho de arquitectos, empezaría desde abajo, claro y no me quejo. Obtendré muchas cosas a cambio: ganaré el triple de lo que me dan en la fábrica ¿puedes creerlo? —me preguntó al ver que ensanché mis ojos.

—¿E-El tripe? —casi grite de emoción.

Se rio al ver mi expresión.

—Sí, ¿y sabes que más? También me darán un departamento en uno meses cual pagaré cada mes.

¿Esperen? ¿Dijo una casa? ¡Dios mío! De buenas a primeras la obtendría. Esto era… demasiado para ser real.

—¿Estás seguro qué no te está mintiendo? —pregunté desconfiada.

—Pensé lo mismo hermana —me aseguró, parecía más incrédulo que yo—. Pero me aseguró de que es completamente real. Por lo que me contó, el presidente del despacho era de bajos recursos y quiere ayudar a crecer a los egresados con potencial que estén comprometidos en todo.

—¡Es una maravillosa oportunidad! —exclamé eufórica—. Con tantos beneficios, ¿por qué pareces triste?

No comprendía. ¡Todo era fabuloso! Más dinero, son más posibilidades de un mejor tratamiento para mamá, Karin podría buscar otro empleo que le permitiera terminar la universidad y… podríamos dejar de vivir con papá.

No más maltratos, no más opresiones.

Ya olía la libertad.

Sasori me miró una vez con esa expresión arraigada. Respiró profundamente y apoyó las manos en la mesa.

—El despacho donde trabajaré está en el centro de Tokio —dijo lentamente—. Si acepto el puesto, tendremos que mudarnos a la gran ciudad.

 _Mudarnos a Tokio._

La frase se repitió en mi mente una y otra vez, haciendo un eco sin cesar. Perdí la noción de tiempo, no supe cuanto tiempo estuve en blanco, procesando las palabras de Sasori.

Como dije: es tan bueno para ser verdad.

Para mejorar nuestras vidas, tendríamos que dar un gran salto por el enorme abismo.


	10. (9) Estrellas y café

_|9|_

 _Estrellas y café_

 _._

 ** _Sasuke_**

 _._

—¿Ya lo consideraste?

Dejé de mirar la pantalla del computador, los ojos azules de Naruto que me observan del otro lado de la mesa, bebiendo de lo que sea que haya en su termo naranja. Desde que comenzó el descanso, llegó a sentarse en silencio.

Retomé mis pensamientos con respecto a él y su espontanea amistad en la escuela media. Seguía sin creer que ese chico estuviese aquí tratando de ser mi amigo nuevamente.

Y tampoco sigo sin asimilar en lo que me he convertido yo.

Lancé una mirada de soslayo por debajo de la mesa, consternado. No quería con fiar en las personas, temía a ser traicionado por la espalda, ser menospreciado, agredido. Mi propia actitud ha alejado a muchos, y con el tiempo aprendí a mantener las distancias.

Hasta que choqué con Sakura, la insistencia de Naruto y la repentina interacción con Shikamaru, él no era muy intenso, se limitaba a tratar de que escribiera respuestas en su libreta a modo de contestación. Si no me irritaba lo hacía de buena gana.

Pero no quitaban esa espina. Con Sakura poco a poco he abierto cierta parte de mí, le he permitido conocerme más, y viceversa. Pero porque está lejos, en cambio Naruto y Shikamaru los veo frente a frente.

¿Realmente vale la pena?

Tan sumergido me encontraba en mis pensamientos que no me percaté de mi desconexión en la realidad hasta que Naruto agitó su mano frente a mí. Parpadeé un poco, sin llegar a sorprenderme de su acción.

—Naruto llamando a Sasuke, ¿escuchaste lo que te dije? —me preguntó.

Agité la cabeza en negación, él bufó.

—Que está bien si no quieres que me acerque mucho, nada más dímelo.

En lugar de ofenderme por sus últimas palabras, suspiré resignado y un tanto aliviado. Naruto no se andaba con delicadezas ni con tratos especiales para hacerme sentir menospreciado o inútil, no. Me trataba como una persona normal, dirección sin intenciones de ofender.

Como un gesto involuntario.

Suspiré mientras cerraba la computadora y la metía a su bolso correspondiente. Todavía quedaba tiempo para llegar a casa y hundirme en los proyectos pendientes. De tan sólo pensarlo me daba jaqueca.

Colgué la mochila a mi hombro y le lancé una mirada a Naruto que seguía mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Luego señalé detrás de él. Volteó instantáneamente a sus espaldas, la cafetería de la facultad estaba en punto muerto, el horario favorito de personas como yo que odiaban las multitudes.

Entendió después de unos minutos el mensaje que transmití, sonrió de oreja a oreja al incorporarse de un salto.

—Ahora recuerdo que todavía te debo la semana de comida gratis —dijo sacando su billetera.

Tuve que contener la risa al ver el color rosado con figuritas de pandas, una onomatopeya de "smile" salpicaba cada parte. Que ridículo.

Se percató de mi contienda y sonrió nervioso al rascarse la nuca.

—¡No es lo que crees! —rápidamente lo metió en su bolsillo—. Mi cartera es de Capitán América.

 _Que original._

—Mi prima se lo llevó cuando regreso a su casa y dejó este en su lugar. Intenté triturarlo como venganza, pero mi madre me lo prohibió rotundamente pues se lo regalo a ella para su cumpleaños —y tras explicarme, se hundió en su miseria murmurando que se vengaría de su traviesa prima cuando la viese.

Me burlé internamente. Tengo la dicha de no convivir con ningún familiar puesto que todos se alejaron cuando se enteraron de mi discapacidad; tuvieron renuencia a tratarme o no sabían como hacerlo, lo ignoro por completo, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que no se arrepienten.

Le dediqué una mirada sarcástica encaminándome al comedor.

—¡Oye! No te burles, a cualquiera le pasa.

* * *

Me llamaron del trabajo y tuve que sustituir al que le tocaba piano en el turno entre semana, recayó por culpa de un resfriado; acepté a hacerle ese favor, me convenía tener un día indispensable a cambio.

Nunca se sabe cuándo se necesitaría.

—Aquí tienes tu parte Sasuke, también viene el bono del mes. Como siempre excelente trabajo.

Despejé mis ideas y tomé el sobre amarillo que reposaba en el escritorio y lo metí en mi mochila- No respondí adecuadamente a su halago, me puse la gorra y bajé la visera despidiéndome del jefe.

—Oh, antes de que te vayas —sus palabras detuvieron mis intenciones, observé que jalaba el cajón y rebuscaba algo entre las cosas. Unos segundos después su mano se extendió a mi dirección, sosteniendo una pequeña tarjeta blanca.

No tuve que verlo para saber de qué se trataba. Una tarjeta de presentación de un patrocinador.

—A este hombre le gustó demasiado tu técnica de las piezas de hoy, está dispuesto a aceptarte en la Universidad de Osaka con una beca completa.

Se calló al ver mi mueca de disgusto, él sabía más que nadie que detestaba a esas personas que "veían mi talento nato" e intentaban convencerme de ingresar a una cualquier universidad de artes, ser solista en obras y un sinfín de propuestas que comenzaron a llegar desde que comencé a trabajar en su restaurante.

En ocasiones consideraba la opción de renunciar al trabajo y conseguir otro menos hostigador, después recuerdo que nadie pagaría la suma que recibo por tres días a la semana lo cual me servía para cubrir la matrícula de la universidad y otros gastos. Saber tocar el piano ha sido mi mejor arma en ese lugar, aunque detestara por completo hacerlo, de algo tenía que ganarme parte del dinero con el que pagaba la matrícula de una carrera que veía sin ánimos.

Ni si quiera lo tome, lo dejé con la mano extendida. Él, lejos de molestarse, sonrió resignado al regresar la tarjeta de donde la había agarrado. Anteriormente discutimos sobre este asunto. Iruka creía que desperdiciaba mi talento, pero no me presionaba.

—Deberías pensarlo un poco más. Aún estás a tiempo de cambiar de carrera —aconsejo. No pude evitar sonreír irónico sin molestarme en ocultar la gracia agria de la situación—. Ambos sabemos que elegiste mecatrónica porque fue la primera carrera que viste en el folleto.

¿Cómo no recordarlo? Si fue él quien me entregó ese folleto con la esperanza de que buscara más opciones de universidades. No dude en escoger una carrera que mantendría mi mente demasiado ocupada, pero no era lo que deseaba. En realidad, no quería absolutamente nada. No sabía a ciencia cierta que estudiar, así que se me hizo demasiado fácil apuntar a la primera carrera que vi.

No podía afirmar que me arrepiento o que estoy satisfecho, más bien, me tranquiliza un poco, así no preocupaba a mamá e Itachi que creían que no tenía idea de que hacer el resto de mi vida. Les ocultaba la verdad a medias, pintándoles un muro de colores cuyos cimientos eran negruzcos.

Soy un mentiroso. Me dije. Le mentía para mantenerlos en paz, mientras yo seguía revolcándome en la inseguridad y resignación. ¿Qué más daba? Mis sueños se destrozaron a temprana edad. No he encontrado la motivación suficiente para continuar.

Recuerdo que deseaba ser un abogado, como el hombre que me engendro o ser maestro de música como mamá. Ambos sueños se destrozaron en cuanto perdí mi voz, cualquier carrera de esa rama era indispensable el interactuar con personas. Ahora recuerdo porque elegí mecatrónica.

Tomé la pluma que había en el escritorio y escribí en la parte inferior del bloc de notas.

" _Gracias, pero prefiero evitarme las molestias de ser menospreciado"._

Lo leyó con un semblante decaído. Sus ojos parecidos a pasas me enfocaron con tristeza.

—Te entiendo chico. Pero no puedes quedarte encerrado en ese caparazón por siempre. Hay miles de personas como tú que han sobresalido en el mundo.

Bufé. No quería escuchar el mismo cuento de todas las semanas.

Le despedí con la mano cortándole el habla, comúnmente no soy grosero con Iruka, pero no estoy de humor para soportar la reprimenda.

No contestó, pero escuché el suspiro que escapó de sus labios lamentándose de mí, seguramente.

Salí de su oficina y me dirigí a la puerta de trasera por donde entraban y salían los empleados. Afortunadamente no me tope con nadie y me apresuré a cerrar la puerta tras de mí. El callejón era alumbrado lo suficiente para ser un punto de desgracia, Iruka lo condicionó por las mujeres que trabajan con él puesto que por los eventos del restaurante se cerraba a las diez de la noche, y en días altos, a media noche.

Cómo hoy, apenas marcaba un par de minutos más. Tendría tiempo de pasar por un café y dormir lo suficiente para mañana asistir a la universidad, agradecía que fuera lunes, día que la primera clase comenzaba a las once.

Me detuvo lentamente al llegar a la acera, con los fijos en cielo reflejaron las pocas estrellas que emitían su escasa luz a miles de kilómetros de la superficie del planeta. Tan pequeñas e insignificante.

 _«Todos deberíamos ser estrellas»._

Esa frase me perseguía todas las noches cuando me encontraba en soledad, como ahora. Mientras contemplo en silencio el cielo, sólo puedo recordar a Sakura ojos verdes resplandecían de sinceridad.

Crucé el paso peatonal rápidamente para dirigirme al cafetería-restaurante situado en la esquina de la siguiente calle. Acudía allí después del trabajo por un café para mantenerme despierto para no dormirme mientras conduzco, por las noches es preferible evitar alguna desgracia.

Al entrar me topé con un olor peculiar, canela y miel, no era muy fuerte para molestar mi olfato, parecía más… agradable. Observé el lugar, aunque lo conociera como mi propia casa, no habían cambiado muchas cosas en particular en la semana.

—Sasuke, Sasuke.

Volteé buscando quién me hablaba, me topé con una de las meseras que atendían durante la noche. Los meseros me conocían de vista, pero esa chica se tomaba la molestia de tratar de atenderme. Su cabello rubio lo traía atado en una coleta alta y sus ojos azules se entrecerraron sospechosamente.

Elevé un poco mi mano en modo de saludo.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo? Vi que el restaurante se llenó espantosamente —comentó mientras sacaba una libretita y lapicero del interior de su mandil enrollado a su cintura.

Hice una mueca al recordar la proposición de la que me habló Iruka. La verdad me molestaba recibirlas, pareciera que pidiera a gritos ser patrocinado o lucir una habilidad. No le veía el sentido, me sentía hostigado en ocasiones.

—"Estuvo bastante pesado".

Como mayormente interactúo con personas que me conocen desde pequeño y saben a la perfección el lenguaje de señas, olvidaba que Ino apenas comprendía mis gestos, pero hacía un enorme esfuerzo por tratar de entender. Con lo basto que sabía se guiaba.

Frunció el ceño tras analizar los gestos.

—¿Y no te acosaron de nuevo las chicas? —sugirió burlona.

Estuve a punto de lanzarle una contestación grosera hasta que un chico del otro lado del restaurante llamó a Ino. Al ser la única en servicio tenía que atenderlo.

—Voy, voy —protestó en voz baja mientras anotaba en la hoja—. Lo bueno es que no trabajo para el gobierno, sería una esclava de la sociedad, ¿te imaginas? No recibiría ni mis propinas… Será americano, ¿no? —eso último lo preguntó mirándome de reojo.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—¿No quieres algo más? No me entusiasma la idea de recibir la propina por un simple café —me enseñó la libreta dónde sólo anotó el café, casi me reí al ver que puso la propina en letra grande, y a un lado, una carita triste que parecía más una sandía.

Tomé la libreta y anoté dos pastelillos de chocolate para llevar. A mamá e Itachi les encanta los postres de aquí. Cada vez que llegaba con mi vaso, mi hermano me preguntaba si acaso olvidé su apreciado bocadillo.

Le devolví la libreta a Ino, sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver lo que escribí. Arrancó la nota y se la entregó al chico detrás de la barra.

—Compensará la propina. En un momento estará tu pedido —me guiñó el ojo y se fue a atender al cliente desesperado por su tardanza.

Negué con la cabeza. Ino es muy risueña y extrovertida. Al principio me irritó su personalidad, pero con el pasar el tiempo aprendí a lidiar con ello. Cada vez que entraba a la cafetería me saludaba con efusividad, pero no me hostigaba, es más un trato amable.

Me senté en uno de los banquillos dejando la mochila en el de alado, metí mi mano a mi chamarra sacando el celular que alertó un mensaje. Seguramente era Naruto sugiriendo una salida grupal con sus amigos a un bar, pero no estoy de humor para meterme en un ambiente bullicioso.

Pero no era él.

 _» Sakura: "¿Sigues despierto?"_

Miré la hora, era media noche. Apoyé las manos sobre la barra y me dispuse a contestar.

 _» Yo:_ _"La pregunta sería: ¿qué haces despierta a esta hora? ¿No tienes escuela mañana?"_

 _» Sakura: "No soy una niña pequeña, puedo dormirme a la hora que me plazca._

Imaginé su puchero, mejillas infladas y murmurando sin parar. Me atacó una risa silenciosa.

 _» Sakura: "¿Y tú? ¿No tienes que ir a la universidad mañana?"_

 _» Yo: "Salí tarde del trabajo, y decidí pasar por un café al restaurante de enfrente"._

 _» Sakura: "Oh, ¿no me digas que eres una de esas personas adictas al café?"_

 _» Yo: "No diría adicto, más bien, necesitado de cafeína. Lo comprenderás cuando vayas a la universidad"._

—Aquí tienes tu pedido —el empleado puso la bolsa sobre la mesa y trajo consigo la terminar de tarjeta.

Saqué mi billetera, extraje la billetera y un pedazo de papel, le pedí prestado el bolígrafo que cargaba en su bolsillo de la camisa. Escribí rápidamente y se lo entregué junto a mi tarjeta.

" _Ponle a Ino el treinta por ciento de propina"._

—Al final se salió con la suya —dijo refiriéndose a sus quejas.

Mientras realizaba el pago, leí los mensajes de Sakura.

 _» Sakura: "¿Qué tipo de café te gusta?"_

 _» Sakura: "En lo personal, prefiero el moccachino con canela o un chocolate caliente"._

 _»_ _Yo: "Americano o late"._

Mi contestación sequé me dejó con una espinita. Miré a mi alrededor, el tipo de restaurante que era, envolvente con sus aromas cálidos y suaves. ¿Le gustaría el tipo de ambiente a Sakura? No conocía mucho de su pueblo, pero estoy lo suficientemente seguro que no hay un lugar como esté allá.

Impulsado nuevamente por esa emoción indescriptible, escribí el siguiente mensaje.

 _»_ _Yo: "Avísame la próxima vez que vengas a Tokio, te invitaré un moccachino en la cafetería que suelo comprar"._

Antes de arrepentirme, envié el mensaje. Vaya valor que reuní en cinco segundos. Bebí cuidadosamente del café, estaba muy caliente, procuré agarrarlo precavido.

El celular vibró, tuve ansiedad por leer lo que había escrito.

 _»_ _Sakura: "¿Prometes qué no te retractarás?"_

 _»_ _Yo: "Lo prometo"._

 _»_ _Sakura: "¿Por tu garrita?"_

Casi escupí el café, contuve mi risa al recordar aquella película infantil. No pude evitar negar ligeramente divertido y seguirle la todo un caso.

 _»_ _Yo: "Sí, lo prometo"._

Repentinamente sentí una mirada sobre mí, al virar mi cabeza, me percaté que Ino estaba apoyada a mi lado con la mochila separándonos, masticaba un chicle ruidosamente. Sonrió cuando la miré.

—Tu conversación es tan interesante que no te diste cuenta de que estaba aquí desde hace unos minutos.

Recibí la tarjeta del chico y lo metí a mi billetera.

—¿Es tu novia? —preguntó Ino acercándose más.

Inmediatamente negué con la cabeza. Sakura tenía a su novio, si recuerdo bien se llama Neji, lo mencionó una vez durante sus conversaciones. Pensé en lo que me pidió contestarle el otro día, la duda seguía ahí. ¿Habrá arreglado los problemas con su novio?

Me percaté que Ino veía en mi celular la foto de contacto de Sakura, hizo una mueca satisfactoria y llena de orgullo. ¿Qué estará pensando?

—Es una lástima, si fuera hombre no dudaría en, por lo menos, invitarla a salir —dijo riéndose.

—"Tal vez le invite un café".

Agarré la mochila del mesabanco colgándola en mi hombro. Ino unió las manos frente a su cabeza y compuso una mirada suplicante.

—¿Verdad que la traerás aquí? Di que sí, por favor.

—"Lo que tú quieres es mi propina" —gesticulé mientras caminaba a la salida.

—Claro que no, tu apenas y me das ganancia con un café —se quejó yendo detrás de mí—. ¿No podrías ser una persona normal y acompañarlo con un sándwich o un panecillo de esos caros? Eres un tacaño.

Sonreí divertido por el insulto que me lanzó. No es la primera vez que me dice tacaño.

—Además, quiero conocerla —estimuló con voz melosa, y agregó—: Es muy mona.

Entorné los ojos al empujar la puerta, antes de salir, le entregué mi recibo de compra a Ino que lo tomó con duda, y me despedí con una sonrisa torcida.

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta de mi auto estacionado cerca de ahí, escuché un grito.

—¡Sasuke, te mereces un beso francés de tu amiga pelirrosa! ¡Regresa pronto!

Por poco y me voy de boca por sus palabras, maldición. Trataré de no recordar los "buenos deseos" de Ino con relacionado a Sakura. No debo relacionarla con ese tipo de pensamientos, agité la cabeza apartándolos de sopetón.

Dentro del auto tuve la repentina sensación de sentirme observado. Inmediatamente miré al restaurante, Ino ya no estaba en la entrada. Y tampoco se veía a muchas personas transitar a pie por la zona.

Traté de ignorarlo, seguramente un curioso quería quebrantar mi repentino buen humor. Quiero sentir esto un poco más, al llegar a casa mis pensamientos asaltarán desde las sombras a querer perturbar mi sueño y no me dejarían dormir.

Saqué un cigarro de la cajetilla olvidada en el asiento del copiloto, lo llevé a mis labios con la intención que calmara un poco mi repentina ansiedad de sentirme observado. Lidiar con esto es más cotidiano de lo que creí en un principio.

Giré la llave del coche y me dispuse a ir a casa.


	11. (10) El dolor está en la mente

_|10|_

 _El dolor está en la mente_

 _._

 _ **Sakura**_

.

El fin de semana visité la casa de Tenten. Comimos estofado de res —la especialidad de su mamá— y vimos una absurda película de comedia, me reí hasta que mi estomago dolió. Hacia tanto tiempo que no me divertía así.

Kenta, el revoltoso hermano menor de Tenten, invitó a unos amigos suyos a jugar. Así que para no interrumpirlos en su "charla de hombres" —Kenta se enojaba si utilizábamos el primer término—, nos encerramos en la habitación de Tenten a iniciar nuestra noche oficial de chica, sólo ella y yo. Una vieja costumbre de niñas que perdura con los años.

Hablábamos de todo, chismorreábamos a risas y nos pedíamos consejos mutuamente. Siempre tenía de que hablar, ya sean alegrías o desgracias.

Últimamente los problemas con Neji provocaba un estrés horrible. Estar con Tenten aligeraba el ambiente, me decía que examinar a fondo mi corazón. Lo que hizo Neji en la escuela no estuvo bien, y ciertamente nuestra relación comenzó a fracturarse desde hace meses por sus celos.

No era natural.

—Sigue tu corazón —dijo mientras se amarraba el cabello en una coleta para que no le estorbara al ponerse la mascarilla.

Yo me lo até en un chongo, cuando me miré al espejo vi mi reflejo desdeñoso.

—Lo dices fácil —suspiré pesadamente—. Lo amo y he intentado arreglar muestras diferencias.

—¿Qué pasará si el día de mañana no contiene su furia y te golpea? —inquirió Tenten al abrir el sobre dónde venía la mascarilla para eliminar las espinillas, o eso decía la envoltura.

Apreté los labios. La actitud violenta de Neji me desagrado por completo, y todo por sus celos.

Malditos celos.

Y estúpido Neji por dejarse dominar por ellos.

—No lo creo capaz.

Me lanzó una mirada obvia desde la cama.

—Leí en un artículo las señales de un noviazgo dañino, no es necesario que sea tóxico. La primera señal es si tu pareja de reclama por cosas que tengan que ver amigos masculinos, la segunda son las amenazas, aunque parezcan una simple jugarreta. Y la tercera son señales vistosas de agresión.

Todo se relacionaba con las actitudes recientes de Neji, sus irracionables celos, reclamos; lo que le puso la cereza al pastel fueron las marcas que me dejó en los brazos, aún los tengo resentidos por la fuerza de sus manos.

Apreté los nudillos sobre mis rodillas. Hablando seriamente debía llegar a una determinación.

¿Terminar mi relación con Neji o seguir con él?

—Bueno, por lo pronto olvídate de él, es noche de chicas —Tenten se bajó de la cama para sentarse frente a mi agitando la envoltura de la mascarilla. Me ayudó a colocármela correctamente.

Cierto, noche de chicas. Nada de pensar con Neji. Lo mejor sería no prestarle atención, ya mañana seguiría mortificándome con ello. Disfrutaría mi tiempo con Tenten, los días se limitaron en el momento exacto en que Sasori me reveló lo de su ascenso.

Las dudas no me dejaban en paz.

Seguimos hablando de tonterías, celebridades masculinas en las revistas que Tenten compraba en la tienda de veinticuatro horas que está saliendo del pueblo; gritó como loca al ver un póster gratis de su cantante favorito en una de las páginas. Tuve que taparme los oídos, casi me deja sorda.

—¡Tenten! Me romperás el tímpano con tus chillidos —me quejé con una mueca.

—Lo siento, ¡es que es perfecto! —exclamó emocionada.

Restregó la revista en su cara mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas a la cama. Daba pataletas al aire, parecía una loca fanática, apuesto que si lo tuviera de frete se lanzaría sobre él.

El tintineó de mi celular alejó mi atención, estaba sobre la mesita de noche, debajo de todas las revistas y esmaltes. Aparté cuidadosamente las revistas, Tenten me sacaría los ojos si recibieran un mínimo doblez en una de sus hojas; especialmente en el póster gratis, como el que ahora gritaba como loca sin darse cuenta de que su mascarilla se pegó a la hoja.

Me quité la mía y la tiré al pequeño cesto, justo al lado del escritorio. Se fueron a la basura los ojos dos minutos restantes de tratamiento. Mis dedos húmedos tocaron la pantalla del celular.

Era un mensaje de Sasuke. Otra vez él me saludaba primero.

Sonreí sin pensarlo. Desde ese día que explícitamente agendo una cita en una cafetería, una extraña sensación se apodera de mí. Me alegraba saber que por lo menos ya estoy dentro de su círculo social de personas que deja acercarse personalmente, en el ámbito de conocer su comportamiento.

—¿Quién es Sasuke?

La voz de Tenten a mis espaldas me asustó. Di un respingo por la impresión, sentí justo como un niño atrapado en una travesura, aunque no había nada de malo recibir un mensaje de un amigo, ¿verdad?

Mi amiga me miró formando una sonrisa socarrona. Oh no, ese gesto implica un tedioso cuadro de interrogación. Se pondría intensa si no la detenía ahora.

—Eh... dijiste que está noche es sólo de chicas —repliqué tratando de desviar su atención.

Por supuesto que fue no cayó en mi trampa.

—Y lo sigue siendo. Hablar de nuevos amigos viene en el paquete —dijo—. Vamos, dime quién es.

El celular volvió a sonar, miré de reojo la pantalla. Sasuke me preguntaba si prefería las películas de terror o comedia. Sudé frío, Tenten ya se había acercado más y miraba fijamente la pantalla, la conversación era legible para cualquiera.

—Uh... —murmuró.

Y de pronto ya no tenía el celular en mi mano, estaba en las de Tenten que se reía en mi cara.

—¡Tenten! Devuélveme mi celular.

Moví mis manos intentando arrebatarle el celular. Ella estiraba el brazo, por un lado, y con su otra mano impedía que me acercara.

—Es guapo —dijo sin vergüenza al mirar una foto en su red social, y giró su rostro a mí sonriendo de una forma extraña—. Debes comértelo sin importar qué.

—¡Tenten! —reclamé, sentí mis mejillas calientes. ¿Qué clase de cosas decía? —. Él es sólo un amigo, nada más.

Además, jamás había pensado en otros chicos aparte de Neji. Desde que mis sentimientos se fortalecieron, mi mundo gira alrededor de él.

Pero Sasuke...

Agité la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. No y no.

—Y todavía soy novia de Neji, ¿lo olvidas?

Finalmente logré arrebatarle el celular e inmediatamente lo escondí en el interior de mi top, es la zona más segura que encontré. Tendría que cuidarlo el resto de la noche, Tenten era capaz de hacerse pasar por mí y enviar mensajes fuera de lugar.

—Ah, sí, su novia —susurró quedamente—. Sakura, sólo te lo diré una vez más —su mirada se tornó repentinamente seria, anticipé un regaño.

Esperé, con una sensación de agobio. Sus ojos parecían fríos y distantes, nunca había presenciado una mirada así en ella. Ni cuando su hermano murió ahogado en el río cuando teníamos diez años, tenía razones de sobra para sentirse vacía y distante, pero nunca lo estuvo, se refugió en su hermano menor, dándole apoyo.

Por eso, al verla alzar la barbilla y mirarme fijamente, presentí que vendría algo malo de su boca.

—Termina con Neji. No es quién aparenta ser.

* * *

Tomar el consejo de mi mejor amiga parecía lo más sensato, pero aquella sensación aplastante no se apartó al pedalear la bicicleta hasta casa. No me quedé a dormir en la suya porqué Karin me aviso que papá regresaría esa noche, ocasionalmente él viaja a la ciudad en representación de la fábrica.

Y aunque mi hermana no me haya avisado nada, no pensaba quedarme. No después que Tenten se comportara distante desde que dijo esas palabras.

Un ambiente tenso se instaló entre nosotras y mis intentos de bromas lo estropearon más. El silencio se extendió hasta que su mamá nos avisó que la cena estaba servida, la rechace excusándome de la llegada de papá, tampoco es que haya mentido.

Estacioné la bicicleta en el jardín cuidando de no aplastar las plantas que mamá apenas puede cuidar, aun así, sus brotes eran hermosos cómo todo ese lugar. No faltaba el día en que me detuviera un momento para admirar la belleza del prado que se extendía más allá de los árboles.

Absorber la naturaleza a mi alrededor, el aire limpio se colaba en mis pulmones, limpiando todos los problemas que me rodeaban. La presión, la ansiedad, el estrés de todos los días se iban en un instante si me concentraba lo necesario.

Nada me distraía.

Reí un poco al escuchar de nuevo el tintineó de mi celular, evidentemente se rompió la concentración que tenía sobre el paisaje. Revisé el buzón de voz, era Kiba asegurándome que mañana vendría a buscarme para irnos juntos a la preparatoria, estaba emocionado por la incapacidad que tendría la profesora unos días debido a maternidad. Ya quería conocer el nombre del bebé.

Sería un día entretenido.

Antes de guardar el celular recordé los mensajes de Sasuke que no contesté. Los leí nuevamente mientras acomodaba la bicicleta frente al recibidor, a un costado de la motocicleta de Karin, más reluciente que esta mañana, seguramente la pulió.

Me pregunté la razón de la cuestión de Sasuke.

 _» Yo: Me gustan más las de suspenso, me asusto con las de terror. Capaz y me da un paro cardíaco ahí._

Con la vista en la pantalla, me adentré a la casa avisando mi llegada.

Apenas dejé los tenis a un costado, vi otro par de zapatos masculinos. Maldije entre dientes mi suerte, papá ya había llegado. Me enderecé rápidamente e intenté huir a la segunda planta cuando la potente figura de mi padre se plantó frente a mí.

Un escalofrío involuntario traspaso mi cuerpo al verlo directamente a los ojos, el furor parecía apenas una sombra y cada rasgo de su rostro se veía inquieto.

Seguramente estaba enojado por haber llegado a casa y no verme aquí. Es una regla estricta que impuso: llegar antes que él. Cuando Karin estudiaba también tenía que lidiar con esa regla y los ataques de ira de papá. Ella aprendió a sobrellevarlo, se libró cuando comenzó a trabajar.

—Sé qué llegue tarde... No vi la hora, padre —dije intentando excusarme.

Él no dijo nada.

Mala señal, ni siquiera abrió la boca para regañarme. Sus ojos seguían fijos en mí, tan coléricos que me doblegó un segundo. Si contenía su temperamento, sería peor el regaño.

Tenía un mal presentimiento de esto.

La última vez que vi esos ojos fue mi desgracia. Terminé con las piernas marcadas, días después los moratones fueron invisibles, el dolor insoportable.

No quería pasar por eso nuevamente.

—Sabes que tienes prohibido tener novio, ¿verdad, Sakura? —dijo peligrosamente calmo.

Entreabrí los labios para contestarle una afirmación, entonces caí en cuenta del trasfondo de esa pregunta. Me encogí de hombros sin apartar la mirada, apreté el celular fuertemente. No... ¿se enteró de mi noviazgo con Neji? Éramos muy cuidadosos con exponernos fuera de la escuela, y papá no era de escuchar chismes ajenos.

¿Cómo lo sabe?

Me estremecí.

—Lo sabes, ¿no? ¡Entonces explícate porqué Neji es tu novio! —exclamó acercándose a mi dirección.

Su mal carácter explotó de la, pero manera.

Temerosa a lo que haría, retrocedí por inercia, él extendió su mano a mí, una clara señal de amenaza. Le di un manotazo guiada por el temor a terminar ahorcada, y me escabullí por el hueco que dejaba su costado, con la vista fija en las escaleras. Iré directamente a mi cuarto, la puerta sería una gran barrera entre nosotros, tendría que derrumbarla antes de llegar a tocarme, así me daría tiempo de escapar por la ventana.

Esta vez no me quedaría en el suelo a la espera que descargara toda su furia en mi cuerpo. No quería sentir el dolor de nuevo, el miedo me obligaba a moverme, pero no de la forma que quisiera realmente. Tenía la sensación de que mis pasos son más lentos que antes, y mi capacidad de pensar más sosa, nublado por el miedo.

No logré llegar a las escaleras, él me jaló del brazo hasta quedar de frente a él. Apenas reaccioné ver su mano alzarse, y después estampada en mi mejilla derecha. Sentí mi piel explotar al contacto, gemí consternada, llevándome las manos a dicha parte. No me permitió procesar el dolor, me empujó hasta que mi espalda se apegó a la pared y sus manos apresaron mi cuello.

Le agarré las muñecas, intentado por todos los medios disminuir su fuerza. Me ahorca.

—¡No tienes permitido tener novio hasta acabar tus estudios! ¿Acaso quieres parecer una zorra? ¿Qué dirán los del pueblo? —preguntó a voz de grito.

Lo miré con odio sin dejar de resistir. ¿Qué palabras salían de su boca? Los comentarios del pueblo no importaban. Sólo pienso librarme de su opresión.

Apreté los dientes. Impulsada por el pánico a que llegara a otros extremos. Le propiné una patada mal asentada en la rodilla con todas mis fuerzas, se doblegó lo suficiente para aflojar su agarre de las manos. Jadeó mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

Aproveché el momento y me giré directamente a las escaleras. Respirando agitadamente, pisé el quinto escalón cuando sentí un terrible jalón en mi cabello. Grité adolorida, ¿quería arrancarme el cuero cabelludo? Llevé mis manos a mi cabeza, estaba siendo arrastrada.

—¡Por favor! No me golpees padre, ¡por favor! —rogué sin éxito.

—Si no aprendes a obedecerme por las buenas, será por las malas.

¿Cuándo te molestaste en reñirme por las malas? Nunca, siempre fueron golpes, gritos y exigencias.

Me lanzó al suelo de otro golpe, caí en la entrada de la cocina, mi cabeza chocó en el umbral de la cocina, aturdiéndome por completo.

Apenas logré escuchar la voz de Karin a gritos, se acercaba apresuradamente.

No pude concentrarme en nada después de ver el cinturón enrollado en la otra mano de papá, que no dudó en utilizarlo contra mi espalda. Tan furiosamente, descargando su ira en mi cuerpo.

Inmediatamente me hice un ovillo tratando de protegerme la cabeza y pecho al ser los puntos más vulnerables. Cada golpe que daba venía acompañado de palabras incomprensibles, no lo escuché realmente.

La cabeza me da vueltas, mi garganta se cierra. Aprieto más los párpados deseando con todas mis fuerzas que esto acabe ya.

Uno. Dos. Tres azotes más.

 _¿Por qué me sucedía esto a mí?_

 _¿Por qué mi propio padre me golpea?_

 _¿Tanto me odia?_

Grité más fuerte, un golpe me dio justo en el pecho. Fue irreconocible mi chillido, fue similar a un gemino agonizante, no me atreví a abrir los ojos en ese momento y ver a mi alrededor. Mis tímpanos zumbaban, los gritos de Karin parecían lejanos, pero entendibles.

—¡Déjala ya! ¡Golpéame a mí en vez de ella! —Se escuchaba desesperada.

Entreabrí los ojos, visualicé sus siluetas borrosas. Karin forcejeaba con Kizashi, desviándolo a otra dirección. Movieron el sillón y la mesita de su lugar, el florero cayó al suelo con un ruido agudo. Le siguieron los retratos sobre el estante de la televisión. Todo se caía y se hacía añicos.

Lo mejor sería correr a mi habitación y así escapar por la ventana, la casa de Kiba era la más cercana, le pediría ayuda. No sé dónde está mi celular para marcarle, y no estaba dispuesta a desperdiciar el tiempo intentando hallarlo.

Apoyé mis brazos temblorosos en el suelo, conseguí medio incorporarme con mucho esfuerzo. La adrenalina y mis instintos primitivos recorría mi ser, el dolor sería peor mañana. Lo único que pensaba era alejarme de allí. No recibir más azotes.

Alcancé el borde de la escalera y con ella me ayudé a ponerme de pie, todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Los gritos no favorecían mi concentración. La meta se veía tan cerca, pero cada paso sentía el mundo sobre mis hombros, tan pesado.

Traté de no mirar hacia atrás, pero fue inevitable. Vi a Karin caer al suelo tras un golpe a puño en el estómago. Su lamento fue menos intenso que el mío en su momento, el tener el rostro pegado al suelo amortiguo el sonido.

—¡Karin! —jadeé tomándome del estómago.

Papá se fijó en mí, ensanché los ojos cuando pasó de mi hermana. Venía por mí.

Me apoyé en la escalera, tratando de subir con rapidez, el dolor en mi estómago y piernas complico el proceso, fue más sufrido.

 _El dolor está en la mente,_ repetí hasta el cansancio. _Todo será peor después, por ahora corre a pedir ayuda._

No quería volver a sentir el cinturón estrellarse en mi cuerpo, mi piel tornarse rojiza. Lo físico sería lo menos. Cada golpe, cada insulto que recibía se adhería a mi corazón, expandiendo la herida que ingirió la primera vez que se atrevió a alzarme la mano. ¿Cómo un padre podría golpear a sus propias hijas?

 _"Quién dice quererte no debe dañarte de ninguna forma posible"._ Las palabras de Sasuke retumbaron en mi mente, y sus ojos negros solitarios fueron mi refugio en ese instante. En medio de todo el temor y el miedo, me infundieron un poco de valor.

Sentí lágrimas sobre mis mejillas, no soporté más todas las preguntas que me atacaron en ese instante.

—¿¡Me odias tanto padre!? —grité tratando de subir los últimos escalones a cuestas. Él ya venía a mitad del tramo y se acercaba a cada segundo.

No se detuvo por mi pregunta, su rostro contraído de furia no daba paso a cuestionamientos.

—¿¡Tan indeseada para ti que intentas matarme a golpes!? —seguí gritando con todas mis fuerzas, el nudo de mi garganta fue intenso.

Llegué al segundo piso y avancé hasta la segunda puerta cuando otro impacto con el cinturón me detuvo, justo en las piernas. Caí de rodillas y grité. ¿Cuánto más resistiré? No quiero que golpeé a Karin por mí; y Sasori está lejos, es el único que puede retener a papá en ese estado.

Nadie vendría a...

—¡Kizashi, no te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a Sakura!

Abrí los ojos mirando fijamente al pasillo.

Mamá.

Venía apresurada desde su habitación, con los labios apretados. Se dejó caer de rodilla ante mi para abrazarme con fuerza entre sus brazos. Mi cabeza quedó pegada a su pecho, su corazón palpitaba violentamente y su respiración acelerada.

—Apártate Mebuki —la voz de Kizashi sonó más ronca—, Sakura merece un castigo por ocultarme que tenía novio.

—¡No vuelvas a tocar a mi hija! —gritó mi madre una vez más. Me apretó más contra su cuerpo. Yo lloraba tratando de contener mis gimoteos, no quería sentir nada más—. No tienes ningún derecho sobre ella.

—Lo tengo porque yo la mantengo, ¡y puedo educarla como me plazca!

—No eres nadie para ella. Y no sabes de lo que soy capaz por defenderla.

La risa de papá me provocó escalofríos. Fue un sonido irónico y burlón.

—No me hagas reír, apenas y podías defenderte de mí hace años, ¿cómo pretendes defender a tu hija?

Me aferré más a la blusa de mamá, temblando. ¿De qué están hablando?

—Haré hasta imposible —mamá decretó con fervor—. ¡Incluso si tengo que pasar nuevamente sobre un monstruo como tú!

Giré el rostro, papá está frente a nosotros, respirando agitadamente. Sus fosas nasales se expandían y contraían con fuerza, su rostro rojo y los dientes apretados. Parecía un verdadero monstruo, acechándonos en busca de una grieta para atacarnos sin piedad. Su mano, con el cinturón que reposaba en el suelo, a la espera de encontrar una víctima.

Se acercó dos pasos, y mamá apartó mis brazos, dispuesta a cualquier cosa para defenderme, incluso recibir los golpes por mí. Traté de hablar, pedirle inútilmente que dejara a mamá. Pero todo se quedó a media acción al ver que dos brazos emergieron detrás de papá, tomándolo del cuello y a la vez jalándolo en reversa violentamente.

—¿¡Cómo te atreviste a golpearla de nuevo!?

Era la voz colérica de Sasori.

Todo se tornó borroso desde ahí, los párpados me pesaron, mi cuerpo pedía recortarse en el suelo y descansar. El peligro aún no terminaba, papá seguía frente a mí, en cualquier momento me golpearía de nuevo.

Pero no importa ya.

Que me golpee todo lo que quiera, pero que no lastimé a Sasori, Karin o mamá. Que haga conmigo lo que desee. Si después de ello descansaré infinitamente... que así sea.

Sentí el suelo frío debajo de mi espalda y la voz de mamá llamarme desesperadamente.

Fue lo último que escuché.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sasuke**_

 _ **.**_

Ignoro por completo si fue un accidente o casualidad, si acaso ella llamó a mi número por desesperación o sin darse cuenta, pero, de lo que estoy seguro es que un vacío seguía latente en mi pecho.

En el momento que asaltó una llamada a en mi celular, estaba terminando de revisar un ensayo para Naruto —no le hacía por favores, me pagaría con invitarme la comida otra semana más—. Al principio pensé que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto. Sakura sabe que obviamente que soy mudo, y no podríamos hablar mediante llamadas.

Dudé en contestar. No estaba seguro si estaba en lo correcto o no, o si me arriesgaba demasiado. Acudí a Kakashi que me aconsejó intentar conversar de cosas triviales, él estaba feliz y contento por el gran paso que di al seguir interactuando con Sakura y permitirle a Naruto y Shikamaru acercarse más.

Pero la espina seguía ahí. ¿Y si alguno de ellos me traicionaba? ¿Y si decidían que lidiar con mi mudez sería mucha carga?

Pensaba en eso cuando contesté al tercer tonó y llevé el celular contra mi oreja esperando escuchar su melodiosa voz, desde que se fue a su pueblo sólo la recreo en mis sueños.

En ese momento preferí no oírla a que su voz sonara desesperada.

— _¡Por favor! No me golpees padre, ¡por favor, no!_

Tan teñida de miedo.

Se unió una voz masculina junto a ella.

— _Si no aprendes a obedecerme por las buenas, será por las malas._

Una idea se trazó en mi mente, haciendo "clic" al escuchar su voz nuevamente, y otra que suplicaba ser goleada en su lugar. Un revoltijo en mi estómago, y mi boca amarga fueron el clavo en mi desesperación.

Sakura estaba siendo agredida por su padre

Me sentí tan impotente en ese momento, de sólo poder quedarme sentado en la silla, escuchando pavorosamente cada lamento de sus labios, sus gemidos y gritos de dolor. Apreté los dientes y quise en ese momento atravesar el celular y poder defenderla de ese hombre que dice ser su padre.

Ese día del hospital, su mismo padre dejó su mejilla hinchada y roja. Las cosas que me dijo, que aquello no era nada comparado con lo que vivía cuando se enojaba. En ese momento no lo analicé a fondo, y, sinceramente, podría haber seguido en segundo plano hasta ahora.

No, simplemente no podía quedarme ahí de brazos cruzados a la espera de saber cómo está.

Tomé la gorra de la cama, mi cartera y una chamarra del closet. Las voces seguían retumbando sin parar, no sabía quién era quién. Una aberración total. Me provoca un estremecimiento y las manos me pican por golpear a ese hombre, ¿cómo se atreve a maltratar a su propia hija?

Bajé corriendo las escaleras, directamente a la cocina. Me quedé estático al ver a mamá e Itachi degustando una taza de café, me miraron extrañados al ver lo acelerado que estaba.

—¿Vas a alguna parte tan tarde, hijo? —me preguntó mamá.

Pensé en no decirles nada, pasar de largo y continuar con lo mío, pero presentía que mamá no me dejaría ir sin ninguna explicación lógica. Y tampoco quiero mentirle, no es algo de la cual ocultar, pero la privacidad de Sakura...

Dejé el celular sobre la mesa y coloqué en alta voz, inmediatamente varias voces asaltaron en la cocina, entre ellas, gritos y blasfemias de dos hombres.

— _¡No vueltas a tocar a Sakura, Kizashi! ¡O juro que te mato!_

— _¡Tú no me amenaces Sasori, me debes respeto!_

— _¡Dejaste de ser mi padre en el momento que te atreviste a ponerle una mano encima a mi hermana!_

Mamá se llevó las manos a su boca, impresionada por lo que escuchaba, e Itachi compuso esa mueca profesional lo que indicaba que estaba absortó analizando la situación que no veía.

—¿D-De quién están hablando? —susurró Mikoto—. ¿Quién es Sakura?

—"Es una chica que conocí en el hospital hace un mes" —gesticulé, ambos me vieron—. "Vive en un pueblo cerca, Konoha".

Prestamos atención de nuevo, se escuchaba lejano. Supuse que se alejaron del donde se hallaba el celular. Las voces fueron amortiguadas, estuvimos atentos unos minutos más hasta que se escuchó un portazo y pasos acelerados.

— _¡Sasori, llama a un médico! —_ Era claramente Karin—. _Sakura no se mueve, ¡llámalo ya!_

Respingué. No podía esperar más. Recogí la llave del tablero y tomé el celular.

—Espera, hijo, ¿acaso piensas ir hasta Konoha? —Mamá se levantó apoyando una mano en la mesa, su mirada se tornó sorprendida.

Yo también lo estaría en su lugar.

—"Llevaré la camioneta".

—Aguarda ahí.

Me detuve en seco.

—Antes que nada, ¿podrías explicarnos un poco la situación? Comprendo que esa chica acaba de ser golpeada por su padre...

Le lancé una mirada obvia, pero no refuté.

—¿Por qué vas hasta allá? No busques problemas con el padre de esa chica.

—"No me quedaré de brazos cruzados tras escuchar esto" —di unos golpes a mi celular—. "No es la primera vez que la golpea y sinceramente espero que sea la última, no quiero que siga sufriendo como yo".

Me sorprendí internamente por mis propios pensamientos. Sacarlos a flote frente a las personas que consideró importantes las cuales casi no revelo mis pensamientos por temor a preocuparlo, me hizo cuestionar el punto en la cual soy abiertos con mamá e Itachi.

Pero es verdad, la razón por la cual estoy dispuesto a manejar cuatro horas hasta Konoha y ver a Sakura, era para ayudarla a encontrar una solución. Sé que tiene a sus hermanos y a su madre, sin embargo, por más que intenté ignorarlo, ella lo ocultaría de mí.

Y lo guardaría para ella.

No soportaré esa mentira. Así que debo actuar independiente a sus deseos.

Desde que hablamos por mensajes de texto, nuestro vínculo se fue fortaleciendo poco a poco.

Bajé un poco la cabeza, apenado por lo que expresé.

—Está bien Sasuke-chan —dijo mamá acercándose a mí para acariciar mi mejilla, la miré directamente a los ojos, era tan comprensiva—. Ve con tu amiga y ayúdala, pero ten cuidado, ¿vale?

Deje escapar aire por la boca, aliviado de ser cuestionado.

—Iré contigo.

Miré de sopetón a Itachi, seguía sentado en la mesa viendo el punto dónde antes estaba el celular. Fruncí el entrecejo.

—"Estaré bien".

—Lo sé, pero voy a visitar a esa familia. Soy un detective, ¿recuerdas? —se señaló sonriendo un poco—. Puedo orientarles en algunas acciones legales para alejar al padre de su hija, claro que dependiendo que postura tengan ellos.

Lo miré desde ese punto, ciertamente tomar medidas legales contra su padre sería lo mejor para Sakura, pero es un asunto legal que la familia tiene que tratar. Itachi era demasiado bueno al persuadir, si él venía conmigo, las posibilidades de mejorar su vida serían altar.

Accedí sólo por eso.

Me pidió que lo espera y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Mamá seguía observándome de una manera indescriptible. Torcí el gesto, confundido. ¿A qué se debe la melancolía de sus ojos? Quise preguntarle, pero no tuve el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

No fue necesario, de todos modos, ella notó mi inquietud.

—Estoy feliz de verte preocupado por alguien más aparte de nosotros —me dijo agarrándome de la mano, me cohibí tan sólo un poco. No me había dado cuenta de esos pensamientos de ella.

Afortunadamente Itachi regresó muy rápido vestido con su impecable traje negro, guardando su arma en el interior del pliegue y su placa en el bolsillo.

—Andando.

Mamá nos dio un beso a los dos en la frente y después nos siguió hasta la acera junto a Hunter que intentó subirse al auto, pero le indiqué que no sería una salida con planes divertido, le señalé a mamá y obedientemente fue a sentarse a su lado, comprendiendo perfectamente el mensaje.

Itachi no replicó cuando me senté al volante, cerré con más fuerza la puerta y rápidamente me abroché el cinturón.

—Avísenme cuando lleguen al pueblo, ¿sí? —nos pidió Mikoto, me tomó de la mano mirándome fijamente a los ojos, supe que me diría algo más—. Sasuke, no te desesperes, ¿vales? No querrás agrandar el problema.

Asentí haciéndole entender que cumpliría su petición. Le apreté la mano que tenía apoyada en la ventanilla y me dispuse a arrancar.

—No se preocupe madre, lo vigilaré —dijo Itachi sonriéndome burlón.

Bufé por debajo apretando el acelerador y moviendo la palanca de velocidades.

No tardamos mucho en incorporarnos a la avenida principal de los barrios, con la velocidad de cuarenta kilómetros me dormiría. Por eso quería venir solo, respetar las leyes de tránsito nunca ha sido lo mío cuando tengo prisa.

Cuando uno tenía más prisa, los demás se movían excesivamente lentos. Sentía que cada paso que daban los peatonales al cruzar, era una eternidad, y para que el semáforo cambiase de color, era un combo extra de irritación.

Itachi se divirtió por el aumento de mi mal humor. Mis dedos pegaban el volante sin parar y reducía la velocidad en los puntos específicos.

—Siendo policía debo respetar las leyes —dijo de pronto. Gruñí a respuesta—. Y como ciudadano también debes hacerlo.

Lo sé, maldita sea. Pero me preocupa Sakura, y aumentar la velocidad la distancia se acorta.

—Y como soy detective cuento con ciertos privilegios como estos.

Vi de reojo como se estiraba en la parte de atrás, allá parecía una bodega. Nunca llevábamos a nadie detrás así que se nos hacía fácil poner lo que sea ahí y cubrirlo con una manta, recuerdo haber dejado unas libretas y una sudadera.

Me sorprendí al ver que regreso a su asiento sosteniendo entre sus manos una sirena intermitente policía. Sonrió de lado al quitarle el polvo que tenía adherido por estar tanto tiempo guardado. Enarqué una ceja sin dejar de prestar atención a la calle.

—Lo más complicado será salir de la ciudad. Y como es una emergencia... —dejó al aire sus palabras y se propuso colocarlo.

Escuché que maldecía un poco al batallar en ajustarlo, y después de un ligero golpe, se escuchó el ruidoso sonido del chillar de la sirena. Podía soportarlo todo el camino con tal de llegar más rápido.

Se agarró de la manecilla de arriba y ajustó más su cinturón.

—¿Qué estás esperando hermano para pasarte el alto, hermano? —preguntó serio con esa chispa de adrenalina en sus ojos.

Sonreí de lado haciéndole caso como buen hermano menor que soy.

Pisé con fuerza el acelerador, nuestros cuerpos se hundieron en los asientos y el zumbido del aire se coló por las ventanas.

A esto me refería con acortar el tiempo.

Con precaución y prisa recorrimos el resto de la ciudad. Tampoco quisiera provocar un accidente, tendríamos inconvenientes y muchos problemas.

Apreté los dientes y traté de relajarme un poco.

 _Pronto estaré contigo, Sakura._

* * *

 **Quiero tomar este pequeño espacio para reflexionar sobre la violencia doméstica. ESTOY ABSOLUTAMENTE EN CONTRA DE ELLO. No es normal recibir maltratos -golpes a puño o objetos- a este grado, no hay justificación. Primero es el diálogo, no los golpes. Sea cómo sea, no es normal, hay peligro extremo. Dejar marcas en el cuerpo y mente de alguien, tanto física y patológicamente NO ES CORRECTO.**

 **Si estás viviendo una situación similar, ya sea cualquier tipo de abuso o maltrato, por favor contactate conmigo, sé que juntos encontraremos la forma de salir de esa situación. Por favor, no dudes en hacerlo.**

 **Eres valiente por haber soportado hasta aquí, pero necesitas ayuda para salir de ahí.**

* * *

Conforme al capítulo, sé que es algo bastante delicado, pero cómo aclaré no estoy a favor, no estoy simpatizando o normalizando con esto. NO. Es parte de la trama, desde el principio ya se mostraba signos de violencia por parte del padre de Sakura, era cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera.

Ah... me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo, y decidí introducir el pequeño relato de Sasuke, por lo menos para que no les tomara de sorpresa su repentina aparición en el pueblo de Sakura. Peor, ¡vamos!

¿Qué habrá querido decir Tenten con eso de Neji? -dudas dusas-

Gracias por leer chicas, ¡las quiero!

Muchos besos,

Alela.


	12. (11) Muñeca de cristal

_|11|_

 _Muñeca de cristal_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Fueron las cinco horas más largas de la semana.

En el camino pasamos a la gasolinera para llenar el tanque del coche, debí asocairarme de cuánta gasolina antes de pretender realizar un viaje por carretera. Mientras Itachi cuidaba del auto, vi una tienda de veinticuatro horas justo a un costado, me aproximé revisando mi billetera esperando que Itachi tuviera más efectivo.

Compré un montón de golosinas, cigarrillos y refrescos. Estar despierto casi un día entero no es recomendable, es la mayor estupidez que he hecho hasta ahora —aparte de la vez que a los diez años intenté hacer un curso de marítimos por internet—. Por lo pronto no provocaría un accidente, bebí el café de sopetón y mientras tanto fume dos cigarros.

Itachi se durmió poco después de nuestra última parada. Él tomaría el relevo en cuanto me sintiera cansado, así que debía dormir lo suficiente. Me acabé el tercer paquete de gomitas después de dos horas, todo mi paladar inundado por excesiva azúcar. Agité un poco la cabeza, por lo menos me mantuvo despierto.

Miré de reojo la pantalla de mi celular. Dos y media de la madrugada, contando que faltan dos horas de trayecto, estaríamos llegando a Konoha entre las cinco o seis de la mañana. Perfecto. Fue una decisión impulsiva manejar de noche, pero la correcta. El primer tren salía a las siete de la mañana y el tren bala a las ocho; cualquiera de las dos opciones nos retrasaría.

Mantuve la mente en blanco, evitando desesperarme más. Al sentir los ojos más pesados, aparqué a la orilla de la carretera y levanté a mi hermano para que condujera, en cualquier momento podría estrellarnos en uno de los postes de luz.

No rechistó, nos movimos en silencio. Le coloqué a su alcance un paquete de golosinas y una botella de refresco. Al final, me acurruqué en el asiento cruzándome de brazos, metí las manos para calentarlas. El frío aumento ligeramente por la madrugada. Coloqué la capucha sobre mi cabeza y cerré los ojos.

* * *

Lo sentí tan rápido, como un simple parpadeo. Alguien me zangoloteo y alcancé a aferrarme a mi asiento y mirar desorientado. ¿Al final Itachi nos estrelló con algún poste de luz?

Parpadeé estabilizando mis ideas, lo primero que vi fue a Itachi condiciendo, sonreía divertido.

—Despierta dormilón, hemos llegado —avisó apuntando a mi costado.

Me acomodé de vuelta al asiento y giré a la ventanilla. Restregué mi rostro con los nudillos, alejando los rastros de cansancio; una vez que enfoqué el exterior, supe que Itachi tenía razón. Llegamos justo a la aurora.

Sakura siempre me describía y enviaba fotos de los prados que se extendían por las faldas de las colinas, con sus flores a pleno brote y pétalos rebosantes en todos lados, asimilando una capa de lejos a las montañas. Pero, sinceramente, aquello no hacía justicia a lo que admiro desde aquí.

Era indescriptible. Un poco antes del amanecer, la tenue luz apenas tocaba la superficie de la hierba verde brillante, las flores y árboles se balanceaban al compás de la brisa, los pétalos se deslizaban entre el aire, cambiando de rumbo constantemente. El matiz con el que todo se combinaba no tenía nombre. Incluso el aire que se respira es ligero, transmitía una gentil paz.

Las luciérnagas corrían a esconderse por el día, saldrían durante la noche para alumbrar la oscuridad del prado creando otro escenario. El camino por dónde íbamos poco a poco perdía su textura, convirtiéndose en un suelo fijo y sin pavimento. Una ligera capa de polvo se levantaba detrás del auto, lo vi por el retrovisor.

—Es impresionante —comentó Itachi.

Me di cuenta de que estuve tan concentrado a mi alrededor, carraspeé avergonzado y volví a mi lugar cruzándome de brazos. Lo miré de reojo, no parecía tan impresionado como yo. Eso me intrigo un poco.

—"Pues parece como si lo hayas visto antes" —gesticulé.

—Vine hace unos meses a cerrar un caso —dijo pensativo—. Pero estaba tan estresado que no me fijé mucho a mi alrededor. Ciertamente es un lugar maravilloso, a mamá le encantaría.

Sí, ella sería feliz corriendo por el prado de flores. De eso estoy seguro.

Fue muy evidente cuando llegamos a la entrada del pueblo, una gran señalética indicaba el inicio del "Mercado de valores" y a un costado el dibujo de un auto y motocicleta encerrados en un círculo rojo. Estaba prohibido el paso a vehículos grandes. Itachi frenó paulatinamente, asomándose un poco para indagar.

Maldije por debajo y observé la extensa calle. Los locales empezaban a abrir sus puestos y acomodar sus letreros, suponiendo que sería el centro del pueblo, dudo mucho que Sakura viva por aquí.

Itachi compartió el mismo pensamiento porqué me preguntó si sabía dónde vivía Sakura.

A regañadientes me encogí de hombros, él abrió ligeramente la boca.

—¿Estás diciendo qué no sabes dónde vive, y aun así venimos hasta aquí? —preguntó incrédulo.

—"No te lo estoy diciendo, no puedo hablar" —rebatí.

Lanzó un lastimero suspiro. Luego movió el volante y el auto siguió de largo por la carretera, a una velocidad envidiable para una tortuga.

—"Sé que vive frente a un prado".

—Sasuke, si no te has dado cuenta, el pueblo está rodeado de prados —me miró de una forma obvia, de esas miradas que te hacen pensar que dijiste algo estúpido.

Justamente así me sentí. Crucé los brazos refunfuñando, debí venir sólo.

—Como sea. Será mejor pedir indicaciones. Supongo que todos se conocen entre sí, así que solamente preguntemos por la familia… ¿cómo se apellida Sakura?

Busqué en mi mente las gesticulaciones que representarían su nombre, tardé un poco en unirlas para que tuviera lógica. Se las expresé lentamente a Itachi, y a su vez señalé el prado de un costado. Él permaneció en silencio un minuto, analizándolo.

—¿Jaruno? —dudoso, recreó la gesticulación.

Hice una mueca.

—"No, es con H no con J".

—Ah, Haruno, primavera —completó sonriendo ligeramente—. Es un interesante significado.

Recorrimos la calle con algunos baches en el camino, llegamos al final. Una hilera de casa se extendía a nuestra derecha, separadas entre ellas por una considerable porción de patio, no había cerca que las dividiera. Y a la derecha, se extendía otro camino dónde más allá se veía la inclinación de un puente y le seguían más estructuras.

Itachi se bajó del auto para preguntarle a un hombre mayor que había salido de una de las casas de la derecha. Hablaron por unos escasos minutos, desde ahí no pude ver bien sus expresiones faciales, pero en la forma en que el hombre negaba con la cabeza no fue favorecedor. Partió por su rumbo y pronto Itachi estuvo dentro del auto, una mueca de inconformidad se extendía en sus labios.

Enarqué una ceja y moví ligeramente la barbilla, cuestionándolo mudamente.

—Tal parece que no dan información tan fácil —contestó abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad. Luego piso el pedal y movió la palanca de velocidades—. Sólo me dijo que sabía que viven del otro lado del puente.

Miré ese rumbo, a dónde nos dirigíamos. Torcí los labios y apunté la infinidad.

—"Hay muchas casas por allá".

—Sí, eso mismo pensé —suspiró.

Para pasar del otro lado del estrecho puente y el río por debajo, tuvimos que rodear por la orilla. Unos metros más, nos encontramos con un puente más angosto, una señalética se alzaba a un costado y relucía de rojo: "pasó para vehículos". Itachi avanzó con cuidado y pronto nos encontramos con otra traba: a dónde ir.

—"El anciano sólo dijo por aquí".

—Oye, se más respetuoso con la gente mayor —me riñó Itachi dándome un ligero golpe en el hombro.

Gruñí inconforme.

—"Si nos hubiera dicho exactamente dónde era, no tendría ninguna objeción" —repliqué moviendo las manos más rápido.

Bufó por debajo y negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, sólo debemos preguntar otra vez… elijamos a una persona más accesible y menos desconfiada —sugirió observando a su alrededor.

Hice lo mismo, pero pronto volví a gruñir. ¿Quién transitaría en pleno amanecer por las calles de Konoha? Suponiendo que el horario de las escuelas es entre las siete u ocho, no tardarían en aparecer las personas.

Pero el tiempo apremia, y cada segundo me preocupaba más por Sakura.

Estuve a punto de bajarme del auto para acercarme a la mujer que estaba pasando cerca del puente cuando un chico montado en bicicleta se estacionó justo frente a mí, agachó ligeramente la cabeza, su cabello cortó café y sus ojos eran negros. Traía puesto un uniforme, la corbata y mochila lo delataban. Un estudiante de preparatoria.

—Hola, ¿buscan una dirección? —preguntó con un tono de voz inusual, parecía intrigado.

Nos examinó disimuladamente, sobre todo a mí, pues mi gorra azul impedía que me viera un poco el rostro.

Itachi se apresuró a hablar.

—¿Parecemos turistas? —inquirió dudoso.

El chico sonrió descaradamente mientras se apoyaba en el manubrio y estiraba las piernas.

—Conozco a todos del pueblo, y puedo asegurar que nunca los había visto —Nos miró más a profundidad—. Y normalmente la gente viene a ver el Mercado de Valores. ¿Van ahí? Porqué están yendo por el camino equivocado.

—De hecho —lo interrumpió Itachi antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa—. Estamos buscando a la familia Haruno, ¿sabes dónde viven?

Inmediatamente el chico frunció el ceño, claramente consternado, una fina señal de que sabía de quienes hablábamos. Nos lanzó otra mirada, pero esta vez teñida de desconfianza.

—¿Qué quieren con ellos?

—No te preocupes chico. Somos amigos de Sakura, venimos de Tokio a visitarla por un asunto delicado —explicó breve Itachi, agradecí que no diera información de más, tal parece que el chico no sabía nada o intentaba ocultarlo—. Pero es la primera vez que venimos y nos hemos perdido.

Una vez más, el chico nos inspeccionó. Emitió un ligero quejido y se enderezó en la bicicleta.

—Sakura no tiene muchos amigos en la ciudad… ¿cómo se llaman?

Me estaba hartando tantas preguntas. Estuve a punto de salir del auto y obligarlo a que nos dijera la dirección, pero Itachi me retuvo tomándome del hombro para inclinarse ligeramente, lo hizo ver tan natural que no me quedó de otra más que suspirar en busca de paciencia.

—Soy Uchiha Itachi, y él es mi hermano Sasuke —me señaló con un ademán—. Mira, sé que tienes dudas, ¿por qué no nos guías hasta su casa y te asociaras?

Agradecí en ese momento haber traído a mi hermano, él sin duda es mejor tratando amablemente a las personas, haciendo que las cosas giren a su favor con su astucia y utilizando las palabras adecuadas. En cambio, yo, además de tener la limitación de mi ausencia de voz, soy muy brusco.

Miré con urgencia al chico que lo pensó por unos segundos. Fueron eternos.

—Bien. Los guiaré hasta ahí —finalmente accedió y comenzó a pedalear su bicicleta por la calle contraria al puente.

Itachi le agradeció en voz alta y se enderezó para hacer avanzar el auto. Me limité a mirar fijamente al chico que iba delante de nosotros a una distancia prudente y yendo muy rápido, por lo menos recuperamos el tiempo que perdimos atrás.

La hilera de casa se terminó y dio paso a otro extenso prado. En uno de los costados había un salón de baile abandonado, el enorme cartelón a caerse y las puertas con maderas cruzadas daban esa clara señal. Después le siguieron más casas, pero más separadas que las anteriores.

Unos minutos más de trayendo sin vislumbrar ninguna vivienda y pude observar otra casa de dos pisos, similar a las anteriores. El chico se adentró al patio, e Itachi estacionó el auto frente a la casa. A diferencia de las otras, hileras de flores se extendían al frente con su singular belleza, me dio una sensación de reconformación.

Bajé del auto sin dejar de observar la fachada, pintada de un blanco perfecto. Caminé por el pequeño sendero de piedras que dirigían a la entrada de la casa, a un costado había un espacio sin flores dónde yacía estacionada una motocicleta negra reluciente, casi, casi corrí a ella para tocarla. Soporté la tentación y mejor detalle la bicicleta desparramada a la par.

El chico dejó la suya apoyada en la pared y nos lanzó una mirada de reojo.

—Esperen aquí —indicó lanzándonos una mirada de reojo.

Se acercó a la entrada y oprimió el timbre, esperamos en silencio unos segundos antes de que la puerta fuese abierta.

Karin fue quién atendió. Traía puesto unos lentes de sol, evidentemente intentaba ocultar algo, un golpe, por ejemplo. No lo pensaría si en la llamada que asaltó mi teléfono en la noche no hubiera escuchado su voz suplicante.

Nos se percató de nuestra presencia, se concentró en el chico frente a ella.

—¿Kiba? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —murmuró Karin.

Ahora sé el nombre del chico.

El chico, Kiba, pareció agitar la cabeza.

—Hola Karin. Vine por Sakura para ir a la escuela —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, y luego apunto hacia atrás con el pulgar—. Y bueno... ciertas personas preguntaban su dirección, dicen ser amigos de Sakura.

En ese momento el rostro de Karin se alzó ligeramente. No pude ver completamente reacción, pero su boca abierta, desconcertada. No es para menos, en todo caso, soy un desconocido para ella.

—¿S-Sasuke?

* * *

Dentro de la casa seguían los rastros del altercado, como algunos rastros de vidrios rotos en la esquina y las flores esparcidas en la entrada. Intenté, en serio que lo hice, no recrear lo sucedido, imaginándome en que lugares precisamente Sakura lloró, echa un ovillo, rogando a que no la golpeara. Me hirvió la sangre, ese maldito le puso una mano encima, ¿y así se dice llamar padre?

Que escoria de persona.

Controlé por poco el coraje, concentrándome en mirar fijamente a la persona de pie frente a nosotros. Supuse que era el hermano de Sakura, sus rasgos faciales lo afirmaban. Tenía una mirada dura, y sus ojos cafés nos escanearon en desconfianza, cruzado de brazos.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —le preguntó directamente a Karin.

—Es el chico que te platicó hace unos días, Sasuke —dijo ella.

—Ah, el que es mudo.

Sé que debí ofenderme, pero no lo hice. Detecté cierta curiosidad en su voz detrás de su seriedad. Lo mencionó sin deje de burla o malicia. Me miró de nuevo, esta vez intrigado.

—Soy el hermano mayor de Sakura, Haruno Sasori —me extendió la mano, a la espera de ser estrechada.

Inmediatamente lo saludé con un asentimiento de cabeza. Después Itachi se presentó a mi lado y regresó a su antigua cuestión.

—¿A qué se debe su visita tan temprano? —preguntó Sasori aparentemente calmo, se fijó en Kiba que estaba alado de su hermana.

Esperé a que Karin respondiera la pregunta.

—Ellos… —titubeó— saben lo que sucedió con Sakura y… ese hombre anoche.

La mandíbula de Sasori se endureció y volteó a nosotros, sus ojos destilaban precaución extrema. Sus puños aprensaron sus brazos, no se movió ni dijo nada al principio.

Fue Kiba quién irrumpió el silencio.

—¿Qué le sucedió a Sakura? —preguntó el chico acercándose a Sasori.

Este no lo miró, sus ojos seguían enfocándome, le devolví la mirada serena, no era mi intención dejarle una mala imagen de mí y que no me dejara ver a Sakura. Traté de transmitirle confianza, lo que era muy difícil, ¿cómo lo hago si carezco de ello?

—Kiba.

Cuando Karin lo llamó, se quitó los lentes oscuros que cubrían parte de su rostro. Pudimos ver parte de su rostro, a la altura de sus ojos, una mancha rojiza adorna su piel blanquecina, apenas pudo mover su párpado.

Un golpe.

Apreté los puños.

Kiba se escandalizó, tomándola de las manos, le pidió que le explicará quién le había hecho eso y si acaso Sakura se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. Para este punto, recordé parte de la llamada, Karin exigía por un doctor porqué Sakura se había desmayado.

Escuché de fondo cómo Karin intentaba encontrar las palabras para decírselo, no fue cuestión de adivinanza. El chico estaba muy preocupado, seguramente es un amigo de infancia de Sakura. No es para menos, la situación es demasiado complicada.

—¿Cómo lo saben? —Sasori se acercó a nosotros, consternado.

Aparté mi atención de Kiba y Karin, concentrándome en Sasori. Sin voz, es difícil comunicarme.

Esta vez Itachi decidió hablar.

—Una llamada se disparó desde el celular de Sakura al de Sasuke, pudimos escuchar casi todo —explicó en breve. Luego me miró de reojo.

Sasori agachó la mirada, apretando los dientes a tal punto de rechinarlos, sentí su frustración con sólo analizar su rostro y postura. No podría ponerme totalmente en sus zapatos, pero si mi madre estuviese en la misma situación… me volvería loco.

Tenía la cabeza fría, no se dejó llevar por sus emociones.

No soporté más la incertidumbre que amenazaba en estallar. Necesito saber que está bien. Necesito _verla._ Debo tener tacto al plantear mis preguntas, o de lo contrario, Sasori negaría a que la viera, agradecí por decima vez que Itachi haya venido conmigo.

Me iré a Itachi y gesticulé rápidamente, la ansiedad comenzaba a ganar mecha.

—Sasuke quiere saber cómo está Sakura.

Inmediatamente Sasori elevó la cabeza, frunciendo el entrecejo, sus cejas casi se juntan. En silencio se enderezó y volteó a Karin que terminaba de relatarle a Kiba lo sucedido, su rostro estaba rojo por la furia y apretaba los dientes. Murmuró algo que no alcancé a escuchar debido al volumen de su voz.

Regresó con nosotros con un gesto más blando.

—Ella… está bien dentro de lo que cabe. No sufrió ninguna fractura grave, se golpeó la cabeza al caer y… él la azotó con el cinturón. No llegó a ese nivel de agresión porqué lo detuve; y se desmayó debido al shock —tras decirnos, se llevó una mano a su rostro y negó con la cabeza—. Si hubiera llegado tarde, ella estaría en la clínica del pueblo.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al imaginármelo. Me obligué a despejar esa imagen de mi mente, sólo conseguía desesperarme más. Por una parte, me tranquilicé al saber que sus heridas no son tan graves. Al venir hasta acá, llegaban conclusiones nada favorecedoras, tan brutales que me mantuvieron despierto.

Ahora sólo puedo respirar en paz. Sakura está bien… por el momento.

En eso, Kiba le habló a Sasori.

—Quiero verla, por favor.

Negó con la cabeza, y yo no pude hacer más que apretar los dientes.

—Está descansado, no creo que esté bien que interrumpas su…

—Sasori, no le hará daño —intervino Karin colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Kiba, le sonrió un poco mientras lo empujaba a las escaleras.

Sin poder hacer nada más que mirar cómo Kiba subía las escaleras, divagué un poco en mis pensamientos al mirar el entorno. Varios espacios vacíos dónde antes los objetos reposaban adornando la sala, al igual que las fotografías. No pasé desapercibido el retrato al fondo de la habitación, destrozada.

Y los nudillos de Sasori vendados. El quebrantamiento debía ser doloroso. Lo menos que debía querer es tener invasores en su morada; la definitiva ruptura de su nucleó familiar debía dolerles en lo profundo de su corazón.

Uno que queda y despedaza por dentro. ¿A dónde se fue aquel primogenitor qué velaba por su familia? ¿Cuándo se volvió un desconocido? Cuestiones que también me hice en su momento, ese día que entré a la habitación y encontré a mamá llorando sobre la cama, sosteniendo un pedazo de papel arrugado.

Tres simples palabras que destruyeron todo.

"Lo siento, Mikoto".

Abandono. El dolor entró por la puerta mientras la felicidad salió por la ventana. Que irónico.

Parpadeé al sentir un toque en mi brazo, era Karin frente a mí, parecía preocupada.

—¿Estás bien?

Inmediatamente asentí con la cabeza, y con delicadeza me libré de su agarre. Miré a Itachi, es momento de irnos, estamos usurpando su dolor añadiéndole más sal a la herida.

—"Vámonos" —gesticulé apartándome de Karin.

Itachi frunció el entrecejo por mi repentino cambio de actitud.

—¿Irnos ya?

—Espera, Sasuke. Dudo mucho que hayas hecho un viaje de cuatro horas sólo para preguntar por el estado de salud de mi hermana cuando pudiste haber enviado un mensaje —supuso Sasori.

Me detuve en medio del pasillo. Ciertamente no fue sólo por eso, pero tampoco quisiera invadir su espacio. Una petición egoísta que no merezco en lo absoluto. ¿Quién soy para Sakura?

Un simple conocido. Nada más. No soy tan cercano como Kiba.

—¿Por qué no subes a verla?

Me volteé bruscamente a ella, ladeando un poco el rostro. Parecía aliviada, mostrándome una ligera sonrisa, menos tensa que la primera vez. Sasori no había objetado, incluso hizo un gesto con la barbilla en dirección a la escalera.

Hundí mis manos en los bolsillos delanteros de mi pantalón, cambié de dirección a las escaleras, subiéndolas despacio, retrasando el momento.

Escuché la indicación de Karin: su habitación es la segunda puerta de la derecha.

Una vez arriba, observé el pasillo silencioso. Leí una vez en internet que el ambiente de la casa dependía mucho del estado de ánimo de las personas. No cabía la menor duda de que así fuera, incluso la nuestra fue así por varios meses después de la partida de Fugaku.

Agité la cabeza, evita tener pensamientos innecesarios, me dije. Torturarme ahorita no es lo más sensato.

Me dirigí a la segunda puerta, estaba abierta, estaba nervioso por ver cómo estaba Sakura. Detuve mi andar en el umbral, con los ojos fijos en la cama, Kiba estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, tapándome el rostro de Sakura.

No dudé en acercarme, ansioso por verla.

Y cuando lo hice, no pude hacer nada más que apretar los dientes, conteniendo las inmensas ganas de golpear algo y así descargar mi impotencia.

Su rostro parecía ajeno al dolor que enfrentaría al despertar. Su labio partido cubierto por un curita, debido a que sus manos estaban sobre la manta que cubría su cuerpo, vi los moratones que comenzaban a formarse en sus brazos. Su delicada piel salpicada de golpes, no quiero ni pensar en los que tendría en la espalda y piernas.

Dormida, así debes quedarte. Sufrirás al despertar.

—Así parece una muñeca así, ¿no lo crees? —dijo de pronto Kiba.

Él miraba a Sakura, sus ojos amenazaban con derramar lágrimas.

—Ella decía que estaría bien siempre y cuando no hiciera enojar a su padre. Siempre trata de llegar antes que su padre, prepara la comida más de deliciosa que existe y saca buenas notas. Su único vicio es el ballet.

No aparté mi mirada de él, parecía estar sufriendo.

—Es tan buena que no entiendo por qué tiene que soportar esto. No le hace daño a nadie. ¿Por qué su padre tuvo que golpearla así?

También me lo pregunté. ¿Qué mal hizo? Ninguno. Simplemente tuvo la mala fortuna de tener un progenitor abusivo. Pasé a la tensión, quise reír sin ninguna mala intención, por amargura, por desdicha. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas; y una herida que se extiende sobre la piel, encarnando el mismo sufrimiento.

Nos parecemos en algo, Sakura.

Después de unos minutos, ella comenzó a quejarse al mover su mano. Kiba se apoyó de sus rodillas e inclinó un poco, pidiéndole que no se moviera mucho o le dolería más su cuerpo.

Desde ahí, vi las luces de sus ojos como un rayo verde al entreabrir su parpados, apretando los labios, seguramente conteniendo sus quejidos. Hasta este momento intenta parecer que todo es bien pase a las heridas de su cuerpo.

No lo estaba. Su corazón maltratado gritaba.

Intentó sentarse, Kiba le repitió que no debía hacerlo, pero ella se negó. Así que la ayudó a alzarse un poco más y recostó su espalda en el respaldo, sus manos temblorosas apretaban las de Kiba, buscando apoyo.

En ese momento me acobarde, viéndola tan cercana a Kiba, ¿estaría sobrando aquí? ¿quién soy yo para querer verla o tocarla?

Nadie.

Iba a meter las manos a mis bolsillos para contenerme, pero su melodiosa voz pronunció mi nombre, fue tan reconfortante. Diablos, lo fue, enfocar sus ojos verdes cansados, y paulatinamente emocionados por verme. De nuevo esa emoción parecía real.

Maldición, ella…

—Sasuke… ¿en verdad eres tú?

 _Camina ya,_ me dije obligándome a mover mis piernas.

Me acerqué a ella tomando la mano que extendió a mi dirección, no dudé en hacerlo. Su tacto tan delicado y su mano pequeña. La apreté ligeramente, expresándole con gestos que estaba preocupado por ella, no sé si lo comprendió o no, pero aquella sonrisa cansada consternó mis más sólidos pensamientos.

Soltó mi mano para llevarla a su boca al toser ligeramente, luego pasó la lengua por sus labios.

—¿Tienes sed? Iré por agua, espera un segundo —Kiba dio por sentado que sí y se levantó de sopetón.

Desapareció por el pasillo tan rápido que apenas noté que se fue.

Miré de nuevo a Sakura, no apartaba la vista de mí, traté no hacer una clase de mueca extraña. Separó los labios y volvió a cerrarlos, dudando en preguntar o no.

En su lugar también estaría sorprendido. Después de aquella vez en el hospital, no nos hemos visto, y jamás imaginé que sería bajo estas circunstancias.

Llevé una mano a mi nuca, frotándola. Me permití mostrarme tal cual, sin filtros, sin barreras. Sólo sería un momento, nada más.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama, quedando a su altura, seguía mirándome tan profundamente. Gracias a que la ventana estaba abierta, corría un fuerte aire que se llevaba los males en un suspiro agotador.

—Si estás aquí debo suponer que saber que me sucedió —dijo tras el silencio.

Asentí con la cabeza, apartando la vista a sus brazos. Se avergonzó claramente de ellos, pero no de una forma común, no de pudor. Sentí que su rostro expresó impotencia. Nada más. ¿Tristeza? Mucha, sus ojos desolados no serían consolados.

¿Qué debo hacer?

Vine hasta aquí para verla, asegurarme que esté bien.

Mi corazón se aceleró y mi respiración se cortó porqué sus ojos comenzaron a decaer y rastros de lágrimas se asomaron en ellos. Y su propio aliento pareció entrecortarse, sus brazos temblaron sobre la manta.

 _Parece una muñeca._

Sí, una de cristal con varias grietas, y aun así intenta sonreír bajo esas heridas, omitiendo el dolor para no preocupar a su creador. Encerrándose en su propia compasión, lidiando con ello sola, sin realmente estarlo.

—Perdona… apenas pude contenerme estando Kiba aquí —murmuró encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando los ojos—. Pero… duele, me duele todo.

 _Te comprendo Sakura, créeme que tengo una idea de cómo te sientes._

Me vio con esos ojos verdes, tan claros en emociones. Sufren y se rompen. El lazo que la unía a su padre se ha expandido y roto tras los maltratos.

Vi mis ojos reflejados en los suyos, las mismas emociones que cargué años atrás, tras el abandono de Fugaku; al mirarme al espejo, parecía un contenedor vacío, sin propósito, sin vida. Moviéndome por inercia, viviendo por obligación.

No, Sakura no merece sentirse morir.

Nunca me he visto la necesidad en consolar a alguien fuera de mi núcleo familiar, ni mucho menos desear hacerlo. Pero algo se removió en mi corazón, una minúscula parte cuando Sakura comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas, tratando de reprimir el sufrimiento al morderse los labios.

Mi propio pecho se estruja. Como si alguien agarrara mi corazón y lo apretara por un instante.

Estiré mi brazo a su cabeza, comencé a acariciar delicadamente su cabello, la sentí quedarse quieta un segundo. ¿Estaré haciendo mal? ¿Se habrá incomodado? Estuve a punto de retirar mi mano, Sakura se doblegó un poco, apretando la manta sobre su regazo y cerró los ojos.

Aceptando mi gesto, pero sin dejar de llorar.

Seguí frotando su cabeza, tratando de transmitirle la consolación que carece en este momento, disipé todo pensamiento negativo y me concentré en ella.

Sólo en ella.

* * *

Sakura se quedó dormida mientras lloraba, todavía seguía cansada. La recosté delicadamente para no despertarla y la dejamos descansar más, necesitaría todas sus fuerzas para enfrentar lo que se venía, no sería sencillo.

Abajo, Sasori, Karin e Itachi se instalaron en el comedor. Por sus semblantes tensos y serios, supuse que mi hermano les habló de los procedimientos legales a seguir. Se callaron abruptamente cuando entramos.

—¿Quieres café? —me preguntó Karin levantándose de su asiento.

No fue necesario que respondiera, dio por sentado una afirmación y se acercó a la cafetera. Después lo deposito frente a la silla vacía, invitándome a tomar asiento. De reojo observé a Sasori, no apartaba su vista de la taza entre sus manos, la apretaba fuertemente.

Qué momento más inoportuno. No deberíamos estar aquí. Malditos instintos impulsivos, no volveré a escucharlos.

—Kiba, será mejor que te apresures o llegaras tarde —escuché que decía Karin.

—Pero, Sakura… —dijo él preocupado.

—No despertará hasta más tarde, puedes venir después. Y por favor… se discreción —pidió encarecidamente.

El chico asintió con todas sus fuerzas, renuente a irse. En su lugar tampoco quisiera hacerlo, pero es necesario. Estoy planteándome seriamente hacerle una señal a Itachi y marcharnos. Y supe que sería imposible porque cuando Kiba desapareció, Itachi retomó el tema de conversación.

—¿Ya decidieron qué hacer?

El rostro de Sasori se crispo de rabia, de cualquier punto se hubiera interpretado a irritación y negación; pero no es así. Sus ojos expresaban toda la furia contenida que en un principio su boca se negó a destilar contra su progenitor.

Compartió una larga mirada con su hermana, sospesándolo seriamente.

—Es nuestra culpa que Sakura haya terminado así —dijo Sasori enfocando su vista nuevamente en la taza—. Hace unos meses ese maldito le dio una bofetada y tres patadas, esa vez estuve presente y logré quitárselo de encima. Pensé… absurdamente que no se repetiría, a pesar de las claras muestras de hostilidad y sus insultos a ellas. ¡Lo presencié y no hice nada al respecto!

Golpeó con su puño la mesa, todo saltó de su lugar. No pude hacer nada más que observar su frustración, recordando las palabras de Sakura: les había pedido a sus hermanos que no hicieran nada al respecto. Pero ellos no lo admitían.

No estaba de acuerdo con ella, ¿soportar tanto sin pensar en el sufrimiento de sus hermanos? Ciertamente es un acto imprudente, aunque sea con fines buenos —que su padre diera parte del sustento para el tratamiento de su madre—.

—Ignoraba que fuera constante, si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido antes… —Sasori se llevó las manos sobre su cabeza, tirando de su cabello.

Karin le frotó la espalda delicadamente.

—No es sólo tu responsabilidad. Yo estoy aquí más tiempo y no quise verlo —la culpabilidad destilaba en sus rostros.

Itachi torció el gesto.

—Lamentarse ahora no servirá de nada, lo importante aquí es alejar a Sakura de su padre. Él volverá por la noche, ¿verdad?

Sasori liberó su rostro y apretó los dientes.

—Estoy seguro de ello, a pesar de que lo corrí insistirá tanto, pero no puedo permitir que esté cerca de mi hermana. Sí procedemos en contra de él… ¿Sakura estará segura? —preguntó.

Comprendo su inseguridad. Hasta a mí me preocuparía saber que ese hombre estaría viviendo bajo el mismo techo que ella, con la amenaza de ser agredida nuevamente. ¿Con que tranquilidad vivirían? Absolutamente era lo correcto.

No importaba si era su padre, él debía pagar por lo que hizo.

Itachi les habló del proceso, la contratación de un abogado y siendo que tenían pruebas físicas y varios testigos, por lo pronto giraran una orden de restricción. Todo se llevaría a cabo en la comisaría de Konoha, a menos que viajen a la ciudad y pongan la demanda allá. Él se encargaría de recomendarles un buen abogado que llevaría el caso, alguien de su absoluta confianza. Se encargaría él mismo, pero ahora tenía otros casos.

Al mencionar la ciudad, noté que Sasori intercambió una mirada rápida con Karin, algo ocultaba.

—A decir verdad, nos íbamos a mudar a la ciudad dentro de unas semanas —dijo Sasori apoyando las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa—. Conseguí un nuevo trabajo en un despacho de arquitectos, yo me iba a ir primero dentro de unos días y cuando consiguiera un departamento, ellas me seguirían dentro de unos meses. Pero con esto…

Torció el gesto, preocupado.

—Tenemos que acelerar las cosas, Sakura no puede permanecer en el pueblo, y menos mi madre y Karin. Podemos quedarnos en casa de míos tíos, pero… no por mucho tiempo. Ahí nos encontraría fácilmente.

Sakura estaría en peligro si la noche cae y su padre llega a casa. Sasori podría refrenarlo, pero no sería por siempre. En algún momento volvería cuando Sasori no estuviese y la atacaría de nuevo. El parón se repetiría sin importar qué.

¿Una solución rápida?

Pensé, mientras tomaba de las piezas de pan en el centro de la mesa. Pensando en algunas posibilidades rápidas. Conseguir un lugar donde pudieran vivir a gusto, con renta accesible el primer mes mientras se estabilizan económicamente…

¡Claro! ¿Por qué no lo pensé ante?

Por mi repentina exaltación, casi me atraganto y alcancé a toser un poco, demonios, ¿cómo un pedazo de pan puede ser mortal? Itachi me preguntó si estaba bien. Asentí con la cabeza mientras restriego parte de mi pecho. Ahora entiendo a mamá cuando me decía que no hablara con la boca llena —sí, a eso de mis siete años, antes de perder mi voz era muy parlanchín y entusiasta—.

Traté de no escarbar por ese rumbo.

—"¿Qué sucedió con los inquilinos de tu departamento?" —le pregunté a Itachi.

Contrajo el ceño.

Después de unos años trabajando en la estación de policía, consiguió un crédito para su propia vivienda, decidió escoger un departamento acogedor, ubicado a unos kilómetros de casa alegando que así estaríamos cerca. Independizarse era uno de sus objetivos directos, así que lo adquirió y se mudó unos meses.

Y luego cometí "esa estupidez" que siempre estarían gravadas en mi piel. No soportó estar lejos de nosotros y volvió a casa. Así que rentó su departamento que le ayudaba a pagar parte del crédito. Tenía conocimiento que una pareja vivió por un año hasta que se casaron y consiguieron su propio hogar; eso fue hace un par de meses.

—¿Te refieres a la pareja recién casada? Ya dejaron el departamento libre —alzó las cejas al comprender hacia dónde iba la intensión de mi pregunta.

—"¿Es posible qué se los prestes a ellos durante el primer mes?" —apunté con la mirada a los hermanos Haruno que nos miraban con un deje de curiosidad.

Karin se removió en su lugar.

—Disculpa Itachi, pero ¿qué es lo que pláticas con Sasuke?

Mi hermano se giró de nuevo a ellos, moviendo sus manos procedió a explicarles.

—Díganme una cosa, ¿están dispuesto a dejar Konoha por la seguridad de Sakura? —preguntó con semblante serio.

Ellos realmente estarían locos si respondieran que no.

Vi determinación en sus rostros, y no dudaron en responder afirmativamente, y al unísono.

—Sí. Todo sea por Sakura.

—En ese caso, les propongo algo: tengo un departamento disponible, se los puedo prestar.

—¿Qué? Espera —Sasori agitó las manos frente a él, incrédulo—. No puedo simplemente aceptarlo… Han hecho demasiado con venir hasta aquí, incluso nos recomendaras un abogado.

Suspiré apoyando el codo en la mesa, debían aceptarlo, de lo contrario no habría otra solución.

—Mientras se gira la orden de restricción Sakura está expuesta, como dijeron, en casa de sus parientes la encontrara más rápido. Si están en un lugar que desconocen las posibilidades de que la agreda son menos —expuso Itachi su punto, fue muy convincente.

Miré a Sasori y Karin, lo sospesan seriamente. Y no es para menos, la seguridad e integridad de Sakura dependía de sus decisiones. Por mí fuera la meto ahora mismo en el automóvil y la llevó a casa, estoy seguro de que, aunque mamá no estuviera de acuerdo, en cuestión de horas la adoraría.

Karin fue la primera en suspirar audiblemente.

—Lo aceptaremos. En cuanto tengamos el dinero…

Mi hermano negó con la cabeza.

—No se preocupen por ello.

—Insistimos, no somos arrimados —terció Sasori cruzado de brazos—. Te pagaremos la renta.

Itachi sonrió indulgente. Conozco esa mirada, algo trama, y no estaría en paz hasta saberlo. Seguramente buscará la forma de salirse con la suya y no le recibirá ni un solo centavo a los Haruno, se las ingeniará.

Bufé por debajo. Por lo menos se arregló la situación de su vivienda.

Me sentía aliviado, Sakura estaría segura en Tokio, la posibilidad que su padre la encuentre en las primeras semanas era menor. Y cuando procedieran con la demanda…

Sin querer, se me escapó un bostezo, intenté ocultarlo al llevar una mano a mi boca y encoger los hombros, pero fue inevitable.

—Ha sido un largo viaje, ¿por qué no descansan? —Karin se levantó de nuevo de su asiento, la miré con los ojos entrecerrados—. Si no les molesta compartir cama, pueden dormir en la habitación de Sasori, ¿verdad?

El susodicho asintió con la cabeza, ausente.

—Sí, descansaré un rato en la habitación de mis hermanas.

—En ese caso, agradecemos su ofrecimiento —Itachi se levantó tras darle un sorbo largo al café.

Estiré los brazos. Nos vendría perfecto descansar, desvelarnos no es un plan magnifico. Pensé en preguntarle a Itachi si acaso no tiene un trabajo que atender, por lo tranquilo que se veía supuse que aviso que faltaría. Me encogí de hombros, en mi caso una inasistencia no me afectaría, es lunes, solamente asistía a dos clases.

Antes de seguir a Karin y Sasori, estiré mi brazo para atrapar una pieza de pan. Estaban deliciosos, se comparaban con los pastelillos que vendían en aquel café-restaurante dónde trabaja Ino. Desprenden un aroma dulce y vainilla. Me lo llevé a la boca mientras le hacía un gesto a Sasori con la mano, seguí inverso en sus pensamientos.

—Espera, Sasuke.

Detuve mi andar en el umbral de la puerta, aun mordiendo el pan, volteé a él. Ahora que lo veo fijamente y sin pensar en cualquiera otra cosa, sus ojos son muy parecidos a los de Sakura, igual de expresivos y gentiles, no importa que ponga esa coraza a su alrededor.

Sonrió débilmente tras ese rostro cansino.

—Gracias por venir hasta aquí para ver a Sakura, significa mucho para nosotros.

De hecho, fue un impulso, pensé sin poder llegar a expresarlo correctamente.

Quise responderle debidamente, pero el hecho de que no supiera lenguaje de señas complicaba la interacción. Así que me limité a asentir con la cabeza y componer un semblante no tan duro e inexpresivo, vamos, para esto he practicado frente al espejo algunas veces, sólo debo relajar mi postura y gestos…

Mierda, no lo conseguí.

Me fui de ahí, no sé si dejé una buena impresión o no. Aunque sería un verdadero milagro si lo consiguiera.

* * *

 _¡Hola! ¿Actualización en tiempo recórd? ¡Que te sucede Ale!_

Respecto al capítulo, uff se han decidido a proceder en contra de su propio padre. Todo esto es intenso, ¿qué pasará con ellos? ¿Qué pensará Sakura?

Preguntas... nada de respuestas xD

Con esto de la cuarentena mundial tengo algo de tiempo. Por favor, sigan las indicaciones de sus autoridades, ya saben las medida de higiene y prevención, no salgan de sus casitas a menos que sea necesario :c nadie quiere enfermarse, ¿verdad? No olviden su gel antibacterial y sus cubre bocas c:

Los quiero y cuídense mucho, que Dios los proteja.

Pd: tengo mucha curiosidad, ¿cómo se imaginan el tono de mi voz? -dudas que no dejan dormir-

Nos leemos muy pronto,

¡Alela-chan fuera!


	13. (12) Tormento personal

**_|12| Tormento personal_**

* * *

 ** _Sakura_**  
 ** _._**

Jamás imagine que, al despertar de mi pesadilla, me encontraría con Sasuke justo alado mío, consolándome silenciosamente con una carica en mi cabeza, fue más que suficiente para mí en esos momentos. Sentía que estaba hecha pedazos, y cada lagrimas que caía de mis ojos era un fragmento de mi fortaleza.

Hasta que caí dormida de nuevo, intentando sobrellevarlo.

Todo se me salió de las manos. Fui una ingenua al pensar que podría sobrellevarlo y enfrentarlo sola, las consecuencias se tornaron desfavorables: dañándome más de lo que podía soportar.

Esto... me supera, me destripa y me roba el aliento. ¿Cómo sobrellevar la noticia que tu padre te detesta tanto que no tiene reparos en dañarte? Fue una puñalada a mi corazón, al poco respeto que me quedaba.

Es una traición que jamás esperas, porque supuestamente los progenitores son las personas que nos protegen movidos por su amor incondicional.

Claro, eso pensé yo. Fue mi escudo todo este tiempo: el creer que no llegaría más lejos.

Y me equivoque. Que tonta fui.

Suspiré dejando que la tensión abandonase mi cuerpo, por el momento no pensaría en ello. No quería preocupar más a mis hermanos. Debía concentrarme en recuperarme. Pero estar toda la mañana en la cama sólo lograba sentirme peor de lo que estaba. Así que me levanté directo a la ducha y me puse ropa cómoda con la intención de ayudar a Karin en la preparación del almuerzo para nuestros invitados. Necesito distraer mis pensamientos.

No me atreví a verme en el espejo, seguramente los moratones ya cambiaron de color. Me coloqué una blusa de manga larga para cubrir mis brazos y debajo de la falta unas medias negras. Un atuendo ligero que ocultaba todo.

Al salir de mi habitación, me topé con Sasuke que iba en dirección a la escalera, bostezando. Por fin escuche alguna clase de sonido cuando juntó los labios, seguramente acaba de despertar. Sonreí alegre, después de todo no había marchado pronto. Todavía me intrigaba saber cómo se enteró de los hechos de ayer.

—Buenas tardes, bello durmiente —dije acercándome a él.

Sasuke se detuvo, primero me miró desinteresadamente y luego volvió a bostezar. Me causo risa, su expresión era la pereza en persona.

Agitó un poco la cabeza y señaló a mis espaldas, directo a la habitación, luego hizo un gesto con las manos con la cabeza inclinada, apoyándola en sus mejillas, indicándome que debería estar durmiendo. Procese rápidamente lo que deseaba expresarme.

—No estoy enferma para pasar todo el día en cama —protesté torciendo los labios.

Él hizo lo mismo, llevó una mano tras su nuca y la frotó mientras suspiraba. Después me sujeto suavemente por los hombros obligándome a dar la media vuelta y señaló la habitación.

—Pff, no quiero, Sasuke. —Quité sus manos y me giré de nuevo, llevando las manos a mis caderas, lo enfrenté mirándolo desde abajo. Vaya desventaja—. Me voy a fastidiar si me la paso todo el día en cama. No me duele mucho el cuerpo. Además, Karin está haciendo hamburguesas —añadí, miraba con cierto reproche.

Al sostenerle por unos minutos la mirada se rindió, encogiéndose de hombros, le restó importancia y me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Su acción me dejo sin palabras y con una sensación cálida en mi pecho, es el primer gesto que tiene conmigo —dejando de lado lo que sucedió antes—, me alegraba que dejara salir su verdadero comportamiento.

—Sakura debe estar durmiendo, vuelve más tarde. —Escuché la voz fría de Kiba por las escaleras.

—No me ordenes, yo puedo venir a ver a mi novia cuando me plazca. —Ese era Neji que recalcó el "mi" con posesividad.

Solté un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza, no podía ser cierto. Lo menos que deseo es enfrentarlo ahora. No basta que me ignoré la escuela después de nuestra discusión, incluso no contesta mis mensajes. Decidí dejarlo en segundo plano hasta que él decidiera acercarse de nuevo.

Pero las dudas comenzaron, y ya no sabía que pensar.

Sasuke se apartó de mí a una distancia prudente, lo agradecí con una mirada. Seguramente recordó la vez que hablé de Neji, unas cuantas palabras describiendo cuán posesivo podría ser. No quería que Neji le causara problemas.

Miré fijamente a Neji llegar al borde, su rostro se tensó visiblemente cuando vio a Sasuke en el mismo espacio que yo. Le dirigió una mirada nada agradable y comenzó a acercarse, por detrás, Kiba venía negando con la cabeza, con un gesto de disculpa. Atiné a encogerme ligeramente de hombros.

—Hola, Neji —saludé apenas estuvo frente a mí.

—¿Quién es este tipo? —respondió con una pregunta, sin disipar su enfado al ver a Sasuke.

Suspiré, de nuevo. Y procedí con las presentaciones.

—Es un amigo, su nombre es Sasuke. —Lo señalé con un gesto, lo miré de reojo, tampoco apartaba la vista de Neji, no expresaba nada—. Sasuke, él es mi novio, Neji.

Sasuke extendió su mano para saludarlo debidamente, pero Neji frunció más el ceño y se negó en un silencio tenso en corresponder. Apreté los dientes enfadada por la falta de educación, sin embargo, no estaba de ánimos para decirle algo. Así que simplemente Sasuke bajó la mano y su mirada se tornó más oscura.

—¿Y qué hace aquí? —preguntó él.

No, aquí vamos de nuevo con sus celos.

Afortunadamente Kiba evitó que respondiera.

—Sí, claro, ¿cómo estás Sakura? Escuché que no te encontrabas bien —interrumpió componiendo una voz ridícula, se cruzó de brazos en cuanto Neji lo miró con mala cara—. En vez de preguntar por él, deberías preocuparte por Sakura, ¿no ves que no está en su mejor momento?

—Pues parece que se ha recuperado, con eso que... —dijo Neji reparando en mí y luego en Sasuke—. Tiene buena compañía, claramente no le hago falta.

De nuevo, un nudo se formó en mi garganta. ¿De nuevo insinuaba que era una ramera? Aguanté las verdaderas palabras que amenazaron en salir, para no crear más problemas.

—Neji, no comencemos de nuevo, ¿vale? —dije cargándome de paciencia y serenidad—. No es momento para tus estúpidos celos.

—¿Estúpidos, dices? Estás en medio del pasillo, a solas con este tipo. —Lo señaló despectivamente— ¿Y me pides que lo deje pasar?

—Son celos sin fundamentos —refuté comenzando a perder la paciencia—. Para empezar, estoy en mi casa y puedo dejar pasar a quién me apetezca.

—Por supuesto, estás en tu casa. —Neji elevó los brazos en un gesto irónico—. Y también metiste a Kiba aquí, tampoco podrías estar sin tu amante. ¿Y qué? ¿Te acuestas con uno y corres a los brazos del otro en cuanto terminas de revolcarte?

Golpe bajo. Fue tan impactante escucharlo de su boca, tanto así que lo sentí físico. ¿Qué tenían contra mí para estropearme mi integridad? No bastaba con que me hayan golpeado físicamente, ahora Neji me destroza mentalmente. ¿Es que nunca va a terminar esto?

Me quedé estática, a mi alrededor pareció que todo se movía lento. La expresión de Neji cambió a una de molestia cuando comenzó a retroceder. No comprendí hasta que me percaté que en realidad estaba siendo arrastrado bruscamente por Sasuke le vi su espalda tensa.

—¡Suéltame bastardo! —exclamó Neji forcejeando a medida que era llevado a la fuerza.

Apenas lo procese. Caminé rápidamente a las escaleras, justo a lado de Kiba que observaba desde ahí el espectáculo. Sasuke no daba tregua con su agarré, era más firme a cada segundo, su mano tensa agarraba el cuello de la camisa.

—¿Quién te crees para arrástrame así? —Seguía gruñendo.

Y, como era de esperarse, Sasuke no habló. Se limitó a seguir arrastrándolo.

—¿Crees que Sasuke le haga algo? —preguntó Kiba a mi lado.

No pude responderle con certeza, no lo conocía muy bien para saberlo. Pero, supongo que, si no lo golpeó al instante, seguramente buscaba la forma de evadir los problemas. Así que decidió sacarlo a la fuerza, porque sabía que Neji no se iría por voluntad.

—No lo sé, pero hay que ir —dije comenzando a bajar a trote las escaleras.

—Espera, Sakura. Deberías...

Habíamos llegado a la planta baja, extrañamente Sasuke se había detenido cerca de la puerta, agarrando por frente a Neji que sonreía de lado por alguna razón. Y la expresión de Sasuke...

Se tornó furiosa.

Sucedió tan rápido: elevó su otro mano dispuesto a golpearlo, intenté gritar que no lo hiciera, pero alguien lo agarró por detrás, separándolo a tiempo. A juzgar por las fracciones del individuo, supe que era su hermano mayor.

—¡Hey, Sasuke! —dijo él alejándolo más—. ¿Qué demonios te sucede? Prometiste no hacer una locura.

—Vamos, hazle caso, no querrás agraviar las cosas —farfulló Neji alisándose la camisa, una sonrisa de suficiencia adornó su rostro.

¿Quién era la persona que tenía frente a mí?

—¿Qué demonios sucede? —Karin apareció casi corriendo por la puerta de la cocina, su ceño se frunció en cuanto vio a Neji, cuya sonrisa seguía ensanchándose.

—Eres cretino —rugió Kiba a mi lado—. ¡Esa sonrisa no te durará mucho tiempo!

Parpadeé cuando vi de reojo a mi hermano cruzar la puerta trasera, dispuesto a averiguar el motivo de los gritos. Agradecí que nuestro vecino más cercano vivía a medio kilómetro, si no, ya los tendríamos aquí, chismorreando.

—¡Cállense! Mi casa no es un jodido mercado para que estén gritando. —Sasori apareció imponiendo su autoridad. Incluso yo me encogí de hombros, culpable de ser el centro de su discusión.

Valoró la situación con ojos crítico, el enojo en los ojos de Sasuke con su hermano inmovilizándolo para que no agravara los problemas. Se dio cuenta que tanto Kiba como Sasuke miraban Neji con ojos asesinos, y este se tensó repentinamente.

Nunca fue tan devota a convivir con mi hermano cuando comenzamos nuestro noviazgo, alegando que pediría el permiso formal cuando fuera el momento. Eso causó un distanciamiento y pagaría por ello.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Neji? —preguntó Sasori, su voz revelaba cuan era su desagrado por verlo ahí.

—Vine a ver a Sakura, me enteré de lo que le hizo Kizashi —dijo él.

—Si en verdad estuvieras preocupado por él, ¡no la hubieras insultado vulgarmente! —gritó Kiba.

Hasta este punto ya no soportaba tal humillación.

—Neji, te pediré que te retires de mi casa —pidió mi hermano demasiado tranquilo—. No quiero más problemas.

—Solamente vine a ver a mi novia —expresó frunciendo el ceño.

Sus miradas se posaron en mí, dándome silenciosamente el dictamen final. No tenía porqué pensarlo siquiera: no quiero verlo. No hoy, no mañana. Sentía un gran vacío en mi pecho a medida que me abrazaba a mí misma, anhelando tener entre mis brazos aquel peluche de felpa que dejé olvidado a los ocho años, cuando decidí que estaba lo bastante desgastado. Me sentí así.

—Vete Neji, no quiero saber nada de ti —susurré lo bastante audible.

Pero él se negó a cooperar.

—Saku... por favor.

Agradecí que Kiba se interpusiera en su camino, ocultándome de su vista. Me encogí de hombros, no queriendo que me viera así.

—Ya la escuchaste —dijo Karin bastante molesta—, no tienes por qué estar aquí, por tu maldita culpa ella está así.

Me tensé, imaginé las expresiones de los demás. Especialmente la de mi hermano, pude verla por el rabillo rojo, consternado e intrigado a la vez, la veía con sus ojos ensanchados.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Sasori fue el primera en preguntar.

Ya no importaba. Karin lo sabía. La única razón por la cual ese hombre pudo ponerse furioso a tal punto de golpearme así fue por saber mi noviazgo. Su mente tan anticuada lo controlaba, siempre fue el centro de la familia. Escuchó los gritos al principio y yo se lo colaboré en cuanto desperté en la mañana.

Karin siguió hablando.

—Kizashi golpeó a Sakura porque se enteró de su noviazgo con Neji, cual se supone que mantendrían su relación en secreto de los demás. Aún no sé cómo se enteró.

—Yo no haría... —Él intentó excusarse, pero Kiba lo interrumpió.

—¡Ahora lo recuerdo! En la escuela tus estúpidos celos domaron sobre su razón y gritaste entre una de sus reclamaciones que ella era su novia. Sabes que aquí los rumores corren más rápido del viento.

Me atreví a asomarme de nuevo por un costado, mirando las expresiones de todos. Especialmente la de Sasuke, pero, a decir verdad, no pude descifrarla. Parecía tan extrañamente calmo, hasta que lo vi fijamente, respiraba con cierta brusquedad y aún seguía tenso, los brazos de su hermano ejercían más presión.

Giré mi rostro a Sasori, se acercó a Neji tan rápido. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, mirándolo fijamente.

Lo golpeará.

—Vete antes de que haga lo que Sasuke estuvo a punto de hacer —amenazó soltándolo bruscamente en dirección a la puerta.

Neji trastabilló hasta estabilizarse, su rostro rojo y una vena marcaba su garganta. Me miró por última vez, esperando que dijera algo, desvié los ojos al suelo, sin dedicarle tan siquiera un segundo más.

—Hablaremos luego, Sakura —me dijo con un tono de voz escalofriante, ¿o sólo yo lo sentí así?

Y se fue, aporreando la puerta.

* * *

No dejé que lo de Neji afectara mi día.

Me armé de actitud positiva, secando las lágrimas que amenazaban mis ojos. Obvie por las miradas que me lanzaron y esbocé la mejor sonrisa falsa que poseía, no los convencí —sería un verdadero milagro si ocurría—, pero logré que no mencionaran el tema, haciendo como si hubiese sido una escena sin importancia.

No tocaron el tema del problema con Kizashi pase a que había entrada para ello.

Dejé escapar el aire, agradecida por ese gesto.

Quise ayudar a Karin en terminar la comida, pero se negó rotundamente, ni siquiera me dejó acercarme a la cocina, Sasori contribuyó a ello, prácticamente me corrieron de mi propia casa cuando me señaló el patio trasero.

Un poco frustrada, salí a matar el tiempo. La brisa de la tarde revoloteó a mi alrededor, dándome la calma que necesitaba en estos momentos. Aspiré bruscamente llenando mis pulmones del aire limpio.

Miré un poco más el prado frente a mí, que se extendía con hierbas verdes y de aspecto fuerte. Me agaché para apreciar la pequeña flor que crecía a los pies de la casa, bañada en la sombra que le brindaba. Era de color azul y sus pétalos parecían que volarían en cualquier momento.

La toqué temiendo a contribuir, pero resistió. Alejé la mano rápidamente. Tuve un pensamiento: lo frágil que se veía, me representa en estos momentos. En converso, me veía sumamente frágil y me sentía así, pero tenía la certeza de que lograré recuperarme de esto. Confiaba que sí.

Sentí alguien a mis espaldas, al voltear, vi que Sasuke cerraba la puerta. Me incorporé de un salto, sonriéndole.

—¿Vienes a hacerme compañía? —pregunté curiosa.

Asintió acercándose a mí, de igual manera vio la flor en el suelo y volvió su vista a mí. Extendí mi gesto y señalé al frente.

—Ven, vayamos más allá.

Comencé a caminar directamente al árbol de ciruelos, la sombra que proyectaban sus ramas me invitaba a recostarme en su tronco y quedarme ahí, disfrutando de la vista. Sentí a Sasuke detrás de mí, giré un poco la cabeza, él me observaba en silencio.

Me arrodillé justo al llegar, gateando para quedar con la espalda pegada al tronco, alcé la cabeza, Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. Palmeé el espacio vacío a mi lado, invitándolo a que se sentara conmigo.

—No es una cama de plumas, pero tampoco está mal. Y si te preocupas por los bichos...

Dejé mi frase a medias cuando él bufo por debajo y se acercó para sentarse a mi lado, dejándose caer contra el tronco. Hizo una pequeña mueca, pero no se quejó, acomodó sus piernas y apoyó la cabeza, soltando un pequeño aliento.

Pasamos los minutos en silencio, admirando el prado a frente a nosotros, cuyas elevaciones que apenas tapaban el nacimiento del lago, dónde pasé los mejores días de mi infancia con Kiba y Tenten. Cualquiera estaría maravillado con la vista espectacular, y Sasuke no era la excepción, parecía absorto.

De cierta manera entiendo a mamá y su decisión de escoger este lugar para vivir.

Sentí unos golpecitos en mi hombro, parpadeé dispersando mis pensamientos y me concentré en Sasuke que me miraba, sus ojos negros parecían preocupados, ¿o fue mi imaginación? Me reí un poco, llevando mi mano a la boca.

—Estaba pensando en algunas cosas, todo ha sido... —callé un momento, en busca de la palabra indicada para expresar mis emociones— una pesadilla.

Suspiré, atrayendo mis piernas al pecho y apoyando la barbilla en ellas, admirando el prado.

—Pero, me alegra que estés aquí —dije después de unos segundos. Girando mi rostro a Sasuke que seguía expectante—. Gracias por venir.

Lo vi separar sus labios y luego apretarlos fuertemente. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver que no podía expresarse como quería debido a su falta de voz. Tal pensamiento me deprimió un poco, él tenía sus propias batallas y, aún con ello, estaba aquí, brindándome un apoyo silencioso.

Saqué mi celular del bolsillo de mi falta y lo alcé.

—Lo siento por no saber el lenguaje de señas, pero tenemos esto —dije, sonriendo más—. Estos hermosos aparatos creados por _Martin Cooper_ que sabía que revolucionaría al mundo.

Sasuke buscó en el bolsillo delantero y tacleó rápidamente sobre la pantalla.

Su mensaje me llegó.

 _«¿No te molesta mi presencia?»_

Lo miré fijamente.

—¿Cómo va a molestarme? Siento... —dudé en decírselo—. Una extraña tranquilidad.

Me pareció ver cierta incertidumbre en sus ojos mientras hablaba. Apretó el celular fuertemente y agachó su cabeza, no supe interpretar su expresión y me dio miedo haber dicho algo incorrecto, pero lo solté sin más. Encogí un poco los hombros, dispuesta a disculparme si lo había incomodado, pero él se enderezó sin darme la oportunidad.

Volvió a escribir.

 _«Es extraño que lo sientas, no despido más que emociones negativas y no soy muy positivo que digamos»_

Fruncí el ceño, pensando en sus palabras.

—No es necesario ser positivos para contagiar tranquilidad, ¿sabes?

 _«Debes sentirlo para poder transmitirlo»_ rebatió, su mirada parecía tensa.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no estás tranquilo?

Se tensó por mi pregunta y se encorvó un poco, retraído a contestarme. Por su expresión renuente, supe que no obtendría respuesta de él, lo intuí de inmediato al descifrar su expresión decaída y atormentada que mostró por unos segundos.

Dejé de lado el celular, y me concentré en él. Hasta ahora no me había tomado la libertad de mirarlo fijamente y detallarlo sin restricciones. La forma de sus cejas curveadas y negras sobre su piel blanquecina, sus ojos negros que, si lo miraba fijamente, se podían ver sus pupilas con pequeñas líneas entrelazadas entre sí, de diferentes intensidades. El arco de su nariz firme, con ese perfil masculino y la forma de su quijada. Incluso la mano que sostenía el aparato, se marcaban un poco las venas, pero no se veía desagradable.

La curiosidad me atacó cuando vi las pulseras en su mano derecha, también tenía en la otra. Alargué mi mano, curiosa en sentir su textura, cuando los roce, él apartó rápidamente su mano llevándola detrás de su nunca. Respingué por su repentina acción y alcé los ojos para mirarlo.

Su expresión... era de una persona atormentada.

Sus pupilas dilatadas y su rostro más pálido de lo normal.

Una sensación recorrió mi cuerpo, no aparté la mirada, sus ojos expresaron muchas emociones oscuras y perturbadoras.

Me cortó el aliento.

Lo supe, incluso antes de estar consciente, que él carga con sus propios demonios.

Incluso peores que los míos.

* * *

Me enteré durante el almuerzo de nuestro cambio definitivo a Tokio.

No repliqué, ni siquiera dije si estaba de acuerdo o no, porqué en realidad, no lo sabía. El remolino de emociones resurgió en mi pecho cuando pensé en que toda mi vida quedaría atrás en unas semanas. Mis hermanos no me preguntaron, simplemente lo dictaron.

En otra situación —en la que no corría ningún peligro— habría objetado sin dudar, rebatiendo y alargando nuestra estancia en el pueblo, pero con todo esto, incluso la inminente separación con Neji, me parecía sumamente sensato alejarme. No solamente se trataba de mí, el mudarnos mejorará la vida de Sasori con su nuevo trabajo, Karin podrá terminar la universidad y mamá tendrá mejores oportunidades de mejorar... o alargar su vida.

Así que no estoy en posición de objetar.

—Gracias por recibirnos, esperamos que no hayamos sido inoportunos —Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke se despedía haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Giré mi rostro a Sasuke, que estaba a mi lado con una expresión serena. Me dirigió la mirada y yo la evadí; aún me sentía un poco culpable de haber provocado esa expresión cuando quise tocar sus pulseras, a lo mejor son un recuerdo que defiende recelosamente.

Por otro lado, me entristecía que se marcharan ya, pero no pueden permanecer aquí por más tiempo. Sasuke tiene que asistir a la universidad y seguramente Itachi-san atender su trabajo como detective. En verdad estoy aliviada y agradecida por su ayuda en prestarnos el departamento cuando nos mudemos a Tokio.

—Al contrario, ahora estamos en deuda con ustedes —dijo Sasori devolviendo el saludo—. Estaremos en contacto.

—Pero me preocupa un poco Sakura, ¿están seguros de que su padre no regresará hoy? —preguntó Itachi, mirándome fijamente—. Podría hablar con la comisaría del pueblo y...

—No es necesario —intervine, avergonzada por la atención—. Me quedaré en casa de Kiba unos días —propuse con una sonrisa.

Mi amigo, que estaba a mi otro costado, se extrañó. Lo vi en sus ojos al reparar en ello.

—¿Eh? No hay problema, pero...

—Ya está resuelto —interrumpí sonriendo antes de que dijera cualquier otra cosa. Noté la inquietud de Sasuke cuando lo miré de reojo, no despejé mi expresión—. No te preocupes, estaré bien.

Él frunció el ceño y ladeó el rostro, me pareció gracioso e incluso me imagine con sus palabras: "¿quién dijo que estoy preocupado?". Reí ligeramente al darle un golpecito amigable en el brazo, es muy bueno ocultando su sentir, es una gran ventaja que tenga los nervios crispados y pueda interpretar sus expresiones.

—De cualquier forma, regresaremos a ayudarlos con la pequeña mudanza —dijo su hermano.

—Ya les dijimos que... —Karin en verdad se veía apenada. Al igual que yo, no quería causarles más problemas.

—Si los vamos a ayuda, hay que hacerlo bien. Verdad, ¿Sasuke? —Le dio un codazo que casi le sacó una costilla.

Itachi parecía una persona muy agradable. Era más alegre que Sasuke y le hacia bromas cuales respondía con una mirada fulminante. Su gran parecido era extraordinario, a diferencia de las edades, a él se le marcaban sus ojeras, seguramente su trabajo le exigía demasiado. Y sin duda, muy amable.

Me despedí con la mano, mientras me giraba a Sasuke que se llevó una mano a su nuca, frotándola.

—Nos vemos pronto —le dije—. Envíame un mensaje cuando llegues.

Él torció la boca, dudoso. Alzó su otra mano para alborotar mi cabello, lo hizo tan rápido y delicado que, cuando reaccioné de su acción, Sasuke ya se encontraba sentado alado de su hermano que no paraba de hacerle burla.

Toqué mi cabeza, con un mohín, vaya manera de despedirse de mí. Ni que fuera una niña pequeña.

Pero secretamente me reconfortó.

—¡Nos vemos chicos! —Itachi se asomó por la ventanilla, a su lado, Sasuke solamente agitó un poco su mano.

—Tengan un buen viaje de regreso —les deseó Sasori, vi en sus ojos agradecimiento.

Finalmente, el automóvil dio marcha, nos quedamos ahí hasta que lo vimos desaparecer en una de las tantas colinas. Sentí un vacío en mi pecho, extrañaré la compañía silenciosa de Sasuke en estos días. Me reconforta saber que lo veré muy pronto, lo que me incomoda es bajo qué circunstancias.

* * *

—¿Estás segura de que no te molesta quedarte aquí?

Era la tercera vez que Kiba me pregunta lo mismo durante la noche. Entorné los ojos mientras me sentaba con cuidado en la cama de la habitación de Kiba —él dormiría sillón por las noches y no permitió que durmiera en el futón—, era suave a comparación de mi rígida y amada cama.

Akamaru revolotea a nuestros alrededor, buscando su próxima víctima para destazar, si no tengo cuidado, mis tenis serán sus próximas víctimas.

Reparé en su pregunta al sentir su pesada mirada en vi. Resoplé —por tercera vez—.

—¿A que te refieres? La verdad lamento que estén involucrados, y si te molesta a ti puedo irme sin ningún problema —comencé a levantarme, pero Kiba soltó un suspiró de exasperación que me obligó a quedarme ahí.

—Sabes que no es ninguna molestia, mi madre te adora —bufó y yo sonreí divertida.

La señora Tsume siempre insinuaba que éramos una tierna pareja, pero ya le dejamos muy en claro que nada pasará entre nosotros.

—Y ya estaba enterada antes un poco de la situación con... tu padre —completó él.

—¿Entonces...?

—Lo decía porqué pensé que preferirías quedarte con Tenten.

Ah, era por eso.

Recordé sus últimas palabras de ayer, la extraña atmosfera que nos rodeó. Incluso su expresión cambió drásticamente, no solamente conmigo, sino con su hermano y padres durante la cena.

¿Por qué me dijo que Neji aparenta? Hasta ahora pensé que lo conocía más que nadie, pero ya no estaba tan segura. Últimamente parecía ser una persona diferente a la que me he acostumbrado a querer, jamás llegué a imaginar que me insultaría con sus insinuaciones.

—¿Discutieron? —Sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse más.

Suspiré echando la cabeza para atrás. Sentía a Kiba sentarse a mi lado, esperando paciente a que le contara.

—No exactamente, fue extraño. Me dijo que debería dejar a Neji porqué no es quién aparenta ser. —Incluso ahora puedo recordar su expresión contenida, entrecerré los ojos—. Y después tuvo una actitud distante e indiferente. Sigo sin comprender a qué se refiere realmente.

Él viró su rostro al frente mientras su mano se balanceaba entre su pierna, apenas pude percibir su mueca seria y urgente, como si quisiera decirme algo y al último segundo se resistiera.

—¿Y qué harás? ¿Terminarás con Neji?

Fue mi turno de quedarme en silencio. Ya no era cuestión de si lo quería o no, más bien, de que ya no soportó que cada vez sus celos lo llevaran a cometer estupideces y tenía miedo de que en un futuro se agravara la situación. Con Sasuke no explotó porque su hermano los detuvo, pero ¿qué pasará si no hay nadie la próxima vez?

Una actitud que nunca pensé que vendría de Neji, siempre se vía tan calmado y el más razonable del grupo.

« _Nunca llegas a conocer a alguien realmente_ » Incluso Karin me lo dijo. ¿Qué más necesito para dar la definitiva?

Mi propia determinación, he de recordar que mi orgullo y dignidad están siendo pisoteadas por él. En algún momento llegué a creerme sus palabras y tan pronto lo pensé, las deseché de inmediato.

Yo no tengo la culpa de sus irracionales celos y no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo.

—Lo haré —dictaminé mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. Ya no quiero ser pisoteada e insultada por él.

Una sonrisa a medias se coló por los labios de Kiba, de igual manera me rodeó por los hombros en un reconfortante abrazo, me dejé a él y cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que me brinda.

—Perdóname por ser un mal amigo y no contarte la verdad —dijo después de unos segundos en silencio, no comprendí sus palabras, alcé el rostro para verlo, él no me devolvió la mirada pues permanecía fija al frente con el ceño fruncido—, pero no quiero que sufras más, no lo mereces.

Me dio un ligero apretón y se levantó, quise preguntarle por qué me decía tales cosas dejándome con la ingrida, abriendo una brecha a mi mente para divagar entre conspiraciones y posibles secretos que él guardaba recelosamente.

Recibí la soledad cuando abandonó la habitación dándome las buenas noches.

* * *

 ** _Sasuke_**  
 ** _._**

La inquietud seguía ahí, aún cuando Sakura me aseguró que estaba bien y tampoco había necesidad de permanecer en casa de su amigo porque Kizashi no ha puesto un pie en la casa desde hace días.

No entendía esa reciente preocupación a todo relacionado con ella. Me proponía a no hacerlo demasiado e incluso obviarlo y cuando me daba cuenta, ya estaba enviándole un simple mensaje con el fin de que contestara cualquier cosa, con sólo saber que se encuentra a salvo me basta.

Por el momento era suficiente.

Las risotadas a mis espaldas me regresaron abruptamente a la realidad y un golpe en mi hombro, choqué con la pared y alcé la vista, observando las espaldas de los malditos, eran Hidan y sus estúpidos lambiscones.

Reprimí con ganas el asentarle un golpe en el rostro porqué sabía se lanzarían sobre mí para golpearme como la última vez. Y la verdad, no tenía humor para soportarlos. Agradecí internamente que tener mi mente ocupada en Sakura atribuyera a ello.

Suspiré con ganas y me enderecé dispuesto a irme por mi preciado café de medio día.

—¡Oye tú grandulón! —gritó alguien de algún lado, específicamente Naruto—. ¿Quién te crees para irte sin pedir disculpas?

Mierda, no. Justo cuando no busco pelea aparece él.

Casi gruñí cuando lo vi aparecer de la entrada, cerca de Hidan que se detuvo junto a sus amigos. Miraron ceñudos y burlones a Naruto que se plantó frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Me apresuré a ir con él antes de que dijera una estupidez.

—¿Disculpas por qué razón, estúpido? —chistó Hidan esbozando una sonrisa.

Justo cuando llegué detrás de Naruto, él me apuntó con el dedo obligándome a detenerme de sopetón, eso me tomó desprevenido.

—Acabas de golpearlo intencionalmente —replicó el rubio—, ¡no puedo permitir que te burles de él sólo por su discapacidad!

 _No, Naruto, cállate ya._

Las risas de Hidan y esos idiotas calaron mis oídos.

—Vaya, ahora resulta que el mudito ya consiguió su traductor que resultó ser un estúpido —decía entre risas, me miró asquerosamente sonriente—. Pensé que eras inteligente, pero conseguiste a otro perdedor.

El rostro de Naruto se crispo.

Y para mí fue suficiente humillación.

—Mira hijo de...

Lo agarré a tiempo por su camisa y lo jalé en reversa, naturalmente Naruto comenzó a blasfemar en voz alta haciéndole gestos a Hidan —lo vi de reojo—, pero no se resistió como pensé cuando tuve ese impulso de alejarlo.

No necesitaba que Naruto me defendiera de absolutamente nadie y tampoco ser el centro de sus burlas por su actitud.

 _Vaya amigo considerado._

Entorné los ojos cuando llegamos a la cafetería, sentí muchas miradas sobre nosotros incluso cuando Naruto se plantó frente a ese imbécil. Capté una cabeza muy conocida en una de las mesas y me dirigí ahí para lanzarlo en la silla vacía.

—¿Sucedió algo digno de contar? Aunque no es raro ver a Naruto alterado —dijo Shikamaru que estaba sentado, bebiendo una bebida de un color extraño.

—¡Hidan empujó a Sasuke! —casi grito Naruto.

Le devolví un gesto indiferente al sentarme en la otra silla, recargándome del respaldo mostrando mi irritación.

—Sabemos que él es un brabucón, molesta a medio mundo —recordó Shikamaru dejando su extraña bebida sobre la mesa.

—Pero me purga que se meta con Sasuke sólo porque cree que está en desventaja porque no puede hablar.

Las quejas de Naruto comenzaban a molestarme realmente y Shikamaru lo notó al fijamente, suspirando con pesar.

—Sasuke sabe defenderse de otra manera, no creo que requiera nuestra intervención.

Asentí firmemente reafirmando sus palabras. En todo caso, ¿por qué debo darles este tipo de explicaciones? Ah, cierto, decidí que podía estar cerca, específicamente que fuera mis "amigos".

Resoplé dispuesto a irme, no tenía tiempo ni ganas de soportarlos.

—¡Ajá! —De pronto Naruto se levantó de su asiento, apoyando ambas manos en la mesa para inclinarse a mí, tuve el impulso de casi estamparle mi pie en su rostro. Maldición, eso también me tomó por sorpresa.

 _¿Y ahora qué?_

—Sólo dime cuando planeas golpearlo y te ayudaremos a repartir dolor a puñetazos —dijo con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, alzando su puño al aire.

Oh...

Sonreí de lado y agaché la mirada. Maravilloso, así que Naruto prefería arreglar las cosas así. Perfecto aliado.

—Son un fastidio —replicó Shikamaru, extrañamente parecía interesado.

—Aunque estoy en contra de la violencia, de algo tengo que desquitar mi furia —dijo Naruto regresando a su lugar, una expresión seria sustituyó la anterior— para no cometer una estupidez que podría afectar a mi prima.

Alcé la mirada intrigado. Hasta ahora no lo había escuchado hablar de su vida personal tan ligeramente, o bueno, tal vez no le presté la debida atención por ignorarlo la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero parece que Shikamaru si estaba enterado puesto que se enderezó bien y lo miró un poco alarmado.

—¿Le sucedió algo?

A este punto no pude hacer más que ser un espectador. Crucé una pierna en lateral y llevé las manos detrás de mi nuca, dispuesto a escuchar un poco. Naruto parecía preocupado y lo menos que puedo hacer era mostrar consideración, pase a que seguía enojado por los de Hidan, no era motivo para apartarme.

Dirigió sus ojos azules a mi con una sonrisa cansada y luego a Shikamaru.

—Sé que puedo confiar en ustedes, por eso se los voy a contar —dijo, dudoso y soltó el aire retenido—. Mi prima fue golpeada por su padre hace unos días.

Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva por ese tema. Recordar todo lo relacionado con ello me seguía hirviendo la sangre, ¿acaso en todos lados hay padres abusadores y desquiciados? Que podridos progenitores.

—Lo peor es que apenas hoy en la mañana me enteré porque decidí llamarle a su hermano para preguntarle porqué no contestan mis mensajes. —Se le veía realmente afectado, contenía muy bien su furia—. No quiso explicarme más detalles para no preocuparme, demonios, ¡ni siquiera sé cómo está ella! Eso alimenta mi odio a su padre y me dan ganas de ir a dónde sea que se encuentre y partirle la cara.

—¿E intentaste llamar a Karin? —preguntó Shikamaru.

Un momento.

Despegué mi vista de la mesa al escuchar ese nombre. Pasmado, dirigí mis ojos al rostro de Naruto.

—Sí, pero evade el tema y también volví a llamar a Sakura. No hubo ningún cambio.

¿Qué diantres?

La cabeza me dio vueltas por tal información. reprimí las ganas de gruñir por lo increíble que parecía la situación. Escuchar esos nombres de sus bocas... recabé cada información que recordé de su familia, comparándola con la que Sakura me contó de su primo que era rubio de ojos azules y demasiado energético.

Jamás me pasó por la mente que Naruto fuera precisamente su primo, hay un puñado de personas con esas características. Aunque viéndolo mejor, recordé que su color natural era rojo, como el de Sasori y se parecía un poco a él...

Me llevé la mano a mi rostro, negándolo.

—¿Verdad que es desesperante? —Tal parece que Naruto tomó mi acción como contribución a la plática—. Y lo peor es que no puedo ir a Konoha a verla hasta el fin de semana por la universidad. Mis padres igual están desesperados, están pensando hacer un viaje aparte.

Suspiré. Bien. No pensaba decir nada, por algo Sasori no le reveló la verdad detrás del asunto, pero él se veía realmente preocupado y mortificado.

Le hice un gesto para que sacara su celular cuando extraje el mío de mi pantalón. Ambos se inclinaron juntos en ver la pantalla mientras yo escribía en el mío. Dudé unos momentos, pero al final lo envié.

—Dentro de lo que cabe, Sakura está bien. Kizashi no logró ingerirle ninguna... fractura... grave... —dijo Naruto perdiendo fuerzas al leer el mensaje. Los pares de ojos me miraron con sorpresa e incredulidad—. ¿Cómo es que tú sabes el nombre de ese maldito...?

Volví a escribir.

 _«Conocí a Sakura en el hospital mientras la señora Mebuki estaba en tratamiento»._

—Así que tú eres aquel chico mudo que habla con tanto entusiasmo —murmuró él, absortó—. ¿Cómo sabes del estado de salud de Sakura? ¿Intercambian mensajes a menudo?

Me detuve un momento, ¿y si les digo la verdad?

Lo miré por unos segundos. Por alguna razón Sasori no informó correctamente, ¿estaría evitando algún efecto colateral del problema? Si es así, no tengo porque intervenir.

Por el bien de Sakura...

Pero Naruto en verdad se veía desesperado y preocupado.

Ah, ¿en medio de qué problema me involucre?

* * *

 ** _Cham! Holis, lo prometido es deuda: la actualización está lista._**

 ** _El primer borrador de este capítulo iba a ser narrado por Sasuke desde el inicio, pero creí conveniente que supieran como se siente Sakura con su presencia y sobre todo lo que sucedió con Neji, así que lo desplace a mitad y me centre en narrarlo en Sakura._**

 ** _¿Qué hará Sasuke? ¿Traicionara la confianza de la Familia Haruno o preferirá no decirle a Naruto? Dudas, dudas._**

 ** _Arg, la actitud de Neji tiene un porqué detrás de todo, recuerden: no todo es lo que parece. Su reciente actuación es la verdadera, así es realmente._**

 ** _Y Kiba, ¿qué secreto le guarda? A estas alturas la mayoría sabe qué es._**

 ** _Estuve respondiendo reviews por privado de_** lxSpaceCadetxl Yuishi007 AlexFlores0295 Juguito de drama _ **  
¡GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, REALMENTE ME HACE FELIZ LEERLOS!**_

 ** _Gracias por leer, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo como yo disfrute escribirlo._**

 ** _Dudas, no. Fin._**

 ** _Los quiero, cuídense mucho en esta cuarentena. Tomen sus medidas de prevención y beban mucha agua (?_**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto,_**

 ** _¡Alela-chan fuera!_**


	14. (13) Perdida en la bruma

_13_

 _Perdida en la bruma_

 _Mebuki_

.

.

.

Fue como si hubiese despertado de un sueño infinito.

Abrí los ojos sin reparos, una vez más en medio de la oscuridad. Contemplé el techo sin pensar en nada, tratando de verificar si está vez logré salir a la superficie de mis memorias, como ayer o seguramente días atrás, no lo sé. Para mí, el tiempo no transcurría del mismo modo que los demás. Estiré la mano, buscando algún indicio que me revelara mi estado.

Poco a poco las memorias se instalan en mi mente, como si un haz de luz alumbrara entre la espesa bruma de mi cabeza; cada luz era un recuerdo y entre más cerca estuviese de ella, más me aproximaba a mi realidad. He estado atrapada desde ese día que marcó la fatalidad de mi destino, las pesadillas toman control y todo retrocede.

Todo se repite desde ese día, una y otra vez como una cinta.

Pero en esta ocasión… lo recuerdo. Kizashi golpeando a Sakura. La furia que recorrió mis venas me impulsó a correr a mi hija y gritarle que no podía tocarla. No la vi como la niña de mis sueños, risueña y alegre que me pedía ir a clases de ballet, no, era la verdadera joven de ojos tristes en la que se ha convertido. Siendo atacada por ese monstruo.

¿Dónde está mi hija?

Miré una vez más mi mano. A mi alrededor, el reloj de la cómoda marcaba la fecha actual, no las de hace casi diez años. Ahora lo veía…

Me quité la cobija de encima, dejándola a un lado. Con ojos fijos en la puerta, me levanté y dirigí al pasillo, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. No quiero despertar a nadie en la madrugada. Avancé a la otra habitación, Karin y Sakura dormían juntas, Sasori en la habitación del fondo y Kizashi…

El frío se coló por la ventana y la oscuridad me limitó la visión. A mis lados todo se sentía pequeños, y la sensación de terror no me dejaba en paz, alguien me acecha entre las sombras ¿él estará por aquí después de lo que hizo? ¿Habrá dañado a mis hijos mientras estuve dormida?

¿Acaso todo esto… también era un sueño?

De nuevo, esa desesperación por afrontarlo me atacó. Agarré mi cabeza con fuerza y caí de rodillas, gimiendo tan fuerte que mi garganta se desgarró. Ni la brisa de la madrugada me ayudaba a serenarme y permanecer consciente en mi realidad.

No… todo lo que veo es sangre. Escucho gritos y chillidos. Luces que se prenden y apagan. Una sensación de ahogo y mi cuello siendo desgarrado.

Todo es rojo...

Hay un par de ojos verdes, asustados, viéndome desde arriba… Verdes… mi color favorito.

Unas manos gentiles me tocan, un aroma que llevaba grabado en mi mente y deseaba olfatearlo de nuevo.

Una vez más...

—¡Mamá!

Apenas fui consiente de quién me hablaba, entreabrí los ojos, los rastros de sudor se impregnaron en mi frente y se metió en mi ojo, obligándome a enfocar. Dos borrones rojos, dos pares de ojos oscuros. Karin y Sasori. Me tomaban con fuerza y me preguntaban si acaso me dolía algo, ¿estaba bien?

No, nada estaba bien.

Siempre hay dolor.

—Sakura —jadeé apenas—. ¿Dónde está ella?

Por fin pude ver con claridad. A mi hijo, mi muchacho convertido en un adulto. Sus gestos eran parecidos a mi propio padre, no sacó mucho de Kizashi, eso me alegra. Alcé mi mano para acariciar su cara, parecía consternado y no dudó en apretar más mi mano.

—Ella está durmiendo —me aseguró Karin a mi lado, su voz temblaba. Sostenía mi cuerpo delicadamente—. Mañana deber ir a la primaria, por eso hay que guardar silencio para no despertarla, debe dormir bien.

—No, no —negué con fuerza—. Sé que va a la preparatoria. Sé que tiene diecisiete años. Sé que Sasori y tú son adultos. Sé que Kizashi la golpeó por mi culpa. Quiero verla. ¡Necesito saber si mi niña está bien! —exclamé negándome.

Otra punzada en la cabeza. Volví a gritar y resguardarme entre mis memorias. Dolía, siempre dolía. Karin se puso a llorar intentando comprender que me sucedía, lo sé, cariño. Son extraña y una loca, quizás. Sasori, hijo, no me mires así, asustado y preocupado por mi actitud. No tengas miedo, pronto estaré bien.

Sólo… no quería recordar el hoy, no sufrir, por favor. Permanecer en esa bruma en busca de mi propia fuerza. Sólo un poco más, mis amores. Sasori, Karin, Sakura…

No se rindan, que tampoco lo haré. Volveré pronto a ustedes y estaré lo que me resta de vida a su lado.

Cerré los ojos una vez más, sabiendo que tal vez a la mañana siguiente seguramente volveré a ese sueño eterno. Pero, una parte mi alma, desea con todas las fuerzas que poseo, detenerme poco a poco y dispersar esa bruma de mi mente.

Y volver realmente con mi familia.

* * *

 _Sakura_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cuando regresé a casa al día siguiente después de la escuela, me dirigí directamente a la habitación de mamá; el día anterior no despertó en todo el día, temía en que los efectos colaterales fueran demasiados en manejar para su mente. La preocupación no me dejo conciliar sueño en la noche.

Rogué que estuviera bien y que no recordara nada de lo que sucedió esa noche. En ocasiones su mente altera los recuerdos y se olvida de ellos, desplazándolos como un simple recuerdo. No es tan favorecedor como parece, pues no bastando que creyera que somos niños, algunas anécdotas se convertían en sueños para ella. Como si nunca hubieran sucedido en realidad.

Y era asfixiante verla perdida en sus memorias.

Al entrar a su habitación, la vi ella de frente a la ventana. Su bata revoloteaba grácilmente gracias a las ventiscas que se colaban por el umbral. Los rayos del sol le daban una imagen brillante y serena.

Pude suspirar tranquila, ella ha despertado.

—¿Mamá? Ya estoy en casa —dije adentrándome finalmente.

Sus hombros se elevaron y su rostro se viró a mí, vi por unos segundos sus ojos brillar. Se acercó sin dudarlo.

—Me alegra que estés aquí. —Tomó mis manos y las apretó ligeramente, su mirada… parecía diferente, más profunda—. Estaba preocupada cuando me desperté y no te vi.

—Estaba en la escuela.

—Sí, Karin me lo dijo cuando le pregunté.

Se quedó mirándome por unos segundos, le sonreí tratando de tranquilizarla, su actitud era diferente. ¿Recordará lo sucedido? Seguramente al pensar que resultó una pesadilla este asustada. Le apreté las manos, mirándola para que no se alterara.

Pero mamá juntó los labios y una expresión triste y agonizante apareció en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaron sus ojos. Me asusté, pocas veces la he visto llorar, la mayoría en el hospital debido al dolor insoportable de las quimioterapias.

—¿Sucedió algo? ¿Le duele el cuerpo? —pregunté atropelladamente, intenté hacerla regresar a la cama, pero se negó, aferrándose más a mis manos.

—A ti debe dolerte el cuerpo, cariño —alegó dejándome estática, temiendo lo peor. Le dirigí una mirada—. Los golpes…

Su mano acarició mi mejilla y las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas. Sentí mis ojos arder a causa de su mirada, era intensa y llena de arrepentimientos. Después de todo… lo recuerda perfectamente.

Traté de ocultárselo, no debía preocuparse por mí. Las ojeras de sus ojos se enmarcan revelando su desvelo. No quería vela recaer de nuevo, podía soportarlo todo menos perderla a ella.

Es mi único refugió.

—No debe preocuparse —susurré absorta—. Mejor siga durmiendo.

—¡No! —exclamó de repente, aturdiéndome—. No lo haré cuando mi hija ha sido golpeada por un maldito hombre que no tiene ningún derecho sobre ella.

Ensanché mis ojos. De nuevo aludía a una incógnita.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

No me respondió, el aire pareció esfumarse en un instante, asfixiándolos a causa de la cuerda tensa de la desesperación. Decidió envolverme un abrazo, sus cálidas manos acariciaron mi cabello. Traté con todas mis fuerzas no derramar mi propio sufrimiento, pero me fue imposible.

Con mamá el mundo se volvía más vulnerable. Sólo con ella podía permitirme mostrarme débil. Sólo con ella sentía ese amor único que me acaricia las heridas y reconforta mi alma quebrantada. Era la única a la que podía mostrarle mi debilidad y no dañarme, eso atribuía una progenitora, ¿no es así?

Entonces, ¿por qué me sigue doliendo el desprecio de Kizashi?

Me aferré a su bata y fue un llanto silencioso, ya había llorado lo suficiente la noche anterior.

—Ma-má, ¿por qué mi padre me odia tanto?

Una pregunta que me atormenta. Que aún no encuentro respuesta.

—Él… perdió su capacidad de amar —fue lo que me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza con delicadeza—. Pero no te odia, en realidad me odia a mí.

—¿Por eso también te golpeaba antes?

No fue una ilusión lo que escuché ese día. Los malos recuerdos seguirían ahí, y las dudas no me dejan en paz. ¿Mamá pasó por lo mismo? De tan sólo imaginarlo me daban escalofríos.

Llegué a la conclusión que por esa razón ella estaba así, tal vez no podía soportar la realidad y su mente se fracturó en algún momento. Algunas personas no saben manejar su propia realidad y se refugian así mismas, encerrándose en su propio caparazón, la única manera de poder enfrentarse a su propio dolor.

Lo hacen por su propio bien.

Pensé, no tan descabelladamente, que tal vez esta fue la razón por la cual mamá perdió la noción del tiempo. Su enfermedad, derivado a los maltratos de Kisazhi. Tal vez en algún momento un golpe le asentó en la cabeza o podría tratarse de algo más mental: se rompió en mil pedazos.

La sentí tensarse un momento y después su caricia se intensificó.

—Sakura… perdóname por haberlos obligado a ti y a tus hermanos a soportarlo hasta este punto. Soy una mala madre.

—¡No diga eso! —grité separándome de ella, la miré directamente a los ojos, sentí mi propia voz flaquear por mi inseguridad—. No tiene la culpa de que las acciones de Kizashi, ¡él es el verdadero monstruo! ¡Él fue quién la golpeó a usted y a mí! ¡Él…!

Se me cortó la respiración, lloré de nuevo expandiendo más mi dolor, afectándola a ella. Quién tampoco merece sufrir más. De nuevo su calor me brindo la protección que necesita mi alma, y ese calor abrasador, el cobijo de sus brazos y el refugió para mi propia estabilidad.

Él es el único culpable de nuestro dolor, lo sabía perfectamente. Pase a esto, aún no podía odiarlo como tal. ¿¡Por qué!? Después de todo lo que me ha hecho, las humillaciones, los golpes, sus insultos… mi corazón no…

—…Merece un castigo.

Gemí. Mamá seguía abrazándome y sus labios emitían sonidos tranquilizadores. Como si arrullara a un recién nacido entre sus gentiles brazos. Mi respiración se entrecortó y finalmente suspiré entre lamentos.

No quisiera salir de aquí nunca.


	15. (14) Ni pena ni lástima

_|14| Sin pena ni lástima_

.  
Sakura  
.

Cinco días pasaron rápido, el tiempo no fue muy relativo, pero me abrumó por completo el drástico giro que daría mi entorno.

Sumándole a mis preocupaciones, Neji no volvió a la escuela, traté de no preocuparme por él y evitar el impulso de ir a su casa, aunque seguramente no estaría allí, algunas veces pide permisos especiales para ausentarse y acompañar a su familia de viaje a Osaka.

Kiba me ayudó a no pensar en ello cuando tenía oportunidad. Últimamente pasábamos más tiempo juntos, no me sentía sola ahora que Tenten parecía ignorarme. Pasaba a mi lado sin dirigirme la mirada y evitaba estar en el mismo lugar que yo.

Me entristecí sin saber sus razones para que me evitara como una plaga, ¿por qué no quería hablarme? Tras varios intentos de querer acercarme a ella, me cansé de ser rechazada una y otra vez y la dejé estar. Si quería recuperarme tendría que poner de su parte.

Me dolía, pero no podía hacer nada más cuando ella no está dispuesta a verme.

Y no hacía más que idear razones para su comportamiento que rayaban lo absurdo. ¿Y si la razón estaba ligada a que Neji no asistiera a la escuela? ¿Y si él la convenció de lo contrario, poniéndola en contra mía? No, Tenten me dijo que él no es lo que parece, percibí que le había tomado cierto rencor por el tono de sus palabras.

Pasaba medio día convenciéndome de que era así.

—Mira arriba, ¿es el libro que buscas?

Alcé la mirada frente al estante de libros, a mi lado, Kiba señalaba en lo alto un libro de pasta azul cuyo título decía: "manual de lenguaje de señas". Genial, después de una búsqueda exhaustiva en la biblioteca del pueblo, por fin pude encontrarlo.

—¡Ah! Sí, sí ¿podrías bajarlo por mí?

Lo recibí en manos, el polvo en la pasta era una prueba infalible de que estuvo guardado por mucho tiempo. Lo soplé con fuerza y frente a Kiba, que tosió sin parar quejándose de la picazón de su nariz.

Me reí al ver su expresión.

—¡Shh!

Nos encogimos de hombros al escuchar a la bibliotecaria, la señora Akane, una señora pasada de los cuarenta que trabajaba por las tardes. Nos veía desde la mesa de recepción, arrugando el ceño. Le dimos unas disculpas mudas y nos dirigimos a las últimas mesas de la biblioteca, no queríamos molestarla con nuestras voces.

Uno frente al otro, Kiba tomó un ejemplar de la sección de cómics y por otro lado, yo me enfoqué más en el que traía en mis manos. Tenía un libro que parecía ser un diccionario a dibujos de lenguaje de señas que me prestó una amiga de Karin, y este que estuve buscando por días, favorecería mis conocimientos en el tema.

Después de pensarlo seriamente, me propuse aprender un poco de lenguaje de señas y así lograr entender mejor a Sasuke, sé que le incomoda utilizar el celular a causa de mi ignorancia. Y quería que se sintiera cómodo cuando esté conmigo, por ello decidí ponerme manos a la obra y aprender de esa maravillosa forma de comunicación.

Si le podía facilitar la interacción, haría lo que sea. Le debía mucho, ya sea por gratitud o por gusto, _quería hacerlo._

—Eh... ¿No crees que es muy complicado? —preguntó Kiba con el cómic abierto sobre la mesa, estirando el cuello para ver las páginas del libro dispuesto a indagar.

—Si no lo sabes, es normal que parezca complicado al principio —dije mientras abría mi libreta con los apuntes y el diccionario del otro lado, dispuesta a estudiar—. Así que sólo debo esforzarse más y más.

—No me imaginó cuanto ha de saber ese tipo, uh... ¿Sasuke? Sobre este lenguaje. —Mi amigo parecía interesado que dejó el libro de historia de lado y agarró el diccionario para hojearlo. Él sabía la razón por la cual comencé a interesarme en este tema.

Asentí con la cabeza. No sabía con exactitud si él nació mudo o en algún momento tuvo un accidente que lo llevara a esa discapacidad, leí en un artículo de Internet que es a causa de diversas razones. Nunca le he preguntado, me parecía indiscreto de mi parte, y seguramente es un tema que evita como peste. Y lo comprendía, si estuviera en su lugar también lo hiciera con cualquiera.

—Por el momento aprenderé lo básico, luego conseguiré más y más libros para reforzar mis conocimientos. —Me proyecté tanto que la satisfacción llegó a mí incluso antes de comenzar con la lección.

Kiba sonrió socarrón mientras agitaba el diccionario a mi dirección.

—Te ayudaré como bien amigo que soy.

—¿En serio? —pregunté maravillada. Me vendría bien poner en práctica que lo estaba aprendiendo.

Su sonrisa burlona me dio mala espina.

— _Yes girl._ Yo tomaré tu libreta y te diré una palabra, si haces mal la seña, ¡te daré un apretón en el cachete!

—¿Qué? ¡No! Me duele mucho cuando lo haces —objeté a la defensiva alejándome de él.

—Entonces enfócate en recordarlo para evitar que tus cachetes terminen sin sensibilidad.

Hice un mohín al jalar mis apuntes y el libro, ¿por qué venía conmigo? Le mostré lengua de forma infantil. Vaya mejor amigo que se mofaba y ayudaba continuamente.

Después de una hora de continua lectura y de rascarme la cabeza al tratar de memorizar las señas, sentía mi mano entumecida de tanto hacer los dibujos en representación para practicarlos en casa. Aunque podría pedir prestado el libro, no lo tendría para siempre en mi posesión. Tampoco es que haya una librería con bastos libros del tema. Terminaría tomándole fotos con el celular, pero era más factible la vieja enseñanza para memorizar mientras escribía.

Hasta que no fuera a Tokio y visitara una librería, anotar esta información parecía la mejor opción por el momento.

—Aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿no sería más fácil para ti que siguieran con el hilo de conversación por mensajes? —inquirió dudoso.

Alcé los ojos destilándole una respuesta tan obvia, incluso para mí. Él no lo comprendió y tuve que explicarle mis razones, y al decirlo en voz alta me di cuenta de lo vergonzoso que resultaba admitir la importancia del asunto frente a otros. Sobre «un chico».

No por cualquier persona.

Si no, él.

Sasuke.

Sentí mis mejillas arder por la mirada insinuadora de Kiba, enarcando una ceja, expectante. Incluso él pensaba que, tratándose de otra persona, una chica, mis acciones serían las mismas. Pero no estaba sonrojándome al admitirlo.

Con Neji siempre fue tan natural, y ahora me resulta dolorosa imaginar que esos días jamás volverán. No los quería de vuelta, menos que él estuviera presente.

La retrospectiva bajo mi ánimo y Kiba lo notó. Trato de sonreír alegre para contagiarme, lo consiguió de inmediato. Las sonrisas en los rostros de las personas son espejos: sonríes a alguien y ya sea por cortesía o por deseo, te devuelve la sonrisa. Tan poderosa es la capacidad de contagiar el estado de ánimo con mantenerse afable.

Un poder natural que todos poseemos y valía la pena intentar.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el incesante vibrar de mi celular, a la deriva sobre la mesa. Le clavé los ojos, preguntándome quién podría ser. Al ver la pantalla, casi se me salen los ojos de las cuencas al ver el remitente.

«Sasuke».

Imposible. La pantalla parpadeaba haciéndome dudar de mi lucidez, de mi propia vista. ¿Necesitaré unos lentes?

—¿Es una broma? —murmuré incrédula. Para reforzarlo, le mostré la pantalla a Kiba que enarcó ambas cejas y se quedó quieto, pensativo—. Es Sasuke.

—¿Segura que estamos hablando del chico mudo? —preguntó dudoso, yo asentí con fuerza—. Por ende... las llamadas no deberían ser lo suyo.

—Definitivamente —acepté.

Me quedé mirando como tonta el celular, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Reafirmando que parecía más una broma, pero, pensándolo bien, Sasuke no es el tipo de chico con ese sentido de humor... ¿verdad? Aún había cosas que desconocía de él.

Antes de que perder la llamada, contesté —no sin antes lanzarle una mirada furtiva a Kiba que jaló su silla a mi lado, pegando la oreja cerca del teléfono— y esperé lo inesperado.

—¿Hola? —murmuré.

— _¡Sakura-chan!_

La voz de Naruto me sorprendió enormemente, aparté un poco el celular, incrédula. Incluso Kiba tenía los ojos abiertos. ¿Por qué la voz de mi primo salía de la bocina cuyo contacto es Sasuke?

Entorné los ojos.

—¿Eres tú, primo? Espera un segundo ¿Cómo es que tienes el celular de Sasuke? ¿Se conocen? —pregunté atropelladamente.

—Resulta que Sasuke es amigo mío, tuve que tomar su celular contactar a cierta personita que no contesta mis mensajes y llamadas. —La enfatización en cada palabra me hizo sentir mal, su tono dolido, reclamando mi ausencia.

Apreté los labios, sintiéndome un poco culpable. No le había contestado sus mensajes con el afán de no preocuparlo más de lo necesario. De ante mano él sabía lo sucedido con mi padre por medio de mis tíos, Sasori siempre se mantiene en contacto con ellos. Quería retrasar enfrentar el tema, por lo menos por este medio.

Naruto ha sido un pilar para mí, más que nunca desearía que estuviese aquí para hacerme reír. Pero he sido una carga para todos por un buen tiempo, y retrasar esto me pareció sensato. Él también es impulsivo, y no dudaría en buscar a Kizashi y hacer justicia por sus propias manos.

—Naruto, yo... —balbuceé.

— _Lo sé, no te he llamado para reprocharte_ —aseguró, interrumpiéndome. Al calor en mi pecho se intensificó, cuando comencé a evadirlo pensé que su furia terminaría explotando en cuanto volviera a hablarle—. _Sólo quiero saber si estás bien con todo esto. Debe ser difícil para ti._

Me tome varios segundos, organizando mis ideas para no decirle una mentira.

—Estoy bien, consternada y llena de dolor—dije apoyando una mano en la mesa, observándola he intentado poner en orden mis pensamientos—. No quise angustiarte más, sé de lo que eres capaz cuando estás enojado, por eso no te conteste.

Su risa escuchó ahogada.

— _Debo admitir que hiciste una buena jugada_ —suspiró encarecidamente—. _Me conoces tan bien para saber mis reacciones. Aunque no puedes evitar mis próximos movimientos, y te guste o no, iré a verte el fin de semana junto a..._

Se calló de repente, y seguidamente un golpe sordo aturdió mi oído. Compuse una mueca mientras me separaba del aparató y Kiba me lanzó una miradita.

—¿Naruto?

— _Él ya está aquí_. —Ahora hablaba en susurros con un toque de terror en sus palabras.

¿A quién se refería? Arrugué el ceño, intentando comprenderlo.

— _¡No tuve opción!_

—¿Qué-hi-cis-te? —siseé remarcando cada sílaba.

— _Le robé el celular a Sasuke para llamarte_ —alegó, seguía hablando bajo y de fondo se escuchaban los golpes. Como si alguien estuviese aporreando puertas.

—¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? —le reclamé tratando de controlar mi voz, no podía gritar como tal o la señora Akane me fulminaría con la mirada.

— _Él se negó a cooperar cuando se lo pedí amablemente. Así que tuve que ingeniármelas y ahora me escondo en el cubículo de un baño para que no me atrape pronto._

Kiba reprimió una risa por su explicación, yo estaba cerca de tener la misma expresión.

—Vaya, un defensor de la justicia que roba —rechiné, irónica—. ¿Y ahora que sigue? ¿Cerdos volando? ¿Qué mi cabello sea rubio? ¿Kiba con novia?

—¡Hey! —Mi amigo me miró ofendido. Le hice burla y lancé ambas cejas.

 _—¡No me culpes! —_ replicó Naruto _—. Tú no contestabas y él no quería ponerme al tanto de la situación..._

Gritó de pronto, tuve que alejar más el articular y no me lastimara el tímpano. No me preocupé en lo absoluto e intenté imaginar la situación como tal: Naruto corriendo a esconderse en los baños y Sasuke buscándolo cual psicópata con ansias de sangre. No evité la sonrisa que escapó de mis labios, sí, seguramente esa haya sido la situación.

— _Naruto sal de ahí. Sasuke está furioso_ —dijo alguien ajeno, me costó trabajo reconocer su voz— _. Si abres la puerta del cubículo promete no golpear tu rostro_... _o lo intentará._

— _No suena muy alentador de su parte, Shikamaru_ —alegó mi primo.

Se escuchó otro golpe. No podía hacer nada más que guardar silencio y esperar el desenlace, ansiosa.

— _Sasuke quiere saber el motivo por el cual le robaste el celular_ —dijo Shikamaru.

— _Primero que nada: si tomas algo con la intención de regresarlo, no puede considerarse un robo como tal_ —alegó Naruto—. _Y segundo: Situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desespera... ¡Ah!_ —Otro golpe y está vez se escuchó más ahogado, y Naruto soltó un gritillo agudo— _. ¡Santa madre de mierda! ¿Qué tipo de expresión tienes, Sasuke...? ¡No, espera un poco! ¡Todavía no termino de utilizarlo! ¡Sakura-chan, dile que me dé su celular! ¡Sakura-chan!_

Esta vez no pude evitar carcajearme, ¡En verdad son un caso! Me agarré el estómago sin detenerme, al cabo de un par de segundos, Kiba también se rio conmigo. A ambos nos mando a callar la señora Akane al chitarnos con demasiada fuerza y señalando el cartel de «absoluto silencio» en el extremo de su escritorio.

Nos encogimos de hombros y cubrimos nuestras bocas con la mano. De soslayo miré el celular y me percaté que la llama había cesado.

—¿Será que si haya muerto en manos de Sasuke? —inquirió Kiba muerto de la curiosidad.

—Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo —dije juguetona.

Localicé rápidamente el contacto de Sasuke y le envíe un mensaje.

 _¿Está todo bien? ¿Quieres que te_  
 _ayude a enterrar el cuerpo_  
 _de mi primo? ;)»_

A los pocos segundos me contestó.

 _«_ _Con tu menudo cuerpo dudo_  
 _que seas de gran ayuda,_  
 _mínimamente podrías cargar_  
 _las palas_ _._

 _¡Oye! Aunque no lo creas, puedo_  
 _cargar el peso de una persona. Soy bastante fuerte »_

 _«_ _Digamos que te creo, ¿qué_  
 _pasaría si te rompes en dos_  
 _cuando lo cargues?_

 _«_ _Como una tablita. Tendría que_

 _repararte con saliva y sudor._

 _Eres un... »_

 _«_ _Sí, lo soy. Hablemos en la noche,_  
 _estoy ocupado_ _._

Su basto cortó en la conversación reflejó su humor. Apenas y me respondió los mensajes, lo dejé pasar. Pasaba a un estado gruñón en cuestión de minutos que era sorprendente. Observé la pantalla una vez más y lo dejé apoyada en la mesa, ahí permanecería sin más distracciones hasta terminar de estudiar el lenguaje de señas.

Respetaría su petición. Después de todo, me mantiene más ocupada la sorpresa en la que estoy preparando.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió Kiba.

—Sobrevivirá —aseguré sonriente.

* * *

Regresé a casa por la tarde. Realmente no pensaba en hacerlo hasta la noche como días anteriores, pero Sasori me aseguró que Kizashi no había aparecido y nadie lo vio por los alrededores. Era como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, nadie sabía nada de él.

Si era el caso, podría estar en casa hasta que Sasuke viniese el fin de semana a llevar parte de la mudanza en su camioneta. Él propuso que me fuera ese mismo día y dejaría en casa de mis tíos, mientras movilizaban todo para el traspaso de preparatoria e Itachi-san tuviera en condiciones su departamento para ser nuevamente habitable. No pasaría más de una semana más.

La situación se me antojaba ansiosa. No podía dormir bien durante las noches. Pase a que sé que es lo mejor para nosotros, la renuencia atacaba mi mente. Después de vivir toda una vida en el pueblo, nos mudarías a la ciudad a probar suerte.

No, más bien, a mejorar.

Trataba de convencerme con esa convicción, cada vez me resultaba más fácil creerlo y aceptarlo. Más, sin embargo, el miedo embarga mis sentidos y no me deja pensar con claridad.

—¿Eres tú, Sakura? —preguntó mi hermano desde la sala.

—Sí, estoy aquí.

Agité la cabeza, basta. Serenate, serenate.

Avancé a la sala topandome con varias cajas de cartón con los pliegues abiertos. Encima relucían las letras que seleccionaban el tipo de artículos que yacían dentro, alcance a los jarrones verdes de mamá y portarretratos.

Cada vez la casa se iba haciendo más solitarias sin los recuadros colgado de las paredes, pronto no habría ningún rastro o prueba de que habitamos allí; todo quedaría a la deriva. Una fuerte sensación de melancolía me atacó, la reprimí mucho antes que se afianzara a mi cabeza y no me permitiera dormir en la noche.

Sasori estaba desarmando la mesita, sentado en el suelo y concentrado en su labor hasta que llegué. Alzó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa. Mentiría si no aceptara que se veía más positivo y lleno de anhelo, no sólo se trataban de mí, él y Karin tendría mejores oportunidades de crecimiento profesional.

—No hemos tenido tiempo para cocinar, encargamos pizza. Te dejamos tus rebanadas en el microondas.

Asentí, no dejaba de mirar a mi alrededor.

Despejé mis pensamientos.

—Espero que sea de pepperoni —advertí esquivando las cajas para ir a la cocina.

—Pedimos mitad y mitad por Karin. Ni loco me rebajaría a la piña. Que asqueroso.

Una de las cosas que odio en el mundo, y cual comparto con mi hermano mayor: la piña en una pizza. ¿Cómo podían combinar queso y piña en una pizza y pretender que sepa delicioso? Simplemente no me parecía posible, en mi cabeza esos dos ingredientes no deberían estar junto nunca, y punto.

Tras verificar con sospecha de que eran de pepperoni, seleccioné los minutos en el teclado y me moví por la cocina en busca de zumo.

Era uno de los lugares intactos. Por lo pronto se llevarían las cosas pequeñas de las habitaciones y la sala, lo que se pudiera guardar en cajas. Los muebles se quedarían resguardados aquí, al parecer el departamento de Itachi estaba amueblado. Vendríamos a buscarlos una vez que tuviéramos nuestra propia casa.

—¿Cómo está mamá? —pregunté al no verla. Seguramente estaba durmiendo.

Sasori tardó en responder, se adentró a la cocina en busca de un vaso con agua.

—Bien... bastante bien —Por la forma vacilante en que lo dijo no me convenció.

El pitido del microondas interrumpió lo que iba a decir. Abrí el compartimiento y saqué cuidadosamente el plato, el olor llegó a mi nariz, irresistible queso fundido y pepperoni cocido. Partí un pedazo, viendo el queso extender, y sólo cusndo le di una mordida, retome el hilo de mi pregunta.

—¿Estás seguro? No parece muy convencido. —Lo miré de reojo mientras masticaba.

Frunció el entrecejo y se acercó un poco más, inclinándose de lado.

—Escucha... Mamá parece reconocernos.

—Ella nunca ha olvidado que somos sus hijos.

—No me refiero a eso. —Apretó los labios y dejó el vaso vacío sobre la encimera, y movió su mano—. Entre ratos parece reconocer la realidad: que yo soy un adulto al igual que Karin, que tu vas a la preparatoria y no a la primaria. Al igual lo que sucedió con... Ese hombre, ¿entiendes?

¿Qué diantres decía? Lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios separados, tratando de emitir alguna palabra. ¿Acaso esto es posible? ¿En verdad mamá nos reconocía como tal?

Me quedé en blanco, relacionando los acontecimientos más recientes y de impacto. El altercado de Kizashi, ella hablaba con firmeza y parecía reconocer el tiempo. Incluso aquella ocasión en la mañana lo recordó y me reconfortó, no profundice mucho su actitud, sinceramente.

—¿Acaso dices qué... hay esperanza para ella?

Las pupilas de Sasori se expandieron y aspiró con fuerza.

—Tal vez, quiero creer que sí, pero no hay que hacernos ilusiones porque...

Se calló. De igual manera mi humor no mejoró, todo lo contrario: me dio un golpe directo al recordatorio de la otra enfermedad física de mamá. Leucemia. Sí, por su puesto. En dado caso que recuerde, no sería por mucho tiempo ya que recaería en cama. Siendo así, ella no...

Agité la cabeza, intentando no pensar en la muerte.

Jamás lo aceptaré.

—¿Hace cuanto qué hablamos con mamá sobre las quimioterapias? —pregunté.

—Hace un mes —respondió, moviéndose al otro extremo de la cocina y desde ahí me miró—. Sé lo que piensas, dejemos que se recupere de sus memorias y trataremos de convencerla. ¿Vale? Pero no te ilusiones.

No de ilusiones. Claro.

Era difícil no hacerlo.

Centrada estaba en mis pensamientos que apenas me percaté de la presencia de Karin poco después, volví a la realidad cuando dio un aplauso frente a mi rostro. Di un respingo y grité, recargándome de la encimera con las manos apoyadas, su risa inundó la cocina e incluso me pareció escuchar a Sasori carcajear.

—¡Karin! —La fulminé con la mirada.

Ella seguía riéndose.

—Lo siento, es que no me hacías caso —decía entre risas, acomodándose su larga melena pelirrosa. Me fijé que no traía su típica chaqueta café sobre su top negro dejando a la vista su ombligo, si no, una blusa azul de botones de manga larga seguramente venía del trabajo.

—Estaba pensando...

—¿Por fin? —Siguió burlándose, la miré feo—. Bien, bien. Te decía que el señor Taiki ya tiene lista tu maleta para que vayas a recogerla y empaques tus cosas.

Oh, cierto. Antier tuve la intención de comenzar a empacar lo esencial de mi habitación, me percaté de que mi maleta sufrió una lesión: se rompieron las rueditas. No estaba de lujo para comprar una nueva, y, además, no tenía otro defecto visible. Así que la llevé con el señor Taiki cual hace reparaciones a lo que sea que se le pusiera en frente. Me aseguró de que podía repararlo en un día.

Lo había olvidado.

—Iré a recogerlo, regresaré más tarde.

* * *

 _ **.**_  
 _ **Sasuke**_  
 _ **.**_

—¿Aún sigues enojado por qué te robe el celular?

Le lancé a Naruto una mirada desquiciante y lo ignoré de nuevo. No estoy de humor para soportar sus idioteces.

Caminé de regreso al coche aparcado cerca de la entrada del estacionamiento de la facultad. A la par caminaban Naruto y Shikamaru, yo iba en medio de ellos. Por más que les mostré mi peor cara y les hice una seña obscena, no se apartaron y platicaron normalmente.

No olvidé el episodio de hace unas horas. Lo desquiciado que me volví cuando descubrí lo que hizo el estúpido de Naruto.

En serio, ¿a quién se le ocurre robar mi celular? Alguien con irremediables ganas de morir, es seguro. La paciencia y tolerancia son dos rasgos que carezco encarecidamente, y aún estaba tentado en asentarle un golpe a Naruto, y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque Shikamaru me detuvo.

¿Qué más daba darle un zape? Tuve que conformarme con eso y nada más.

—Sasuke, no tuve opción. —Seguía alegando en su defensa—. ¡No querías informarme sobre mi prima!

Volví a mirarlo enarcando una ceja. Por su puesto que no le diría nada porque no podía hablar, y, por otro lado, no me correspondía.

Desde que solté el detalle que la conocía, se la pasó acosándome por la facultad y mensajes haciéndome la barba para que soltara información. Pero decidí no hacerlo por respeto a Sakura, seguramente ella no quería que él se enterara y por eso no le contestaba los mensajes y llamadas. Y yo no soy nadie para intervenir en sus deseos, mantenerme al margen de esta discusión parecía lo correcto.

Y sucedió el robo frente a mis narices, y lo peor era que me distrajo con un maldito café americano que me regaló. Mi debilidad. Debí sospechar de ello, ya que actuó en cautela y sin mucho movimiento.

Apreté los dientes al recordarlo. Shikamaru preguntó algo como «¿Y tú celular?», mi cara fue de «sobre la mesa, junto a café...» ambos vimos dicho lugar vacío y rápidamente sospechamos de Naruto, fue el único que se acercó a nosotros.

Si pudiera gritar su nombre en rabia, lo hubiera hecho. Me límite a respirar furioso y lanzarme a los baños, lugar muy predecible.

—Ya no le digas nada —le dijo Shikamaru a su lado—. No tientes tu suerte, está pensando en golpearte.

 _Tienes mucha razón,_ pensé, mirándolo de reojo.

—¿Más que el zape? De todos modos, se enfureció más cuando le dije que iríamos juntos el sábado, ayudaré a la mudanza también.

Claro, perfecto, recordé sarcástico.

Cuando se enteró de que iría el fin de semana con la intención de traer las pertenencias de la familia Haruno, se puso insistente en que lo dejara acompañarme, diciendo cosas como «es mi deber como parte de la familia» o «no podrás cargar todo sólo de regreso». Al principio me negué rotundamente, considerando las posibilidades, pero después...

El mensaje de Sakura bastó para dejarlo que fuera conmigo en la camioneta.

A dos días, y ya me estaba reimplantando seriamente no llevarlo. O podría llevarlo, abandonarlo en una gasolinera en medio de la nada y todos estaríamos contentos.

—Naruto, estás cavando tu propia tumba, ¿lo sabías?

—¡Ja! Ni que tuviera tanta suerte. Ya dije que moriré después de tener mi propio portafolio, antes no.

Finalmente llegamos al coche, le quité los seguros automáticos y nos adentramos. Naruto se agazapó al asiento de copiloto y Shikamaru se deslizó en la parte de atrás. Tuve el impulso de empujar al rubio y dejarlo botado en la universidad, pero respiré hondo y encendí el auto. Les había dicho que les daría un aventón cerca de la casa de Naruto, así que lo cumpliría.

El trayecto fue muy ruidoso. Naruto encendió la radio buscando una estación adecuada, las noticias le parecieron un poco aburridas después de escuchar sobre el desperdició de las acciones comunista de los países bajos y lo cambió a otra estación. Después de unos segundos, los versos en ingles con voz graves inundaron el auto.

Suspiré. Extrañaba el silencio con el que manejaba todas las mañanas y tardes, pero... debo admitir que se sentía extraño que otras personas hablaran a mi alrededor y me incluyeran en sus conversaciones. Aún siendo limitada mi interacción, aportaba con gestos que eran bien recibidos y procesados.

Era algo completamente nuevo.

—¡Oh, maldición! —exclamó Shikamaru desde atrás cuando Naruto comenzó a cantar con su voz desafinada, lo hacía a propósito—. ¡Deja de torturarnos! ¡No merecemos que nos utilices de experimentos para ligae a las chicas!

Llegamos al distrito dónde vivía Naruto con una canción de los _The Beatles «Don't Let Me Down»_ cuando vimos algo inusual.

Aparqué a unas cuadras cerca de la casa de Naruto y quité los segundos automáticos. Segundos después, Naruto se encaramo a la ventanilla, sacando un poco su rostro y entrecerrando los ojos.

Enarqué una ceja por su repentina actitud, y cuando me volteó a ver, le hice un gesto de interrogación. Él tenía los ojos muy abiertos y su respiración se volvió versátil.

—Acabo de ver a Kizashi.

Arrugué el ceño e inmediatamente me fijé al frente. ¿Qué hacía ese hombre en Tokio? Identifiqué al que Naruto me señalaba con el dedo, traía puesto una camisa azul y caminaba a prisas por la banqueta. Desde ahí no se podía apreciar bien, pero noté el color de su cabello, parecía un castaño... no, era un color extraño.

—Perfecto. Que bien que esté rondando por aquí —alegó Naruto seriamente—. Ese maldito me va a conocer.

Salió del automóvil y se dirigió rápidamente a Kizashi.

Maldición. Irá a cometer una estupidez. Lo supe cuando vi sus intenciones grabadas en su forma de andar.

Mire a Shikamaru por el espejo retrovisor, ¿qué hacemos?

—Mierda, hay que detenerlo o cometerá una estupidez —dijo Shikamaru apresurado mientras abría la puerta.

Suspiré, tocándome las cienes con los dedos.

Era bien sabido del odio que Naruto le tiene a ese hombre, y si somos sinceros, yo también. De hecho, quisiera zamparle unos buenos golpes y así descargar mi propia furia, hacerle saber lo que Sakura sintió cuando él la aporreó sin piedad. Que se enfrentara con alguien que supiera regresarle los golpes.

Pero, como le prometí a mi hermano y madre, no me metería en problemas... _o trataría._ Sonreí un poco alentado por ese pensamiento.

Me apresuré a alcanzarlos, puse los seguros automáticos del auto y cerré la puerta. A grandes zancadas cubrí el perímetro que nos separaban. Naruto iba a prisas, estaba cerca de Kizashi y no había llamado su atención, pretendía hacer un ataque sorpresa.

Me adelanté a Shikamaru trotando, y lo tomé del hombro con fuerza, obligándolo a detenerse sin objeciones, me miró furioso e intentó avanzar, pero Shikamaru se interpuso en su camino.

Kizashi no se percató de esto y siguió andando, cojeando a su franco derecho.

—Piensa bien las cosas, no es solución golpearlo —dijo Shikamaru tras encararlo, firme lo detuvo del torso, yo seguía agarrándolo del hombro, casi enterrándole los dedos—. Empeoraras las cosas, podrías ir a parar a los amparos y sería un fastidio avisarle a Minato-san.

Naruto apretó los dientes.

—¡No me calmaré! ¡Ese maldito... merece una buena escarmienta! —gritó lo bastante alto para que llegara a oídos del susodicho que no estaba muy lejos de ahí—. ¡Te estoy hablando a ti, Kizashi! ¡Ven y enfréntame de una buena vez! ¡Te haré pasar el mismo infierno y lo pensarás dos veces antes de volver a tocar a Sakura!

Tuvimos que afianzar el agarré, impidiendo que avanzara más, sí que tenía fuerza. Varias personas se detenían a ver el alboroto, consternado y pensando en si irse o permanecer hasta que hubiera pelea.

¿No tenían algo mejor que hacer? ¿Solucionar sus vidas tal vez, en lugar de quedarse a observar una contienda?

Desde ahí, observé al hombre que se detenía paulatinamente, tras unos segundos en los cuales Naruto respiraba con fuerza y Shikamaru comenzaba a aflojar el agarre, Kizashi se viró a nosotros.

Nos quedamos impactados por el aspecto que presentó cuando pudimos verlo bien. Incluso Naruto se quedó estático.

Su rostro era irreconocible debajo de las bolsas azuladas, el párpado derecho rojo e hinchado cubría la visión y los puntos que iban desde la frente hasta la ceja. Labios partidos con restos de sangre seca y una gasa en la mejilla. Su ropa tenía vestigios de sangre representadas en manchas oscuras. Ni siquiera podía reconocer su expresión airada, me costó mucho hacerlo.

Carajo, se ve miserable.

Entendí la razón de su cojera: lo había golpeado. Recordé una ocasión en particular en una mis vueltas al hospital por las sesiones con Kakashi. Me había sentado en la sala de espera con las manos jugando mi mochila, reprochando mentalmente por el retraso de mi madre, entonces por la puerta ingresaron dos tipos. Uno gritaba desesperada por ayuda y venía arrastrando a cuestas el cuerpo moribundo de su compañero, cuyo rostro parecía una deformidad de sangre y bultos rojos. Horroroso y penoso, apenas se le identificaba.

El estado de Kizashi se parecía a ese hombre.

No supimos cómo reaccionar. Naruto volvió en sí, ladeando una mueca de satisfacción, y Shikamaru aflojó el agarré del torso creyendo que no haría nada.

Por mi parte, me mantuve quieto. Tratando de analizarlo, grabando cada rasgo y odiándolo en silencio.

—Parece que alguien se me adelantó —comentó burlón Naruto, pero seguía tenso.

Apenas se movió y nos miró uno por uno con su único ojo visible, se detuvo en mi dirección y me clavó su vista. Arrugue el ceñó en cuanto él gruñó y dio un paso al frente, me tensé y encuadre los hombros, desafiándolo con la mirada.

—Tú... ¿Quién demonios eres? —preguntó jocoso.

Pensé, remotamente, que se dirigía a alguien a mis espaldas pues veía a mi dirección con una mueca despreciable. Rechacé la teoría en cuanto giró su cuerpo a mi dirección y su único ojo reflejo despreció. ¿Me odiaba siendo la primera vez que nos veíamos? Era viceversa, yo detestaba a este imbécil por obvias razones.

Tocó a Sakura, y es imperdonable.

Reí internamente al ver su insistencia, podía esperar una eternidad por una respuesta que jamás saldrá de mis labios.

No hubo necesitad de seguir con la intriga, puesto que de repente alzó más la vista, murmuró algo que no alcanzamos a escuchar y comenzó a avanzar con más prisas, intentando correr pase a su cojera.

—¡Detente ahí, bastardo! —Alguien gritó desde atrás—. ¡Tienes que ver a nuestro al jefe!

Viré el rostro a mi costado, tres tipos con capuchas pasaron corriendo como balas para alcanzar a Kizashi que ya les llevaba ventaja, incluso estaba desapareciendo por unos de los callejones —¿cuándo llegó ahí? —. Les sería difícil alcanzarlo incluso si se apresuran.

Una cuarta entidad se detuvo a nuestra altura, la capucha la traía baja. Su rostro duro se ladeo a nosotros, no retrocedimos, pero tampoco dimos indicios de hablar primero. Por el porte y la ropa que traía puesto, daba un aire de malhechor. Unos ojos grises nos inspeccionaron con la mirada.

Tensé los músculos, no me inspiró confianza.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó Shikamaru después de analizarlo disimuladamente.

Me giré completamente al tipo que alzó un poco la mirada, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su sudadera. Optó por una pose fingida de despreocupación y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Conocen a ese hombre? —preguntó refiriéndose a Kizashi—. Tenemos asuntos económicos con él, y no me apetece dejarles mi presa. Nos debe más que su propia vida.

—¿Asuntos? Que va, solamente pasó corriendo y tumbo a nuestro amigo, y no se detuvo a disculparse —dijo Shikamaru dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Naruto, advirtiéndole muy sutilmente que no desmintiera.

Perfecto. Así lograría despistar a ese hombre que entrecerró los ojos de forma sospechosa.

—Tengo mal carácter, odio que me toquen —expresó dándole un manotazo a la mano de Shikamaru, muy real la actuación si me lo preguntan—. Ese maldito no sabe con quién se mete.

El sujeto no pareció muy convencido por las respuestas. Nos observó unos segundos más antes de dar por echo nuestra tetra, y sin decir más se alejó a paso apresurado mientras se colocaba la capucha para ocultar su identidad y pasar desapercibido entre los transeúntes.

Lo observé un poco más, tratando de identificar esa clase de mirada fría y distante. No ponía en duda que sí Naruto hubiera dicho algún dato que nos comprometiera, hubiera llamado a sus amigos y tal vez tener el mismo destino que Kizashi. La sensación de alerta no se fue por un buen rato, seguía a la defensiva.

—Que bizarro —dijo Naruto una vez que estuvimos en su casa, nos convenció de pasar por unos bocadillos y dispersar la tensión—. ¿Esos tipos serán los responsables del estado de Kizashi?

—No cabe duda de que se involucró en algunas apuestas, por el dinero que decían que les debía.

Lo medité, sentado en la sala, observando las fotografías en la repisa de arriba. El borrón rosa era la inconfundible cabellera de Sakura, unos años menor, sonriente a la cámara, a un lado Naruto le pasaba la mano por los hombros y alzaba su diploma de preparatoria.

Vagamente me pregunté cuando fue eso.

—Tal vez Kizashi volvió a sus malos pasos —dijo Kushina entrando a la habitación, ladeé el rostro deslumbrado por el intenso color de su cabello. Se sentó frente a mí, sonriéndome amablemente.

Naruto y Shikamaru no tardaron en incorporarse.

Me incliné un poco para escuchar con claridad, sospechando ligeramente a que se refería, ¿será que estuvo dentro de una pandilla o era un adicto a las drogas y juegos de azar?

—¿Malos pasos?

Kushina asintió con la cabeza.

—Antes de casarse con Mebuki era un adicto al póker, todos los fines de semana pasaba por el casino y no salía de ahí hasta el amanecer —explicó, mientras entrelazaba sus manos en el regazo, su gesto se volvió pensativo—. Varias veces Mebuki lo sacó a rastras y amenazó en terminar su compromiso si no se controlaba, Kizashi la amaba tanto en ese entonces que no lo pensó dos veces y decidió darle fin a su vicio. Fue unos meses antes que se casaran.

Claro, fue años antes, el amor predominaba en aquel entonces. No como ahora, que incluso atacaba a su propia hija, blasfemando al "amor" que una vez le tuvo a Mebuki.

—Y piensas que pudo haber retomado su vicio especulando con los "asuntos contables" que mencionaron esos tipos —acertó Shikamaru.

—O podría tratarse de cualquier otra cosa, como un préstamo —alegó Naruto, no muy convencido.

Negué con la cabeza y fruncí el ceño. Un vicio podía consumirte si no lo controlabas, especialmente relacionado con la avaricia, las cosas que anhela el lado más oscuro de nuestro corazón. Si no te sobrepones a la emoción, te tragaba sin compasión, borrando al viejo hombre.

En la estación de policía siempre caían personas que prefieren mantenerse tras las rejas para esconderse de sus cobradores, ellos no podían entrar a ese lugar y acabar lo que comenzaron. Les daba un plazo seguro, uno días más para conseguir el dinero.

Saqué una lapicero y papel de mi pantalón y escribí: " _cuando un adicto vuelve a retomar un vicio, es difícil salir de ahí"._

—Ciertamente —contribuyó Kushina después de leerlo—. Pienso que desde esa noche vino a la ciudad en busca de más opciones de esconderse. La casa dónde viven en el pueblo fue de mi tío, se la dejó a Mebuki. Él prácticamente no tiene nada ni nadie en este mundo.

—Ni dónde caerse muerto. —Naruto sonrió satisfecho—. Se lo merece por imbécil.

—Naruto, no hay que desearle mal a nadie. Se te puede revertir —le riñó su madre frunciendo el ceño.

Estuve de acuerdo con Naruto, se lo merecía. No daba ni pena y lástima que no tuviera dónde caerse muerto.

Sin embargo, lo que no me dejaba tranquilo, era la situación. Si Kizashi estaba involucrándose en aquel submundo oscuro y peligroso, ¿Sakura se vería afectada? El pensamiento me perturbó por unos instantes.

Kizashi podría deber una fuerte cantidad de dinero, y ellos no tenían ninguna clase de reparo en cobrárselas con la familia, de alguna u otra forma sabía dónde vivían.

¿Correrían alguna clase de peligro?

Cerré los ojos, en la espera de que estuviera en lo incorrecto.

* * *

 **.**  
 **Sakura**  
 **.**

Mientras jalaba la maleta por la calle en dirección a casa, me llegó un extraño mensaje de Sasuke. Simplemente preguntaba si me encontraba bien.

 _Estoy perfectamente. Fui por_  
 _la maleta que mandé a reparar,_  
 _cruzar un puente no debe suponer ningún_

 _peligro mortal._ _¿Por qué lo preguntas?»_

 _ **«Nada en particular. Asegúrate de empacar todo.**_

 _Sí, como digas mandón... Y sólo_  
 _para cerciorarme, ¿mi primo_  
 _sigue vivo?»_

 _ **«Lo descubrirás en dos días.**_  
 _ **Si llego sin él te diré dónde**_  
 _ **escondí su cuerpo.**_

Sonreí divertida por su especial humor. En el tiempo que he platicado con él por mensajes, cada día lo sentía más familiar, siempre había algo nuevo por descubrir. No podía esperar de la emoción a que llegara el sábado y le mostrara mi saludo en su lenguaje de señas. ¿Qué expresión pondría?

Desde esa ocasión especulaba en cada una de las posibilidades.

Guardé mi celular en el bolsillo de mi short y avancé por la calle, las rueditas dejaban un pequeño camino de tierra y polvo al pasar. Le noche se ceñía sobre mi, en el horizonte vestigios de colores naranjas se asomaban entre las montañas; extrañaría este paisaje dentro de poco, no podía imaginar cómo sería la vida allí.

Me asustaba lo desconocido.

La gran ciudad, la tan añorada... que sería mi nuevo hogar. Ya no perteneceré aquí, ya no veré los campos de flores coloridos en pleno brote de primavera, o el cambio de hojas en los árboles con la llegada del otoño y la nieve de invierno que congelaría el lago y se podría patinar en él.

Suspiré largamente. Lamentarme me traería más resistencia.

Llegué al puente y vi a alguien familiar avanzar desde el otro extremo, agarrada del pasamano, casi arrastrándose. Con la oscuridad a mi alrededor y los faroles apenas encendiéndose, apenas la identifique.

Era Tenten.

Dudé un segundo, cual bastó al ver que tambaleaba a su costado y casi caía a las vigas. Dejé de lado mi maleta y corrí a su dirección, sosteniéndola justo a tiempo cuando sus piernas parecieron fallar.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunté preocupada.

Tenía la cabeza gacha, dio un respingo al escuchar mi voz y la elevó de sopetón. Asombrada y sin habla, solamente asintió con la cabeza y me permitió sostenerla en brazos. No importó nada, ni que me haya evitado durante días y su actitud cortante, me concentré en ayudarla a levantarse, en silencio.

—Sabes —dijo en cuanto comenzamos a caminar en dirección a su casa—, nunca hagas cosas que no quieres por amor, es la peor equivocación que puedes cometer.

La miré de soslayo, apenas y daba pasitos. Daba gracias que estuviéramos cerca de su casa.

Dirigí mi vista al frente y jalé con la otra mano la maleta. Pensé en dejarla en medio del puente y volver por ella después, pero no sabía si seguiría allí para entonces, era doble carga.

—Aún no me has dicho que te sucede, casi te desmayas allá atrás.

—No he comido bien últimamente —rezongó, aferrándose más a mí.

—¡Debes comer más! De ahora en adelante asegúrate de hacerlo o enfermaras.

Después de unos segundos, se detuvo y me abrazó, quedé estática y lentamente le devolví el abrazo, feliz y regocijante de que por fin me hablara. Ya no importaba que la impulso a hacerlo, simplemente... no concibo este enfado, ni siquiera sé en realidad que lo provocó.

—Perdóname por ignorarte —pidió a voz de hilo—, pero creo que sería mejor guardar un poco la distancia los primeros meses que estés en Tokio.

Me quedé helada después de sus palabras.

—¿Por qué? Tenten, ¿sucedió algo con tus padres o hermano? Puedes contarme.

—No se trata de eso —dijo muy segura, se separó de mí, sonriendo con debilidad y cansancio que jamás reflejó antes en sus ojos—. Como te dije, no hagas cosas que aborrezcas por amor.

—¿Es... algún chico que te gusta? ¿Te hizo daño?

Ella se rio.

—A estas alturas, ya no estoy con él por amor, sé que le hago daño a alguien más. —Sus ojos brillaron, acuosos y tristes. Me miró sin dejar de sonreír con tal emoción en su semblante—. Se trata de un asunto más delicado.

—Me estás asustando —aseguré sin dejar de avanzar, faltaba poco para llegar—. ¿Te involucraste en algo peligroso?

No dijo nada. Y no insistí, el nudo en mi garganta no me dejó pensar con claridad.

—¿Ya terminaste oficialmente con Neji? —me preguntó seriamente.

Negué con la cabeza, era otro asunto que debo resolver antes de irme. Esperaba que él apareciera antes para hacerlo oficial, tenerlo cara a cara y soltarlo.

Llegamos a su casa en unos minutos, la dejé apoyada en la puerta y nos quedamos en silencio por unos instantes, nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos alegres. Por un momento llegué a pensar que Tenten se había enojado conmigo anteriormente, pero ahora me queda en claro que no fue esa la razón por la que me evitaba.

Había algo detrás de su actitud.

—El sábado por la tarde Takeshi-san dará una fiesta en su casa a tu honor —dijo Tenten tras acomodarse el cabello que lo traía suelto, la miré dudosa.

Takeshi era el único hijo a una familia rica que decidió asentarse en lo más apartado del pueblo, nadie sabía exactamente a que se dedicaban sus padres y había muchas especulaciones puesto que casi no estaban en casa; y él aprovechaba de su ausencia para dar grandes fiestas. Al estar un poco lejos de los ojos curiosos, la mayoría iba a sus fiestas a ingerir alcohol y pasar el rato, hasta que no recordaban ni sus nombres.

Un par de veces fui a sus fiestas, no asistí a otras por falta de tiempo y ganas, prefería pasar la noche cuidando de mamá cuando Sasori o Karin no llegaban temprano.

Me sorprendió enormemente que sea a mi honor. Los chismes corren rápido por el pueblo y ya era un secreto el motivo por el cual me mudaré a la ciudad.

—¿Para mí? Ni siquiera lo conozco bien. Solamente hemos cruzado un par de palabras en la escuela.

—Él me lo dijo hoy, de todos modos iba a hacerlo, y que mejor que fueras la invitada de honor ya que será la última vez que estarás por aquí. —Se encogió de hombros, y después sus ojos relucieron, ansiosos—. Anda, vamos. Será la última vez que nos veremos por un largo tiempo.

—Pero ese día vendrán por la mudanza —expresé, aunque me estaba convenciendo.

¿Qué más daba? Un poco de diversión no vendría mal.

—Sasori y Karin pueden encargarse de ello.

—Bueno, sí, pero... vendrá un amigo al pueblo. Es Sasuke...

Tenten parpadeó y asintió sin borrar su expresión. Vi sus ojos relucientes de curiosidad y por saber más.

—Es una buena oportunidad para presentármelo, ¿Qué dices? —Juntó las manos frene a mí, y puso unos ojos de corderito.

Me insistió una y otra vez, utilizando argumentos sumamente válidos.

—Argg, ¡Bien, iré! De todos modos, no creó que les afecte a mis hermanos mi ausencia.

—¡Sí! —gritó ella, emocionada. Su movimiento brusco le causo una mueca, apenas perceptible—. Entonces, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

Mi último día en la preparatoria.

Le brindé un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Pase a sus palabras confusas de mantenernos distantes al estar en Tokio, me seguía preocupando. Me despedí y comencé a avanzar por la calle, en dirección a mi casa, ya no tendría que cruzar el puente, utilizaría una vía más corta para llegar más rápido.

—Sakura —me llamó.

Detuve mi andar, y ladeé la cabeza a su dirección. Me miraba de una forma extraña y culpable.

—Te prometo que, si se vuelve insoportable de cargar, te lo contaré.

Le sonreí infundiéndole valor sabiendo a que se refería.

—Estaré esperando.

Y seguí caminando.

Me intrigaba de sobremanera saber por la identidad del chico de la cual habló Tenten. Debía ser alguien que conocía, todos en este pueblo saben de identidades entre sí, o por lo menos la mayoría. Por eso identificamos cuando pasan los turistas, especialmente por el acento diferente en su forma de hablar.

Sólo esperó que no le perjudique, me desgarraría de dolor si algo malo le llegase a suceder a mi mejor amiga.

Al llegar a casa, me tumbe en la cama dejando que mi cuerpo se hundiera en el colchón. Mi amado colchón. Di vuelta por la cama y me quedé mirando la ventana, por fin podía ver las estrellas brillando en lo alto del cielo.

Agarré el celular de mi bolsillo y busqué el contacto de Sasuke. Me faltaba hacerle una pequeña pregunta, lo había incluido en mis planes sin siquiera consultárselo. De cualquier universitario esperaría un «sí» rotundo, pero Sasuke no era una persona corriente. No.

Era especial. En muchos sentidos, y por su actitud todavía no he deducido tal aspecto de su gusto.

Dudosa y con un extraño nerviosismo, le envíe el mensaje.

 _¿Estás despierto?»_

Contestó unos minutos después.

 _ **« Desgraciadamente, estoy**_  
 _ **terminando un estresante**_  
 _ **proyecto**_ _ **importante para mañana.**_

 _Je... Que tortura. Bie_ n, _Ya no te_  
 _distraigo más_ _y_ _termina tu trabajo »_

 **«** _ **No eres una distracción.**_  
 _ **¿Querías decirme algo?**_

 _ **« Después de las 12 no estoy**_  
 _ **disponible para nadie.**_

 _ **« Ni si quiera para mi perro.**_

 _¿Y qué te mantendrá tan ocupado_  
 _que ni siquiera atenderás_  
 _a Hunter?»_

 _ **«Lo que todo universitario**_  
 _ **hace después de terminar**_  
 _ **su día de infierno: dormir.**_

Me reí, ¿estaba intentando ser gracioso?

 _Parece que alguien ya está_  
 _de mejor humor»_

 _ **«Te sorprendería saber**_  
 _ **lo que hace un cigarro y**_  
 _ **ver a Hunter hacer maldad a**_  
 _ **las personas.**_

 _ **«Es mi pan de cada día.**_

Por su puesto, ver la desgracia ajena de los demás debía ser gracioso para él. Su humor satírico era impredecible.

Volví a dudar. Debía aprovechar su buen humor para convencerlo.

 _De la escala del 1 al 10, ¿qué_  
 _tanto de gusta ir a fiestas? »_

Su respuesta fue inmediata.

 _ **« 0 y punto. Y no por la**_  
 _ **razón que tú crees.**_

 _ **« Las chicas borrachas me acosan**_  
 _ **toda la noche, es muy molesto**_  
 _ **su insistencia y que terminen vomitándome encima.**_

Comprendí lo que decía. Acosado por chica, no soy ignorante a su atractivo, incluso puedo asegurar que... al verlo, seguramente me dejaría deslumbrada como la primera vez. Sin la gorra que utiliza siempre, se ve mucho más...

Agité la cabeza al percatarme el rumbo de mis pensamientos.

 _Y si tengo un ligero cambio de_  
 _planes el sábado por la_  
 _noche que te incluye...»_

 _ **«¿Quieres que te acompañe?**_  
 _ **Puedo hacer una excepción**_  
 _ **si...**_

 _ **«... Aceptas ser mi acompañante**_  
 _ **en una**_ _ **gala**_ _ **benéfica**_  
 _ **el próximo mes.**_

Me quedé en blanco, leyendo su mensaje una y otra vez. Pensando en las posibilidades, sentí el calor en mis mejillas y dejé caer el celular a un lado, esperando que esa sensación extraña y cálida en mi pecho cesara por completo.

¿Estaba insinuando una cita?

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Fue una actualización full, les dije que ya tenía casi todo el capítulo, solamente corregí algunos errores, perdonen si ven uno, a veces se me escapan de mis ojos XD_

 _Bueno, con referente al capítulo, Sakura decidió aprender el lenguaje de señas para acercarse más a Sasuke, ya se empieza a ver el interés, aunque sea mínimo por él. No es ignorante a su atractivo Uchiha -risas- ya sólo es cuestión de tiempooooo_

 _¿Qué dicen de Kizashi? Ese hombre se está tornando un poco misterioso y problemático. ¿Alguien se dio cuenta de un detalle en particular en esa escena? ¿Nadie? -c larga a llorar-_

 _Conforme a Tenten, conocemos un poco más de ella, de la situación. Aunque todavía no lo he dicho a ciencia cierta, muchas ya saben de quién se trata. Pero la incógnita surgió ahora, ¿ya no lo ama? ¿Por qué sigue con él?_

 _Muchas preguntas, myaakakka._

 _Este capítulo es un poco largo, en compensación a que no sé cuando les traeré la próxima actualización. Empezaré mis días de infierno XD_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer, votar y comentar! Me alegra leer sus ideas y teorías, al final ¿quién acertará? Pronto se descubrirá ¡Les amo 3!_

Alela-chan fuera.


	16. (15) ¿Se puede romper un corazón roto?

_|15| ¿Se puede romper un corazón roto?_

°  
 **Sasuke**  
°

 _Estoy sentando en una silla. A vista de cualquiera pareciera una silla aburrida: de madera y color azul, sin nada en especial. Nada que ofrecer más que un asiento incomodo si estás más de dos horas sentado, las nalgas se entumecen y la espalda te duele cuando mueves la mitad del cuerpo._

 _Pero para mí no es así. Conozco esta silla desde hace un mes, vengo dos días a la semana, me siento aquí a rasgar la superficie con mis uñas, como consecuencias toda la orilla se asoma el color verdadero de la silla, cremoso y las astillas entraban por mis uñas. Igual la primera vez dibujé a Rex en el respaldo con un crayón rojo. Lo extraño, desde el día en que encontré a papá en el suelo no lo he vuelto a ver_.

 _La silla ya me es familiar._

 _Ya es mía._

 _Escuché a alguien frente a mí, una señorita bonita se sienta en la otra silla roja y me pregunta cosas. Apenas le vi su rostro ovalado y pequeño, con sus labios carmín y una sonrisa gentil. Aparté rápidamente la mirada y comencé en rasgar la silla. Quiere saber mi color favorito, lo pienso un momento y yo me agacho a recoger la pieza de LEGO color roja para mostrárselo. Después continúa con otras preguntas y, si yo no encuentro el objeto a la vista, voy a la mesita y escribo la respuesta, vuelvo a sentarme y se la enseño._

 _Así es la rutina en los días que vengo. Intentando por todos los medios decir algo, pero siento que las palabras se traban en mi garganta y no salen. Así que me apoyo con los objetos y la escritura, mamá dice que tengo una caligrafía clara y bonita, por eso me esfuerzo en escribirlo bien._

 _—Sasuke, ¿tienes miedo de hablar? —me pregunta, incluso su voz era gentil y calmada._

 _Fruncí el ceño y dejé de rasgar la silla. No me daba miedo hablar como hace unas semanas cuando vi a papá llegar a casa con las vendas alrededor de sus muñecas; pensé que se enfadaría conmigo por gritar ese día, pero en cambio corrió a mi llorando y me abrazo, pidiéndome disculpas._

 _Quise preguntarle porqué se_ _disculpaba_ _, pero_ _las palabras no salieron de mi boca. Las sentí trabadas en la garganta y por más que abría la boca no dije nada._

 _Después de pensar en ello, niego con la cabeza y me incliné a escribir en la libreta apoyada en mis rodillas. Luego se lo mostré esperando a que comprendiera._

"Quiero cantarle a papá para que se recupere pronto del corazón _". Mamá me dijo que papá estaba un poco enfermo del corazón y tengo que cantarle para que ya no estuviese triste. Por eso intento esforzarme al máximo_ _para hablar._

 _—¿Una canción? —Asiento a su pregunta—. ¿Podrías enseñarme cómo se canta?_

 _Empiezo a balancearme al frente, abriendo y cerrando la boca intentando cantar las palabras que a papá le gusta. Es una canción que mamá compuso para mí con el piano, mi hermano igual tiene una canción; pero me gusta más la mía. La aprendí a cantar y a tocar el piano para acompañarlo._

«Las estrellas cantan esta noche celebrando el nacimiento de un ser pequeño y sin color. Hecho un ovillo llegaste al mundo reclamando lo que es tuyo. Tus orbes oscuros reflejan las luces del cielo, como tributo a tu vida...» _canto en mi mente mientras intento tarantear la canción con mi voz._

 _No sale nada._

 _Después de eso la señorita bonita llama a mis padres al consultorio y me manda a jugar con los carritos en medio de la sala. En el cesto hay un peluche parecido a Rex y no dudé en agarrarlo, pero no tiene el ojo de botón. Frunzco el ceño y lo dejo de nuevo en el cesto, no es mi mejor amigo, yo tengo el mío en casa, mamá dijo que lo estaba reparando._

 _Escucho un sollozo a mis espaldas y volteo disimuladamente. Sé que a papá no le gusta que me entrometiera en conversaciones de adultos. Dudo en hacerlo al ver a mi mamá llevar las manos a la cara, ambos están de espaldas. Vi a la señorita bonita que tiene un gesto comprensible._

 _—Ténganle paciencia. Les recomendaré a un especialista en estos casos, él podrá ayudarles más._

 _Después de que terminaran de hablar, mamá me llama y voy corriendo. Me despido de la señorita bonita con la mano y me devuelve el gesto con una sonrisa cálida. Me agrada mucho._

 _Nos dirigimos al coche, tomo de las manos de cada uno y doy saltos a las líneas de la banqueta. Trato de no hacer mucha presión en la de papá, ha de dolerle mucho la herida. Mamá fue la única que me habla, tiene los ojos llorosos y me pregunta que quiero de comer._

 _En cambio, papá estuvo en absoluto silencio mientras conducía y no me miró. Temía que me regañara por no hablar, pero tampoco comentó nada al respecto. Cuando llegamos a casa ignora a mamá cuando lo llama por su nombre y se va directo a las escaleras con un temple indescifrable y serio. Sus gestos duros apenas repararon en mí._

 _Yo me quedo con mamá en la sala a la espera que llegara Itachi y jugara conmigo, desde que no iba a la escuela las tardes son aburridas sin mi hermano. Noto que mamá parecía más distraída de lo normal, incluso se le cae una taza y me sobresalto. Rápidamente me bajé de la silla y voy con ella._

 _Inmediatamente sus ojos llorosos se dirigieron a mí. Me asusto, ¿por qué llora? ¿Acaso le gusta mucho esa taza y está triste porque ya no la utilizará más? Quise decirle que cuando crezca le compraré muchas de ella._

 _Y de nuevo_ _las palabras no salieron._

 _Se agacha a mi estatura para verme fijamente a los ojos, tomándome por los hombros y clava sus ojos en mí._

 _—S-Sasuke, si no quieres hablar está bien, ¿sí? —Me dice acercándose a mí para abrazarme—. Si estar callado te hace sentir mejor está bien. No te preocupes por nada, papá y yo no nos enojaremos contigo, ¿vale?_

 _No comprendo mucho sus palabras, ¿acaso no nota que yo quiero hablar, pero no puedo hacerlo? Aun así, asiento con la cabeza dejándome envolver por su calor, se siente tan bien y sus brazos son un refugió para mí, me carga mientras entona mi canción. Su dulce voz me arrulla y su amor incondicional arropa mis temores._

 _—No tengas miedo porqué siempre estaré aquí..._

* * *

Soñar, o más bien recordar el comienzo de mi fatalidad me ponía de un humor de mierda. No se alejó de mi cabeza durante todo el maldito día atormentándome las horas de clase.

No estaba de humor para soportar a Naruto y Shikamaru y los evité toda la mañana. Fue un milagro que pudiera escapar de ellos en la salida, y a cambio recibí mensajes de ambos desde esa hora, los ignoré por un rato.

La opresión me acompañó de regreso a casa mientras manejaba. Pensé en algo para ocupar mi mente del recuerdo, dormir es una opción demasiado peligrosa por lo que lo deseché de inmediato. Por ello, agradecí enormemente al llegar a casa y ver la camioneta repleta de cajas cuales unos chicos metían rápidamente a nuestra casa.

Bajé del auto después de asegurar las puertas. Mamá estaba afuera dando las indicaciones de dónde poner las pertenencias de Itachi, eran las cosas que permanecieron arrumbadas en su departamento cuales ocupaban espacio y decidió traerlas a casa y resguardarlas en el ático.

Unos días atrás fui con ella a limpiar el departamento y dejarlo en condiciones para el fin de semana, por lo menos Sakura y sus hermanos no tendrían que esperar un mes para establecerse. Tal parece que Mikoto estuvo ocupada en sus días libres de la escuela, se encargó de llamar al plomero y al cerrajero para hacer los cambios en el departamento y mandar a pintar las paredes con un nuevo color amarillo para alegrar el ambiente.

Se volvió toda una _casera._

Además de ello, fue guía de Karin cuando arribó días atrás para agilizar los documentos de Sakura en la preparatoria más cercana a la universidad dónde se matriculó —ahí se reflejó cuán preocupada estaba la pelirroja por Sakura—. Estuvo toda la tarde en su compañía, y cuando regresó a casa, expresó que la muchacha era tan agradable y cómica. Su mirada se tornó triste al comentar que los moretones de su rostro aún eran visibles sin los lentes oscuros.

No quiero ni imaginarme como se verían los de Sakura a estas alturas.

—Con cuidado, esa caja tiene mi preciada colección de vasijas —expresó mamá al ver uno de los chicos maniobrar con la caja.

Me planté a su lado a observar cómo vociferaba gentilmente. La miré fijamente hasta que desplazó su vista a mí.

—Hola, hijo. Menos mal que llegas —dijo alegre y señalando su mejilla con un dedo.

Enrolé los ojos al saber que quería y le planté un escaso beso en dicha parte. No me importaba hacerlo frente a otros, con tal de ver la sonrisa en su rostro apaciguaba un poco mi culpa por no poder corresponder con palabras su cálida bienvenida.

Era lo único que podía hacer.

—¿Puedes dirigir adentro? Asegúrate que coloquen las cajas con cinta roja dónde les indiqué —pidió.

Asentí con la cabeza un tanto gustoso al encontrar mi distracción.

Esquivé ágilmente las cajas de la entrada, quité mis zapatos y fui directamente arriba. Me extrañé al no escuchar a Hunter, pero no tardé en descubrir que mamá cerró la puerta trasera. Sus lloriqueos se escuchan del otro lado, odiaba estar tanto tiempo en el patio. Lo he acostumbrado tanto a dormir conmigo que hacia berrinches.

Seguí al chico que ingresó a la habitación del fondo. Fue cuando maldije en mi mente y estuve tentando en dar media vuelta y regresar con mamá a intercambiar el trabajo. Bastó que los pasos se aproximaran a mis espaldas para dejarme de tonterías e ir hasta allí.

La habitación se utilizaba como un cuarto de estudio para mamá, aquí planificaba sus clases de música, un pizarrón suspendido en la pared derecha y un escritorio de frente con el librero del otro lado repleto de ejemplares. Al correr las cortinas, la luz iluminaba perfectamente todos los ángulos posibles. Era un espacio demasiado grande y no tendría problemas en compartir una parte con las cajas que se encargaban de apilar al fondo. Mamá ya encontrará el lugar indicado para todo.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas no reparar en el gran piano negro situado del otro costado, cerca de la ventana con la tapa baja. Llevaba mucho tiempo que no ponía un pie aquí y justamente por ese instrumento. Me traía recuerdos que prefería evitar a toda costa, aunque podía sonar un poco hipócrita de mi parte tomando en cuenta que trabajaba tocando ese instrumento.

Pero _no es el mismo_ con el que aprendí a tocar.

Y este fue lo único que mamá conservó de él.

De Fugaku.

Alejé mi vista bruscamente, no debía estar deseando un ataque de ansiedad. Los recuerdos no me ayudaban en nada. Los ignoraré y seguiré con lo mío.

Haciendo acopio de autocontrol, acomodé las últimas cajas en el rincón, asegurándome de que los nombres estuvieran a la vista por si mamá necesitaba algo de ellas. No revisé el contenido por temor a encontrar cosas indeseadas, sabía de ante mano que hay pertenencias de nuestra antigua casa.

Desde que Fugaku se largó me preguntaba muchas cosas con respecto a él. Trataba de evitarlo, pero en días como hoy, me carcomían las ansias de saber sus razones. ¿Qué pensó de lo que le dijo la psicóloga en ese momento? Fuese lo que fuese, sus pensamientos no pudieron ser factibles.

Nos abandonó dos días después.

—Es todo —dijo uno de los chicos dejando la caja pegado a la pared. Se volteó y elevó ambas cejas al ver que apenas lo miré. Seguramente mi rostro tenía la misma expresión que mamá decía que destilaba inconformidad o enojo, porque él habló después con cierta molestia en su voz—. Si hay algún problema o queja de nuestro servicio puedes llamar al número del boletín que les proporcionamos. ¿Necesita algo más?

Negué con la cabeza y, enrolando los ojos, el chico se marchó en silencio.

Le resté importancia y le di un vistazo rápido a mi alrededor y caminé hasta la puerta. Entre el umbral y el pasillo mis pasos dudaron un momento. No, rotundamente no regresaré a descargar mis frustraciones oprimiendo las teclas. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, resistiéndome en ceder a mis deseos.

No lo haría.

Sin darme cuenta, mis pies se movieron por sí solos dejándome frente al piano. Al abrir los ojos el aire a mi alrededor fue más denso, me costó respirar debidamente, como si una mano me sujetara con fuerza desde atrás, impidiendo acercarme más.

No lo tocaré, no lo haré.

No alzaré la tapa.

No miraré las teclas.

No me sentaré en el banco.

Mayormente mi mente era quién ganaba la partida al ignorar los deseos de mi corazón y saliendo victorioso. Este pedazo de carne no hacía más que ocasionarme desdichas, se oprimía cuando los recuerdos salían a flote e impedían que mi razón los bloquee, porque sabe que me hacen daño.

Y, sin embargo, una parte de mí quiere recordar.

Hoy ganó el corazón. Dejé que mis extremidades se movieran, sentado frente al piano me pareció más impotente del que suelo sentarme en el trabajo.

Era diferente, tanto en textura como en color, la esencia no era la misma. El otro contiene mis emociones más vivaces —las que murieron hace mucho— y mi lado hipócrita y mentirosa al mostrarle a medio mundo: «estoy bien, no intentó retomar la voz que perdí». Las melodías vivaces y alegres incitaban a bailes y canticos que atravesaban los oídos de quienes lo escuchaban para deleite.

En cambio, el que tenía al frente, encerraba todas mis frustraciones de adolescente. Antes de intentar suicidarme venía en las noches a tocar las melodías más nostálgicas y triste que aprendí en mis escasos años. Aquella partitura inconclusa dentro de la caja de madera en la esquina de mi armario, desechada como mis más profundos deseos.

Contenía mis gritos silenciosos, los que intenté sacar mientras tomaba las cuerdas de la guitarra de mi hermano, la misma que le regaló Fugaku; y encerrado en esta misma habitación, intenté acabar con mi vida al no ver otra opción para salir de mi horrible agonía. Escuchar a los demás hablar, verlos interactuar y mis amigos mismos alejarse por no ser tan interesante como ellos. Las burlas de ellos calando en lo profundo de mi cabeza y la propia incapacidad de enfrentar al mundo.

Me superó todo. No pensé en otra cosa más que terminar con todo.

Y ahora lo lamentaba profundamente.

Mis manos se movieron sobre el piano por voluntad, siguiendo el deseo de mi corazón por conectarme a la tristeza de mi corazón. Pocas veces lo hacía, no mostraba debilidad frente a mamá e Itachi para que ellos no se preocupaban más de lo necesario. No merecían más cargas. Reprimía mis emociones y las liberaba en vicios y miradas vacías; rechacé este método porque a la vez me recordaba a Fugaku.

Estar aquí era mi salvación.

Y también mi perdición.

La música se colaba por mis oídos, inundándome de un abrazante frío y soledad, igual al que reside en mi interior. Al principio mis dedos fueron vacilantes, como si se tratasen de un principiante, pero después mi pecho ardió y sucumbió, intentando romper mi corazón en mil pedazos.

Pero ¿se podía romper algo que ya estaba roto?

No, por supuesto que no.

Era el niño atrapado dentro del cuerpo de un joven desolado.

Me empapaba los recuerdos de mis propios pensamientos ruidosos.

Las voces sacuden mi mente, retrasos y palabras que intentaban darme alivio.

El dolor acuchilló un pedazo de mi corazón.

Retomé el último recuerdo de mi padre al cerrar los ojos. La mirada que padre me dirigió, el último abrazo que me dio en medio de la noche cuando lo vi partir creyendo ingenuamente que regresaría al día siguiente como siempre. Sus ojos negros llorosos y gimiendo por debajo al tomarme entre sus brazos con fuerza.

Sintiéndose una verdadera despedida.

 _«Perdóname, Sasuke..._ _»_

Jamás.

Abrí de sopetón los ojos y mis dedos se detuvieron sobre las teclas. Todo mi cuerpo se quedó paralizado, sus palabras martillaron mi mente. El aire me faltaba, ¿qué hacía aquí? Apreté los dientes con fuerza y aporré mis puños sobre las teclas, el sonido que produjo resonó más entre las paredes que se ceñían a mí como una prisión de mis propias dolencias.

 _¿Por qué, maldita sea? ¿Por qué tuviste que rendirte conmigo? Quizás si no te hubieras ido yo..._

No. El problema no era con él, ni con nadie.

Si no yo. Era el defectuoso. Era el inseguro al pensar que Naruto, Shikamaru y Sakura se hartarán de mí y terminarán alejándose como lo hizo Fugaku. Rindiéndose de mis escasas posibilidades de volver a hablar, haciéndome de lado poco a poco y no tendría las fuerzas o el valor para retenerlos.

Era cobarde por no esforzarme en ser positivo y tener una vida pasiva, ignorando las posibilidades por miedo a fracasar.

Era el desastre que nadie quería tener en su vida. Nadie. Si mi padre se rindió, ¿por qué no lo harían los demás?

A mi mente la sonrisa de Sakura trato de hacer espacio, sus ojos verdes vivaces de la vez que la vi en el hospital brillaban emocionados al verme. Y también cuando fui hasta su casa, a pesar de que la tristeza y el dolor inundaban su ser, permitió que estuviese cerca de ella.

Y no se olvidó de mí.

No me sobresalté a las lágrimas que recorrieron mis mejillas, hacía mucho que no las sentía sobre mi piel, me ahogaba tanta bruma en mi cabeza, me asfixiaba la agonía que de algún modo debía sacar. Enterré las uñas en mis palmas y limpié bruscamente mi rostro húmedo.

La furia se apoderó de mí.

Fugaku no merecía que lamentara su abandono y tampoco que cuestione desesperadamente sus acciones, ¿de qué me sirve ahora? A estas alturas de mi vida no necesitaba de él, ¿para que recordarlo con tanto dolor si no solucionará que mi voz volviera? Él no tuvo reparos en abandonarnos, fue un cobarde que decidió desguindarse por las consecuencias de sus actos.

Su corazón se volvió de piedra.

Y aquí, sentando frente al piano que le regaló a mamá, entendí porque ella no se deshacía del piano e Itachi conservaba la vieja guitarra colgada en su habitación, y tampoco el porque yo no me deshacía de las partituras de la caja escondida en mi armario.

Nos remontaba a Fugaku, a los tiempos en que éramos la familia feliz y unida.

Muy en el fondo, éramos masoquistas y lidiábamos con el dolor a nuestra manera.

Y no queríamos olvidarlo.

* * *

Tal parece que mamá no notó quiebre en la habitación, y si lo hizo, prefirió no comentar nada al respecto. Era imposible no escuchar el piano dentro de la casa, pero le pareció sensato no indagar sobre el tema.

Suspiré un poco tranquilo y agradecido. No le mentí. Hoy no tendría culpas.

Itachi no tardó en llegar a casa, se sentó en la silla pensativo y serio, a la espera de que mamá terminara de colocar los platos en la mesa. Seguramente venía pensando en algo relacionado con el trabajo no le interrumpí. Terminé de ayudar a mamá en acomodar los platos y no sentamos a compartir almuerzo. Pocas veces a la semana coincidíamos en horarios, y hoy era uno de esos días.

—Agradezcamos por la comida —dijo mamá.

Suprimí los labios y los escuché agradecer. Recordé que de niño lloraba mucho al no poder decirlo en voz alta, mamá solía decirme que con que lo pensara de corazón bastaba, a estas alturas me causaba una gracia agria.

Hunter llegó después de pasar la mañana en el patio trasero encerrado contra su voluntad, se metió debajo de la mesa como de costumbre a esperar un desafortunado pedazo de chuleta. Disimuladamente corté un pedazo y se lo lancé tan rápido que mamá apenas pudo detectarlo, me miró con ojos entrecerrados y yo me hice el desentendido.

—¿A qué hora te irás a Konoha? —me preguntó mi hermano.

Le devolví la mirada.

Para tener libre el fin de semana tuve que cubrir mis horas el lunes, martes y miércoles, Iruka no puso objeciones en acceder a prescindir de mi presencia, y cambié horario al que relevaba los fines de semana y accedió a cambiar turno. Me debía un favor por la ocasión anterior, así que era lo menos que podía hacer.

Alcé la mirada del plato dejando los cubiertos a un lado para utilizar mis manos.

— _"A las cinco"._

Itachi asintió.

—Llegarás alrededor de las diez, perfecto, es buena hora. ¿Estás seguro de que no irás sólo? —preguntó sospechoso.

Tan sólo recordarlo me daba dolor de cabeza. Por supuesto que no iré sin compañía, Naruto terminó por ensañarse y me lo repitió toda la semana que hasta tenía harto a Shikamaru. Le hice saber a mi hermano de Naruto y pude ver que estuvo más tranquilo, mamá ya sabía de todos modos.

Mastiqué sin prisas, tenía tres horas antes de que Naruto se plantará frente a la puerta y emprendiéramos el viaje. Le advertí que no trajera cosas innecesarias por el espacio de la camioneta. Había estado en contacto con Sasori y al parecer eran muchas cajas. Con suerte la camioneta de mamá es suficientemente grande como para albergar un batallón ahí dentro.

Suspiré.

—Sasuke. —me habló cuando terminamos de comer, se encontraba lavando los platos. Ladeo el rostro para verme—, ¿ya sabes la fecha exacta de la fiesta de caridad?

Atendí a mamá con un asentimiento de cabeza. Todos los años los organizadores de la celebración contactaban a Iruka para que presentara a su mejor pianista a tocar en la velada, justo en las subastas para menguar el ambiente. Mi compañero y yo teníamos ese trabajo u otros eventos, él asistió a un recital el mes pasado en representación del restaurante, y esta vez me tocaba a mí hacerlo.

Esos días me parecían bizarros, muchas personas alrededor congeniando con sus voces, un ambiente muy elegante y helado. Aunque Iruka me acompañaba, me sentía mejor con la presencia de mamá e Itachi. Ambos podíamos llevar dos personas como acompañantes, e Iruka siempre iba sólo —no estaba casado y tampoco tenía pareja—, así que no habría problema con el pase de Sakura.

Sakura.

De tan sólo pensar en mi atrevimiento me daban ganas de levantarme y estrellar mi cabeza en la pared. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando cuando le escribí? Admitía que me deje llevar por mi propio impulso y mis emociones cuando me dijo que le acompañase a la fiesta del sábado. Aunque por entrada lo pensé mucho porque no me entusiasmaba asistir a ese tipo de reunión, pero ella iría y me lo había pedido. La conversación fue tan fluida y me sentí en confianza en invitarla de regreso.

Segundos después, al percatarme del error, me arrepentí e intenté reparar mis palabras, no estaba listo para recibir la negación de su parte. Estuve a punto de borrar el mensaje, con suerte y no lo había leído.

Pero ella contestó antes de que pudiera hacer.

 _«Acepto ir contigo»._

Regresé a la realidad al ver que mamá esperaba una respuesta.

Carraspeé intentando disimular mi distracción y moví mis manos.

— _"Dentro de un mes o quizás menos"._

—Bien, avísame una semana antes para que organicé mis clases —dijo sonriente. A ella le gustaba ir para verme tocar el piano.

Miré a Itachi que cerraba el refrigerador después de hacerse de un vaso con judo, al reparar que lo miraba, tragó impaciente y me miró apenado.

—Aún no puedo decirte si iré o no. Estaré ocupado en los siguientes días.

Enarqué las cejas, sorprendido.

—¿Tienes un caso? —preguntó mamá con mi expresión. Cerró el grifo a prisas y se secó las manos en el mandil.

Itachi asintió dejando en la mesa el vaso, parecía complacido.

—Ayer Shisui me llamó a su oficina para darme la noticia de que consiguió que me aceptaran en el departamento de Delitos Mayores junto a su mejor equipo.

Casi me atraganté con el pedazo de carne que estaba masticando. Mis ojos se enfocaron en su rostro que pronto fue interrumpido por una sonrisa ladina y llena de satisfacción, no pude evitar que la mía apareciera en mi rostro y el orgullo inflamara mi pecho.

Mamá dio una exclamación de alegría y le salieron lágrimas de felicidad, se acercó a él para abrazarlo y no paraba de decir lo orgullosa y alegre que estaba por él. Esto definitivamente no era una broma.

Itachi por fin pertenecía a un grupo y sería un detective ejemplar. Desde que entró a la academia de policías había sido su meta por seguir, su impulso a tomar en cada negativa que le daban, en cada golpe, en cada herida e insultos de sus compañeros.

Todo valió la pena.

—¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! —Seguía diciendo al separarse de él. Le besaba ambas mejillas. Mamá era muy melosa—. Sabía que Shisui vería tus habilidades.

—Gracias, mamá. —Mi hermano se dejaba de lo más gustoso.

Conocíamos al jefe de Itachi, no era mucho mayor que él, pero se ganó el puesto por sus propios méritos. Siempre habla de él con admiración, presiento que no fue sólo la decisión de Shisui, sino las mismas habilidades de Itachi por esforzarse a ser reconocido.

—Tenemos que celebrar. —Entusiasmada se giró a mí—. Como la agenda está llena esta semana, ¿Qué les parece si cenamos fuera el lunes?

—Mamá. —Itachi parecía apenado—. Me parece una gran idea, pero como les dije, confirmaré conforme al marcha. ¿Sí?

Los ojos de Mikoto flaquearon por un momento.

—¿Estás trabajando en un caso ahora?

Le lancé mi último pedazo de chuleta a Hunter y prestar atención. Lo observé aspirar con fuerza y cruzarse de brazos.

—Es complicado el caso. La escena apuntaba a que la víctima se había suicidado. Sin embargo, tras hacerse la autopista en el cuerpo, se reveló que la verdadera causa de muerte fue por un corte en la yugular, así el rumbo de la investigación se centra en dictaminar cuál de los sospechosos es el asesino.

Entendí la razón detrás. Investigar un caso así llevaría su debido tiempo, obviamente, además que las muertes ocurren a todas horas, en alguna parte de la ciudad mientras nosotros comíamos amenamente. Alguien podría estar sufriendo y nosotros ignorándolo.

Lo sabíamos, pero no tenía caso preocuparse por algo que no está en nuestras manos. Y eso nos hacía a todos hipócritas a una cierta medida.

Mamá parecía absorta, pero tras unos segundos, dijo que lamentaba mucho escuchar de muertes. Pero entendía debidamente su nuevo puesto, por lo menos tendría más beneficios y los más importante...

 _—"Te subirán el suelo"_ —gesticulé a prisas.

Itachi me miró ofendido.

—¿Acaso sólo te interesa mi dinero? ¿No te interesa mi integridad física?

—" _Por fin te das cuenta"_ —bromeé, se indignó cada vez más. Luego se giró a mamá señalándome con el pulgar.

—¿Cómo ve? Mi pequeño esclavo se ha revelado. Ahora hasta me ve como banco, es lamentable la juventud de ahora.

 _—"Es parte de crecer, anciano"._

—Anciano con mucho dinero.

— _"Uy sí, pero arrugado como una pasa"_

Mamá se reía de nosotros.

Por un momento olvidé mis dolencias, celebrando en silencio el ascenso de Itachi.

Me alegraba que, por lo menos, uno de los dos estaba alcanzando sus sueños.

* * *

Intenté por todos los medios no ahorcar a Naruto en nuestro viaje a Konoha.

Llegó a mi casa con media hora de anticipación, conoció mamá e Itachi que casi lo ponían en un pedestal cuando Naruto dijo que era mi amigo y que existía Shikamaru. Tuve ganas de zarandearlo y decirle que se callara de una vez por todas.

Porque ahora mamá parecía más feliz, le ofreció a Naruto un montón de bocadillos y le preguntó un montón de cosas, entre ellas, él confesó que era el primo de Sakura. Cada vez que escuchaba su nombre mamá me miraba con sus ojos negros, intrigados. Sabía que moría de ansias por conocerla personalmente, a veces se quejaba de ser la única de la familia que no tiene esa dicha.

Así que su ansiedad se vino conmigo en todo el camino. No dejé que Naruto condujera, quería llegar entero a Konoha y sin ninguna multa de por medio. Por otro lado, la opresión de mi pecho no se disipaba, aunque llenara mi mente de pensamientos positivos. La negrura amenazaba en atácame de nuevo.

Internamente agradecí que el trayecto se tornó relajado las primeras horas. Naruto venía platicando sin parar y hacia preguntas cuyas respuestas eran limitadas a sí o no, por lo que solamente debía mover con la cabeza y él quedaba satisfecho.

Estaba olvidando lo que es el silencio dentro del auto. Seguía pareciéndome agradable.

Compramos golosinas cuando paramos a recargar el tanque de gasolina y volvimos a incorporarnos a la carretera. A diferencia de la vez anterior, no me ganó el sueño y la radio venía encendida. El copiloto se la pasó mandando mensajes a Sakura por el celular, notas de voz con su escándalo, e incluso me tomó una fotografía, por esa razón quise lanzarlo por la ventana y dejarlo a la deriva. Que Sakura se consiguiera otro primo.

A medida que nos acercábamos al pueblo, por alguna razón me ponía más nervioso. No me sacaba de la cabeza la osadía de invitarle a una... ni siquiera concreté la palabra porque no es así. Simplemente es una salida de amigos, y, además, no estaremos solos.

Claro. Me dije. Eso debía tranquilizarle, pero la verdadera razón de mi ansiedad no era el hecho como tal, sino su reacción al verme después de eso. De ante mano sabía que Sakura aún estaba enamorado de ese bastardo —recordar su nombre me ponía de malas—, con ese pensamiento siempre trataba de redirigir mis pensamientos.

Naruto silbó a mi lado cuando pasamos el letrero que daba la bienvenida a Konoha.

Y mi ansiedad llegaba cada vez más.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije por qué desaparecí un día a otro de la secundaría? —preguntó Naruto mientras avanzábamos por la calle.

Asentí sin mirarlo.

—Fue el tiempo que mi tía comenzó a divagar y le diagnosticaran las ... —Se movió un poco en el asiento, esta vez lo miré por el rabillo—. Mamá decidió pasar una temporada por aquí para ayudarla y nos quedamos en su casa. Fueron tiempos difíciles para todos, Sakura-chan se veía apagada y extrañaba ir a ballet —agregó como si fuese un secreto.

Enarqué una ceja. Desconocía que Sakura alguna vez haya ido a clases de ballet, jamás lo comentó mediante mensajes, aunque tampoco es que surgiera un tema similar, ella se dio cuenta de que trataba de evitar mi niñez a toca costa.

—Sí, lo sé, es extraordinario —dijo él entusiasmado—. Aunque no ha asistido a ninguna clase después de ello, sigue teniendo su talento natural. ¡Deberías verla cuando se pone los audífonos y usa la casa como escenario!

Me dio curiosidad su comentario. Anoté mentalmente corroborar algún día sus palabras.

Poco a poco nos íbamos adentrando más al pueblo. Pasamos por el Mercado de Valores que a estas horas las calles estaban casi desérticas de puestos, llegamos más rápido a la sección a una intersección y me indicó que doblara por la derecha.

Vi de reojo el prado a nuestro alrededor, en plena noche parecía irreal la luna sobre nosotros y las luciérnagas parecían flotar libremente sobre las flores. Traté de no distraerme demasiado para no chocar con los postes y dirigí mi atención al frente. Escuché a Naruto y su discurso de lo bello que es el lugar hasta que estacioné el auto frente a la casa de Sakura.

Estar aquí de nuevo me ponía nervioso, no lo demostré. Serené mi semblante cuando estacioné el auto frente a la casa de Sakura. El foco estaba encendido e iluminaba el sendero.

—Oh, parece que alguien ansiaba que arribáramos pronto —comentó divertido Naruto, tenía la cabeza ladeada a la ventanilla.

Curioso, incliné un poco la cabeza y la vi sentada en las escaleras que daban a la entrada. Alzó la vista de inmediato y una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro.

Me enderecé de sopetón. Demonios.

Esperé a que Naruto se adelantara a salir, apenas escuché su voz chillona gritar su nombre y correr a ella para abrazarla. Me quedé en el auto unos minutos más fingiendo apretar el botón para subir las ventanillas para intentar serenarme. Después de colocar la palanca, apreté el volante y solté aire por los pulmones.

Vamos, puedes hacerlo. Ya no era una extraña.

Era Sakura.

Y curiosamente por eso estoy así.

Jalé las llaves y salí. Tras verificar que la alarma estaba activada, rodeé el auto para dirigirme a los primos Haruno. Naruto no dejaba de hablar hasta por los codos y sonreír con lágrimas en los ojos, Sakura tenía la misma expresión.

—Me he preocupado mucho por ti, enana —decía él—. No vuelvas a ignorar mis mensajes, ¿vale?

—Vale, pero ya no tendrás necesidad de robarle el celular a Sasuke ahora que viviremos cerca.

Escuchar su voz me trajo cierta tranquilidad. Llevaba una semana privándome de tan singular melodía.

Me quedé mirándola fijamente, debió sentir el pesor puesto que no tardó en devolverme la mirada con sus grandes ojos verdes. A pesar de la tenue luz que profesaba el foco de la casa, sus pupilas brillaban de emoción. Se me cerró la garganta, ahí estaba de nuevo esa alegría.

Le saludé con la mano, y ella separó sus labios para saludarme.

O eso pensé.

—¡Eh! Sasuke, Naruto. Qué bueno que llegaron sin percances —dijo alguien a nuestras espaldas. Me causó un pequeño sobresalto, eso fue inesperado.

Me volví de sopetón y reparé en Sasori. Venía caminando del lado contrario de la camioneta, tenía una mano alzada y en la otra un par de bolsas de plásticos. El aire recorrió y el exquisito olor a comida llegó a mis fosas nasales.

Cuando llegó le extendí la mano para saludarlo, pero Sasori me miró con mala cara.

—¿Qué te pasa? Te mostraré la forma de saludar a un amigo —dijo acercándose para pasar su brazo por mis hombros, me tensé un poco, fue inesperado—. ¿Está todo en orden?

Asentí, una vez más.

—Bien, pasen. Están en su casa.

Por inercia clavé mis ojos en Sakura que ya no estaba, fue jalada por Naruto al interior. Suspiré decepcionado y no tardamos en seguirlos.

Dentro parecía la estancia de otra familia. Recordé el panorama la última vez que estuve aquí, todo fue sustituido por cajas selladas con cinta y palabras saltadas a la vista ralladas con plumón negro. Apiladas de una en una, calculé desde ahí cuando espacio necesitaríamos para acomodarlas dentro de la camioneta, afortunadamente ese cacharro podía almacenar a un elefante sin ningún problema.

Con suerte cabríamos los tres. Si no, estaba la otra opción de abandonar a Naruto en la gasolinera.

Sonreía de lado a la perspectiva.

—Creí que llegaría a media noche —comentó Sakura una vez que nos instalamos en la cocina. Se plantó frente a mi sin restricciones.

De fondo escuché pasos en el segundo piso y la voz de Sasori por las escaleras. Me pregunté si hablaba con Karin o Mebuki.

—¡Es que Sasuke conduce como loco! —exclamó Naruto distrayéndome.

Entrecerré los ojos a su dirección. Que exagerado, sólo por ir a ochenta kilómetros en una carretera de sesenta, llorica.

Pasé un dedo sobre mi cuello en señal y él fingió estremecerse al captarlo, pero su sonrisa burlona decía todo lo contrario.

—Lo importante es que llegaron con bien —expresó Sakura sentándose a mi lado, su cercanía provocó que los bellos de mis brazos se erizaran—. ¿Y qué dice la gran ciudad? —Se recargó en la mesa apoyando los brazos, y jugueteó con la manga de su suéter, que, a mi parecer, no hacía tanto frío para que lo tuviera puesto.

Una vez más, recordé la verdadera razón. Apreté la mandíbula, ya no tenía caso rabiar por tal situación.

Agité un poco la cabeza, alucinado. Pensé en preguntarle cómo se sentía, pero Naruto siguió hablando y no pude enfocarme en una sola en concreto. De pronto, Sakura sacó de los bolsillos de su suéter un lapicero y una hoja doblada cuales deslizó a mi dirección. Su acción hizo que mi pulso se acelerara, ¿ella se tomó la molestia de traerlo consigo?

Me limité a dejarme llevar en su conversación y en ningún momento me excluyeron. Pronto me vi envuelto entre las risas de ambos primos que no paraban de contarme las anécdotas del tiempo que estuvieron viviendo juntos, escucharlos no me parecía desagradable como pensaba de los demás, odiándolos en silencio por tener una capacidad que yo no.

En cambio, me alegraba que ellos sí la tuviesen.

Que no fueran un desastre como yo.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Sasori regresó sin corbata y relajado. Detrás de él, entró Karin y seguidamente Mebuki vistiendo una piyama abrigadora de color lavanda. En cuanto reparó en nuestra presencia, nos dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

Me pareció alucinante, la última vez que la vi fue hace más de un mes, y, sin embargo, parecía completamente otra persona. En mi mente comparé sus ojos de entonces con los de ahora, y parecía más...

Libre.

Parpadeé sin saber de dónde vino esa definición.

—¡Tía! Ya llegó tu sobrino favorito —Naruto rodeó la mesa para abrazarla con afecto.

—Pero si eres el único, Capitán América —dijo dulcemente Mebuki.

—¡Tía, te acordaste de mi apodo! —Naruto parecía realmente feliz.

Apreté los labios intentando contener la risa. Conseguí la atención de Sakura y la interrogué con un gesto sobre el dichoso apodo, ella lo comprendió perfectamente, se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sonreír burlona demostrándome que le hacía tanta gracia como a mí.

Perfecto. Ahora tendré con qué molestarlo cuando se ponga de pesado.

Karin se acercó alegre. Sin los lentes pude verle los moretones que mamá mencionó, eran menos pronunciados y podía cubrirlo con un poco de maquillaje.

—Hola, Sasuke. Una vez más gracias por estar aquí. —Dudó un momento, pero me abrazó tan rápido que, cuando reaccioné, se alejó en dirección a fregadero.

Suspiré, esta familia sí que era extraña. Secretamente esperaba que el próximo abrazo fuera de cierta persona que me miraba fijamente y ese puchero que me parecía irresistible. Tuve que apartar la vista rápidamente para no concretar mis pensamientos.

Naruto y Mebuki se separaron y luego sus ojos verdes se dirigieron a mí. Me incliné sobre la mesa para escribir en un espacio en blanco sobre la hoja mi nombre, sabía que ella tenía problemas para recordar sucesos pasados y entrelazarlos con la realidad. Así que seguramente no me recordara.

—Es un gusto volver a verte, Sasuke.

Dejé de escribir en cuanto escuché mi nombre. Lentamente elevé mi rostro y la vi mirándome con afecto, pero yo estaba tan impresionado que no reaccioné hasta que me preguntó si estaba bien. Asentí a medias y me enderecé.

Mebuki me tomó de la mano con las suyas y las apretó gentilmente.

—Sé que es un poco tarde, pero te agradezco que me hayas ayudado a regresar al hospital —dijo, y la sinceridad de sus ojos relucieron.

No pude hacer más que frotar un poco la nuca con mi mano libre, sintiendo cierta vergüenza al tener los ojos de todos sobre mí. Pero asentí, solemne y formulando un "no hay de que" con mis labios sin sonido. Pareció complacida porque luego me soltó y se dirigió a la cabecilla de la mesa.

—Escuché que Sasori trajo comida china —comentó agarrando un par de platos—. Siéntense, hoy les serviré la cena.

* * *

—Dormirán conmigo —sentenció Sasori pasada la media noche, en medio del pasillo.

Señaló la puerta a la derecha. En el suelo se extendían los futones que se encargó de colocar para nosotros. Me ajusté la correa de mi mochila y asentí sin quejas, pero Naruto era otro cuento.

—Sasori, vamos. Quiero dormir junto a Sakura, ¡tenemos que retomar nuestras conversaciones secretas! —se quejó apenas escuchó la noticia.

El pelirrojo se negó rotundamente.

—Creo que no entiendes, la habitación está repleta de cajas y no hay modo que, siendo un gorila como tú, quepas con el futón.

—¡Oye! Que agresividad, ¿recuerdas que somos primos?

—Por desgracia.

Reprimí una risa mientras me adentraba a la habitación. Las tonalidades de las paredes eran azules temples, no había ningún cuadro colgado. Un escritorio en la esquina repleto de planos extendidos y sujetados por imanes coloridos; a un costado, la lámpara y una computadora apagada. No había mucho que mirar, en realidad, las cajas también ocupaban las orillas de la habitación, pero dejaba el suficiente espacio para los futones.

Dejé la mochila sobre el que estaba pegado a la puerta, y cuando me volteé, vi que Naruto se rindió y se cruzó de brazos.

—Vaya forma de tratar a la visita.

—Tú mismo dijiste que somos familia —dijo Sasori dándole un codazo. Luego fijó sus ojos en mí—. Siéntete como en casa. —Y desapareció de mi vista.

Vagamente me recordó a la relación con mi hermano, pensé que tal vez para Naruto sería lo mismo, pues él era hijo único. Por eso no se enojó como tal y se adentró de mala gana a la habitación junto cargando su mochila. Se quedó de pie al borde del futón que le correspondía.

—¿No tienes ninguna objeción en dormir aquí?

Negué con la cabeza.

Naruto se arrimó a su futón y se detuvo al borde, pensativo.

—El aire está fresco, con un baño caeremos como tablas.

Asentí estando de acuerdo mientras abría el cierre de mi mochila, sin prestarle mucha atención.

Y él entrecerró los ojos.

—Y solamente hay un baño en el pasillo...

Eso alertó mis sentidos al verlo aferrarse a su mochila, afilé mi mirada cuando sonrió socarrón y salió corriendo antes de que pudiera ponerme de pie. Aspiré con fuera con la indignación atorada en el pecho y las ganas de gritar su nombre, me conformé con levantarme rápidamente y hacerle una seña obscena antes que desapareciera por la puerta del baño.

Maldito.

Regresé al futón y me quité la camisa de botones quedando con una simple negra sin mangas, el aire pegó a mi piel, refrescándome, me permití cerrar los ojos y envolverme en la extraña calma. No se escuchaba el bacheó de los autos o las voces amortiguadas de la ciudad, los pasos de las personas o el claxon sonando al ritmo agitado de las calles.

Aquí todo era tranquilo. Lo único que mis oídos captaban era el susurro del viento al acariciar las plantas, los grillos cantar su balada a la luna y la misma noche sobre mí. Me dejé envolver por las canciones de cuna que la naturaleza ofrecía y ladeé el rostro a la ventana intentando ver las estrellas por el cristal.

Dejé la camisa a un lado para recostarme a esperar justo cuando un borrón rosa se asomó por la puerta.

—Sasuke, traje una toalla para ti... —Se detuvo cuando me vio.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en los míos y después dio una mirada rápida a mi torso. Por un segundo se quedó pasmada y se volteó rápidamente, aferrándose a la toalla blanca que traía en sus brazos.

Me pareció gracioso y tierno a la vez su reacción. No pude evitar mi sonrisa de autosuficiencia en mis labios.

—Lo siento, pensé que... —balbuceaba.

Quería que se diera la vuelta y así presenciar su sonrojo, pero no quería ponerla más nerviosa y terminara corriendo de mi presencia. Enfríe mi cabeza con pensamientos dirigidos "todavía quiere a Neji" y suspiré resignado. Me ayudaba a serenarme y enfriar mi cabeza.

Me levanté y le toqué el hombro. Se sobresaltó y le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa enfundándole tranquilidad, hacerle ver que no me molestó que entrara sin más. Sus labios soltaron un suspiro, con verla sonreír de esa manera me bastaba.

Nos sentamos sobre el futón, uno frente al otro. No dormiría hasta después de ducharme, necesitaba con urgencia despejar mis pensamientos, ahora que tengo a Sakura frente a mí, me incomodaba no saber lo que pensaba después de que le invité a la gala benéfica. La miré de reojo y parecía interesante sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas, suspiré y me exprimí los sesos para tratar de comenzar una conversación decente.

Estirando mi brazo, me hice de la mochila y saqué el cuaderno de bolsillo y un lapicero.

 _"¿Te siguen molestando los moretones?"_

Lo leyó desde ahí, una mueca se extendió sobre su rostro.

—Un poco, pero ya puedo moverme con más libertad —dijo viéndole el lado positivo.

Remangó las mangas del suéter para mostrarme los moretones de un color azul oscuro y menos intenso que la última vez que los vi. Un poco dudoso, tomé delicadamente su muñeca para verlo mejor, su piel estaba caliente y me vino bien a mis palmas heladas. Se estremeció al contacto, pero no se apartó. También miré sus piernas cubiertas por el pantalón y su estómago, imagino que su espalda estaría en las mismas condiciones.

Apreté los puños. Debí de olvidar mi racionalidad el día en que vimos a Kizashi andar por Tokio y unirme a Naruto para darle otra paliza sin importarme que no pudiera defenderse. Que sintiera por mi propia mano lo que Sakura experimentó a que la pisoteara en el suelo, duplicar su dolor a tal punto que pidiera clemencia.

Dejé de divagar en mis pensamientos y me concentré. Le coloqué las mangas en su lugar en silencio, no se atrevió a hablar, seguramente se dio cuenta de mi ira y prefirió no decir nada al respecto. Mis manos abandonaron sus muñecas y por un instante deseé volver a tocarlas. Tuve que reprimir el impulso.

Pensé que diría algo, sus labios se separaron y luego cerró la boca. La duda carcomía sus ojos y se veía nerviosa. ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Mi presencia la ponía así? Por más que intenté no alegrarme, una sonrisa de medio lado amenazó con aparecer. Demonios, no debía centrarme en esas esperanzas.

Estar cerca de ella se volvía natural.

Entonces la vi alzar las manos, titubeando. Fruncí el ceño sin comprender que haría hasta que, de pronto, comenzó a moverlas junto a los dedos en señas que conocía a la perfección.

Una simple oración que no provocó que la mirarla como un idiota, debido a la impresión, aguante la respiración.

Ella terminó en señalarme y bajó rápidamente las manos, más nerviosa y removiéndose en su lugar.

 _«¿Cómo estás tú?»_ fue lo que transmitió.

Y yo seguí sin moverme.

¿Acaso utilizó la lengua de señas para comunicarse conmigo? Utilizó algunas señas conjuntas para expresar y al final me señalo para referirse a mí. ¿Será posible que...?

—Sasuke, ¡por Dios! —habló después de unos segundos en que no reaccioné—. Hazme saber si entendiste, ¿hice una seña mal? ¿Acaso te insulté sin querer?

Se miró las manos desesperada.

 _Pulmones, ya pueden respirar. Esto sucedió en verdad._

Me obligué a agitar un poco la cabeza y recuperarme de la impresión. Ignoré el cálido calor que recorrió mi pecho al imaginar que... no, más bien ver con mis propios ojos a Sakura emplear en método para llegar a comprenderme sin necesidad de la escritura. No sabía que pensar al respecto, lo dejaré para la madrugada cuando no pudiese dormir.

Intente contener mi propia emoción, fue imposible. Sonreí de medio lado logrando que Sakura detuviera sus murmullos y me mirara atenta con un puchero en sus labios.

Alcé las manos y marqué cada seña con lentitud.

— _"Vamos bien, Sakura"._

Ella frunció el ceñó.

—¿Vamos bien, Sa...? —pronunció, dudosa.

Asentí, y ella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que lo hice casi bien! —Se miró las manos como si fueran un descubrimiento. Y luego se inclinó un poco a mí—. Estuve toda la semana leyendo libros y diccionarios de lengua de señas, es maravilloso entender este lenguaje corporal. Kiba me ayudó mucho con sus métodos torturantes en apretar mis mejillas cada vez que me equivocaba.

Se tocó las mejillas de nuevo con ese puhcero. Apreté los labios para no burlarme de ella, ya podía imaginarme la escena sabiendo lo chillona y quejona que era.

—Entonces —retomó acercándose un poco más, por inercia traté de poner la mente en blanco—, ¿podrías ayudarme a perfeccionar la técnica, maestro?

Su sonrisa juguetona me hizo darle la propia, sin restricciones y burlona. Me clavó los ojos con firmeza y detecté sus sinceros deseos de aprender. Siempre había tenido esa capacidad de leer las emociones que muestran los ojos, estar rodeado de personas repleta de prejuicios y arraigadas a mi discapacidad me ayudó a identificar a quiénes se acercaban a mí con intenciones de burlarse.

Y esta chica... me estaba llevando al límite.

No podía existir alguien así, ¿verdad? Que estuviera dispuesta en aprender una lengua para _entenderme_ mejor. Escribir en la libreta estaba bien, pero poder expresarme al momento y sin demorarme siempre ha sido lo mío.

Aún seguía asimilando le importaba a alguien más.

Alcé mis manos para expresar cada letra de las palabras, pues ella apenas está comenzando a aprender y le sería difícil captarlo. Sería paciente y la ayudaría si así lo quería ella.

— _"Soy un maestro muy exigente"._

Sakura tardó unos segundos en unir las letras y alzar las cejas con una determinación bien marcada.

—Y yo soy una excelente estudiante —dijo e hizo una seña representante a la letra "e"—. Espero que nos llevemos bien, maestro —bromeó.

* * *

No sé en que momento me quedé dormido después de terminar la sesión de aprendizaje, pero cuando volví a abrir los ojos, la habitación estaba a oscuras. Un poco desorientado giré a mi lado derecho tallando un poco mis ojos, gracias al tenue silencio interrumpido por el sonido del ventilador escuché las respiraciones de Naruto y Sasori. La ventaba abierta ventilaba el aire.

Ah.

A cuestas me senté observando a mi lado, Naruto tenía abrazado su almohada y le vi un hilillo de saliva recorrer su mejilla. Me asquee y apresuré a levantarme, no podía concebir la idea no tomar una ducha antes de dormir, una costumbre muy marcada que ni siquiera el sueño me libraría. De eso estaba seguro. A tientas caminé por la habitación a oscuras, intentando no hacer mucho ruido, rebusqué un conjunto ligero para no dormir acalorado y fui al baño.

En cuanto salí de la ducha solté un bostezo. Por esta razón me bañaba antes de ir a la cama: el agua me daba más sueño. Al contrario de la mayoría de las personas que les avivaba sus sentidos, a mí me adormecía más. Me obligaba a caer en un trance y de ahí nadie me sacaba, y pensar que por la mañana empezaba el día me daba cierta pereza.

Solté bostezo y parpadeé dispuesto a ir por un vaso con agua fría antes de dormir. El pasillo estaba a oscuras, por esa razón detecté rápidamente la luz de la cocina encendida, junté las cejas curioso y me acerqué a la orilla de las escaleras. ¿Quién podría estar despierto tan tarde aparte de mí?

El extraño silencio era interrumpido por un cuchicheo. Sabía que no debía bajar e interrumpir, pero por alguna razón me pico más la ansiedad. "Bajé por un vaso con agua", sí, mi excusa perfecta podría ser esa.

Coloqué la toalla sobre mis hombros y bajé silenciosamente las escaleras, mis pasos apenas eran percibidos, a medida que me acercaba pude escuchar con más claridad.

—Escúchame... Neji, no, llegamos a esto por muchas razones.

Era Sakura.

Me quedé a un pie del umbral. Debía dar media vuelta y dejarla resolver sus problemas. Enfrentarse a su ruptura para continuar con su vida era lo ideal.

—Tenemos que vernos mañana... No, tampoco esperaré hasta que regreses de tu viaje para hablar contigo —espetó, y al final de la frase su voz se quebrantó un poco.

Reconsideré no moverme ningún sólo centímetro. Mi cerebro estuvo de acuerdo, ella de nuevo se rompía y por culpa de Neji. Tenía ganas de ir, arrebatarle el celular y lanzarlo por la ventana para que no siguiera hablando con él.

—¿Qué fue error mío? —Jadeó, incrédula—. Estás muy equivocado si piensas que te pediré perdón. Estás más segado por tus celos que no me has preguntado ni una vez como me siento con lo que paso con mi padre. Vaya forma de demostrarme cuando me amas.

Seguía hablando, escuché sus pasos. Seguramente caminaba en círculos, la imaginé con sus ojos llorosos y mordiéndose el labio inferior, en la cena noté que era un tic que tenía y lo hacía de vez en cuanto. Pero lo hacía ahora para acallar sus sollozos.

Apreté los puños.

—Es muy tarde para que lo pienses. Me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas.

A estas alturas ella ya lloraba, y mi pecho se suprimía por el dolor.

—¿Estás de broma...? ¿Sabes qué? Ultimadamente a ti debería importante lo que haga con mi vida. No quiero seguir hablando contigo... Lo que escuchaste, Neji. Y a vista que no regresaras pronto y yo quiero irme a Tokio en paz, sé que no está bien hacer esto por teléfono, pero te lo diré.

Se calló un momento y pareció que todo el mundo lo hizo con ella. Incluso yo aguante la respiración unos segundos. Y después, su voz sonó más aguda y quebrantada pero llena de determinación.

—Esto se terminó. No quiero seguir soportando tus estúpidos celos sin fundamentos, no quiero estar alado de alguien que no se preocupa por mí y es egoísta al pensar solamente en él. No vuelvas a llamarme, no me busques que no me encontrarás.

El silencio reinó una vez más, por unos instantes esperé escuchar su voz de nuevo, pero lo que irrumpió fueron los jades de un llanto ahogado con la intención de no ser escuchado por nadie.

El nudo a mi garganta volvió, sinceramente no tenía ni idea que hacer. ¿Regresar por dónde vine o ir con ella?

Incluso la respuesta era tan obvia, por lo menos para mi, que me golpeé mentalmente por dudarlo.

Mis pies se movieron de nuevo obedeciendo mi razón y corazón que extrañamente estaban de acuerdo. Ella estaba de espaldas a la puerta, inclinada y con las manos cubriendo su boca para que sus sollozos no se escucharan. Le haría mal suprimirlo, lo sabía mejor que nadie. Debía sacarlo de alguna forma.

Escuchó mis pasos y se volteó asustada a mi dirección, en cuanto me vio a los ojos, noté los suyos apagados, sin vida. Caló dentro de mi mente, ¿hasta que punto tuvo que llegar Neji para acabar finalmente con el brillo de sus ojos? Reprimí mi propia ira y hacer lo que mis impulsos gritaban vivazmente dentro de mí.

—Sasuke, ¿qué... haces despierto? —Balbuceó, no se molestó en aparentar su llanto, el cansancio destilaba en cada gesto de su rostro.

Cansada de tanto sufrir.

No lo pensé realmente. Me acerqué unos pasos más y alargué mi mano para tomar de su brazo, sus inseguridades asaltaron sus ojos, la chispa que la caracterizaba se avivó unos instantes antes de que supiera mis intenciones.

La apegué a mi torso pasando mi brazo por sus menudos hombros dejando que reposara su rostro en mi pecho. En ese momento no pensé el alcancé de mis acciones, podía golpearme mientras se alejaba molesta vociferando mi atrevimiento o desatar su llanto y esconderlo en mí, yo lo soportaría por ella.

Cualquiera de esas opciones estaría bien, descargaría su furia y libraría su alma de la agonía cual la sometía.

Sentí sus brazos rodear mi espalda y hundir su rostro en mi pecho, pronto su llanto llegó a mis oídos, amortiguado porque se hundía más en mi y su apretaba con fuerza sus brazos. Separé los labios, impulsado por algo que creí muerto, acaricié su cabello intentando consolarla sin palabras. La estreché un poco más dejando que mis acciones hablaran por mí, haciéndole saber que no estaría sola nunca más.

Que yo estaría siempre para ella.

Y ahí, en medio de la noche, dejé que me clavara las uñas, que insultara al aire, que llorara como una niña pequeña mientras se aferraba a mi liberándose de todas sus cargas. Podía insultar a medio mundo, maldecir a quien quisiera porque las palabras se las llevaría el viento y nunca nadie sabría de ellas.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Por fin les pude traer esta actualización, jajaja**

 **Bueno bueno, hablemos del capítulo: El recuerdo de Sasuke se retoma días después de que Fugaku haya intentando suicidarse, comenzó a ir a terapias cuando Mikoto se dio cuenta de que no quería hablar. Aquí aclaro que Kakashi es a quién ve actualmente y apareció cuando él intento hacerlo mismo que Fugaku.**

 **Sasuke a veces cree que por su culpa se fue su padre, pero luego da la vuelta y se ciñe a que no lo fue. Lo que es cierto, a lo que nos preguntamos ¿Fugaku se rindió?**

 **¡Vaya sorpresa que le dio Sakura! Aclaramos otro término:** _una de las chicas aclaró en el apartado pasado que no es_ ** _lenguaje de señas_** _puesto que se refiere a un término de movimientos corporales, si no que es_ ** _lengua de señas_** _lo que sería más referente a los gestos traducidos a las palabras. Información que cura ;)_

 **Conforme a Sakura y su arrebato de terminar con Neji por teléfono. Sinceramente pensaba plantearlo que estuvieran cara a cara, pues a Sakura le da más decir las cosas de frente, pero ya no puede más con todas sus presión y no quiere seguir ligada a él incluso cuando esté en Tokio.**

 **Y bueno, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? ¡Díganme que les pareció capítulos! Ya estuve contestando por privado sus reviews.**

 **Cabe decir que principalmente que este iba a ser un capítulo más largo, pero decidí dividirlo en dos. Así que el próximo estará muy pronto *risas malévolas* sé que ya quieren saber que sucede en la fiesta, paciencia, que las cosas bien hechas se** **disfrutan** **más.**

 **Ya saben, cuídense mucho, no salgan de casa a menos que sea necesario, tomen mucha awua y duerman mucho iare (? Lqm cuídense.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Hasta pronto.**

 **¡Alela-chan fuera!**


	17. (16) Cerezo en rama

**Aclaración: cuando el diálogo aparezca** —"Así mero" **es porque Sasuke está empleando la lengua de señas.**

 **Doble actualización: El capítulo 17 ya está disponible.**

* * *

16

Cerezo en rama

.

Sakura

.

.

.

 _Es tu culpa por preferir a Kiba que a mí._

Recordar las palabras de Neji en plena mañana no era la mejor forma de comenzar el día, definitivamente. Aún me ardían los ojos por llorar toda la noche y mi pecho se contraía a cada respiración, tratando de expulsar todas mis dolencias trabajaba el doble de lo normal. ¿Qué yo prefería a mi mejor amigo (que siempre estaba a mi lado) que a mi novio (que me ignoraba y últimamente era destructivo)?

La respuesta fue contundente.

Cuando me levanté me quedé mirando fijamente el techo de la habitación semioscuras, con cortinas corridas y el viseo del aire acondicionado de fondo. Asimilando mi primer día como la que una vez tuvo alguien a quién querer y ahora estaba desecha a causa de ese amor desesperado. Me había roto poco a poco desde dentro tiempo atrás y apenas me daba cuenta de ello, antes no quería verlo, pero todo comienza a aclararse.

Hoy oficialmente ya no tenía nada que ver con Neji.

Por más que intentaba asimilarlo, no podía evitar la presión de mi pecho al pensar en él. De todas las cosas que me dijo por teléfono, de su insistencia por seguir juntos con sus argumentos irracionales tras decirme sin pelos en la boca de mi supuesto amorío con Kiba. Apreté los labios imaginando la posibilidad a esas noches en vela que la pasaba ideando un futuro juntos, creyendo ingenuamente que cambiaría su actitud con el pasar del tiempo.

Si tan sólo él no desconfiara de mí ni me hiciera daño de esa forma... tal vez cabría la posibilidad de...

Suspiré agotada.

Seguía preguntándome en qué momento comenzaron a torcer las cosas en nuestra relación. ¿Fue en nuestra primera discusión por el acoso de las chicas de primero? ¿Por la vez que le gritó a Tenten en medio de la cafetería y yo salí en su defensa de mi mejor amiga? ¿O será aquella vez que pensó que Kiba y yo éramos amantes?

Sea cual sea, ya no importa.

—Lleva esta caja abajo, por favor. —La voz de Karin me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

Recibí en brazos la caja de cartón que me entregó Karin, eran sus pertenencias que usualmente no utilizaba. Ejercí fuera en los brazos y salí al pasillo con la esperanza de no tropezarme con las escaleras, pensar en Neji era una enorme distracción innecesaria de la cual no debía ocupar mi tiempo.

Desde temprano comenzamos a trasladar las cajas esenciales a la camioneta. Teníamos pensado partir mañana por la mañana, pero dado a la fiesta —o, mejor dicho, reunión a conocimiento de mis hermanos mayores—, decidimos empezar después de desayunar. Era un poco fatigoso subir y bajar las escaleras cargando cajas, y en más de una ocasión casi me tropezaba con mis propios pies y caída al suelo.

Pisé cuidadosamente las escaleras y pronto estuve en la planta baja, sonriendo por mi pequeño triunfo. Caminé hacia afuera, el día estaba soleado y el calor era penetrante, tanto que decidí dejar de lado la ropa ahogada que ocultaba mis —poco— visibles moretones y me puse ropa fresca y me amarré el cabello en una coleta alta, mi fleco rebelde no colaboró a unirse a mi cabellera y la sentía pegarse a mi frente por el sudor, era un poco incómodo.

Cerca de la entrada estaba a vista la cajuela de la camioneta, lo suficientemente cerca para bajar los escalones e inclinarme a dejar la caja. Había un espacio hueco en el lado derecho, pareciera que justo a la medida de la caja, pero encima tenía apoyada la mitad de otra. Un problema.

—Uf —farfullé—. No queda de otra.

Estiré los brazos y coloqué la caja al ras. Alcé con la mano la caja de arriba y con la otra empujé cuidadosamente para que encajara con las demás, ya casi estaba en su sitio cuando alcé de más la caja de arriba y las otras apiladas se balancearon peligrosamente en la orilla.

Un segundo después las cajas casi caen sobre mi si no fuera porque dos manos la sostuvieron en el momento preciso en que caían, evitó que me golpearan y las otras se fueron a los lados. No me di cuenta de que aguanté la respiración hasta que solté el aire y cerré los ojos. Del golpe que me salve.

—Estuvo cerca, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de pensar en mi testamento —me quejé. No me moví por miedo a hacer un movimiento en falso y las cajas cayeran sobre mí.

Abrí los ojos. Alrededor de las manos que detenían las cajas colgaban pulseras de cuero mordisqueadas, supe que era Sasuke. Me puse un poco nerviosa por la cercanía, lo sentí detrás de mí, demasiado cerca como anoche. Durante el desayuno evité tanto mirarlo directamente a los ojos, en cambio respondí a las preguntas que apenas capté en su mirada, le hice saber que estaba bien con una seña.

Tragué grueso tratando de no pensar en lo vergonzoso que fue anoche al tener sus brazos alrededor de mí y la caricia de sus gentiles manos en mi cabeza. Su aliento contra mi oreja y la firme sensación de acobijo y consolación. Sentí mis mejillas arder y apreté los ojos. No debía ponerme nerviosa, solamente es Sasuke...

El mismo que me consoló anoche.

Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva provocaba más calor en mis mejillas por mi propia vergüenza.

Todavía no tenía claro si en verdad sucedió, ¿o se trataba de un sueño? Que Sasuke extendiera sus brazos y permitiera que llorara sobre él como una niña pequeña, mostrándole aquella chica que en verdad era en lo profundo de mi ser: débil y llorona. Mi fachada de soportar todos los golpes no caía ante nadie más que mis hermanos o Kiba, ni siquiera con Neji fue así porque no quería molestarlo más de lo necesario.

Pero de pronto llegaba Sasuke logrando que con un abrazo y un cálido aliento olvidara mi fortaleza y sacara toda la tristeza que me ahogaba en ese momento que me sentí morir por creer que me habían arrancado un pedazo de mi corazón al terminar con Neji, uno de los "pilares" de mi vida.

Y seguía asimilándolo.

Abrí los ojos hasta que terminó de acomodar las cajas y retiré mis manos. Maravillosamente no cayeron. Hizo un trabajo perfecto.

—Gracias por ayudarme —dije armándome de valor para voltear a verlo.

Él seguía ahí, con una mano apoyada en la orilla de la cajuela y la otra en la cintura, con la cabeza un poco inclinada para verme. Se había quitado la gorra y traía la misma camisa que ayer portaba en la noche, sin mangas que dejaba ver sus fuertes brazos no parecían los típicos brazos de los deportistas de revistas y tampoco flacucho como los estirados. Le sentaban bien las líneas a sus bíceps y sus antebrazos con las venas sobresalientes haciéndolo ver más...

—Este... ¿faltan más cosas? —pregunté nerviosa alzando de sopetón la mirada.

Grave error. Lo vi directamente a los ojos, cada vez que detallaba en ellos parecían más profundos y menos tristes que la primera vez. Pero... todavía seguía ahí el lamento y desesperación, como si contuviera sus gritos y desgarraba su alma por dentro.

Me entraron ganas de abrazarlo de vuelta como ayer. Apreté las manos para evitar concretar mis pensamientos y forcé una sonrisa, tratando de parecer lo más natural posible, no quería preocuparlo, él seguramente tenía sus propias cargas.

Sasuke me miró un largo rato, apreté los labios y moví mis ojos de un lado a otro, esperando su respuesta. Cuando me decidí averiguarlo por mí misma, él suspiró mientras asentía con la cabeza y se separó de la camioneta para rodearla. Su mirada de pronto se volvió más desairada y apenas atisbaba la amabilidad de hace unos segundos. Me preocupé, ¿acaso hice alzo para hacerlo enfadar? Porque parecía enojado.

—"Con Mebuki" —Sasuke seguía haciendo letra por letra para facilitarme el entendimiento. Después me dio la espalda y avanzó al lado contrario de la casa.

Estuve a punto de llamarlo, pero Naruto llegó con un par de cajas y una amenazaba con caer. Le ayudé a sostenerla justo a tiempo y a colocarlas dentro de la cajuela.

—Toma, refréscate un poco —dijo entregándome una botella helada con jugo de verduras.

El plástico era transparente y así podía ver el líquido rojo, parecía sangre. Reí por debajo al recordar la primera vez que vi a Sasuke en el suelo pensando que lo había lastimado y al final resultó ser jugo de verduras.

Naruto me miró extrañado.

—¿Por qué te ríes de pronto? ¿Da risa el dibujo de la etiqueta? —preguntó curioso mirando las otras dos botellas que sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Ambas tenían la etiqueta colorida en frutas y el líquido naranja.

—No es eso. Recordé la vez que casi maté a alguien —comenté sin dejar de verlo.

—Tú estás loca, mira que alegrarte por casi matar a alguien. —Naruto fingió espantarse. Le golpee en el hombro a modo de juego—. Si alguien me pregunta de tu estado mental, definitivamente pediré que te recluyan a un manicomio.

Enrolé los ojos, exagera.

—Sí claro... —murmuré quitándole la otra botella que sostenía y le pasé la de verduras—. Ten, dale este a Sasuke, prefiere el jugo de verduras.

La sonrisa de Naruto era similar a cuando descubres la respuesta a la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

Regresé adentro bebiendo del refrescante jugo de frutas. Mi garganta lo recibió tan bien que al final solté una exclamación de satisfacción, pocas veces me quejaba del calor pues era mi clima favorito, podía ir al lago y sambutirme en sus cálidas aguas, aunque la desventaja era el sudor que se adhería a mi frente. Era el único inconveniente que le veía al este clima casi perfecto.

Al llegar a la segunda planta, vi a Karin salir de nuestra habitación.

—Sasuke me informó que falta la habitación de mamá —dije.

Karin asintió, su ceño estaba fruncido y parecía pensativa. No dudé en preguntar.

—¿Ocurrió algo?

—No, es sólo que —Se pasó la mano por su frente apartando un mechón rebelde de su coleta— no encontré mi collar.

—¿Estás segura de que revisaste bien?

Me preocupó. Sabía cuán importante era el collar que mamá nos obsequió a cada quién.

Ella sonrió ligeramente.

—Revisaré otra vez antes de irnos la próxima semana. Por lo pronto ve a recoger las cajas echas en el cuarto de mamá.

—Pero...

—Anda, no te preocupes. Ya aparecerá.

Asentí no muy convencida y me dirigí a la puerta continúa. Estaba abierta así que no me molesté en tocar y entré aun pensando en el paradero incierto del collar. No podía perderse en casa, a menos que Karin lo haya perdido fuera, aunque aseguraba que lo puso sobre la cómoda. Uhmm.

Por estar tan distraída en mirar si mamá estaba o no en la habitación, no noté la caja que yacía cerca de la puerta y la pateé al dar un paso, la caja semiabierta cayó a un lado y todas las cosas del interior también se desparramaron.

—Genial —murmuré hastiada apretando los puños.

Solté un resoplido y me arrodillé para devolver las cosas a la caja dejando la botella a un lado. Era un par de libros de poemas con separadores de colores sobresalientas y un álbum de fotografías. No sabía que mamá guardaba esto, aunque tampoco fisgoneaba todo el tiempo como cuando era pequeña al escabullirme a jugar con su maquillaje y zapatos.

Los libros permanecían en buen estado. Uno en particular atrajo mi atención, era de pasta suave y color aguamarina con pétalos de cerezo como adono, mamá leía mucho este libro cuando no tenía fuerzas para moverse mucho. Una vez le pregunté una vez porqué era su favorito y ella me respondió que poseía una cita que la identificaba: «Ciruelo en rama, ¿no será el aroma de ti, mi adorado?» revelándome que así supo que nombre ponerme. Sakura.

Lo tomé entre mis manos. A mitad del libro sobresalía un pedazo de fotografía, abrí el libro en esa parte descubriendo la fotografía de un hombre.

No era Kizashi.

Inmediatamente lo deduje puesto que ya había visto fotos de él cuando era joven. Además, quién estaba en aquí era un joven de cabello rojo intenso —más que la melena de mis hermanos—, perfil derecho lo cual dejaba ver solamente un ojo, color verde oscuro, estaba un poco inclinado a un escritorio repleto de diferentes figuras de dragones, del otro lado se veía vagamente la silueta de alguien más. A juzgar por la posición en la que estaba y el fondo, tomaron la fotografía sin que él se diera cuenta.

—¿Qué haces ahí abajo, Sakura?

Solté los que traía en mano por inercia, asustada. Sonreí automáticamente como una niña siendo pillada en una travesura y miré a mamá que entraba con los brazos cruzados enarcando una ceja. Sus ojos parecían cada vez más profundos y llenos de vida.

Me alegraba demasiado. Ayer me sorprendió cuando nos ayudó a servir la cena y estuvo hablando amenamente sin divagar demasiado. Llenaba mis esperanzas cada vez más.

—Pues... se cayó la caja y... vi el libro que te gusta —justifiqué.

Ella miró a dónde el libro y la fotografía que descansaban en el suelo. Descruzó los brazos y se arrodillo a mi lado para alcanzarlos, al verla con esa mirada nostálgica al tocar la foto y el libro, supe que ese joven tenía relación con dicho objeto.

—¿Quién es él? —me atreví a preguntar inclinándome a un lado para observar mejor la fotografía.

Se quedó callada por unos segundos. Pensé que tal vez no me había escuchado o simplemente no quería hablar de ello, estuve a punto de decirle que no se preocupara por contestar cuando sonrió al acariciar la fotografía.

—Es un amigo que conocí cuando trabajaba en una biblioteca de Tokio para pagar mi matrícula de la universidad —respondió suavemente sin dejar de tocar la fotografía—. Fue poco antes de que me embarazara de tu hermano. Él me regaló este libro como felicitación de mi embarazo, pensó que Sasori sería niña y me recomendó el nombre conforme a su poema favorito —se rio un poco, embargada de recuerdos.

Me reí con ella.

—Ahora entiendo porque Sasori tiene cara de niña —dije en burla. Cuando era niño a Sasori le decían que parecía niña por las fracciones de su rostro, la adolescencia le sentó bien porque definió sus rasgos duros—. Debió llevarse una decepción al enterarse que Sasori fue varón.

—Uh... él se sorprendió cuando se enteró, me hizo prometerle que le diría si algún día tenía una niña y le ponía el nombre representativo se su poema favorito —admitió con una sonrisa—. Siempre quiso formar una familia y tener una niña.

Entendí entonces porque la insistencia con el nombre, y pensar que era a honor al poema favorito de un amigo de mamá.

—Y esta fotografía se lo tomé una ocasión cuando estaba distraído. —Seguía mirándola—. No era muy dado a las fotografías y no era muy demostrativo que digamos. De cierto modo me recuerda a Sasuke.

Con esa idea podía idealizar un poco su actitud y rasgos. Sasuke mayormente se mostraba serio y rara vez sonreía... o más bien, me sonreía. Con los demás no lo había visto hacerlo, a simple vista lo juzgan por ser serio y frío por las expresiones de su rostro. Si tan sólo se tomaran un instante para mirar más allá de los prejuicios porque era mudo se darían cuenta de que es un ser humano maravilloso que se preocupa por sus amigos —a su manera, claro está—. Aunque a veces si era antipático y su sentido de humor satírico me crispaba un poco los nervios.

—Eh... entonces no era muy comunicativo. ¿Será que su nombre termina con Suke?

Mamá negó con la cabeza entendieron el rumbo de mis pensamientos.

—Al principio no hablaba mucho, pero tenía cierto carisma en su mirada. Y no, su nombre... es Ryuichi, pero le dicen Ryu como el dragón —sonrió a medias, como si estuviera recordando un chiste.

Sospeche de su relación con ese hombre en un principio por la forma en que hablaba con añoranza y tristeza. ¿Acaso tuvo algo que ver con él? ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Fue novio de mamá antes de casarse con mi padre? Sus ojos eran bañados por algo más que los recuerdos.

Una vez Karin me transmitió las palabras que mamá le dijo poco antes de comenzar a divagar: que todos teníamos varios amores a lo largo de nuestras vidas, nos llenaban de alegría, o, por el contrario, podrían destrozarnos por completo. Hasta que llegaba la persona indicada que ponía nuestro mundo de cabeza, "sin ti no puedo vivir", literalmente. Llenándonos de tanto cariño y amor que nos sentiríamos inmerecidas, pero lo aceptaríamos porque esa persona nos haría ver que "siempre espere por ti", no viceversa.

Pero no todo era perfecto y tampoco un camino tallado de rosas suaves.

No todos estaban con las personas que amaban.

Si quieres amor, tendrás que pasar primero por dolor.

Con mamá al parecer se aplicó sus palabras.

No tenía el valor de preguntarle directamente por su verdadera razón con él, pero... ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en realidad mamá no se hubiera casado con Kizashi?

Agité un poco la cabeza despejando ese pensamiento y las palabras que dijo ella cuando él me golpeaba. No había tenido tanto tiempo para analizarlo.

—¿Y dónde está Ryuichi-san ahora?

Me daba curiosidad saber porque nunca nos habló de él si era alguien querido para ella, a menos que Kizashi se lo haya prohibido o ya sea por su mente confundida que no tenía cavidad para ello.

Ahora su semblante se abatió mientras dejaba la fotografía en una página al azar del libro y lo cerraba delicadamente.

—No lo sé. La última vez que supe de él fue antes de que tú nacieras. —Me acarició la mejilla con delicadeza, le sonreí un poco intentando que su tristeza se alejara—. Se mudó al extranjero y no he vuelto a saber de él desde entonces. Perdí la oportunidad de decirle que hice un buen uso del nombre para ponértelo a ti.

—¿Nunca volvió a contactarse? —Mamá negó—. ¿Por qué? Si él sabía dónde encontrarla.

—La vida es incierta, cariño —dijo inclinándose a dejar el libro dentro de la caja, me pareció ver resignación confirmando mis sospechas—. Hoy estamos aquí, pero mañana no sabemos que será de nosotros. Él decía mucho que nuestras nunca sabremos si elegimos la decisión correcta conforme a los deseos de nuestro corazón, solamente podemos tomarlas confiando que es la mejor y no arrepentirnos de las consecuencias.

Una frase muy significativa y profunda. Me quedé pensando en ella por unos segundos.

—Tal vez ya esté en compañía con el fuego ardiente del atardecer —susurró sin dejar de sonreír tristemente.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mamá mostraba algo más que una felicidad falsa que reflejaba el desaire de su mente; sus ojos parecían más tristes de lo normal y su expresión era de una persona que anhela tener lo perdido una vez más.

* * *

A eso de las cuatro, Tenten y Kiba tocaron la puerta de mi casa. Dejé de ver el programa de comedia absurda para abrirles la puerta. Mi amiga estaba ahí para ayudarme en elegir un conjunto ideal de ropa; y Kiba ansiaba saludar a Sasuke que no quería evitar esperar a verlo en la fiesta.

—¡Sakura! —chilló emocionada Tenten lanzándose a mis brazos, estaba más feliz como en la mañana en la escuela—. Ya llegó tu salvación. Ya, no digas nada, no tienes por qué agradecer.

—No iba a hacerlo —bromeé cuando se separó de mí.

—Hola, hola —Kiba me dio un corto abrazo y se adentró a mi casa como si fuese suya. Típico de él, tantas tardes aquí que ya conocía cada parte y se paseaba a sus anchas.

Escuché sus gritos a modos de saludo, se alegró en cuanto vio a mi primo sentado en la sala casi ahogándose de risa por el programa de comedia. De Sasuke no había rastro alguno.

—¿Dónde está? —me susurró Tenten al llegar a mi lado.

Enarqué una ceja a su dirección.

—¿Dónde está quién?

—Sasuke, tienes que presentármelo.

Bufé al captar sus verdaderas intenciones. Ella tampoco podía esperar a la fiesta para que se lo presentara.

—No sé, estaba por aquí hace rato —divagué.

Aunque parecía estar de mejor humor que en la mañana pues había pasado a mi lado y desacomodado mi cabello con su mano. Me quejé por el desorden y le obligué a que acomodara mi cabello, y él aceptó fingiendo resignación.

Aunque seguramente estuviese arreglándose para acompañarme. Pensar en mi atrevimiento y la forma en que me contestó por mensaje ese día...

A mi mente llegó la imagen de ayer, él abrazándome delicadamente, dejándome saber con sus acciones que podía llorar todo lo que quisiera en su presencia, que no me haría más daño. Su mano acariciándome el cabello como si fuera una niña pequeña, en ningún momento mostró molestia o exasperación. La única persona que estuvo allí cuando sentía mi mundo derrumbarse.

—¿En qué piensas pervertida? —Tenten me dio codazos.

No me percaté de que me sonrojé por el recuerdo, toqué un poco mis mejillas, estaban calientes.

—¡En nada! —exclamé nerviosa caminando a la cocina. No debería pensar en eso, no tenía ánimos de explicarle a Tenten ahora.

Casi doy un grito al verlo en medio de la cocina junto a mis hermanos, iba a recriminar mi exaltación hasta que reparé de la seriedad de todos y la libreta en manos de Sasuke, se las enseñaba a mis hermanos cuyas expresiones eran de asombro.

—¿Lo viste en Tokio? ¿Cuándo? —preguntó apresuradamente Karin. Sasori había apretado fuertemente la mandíbula.

—¿A quién vio en Tokio? —pregunté sobresaltándolos.

Los tres se viraron a mí con rostros serios después de la impresión, ninguno dijo nada por varios minutos. Esperé impaciente, cruzándome de brazos. No me movería de aquí hasta que lo hicieran.

Karin fue la primera en contestar.

—Pues...

Sasori le tocó el hombro, interponiéndose entre las dos.

—Es un asunto importante que hablaremos luego. —Sasori despejó el tema de un ademán y no me dejo replicar—. No te preocupes por ello y ve a la reunión a divertirte —me alentó sin mucha emoción y pasó a mi lado en dirección a las escaleras.

¿Y ahora que sucedió?

Por más que miré insistente a Karin, se negó a compartir información.

—El hermano mayor manda aquí —se limitó a decir antes de marcharse.

Sin más opción, clavé mi vista en Sasuke que desvió la suya de inmediato. Entrecerré los ojos y me fui acercando lentamente, esperando a intimidarlo, aunque sea un poco. Si lo lograba me agarraría de ello, no quería esperar a mañana para saberlo.

—¿Tú si me dirás?

Él entornó los ojos y escribió.

«No puedo hablar».

Arg. Activaba mal humor cada vez que escribía eso y se limitaba a tomárselo en broma.

—Que detestable eres —murmuré resentida.

Pronto caí en cuenta de mis palabras. Aunque lo dije para hacerle broma, temí que se lo tomara en serio.

Pero, en cambio, movió sus manos y una expresión divertida surcó su rostro.

—"Gracias".

Bufé un tanto aliviada y enojada por su sarcasmo. Le hice una señal de "tonto" que él mismo me enseñó para insultar a Naruto de una forma creativa y me encaminé a la sala. Lo sentí seguirme de cerca, apostaba que tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

En la sala Naruto y Kiba hablaban casi a gritos, Tenten esperaba sentada pacientemente en uno de los sillones. Al verme se levantó de un salto y prácticamente voló a nosotros. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción al ver a Sasuke detrás mío.

—Vaya, ¿y quién es él? —Se hizo la desentendida.

Paciencia. Paciencia.

—Tenten, te presentó a mi amigo, Sasuke. Sasuke, ella es mi mejor amiga Tenten —los señalé respectivamente.

La castaña le tendió la mano, y Sasuke, tras verme de reojo, aceptó el saludo a regañadientes y retiró muy pronto la mano.

—Si nos permites, es hora de comenzar la sesión de belleza. —Tenten se apoderó de mi brazo y la dejé ser, discutir con ella no llegaría a ningún lado.

Me arrastró sin darme tiempo de decir algo. Gemí por debajo, ¿en qué demonios pensaba al pedirle ayuda a Tenten? Mas que nadie sabía lo intensa que se ponía con su obsesión de resaltar mi belleza.

* * *

Pase a que sería una fiesta nada relevante, me permití dejar de lado mis sudaderas y pantalones, Tenten me ayudó a cubrir mis moretones con maquillaje y se encargó de orientarme a la hora de escoger los atuendos que aparté de mi maleta para esta noche. Al final me dejo sola por ir a ver el como iban las cosas con Kiba en la otra habitación.

Al final, después de probarme tres conjuntos diferentes, me decidí por un vestido blanco sin mangas, con flores pringando en la parte inferior. Se pegaba a mi busto y el pliegue caía con gracia sobre mis muslos. Tuve que ignorar el largo que apenas rozaba mis rodillas, normalmente rehuía de ello, pero Tenten me convenció en que era una ocasión especial pues la fiesta era mi honor.

De tan sólo recordar lo que me dijo Takeshi en la mañana cuando le agradecí la invitación en la escuela, me ponía nerviosa.

«Es lo menos que te mereces, hermosa».

No supe como tomar aquello.

Tras estar frente al espejo batallando con el delineador y el labial, quede satisfecha con el resultado al mirar mi reflejo por unos segundos, mis ojos parecían más agudos y mis pestañas más largas. No me coloque ninguna sombra los parpados, tampoco es que me entusiasmara mucho maquillarme, lo hacía para ocasiones como esta.

Dejé mi neceser sobre el tocador y fui en busca de mis botines negros que reposaban cerca del armario. Me senté en la cama a batallar con ellos. Una vez más, me puse de pie e intenté andar firme, se me escapó una risita. Estaba más acostumbrada a utilizar mis zapatillas deportivas que me sentía extraña con estos, me forcé a recordar el equilibro y suspiré en cuanto pude dar más de cinco pasos sin doblarme el pie. Sonreí satisfecha por mi triunfo.

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Alcé la cabeza. Si se tomaban la molestia de tocar seguramente sería Naruto o Kiba.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté, pero no hubo respuesta.

Ceñuda, me acerqué a tirar de la puerta y saber para qué requerían de mí.

Casi olvido mantener el equilibrio cuando lo vi a él.

Sasuke estaba de pie frente a mí, con una mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans azul oscuro y la otra a su costado, junto a una Jersey negra y en la parte de los hombros atisbos de líneas blancas, se subió un poco las mangas dejando a la vista sus ante brazos y sus pulseras de cuero. Sorprendentemente no traía su gorra y tuve la sensación de que sus ojos son profundos y misteriosos, su flequillo cubría un poco su costado dándole un aire rebelde.

Admití dolorosamente gustosa que daba la misma imagen de uno de los modelos de las revistas que le gustaban a Tenten.

No me había dado cuenta de que aguante la respiración hasta que su aroma masculino llegó a mí cuando intente respirar para tranquilizarme era hierbabuena y chocolate, una combinación exquisita. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Dios, no, no, no.

—Eh... —murmuré al percatarme que lo miré más de lo que debía. Aclaré mi garganta y apoyé disimuladamente mi mano en el marco para inclinarme. Piernas, es momento de retomar su rol, no quería quedar en ridículo frente a él—. ¿Ya estás listo?

Vaya pregunta más estúpida, pensé al instante.

Afortunadamente se compadeció de mí, ofreciéndome una sonrisa de lado y asintiendo con la cabeza. Procuré no quedarme viéndolo más de lo necesario y forcé una sonrisa, más para parecer natural.

—Te ves... —perfecto, pensé y agité un poco la cabeza simulando que acomodé mi cabello para despejar ese pensamiento— bien.

Antes de presenciar cómo se burlaba de mí, me di la vuelta y anduve hasta el tocador en busca de mi bolso. Relájate, no deberías pensar en esto y céntrate de caminar correctamente. ¿Desde cuándo me comportaba tan nerviosa con algún chico cerca? Estaba con Sasuke, era mi amigo, no debería embobarme de esa manera al verlo.

Mientras metía en el bolso algunos cosméticos, escuché los pasos de Sasuke detrás y cuando alcé los ojos vi su reflejo por el espejo, me observaba desde ahí con una expresión indescifrable, le ofrecí una sonrisa inquieta. Él alzó un pedazo de papel cual leí con cierto esfuerzo desde el reflejo.

«Tú también te ves bien».

No pude evitar sonrojarme y después expandir mis mejillas. Me tomó por sorpresa, el calor de mi pecho se expandía.

Colgué la bolsa en mi hombro y di una vuelta completa por mi lugar hasta quedar frente a él con los brazos extendidos.

—Ya que los dos nos vemos espectaculares, es hora de irnos.

Sasuke no dejó de observarme por unos segundos y después le dio un vistazo a la cama repleta por los conjuntos de ropa desechados para la ocasión. Se inclinó para tomar una pequeña chamarra de mezclilla, que, recordando, nunca me lo había puesto. Primero porque era de un corte pequeño para enseñar el ombligo, lo cual deriva a la segunda razón: no me gusta mostrar mi ombligo.

Se acercó a mí, su aroma penetró más mis sentidos, aturdiéndome un poco. Colocó la chamarra sobre mis hombros. Sentí sus firmes manos entrono a ellos y después se alejó unos pasos, mirándome una vez más y luego asintiendo en aprobación.

—Uh, así que me veo mejor con esto —dije enarcando una ceja. Él volvió a asentir e hizo una ademan a la puerta.

No me quejé. Metí mis brazos en las mangas y bajamos para reunirnos con Tenten y Kiba.

* * *

—Ya dinos, Kiba ¿qué le excusa le disté tu mamá para que te dejara el auto? —pregunté por tercera vez.

Kiba iba manejaba animado el automóvil de sus padres, taranteando una canción y Tenten le secundaba con la letra, en cuanto escucharon mi pregunta, se detuvieron y él me miró por el espejo retrovisor y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Que daríamos una vuelta a la tienda de veinticuatro horas que está saliendo del pueblo y que me quedaría a dormir en tu casa —dijo y se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara.

—¿Entonces no le dijiste que iríamos a la fiesta? —Me sorprendió su mentira.

Tenten se giró desde el asiento del copiloto con las cejas alzadas y una mirada de "mira quién lo dice".

—Por favor, ¿me dirás que tus hermanos saben a dónde vamos exactamente?

Cerré mi boca de inmediato. Por supuesto que no. Sólo distorsioné un poquito la verdad diciéndoles que iríamos a una reunión de amigos en casa de Takeshi y que regresaríamos antes de las dos. Claro, pensé para mis adentros. Si ellos tuvieran idea de lo que sucede en esas fiestas lo más seguro es que prefieran encerrarme en la casa toda la noche.

Miré de reojo a mi lado, Sasuke venía con el brazo extendido sobre el respaldo de los asientos y la otra apoyada en la ventana cerrada, escuchaba nuestra conversación con cierto interés. En cuando se dio cuenta que lo observaba, su expresión cambió a una como diciéndome «¿En serio?». No pude evitar reír nerviosa e inclinarme un poco a él, ladeando mis pestañas intentando parecer inofensiva.

—Ups. —Solté llevándome una mano cerca de mi boca—. ¿Estás enojado?

Me observó por unos segundos más y suspiró negando con la cabeza. Por supuesto que él no se tomó la molestia de corroborar nuestro destino con Sasori. Recordé que mamá le pidió que cuidara de mi suponiendo que iríamos a una reunión. Fue una lástima que Naruto no quisiera acompañarnos alegando que tenía pendientes que hablar con mis hermanos y mamá.

Pensar en el tema que llevarían a cabo me bajaba los ánimos.

Sentí unas palmaditas en mi cabeza que no permitieron que pensara a profundidad. Sasuke señaló al frente. Escuchaba cada vez más la música retumbando a nuestro alrededor que fue abriéndose paso a medida que avanzábamos por la carretera pavimentada hasta la lujosa casa de Takeshi.

Pero clasificarla como "casa" sería un mero insulto. Más bien debía llamarse "mansión". A pesar de que había venido antes, aún me seguía impresionando las dimensiones de la vivienda.

—Fiu. —Tenten fingió un silbido—. Hemos llegado, ya estoy ansiosa.

Kiba buscó entre las filas de autos un lugar vacío para estacionarse. Encontramos uno cerca del lado izquierdo de la hilera de autos. Antes de salir, pensé seriamente en dejar mi bolsa en el auto, no quisiera que se perdiera en el alboroto. Al final decidí quedarme solamente con el celular y dejarla en los asientos.

Un nuevo problema surgió en cuanto salí, ¿dónde metía mi celular? La chamarra tenía bolsillos de adornó.

—¡Ya estamos aquí! —exclamó Kiba al rodear el auto en camino a la mansión.

—¡Espéranos, Kiba! ¡Debemos hacer una aparición épica en la fiesta!

Tenten lo alcanzó rápido a pesar de andar con sus botas con tacones de infarto. Su vestido rojo centelló bajo el faro y su bolsa de lentejuelas, siempre ha tenido gustos extravagantes. Su cabello agarrado en una coleta alta se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

Me reí de sus locuras mientras iba junto a Sasuke. A medida que avanzábamos la música era más intensa, pegajosa y movida que te invitaba a moverte de tu lugar. Estuve taranteando mientras observaba a mi alrededor los autos y la cantidad de personas, me pregunté vagamente si acaso había tantos jóvenes en el pueblo o venían de los más cercanos. Era bien sabido que Takeshi no sólo invitaba a la escuela entera. Incluso podía asegurar que había universitarios por aquí.

Agradecí no haber traído los zapatos que Tenten me recomendó al principio, los tacones ya se hubieran hundido en la tierra.

—Uh, no —murmuré una vez que estuvimos cerca, buscaba dónde meter mi celular. Lamenté dejar la bolsa en el auto. Kiba no me daría la llave para abrirlo.

Me encogí de hombros y lo iba a meter en mi sostén cuando la mano de Sasuke me agarró de la muñeca y con su otra mano tomó mi celular. Me miraba como si fuera a cometer una falta.

—¿Qué? Es que no tengo donde guardarlo y fue el mejor lugar que se me ocurrió —dije formando un puchero.

Enroló los ojos y metió el celular en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón. Dio unas palmaditas y problema resuelto.

—Oh, gracias.

Alcanzamos a Kiba y Tenten que discutían en la entrada que tipo de actitud debían tener al cruzar la puerta. Si acaso entraban con porte de "háganse un lado, llegaron los reyes de la noche" o simplemente pasaban desapercibidos.

—Dejen sus payasadas y entremos. —Les reñí empujándolos a la puerta abierta.

Adentro el ambiente era más torcido. La oscuridad interrumpida por luces de neones iluminando sobre nuestras cabezas, de cerca había pequeños grupitos conversando y bebiendo, un poco más al centro se aglomeraban cuerpos que se movían al ritmo desenfrenado de la música que taladraban mis oídos. Me aturdió un poco al principio, pero a medida que avanzábamos esquivando a las personas en dirección al mini-bar del fondo me fui acostumbrando.

Tenten y Kiba encabezaron la fila. Entre la marcha viré mi rostro a Sasuke que miraba alrededor con esa expresión que no me dejaba adivinar sus pensamientos. Lo agarré de la muñeca y lo arrastré conmigo para que no se separara entre tantas personas. En serio, ¿tanta gente conoce Takeshi?

Llegamos a la barra. Detrás estaban varios chicos haciéndose de las bebidas, rápidamente los reconocí, cursaban el último año de preparatoria junto a Takeshi. Al vernos nos saludaron efusivamente, casi gritando para hacerse saber sobre el ruido de la música.

—Hola, chicos —saludé a medio grito.

Tenten y Kiba se agazaparon agarrando de los vasos que servían los demás detrás de la barra, y Sasuke se quedó a mi lado sin dejar de observar a los chicos.

—¡Eh! Miren nada más quién llegó. —El más alto tenía el cabello negro, Kira, sonrió mientras se inclinaba a la barra para tomarme de la mano. Las luces de neón combinaban con su atuendo—. Nuestra invitada especial de la fiesta.

—¡Hermosa Saku! —Su amigo, Arata, gritó desde atrás sosteniendo una botella de whisky—. ¡Qué alegría verte! Ten, hay que empezar la noche al máximo.

Estiró ambos brazos ofreciéndonos dos pequeños caballitos a Sasuke y a mí. Sabía lo que quería que hiciera, pero no pensaba comenzar la noche sambutiéndome de alcohol, quería bailar primero para no tener nada en la cabeza, ni mi ruptura con Neji o la demanda que se llevaría a cabo contra Kizashi.

No, no quería pensar en ello. Y sabía cuál era el mejor método.

Dejándome llevar por el momento.

Sin vacilar agarré el que me ofrecía. A mi alrededor escuché más gritos en conjunto de los dos chicos que gritaban "¡Fondo! ¡Fondo!". No lo pensé, lo tomé de un sólo trago, quemó mi garganta al principio y su sabor dulce quedó en mi paladar. Al terminarlo hice una pequeña mueca y el júbilo se alzó sobre mí.

—¡Así se hace hermosa! —gritó Kira dejando el caballito, que Sasuke se negó a tomar, sobre la barra—. ¡Disfruten la noche, todo a su disposición! —agregó antes de alejarse al otro extremo junto a Arata que se despidió bailando con dos vasos en mano.

Agité un poco mi cabeza, todavía no me acostumbraba ni en asomo a beber, apenas y soportaba la cerveza a medida. El sabor persistía en mi boca, miré a Sasuke que estaba a mi lado mirándome con más interés que antes. Le sonreí abiertamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que era una de esas chicas que no disfrutan de una fiesta y alcohol? —pregunté un tanto escéptica.

El corazón casi se me detiene cuándo él se inclinó a mí con esa sonrisa de lado. Oh, Dios esperaba que no notara mis mejillas sonrojadas, agradecí que las luces de neón confundieran el tono de mi piel, sino estaría más avergonzada.

Tenten y Kiba se acercaron a nosotros alzando sus vasos y gritando eufóricos. Sasuke se enderezó para abrir el círculo.

—¡Eh, Sakura, bailemos juntas! —dijo Tenten dejando el vaso sobre la barra y prensándome del brazo para llevarme. Me hizo quitarme mi chamarra y se la entregó a Sasuke junto a su bolso—. Cuida de esto, por favor.

—Tenten...

—¡Vamos ya!

No me resistí, miré sobre mi hombro un poco preocupada en dejar solo a Sasuke, pero Kiba le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda y me hizo una seña con el pulgar arriba. Atraje su mirada y seguía asintiendo con esa mirada suya, con sus potentes ojos negros.

Tenten me jaló hasta la pista, entre los cuerpos sudorosos y eufóricos que se movían de un lado a otro, con las luces centellantes sobre nosotros y la música retumbando por los oídos. Me dejé llevar por el ritmo, la ola de cuerpos que nos arrastrábamos a cada movimiento. Con vaso en mano y los brazos alzados, en compañía de Tenten, grité y baile sin tomar en cuenta el tiempo.

En todo rato me sentí eufórica, dispuesta a disfrutar el momento, distraer mi mente de todos los problemas que me aquejan. Ya me merecía un descanso de tanta desgracia en mi vida, y si esta noche fuese para alejar mis males, que así sea. Bebería hasta no saber nada y me dejaría en comienda de mi Tenten y Kiba, me lo debían, en otras ocasiones era yo quién debía arrastrarlos a ellos.

Agitando mi cabello y gritando, no supe cuánto tiempo estuve ahí y cuantos vasos de cerveza que acepté de mis amigos que pasaban a saludarme, pero cuando mis piernas me pidieron a gritos un descanso, Tenten estaba más eufórica que nunca saltando que me sorprendía que no se haya roto el pie con tales tacones.

Me reí con ella cuando casi se cae encima de un chico alto que inmediatamente le ayudó a enderezarse y, tras unas palabras dulce al oído, Tenten no dudó en unirse a él en un baile sensual en el cual yo sobraba.

Tenten me cambió por un hombre.

Me reí más. Igual si hubiese sido Sasuke quién viniera por mí no lo dudaría ni dos veces en dejarla sola.

Con ese pensamiento inesperado, me abrí paso entre la multitud en la supuesta dirección a la barra. El vaso vació se me cayó en algún momento y equilibre para bajar la pequeña plataforma. El mareo apenas era presente, todavía no estoy acostumbrada a beber tanto, pero Tenten decía que era inesperadamente resistible al alcohol. Pero eso no significaba que no me afectara.

Al mirar a mis lados me di cuenta de que estaba del lado derecho del mini-bar, así que redirigí el rumbo.

—Hola preciosa. —Una extraña voz retumbo a mi lado y una mano tocó mi hombro, al voltear vi a un rubio de ojos azules con cuerpo atlético. Era guapo, lo admitía, pero no tanto como al que tenía en mente en ese momento—. ¿Quieres bailar?

—Vengo de ahí, y si me permites... —Le di una sonrisa amable y me dispuse a caminar a la barra, pero él se aferró un poco más a mi hombro.

—Oh, venga preciosa. Veo que estás sola, puedo hacerte compañía. —Y seguía insistiendo.

Mi sonrisa desagradable se afiló.

—No, gracias. Estoy acompañada. —Le di un manotazo para que me soltara y seguí avanzando.

Vaya irritante que fue ese chico.

Me concentré en llegar a la barra sin doblarme el pie. Busqué con la mirada a Sasuke y lo encontré en el otro extremo, recargado mientras bebía de un vaso. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta al ver una chica a su lado tocándole el torso, ella era lo que se definía como una belleza voluminosa, con una mini-falda pegada a sus piernas de infarto y el labial carmín reluciendo en su sonrisa insinuadora.

Hice un puchero y desvié la mirada. Vale, ahora entendía cuando Sasuke comentó que no le gustaba las fiestas porque las chicas le acosaban. Espera un momento Sasuke, ya iré a tu rescate como buena amiga que soy. Claramente no quería aceptar que era otra emoción que cubría mi excusa, no lo admitiría en voz alta y tampoco le daría la debida importancia.

Enderecé dignamente mi espalda y avancé a paso decidido a su dirección, pero incluso antes de poder llegar y hacer alzar mi voz, vi a la chica fruncir el ceño, quitar su mano de él y alejarse de ahí claramente indignada.

¿Qué sucedió?

Cuando llegué a su lado, Sasuke tiraba un pedazo de papel del otro lado de la barra, encima estaban las cosas que Tenten y yo le dejamos, un lapicero. No vi rastro de Kiba, a todo esto, ¿dónde se metió él?

Le toqué el hombro para llamar su atención. Inmediatamente volteó con una expresión más suave, seguía recargado en la barra.

—He vuelto —dije—. Disculpa por dejarte solo.

Él negó inmediatamente con la cabeza, dándome a entender que no me preocupara por ello. Le sonreí más.

—¿Y Kiba? Estaba aquí contigo.

Se encogió de hombros y señaló con su dedo índice al otro costado.

Casi me voy de espaldas al ver a nuestro conductor asignado en la cabecera de la mesa repleta de vasos llenos de cerveza, lanzando una pelotita de ping pong hasta acertar en unos de los vasos y beberlo hasta acabarlo por completo. Alentado por la multitud, siguió gritando y lanzando la pelotita que rebotó y acertó nuevamente en otro vaso.

Bufé conteniendo el regaño para Kiba que se autoproclamo el conductor designado, lo que quería decir que no bebería nada de alcohol para poder manejar y llevarnos de regreso. Vaya desastre, Tenten estaba más borracha que Kiba, y yo... bueno, no tanto, pero todavía no domino la palanca de velocidades. Lo más seguro que mi mala suerte hiciera jugada y chocaría con un poste de luz.

—¿Y quién será nuestra salvación? —gemí girándome a Sasuke—. A este paso todos nos iremos gateando a casa.

Él estiró su brazo con el vaso del cual bebía, olfateé el contenido y bebí dándome cuenta de que era solamente refresco. Sasuke estaba enteramente sobrio, seguramente fue su plan desde el principio al rechazar el caballito que le ofreció Arata. Suspiré un tanto aliviada, definitivamente ya no podía confiar en Kiba o Tenten para llevarnos a casa, sería mejor dejar todo en manos de Sasuke.

Un destello en mi mente y recordé a lo que venía en un principio. Dejé el vaso sobre la barra y tomé su mano, él me miró confundido.

—Ven baila conmigo —le pedí tirando de él hasta separarlo de la barra.

Pero se negó regresando a su posición, enroló los ojos y gestionó con la otra mano.

—"Yo no bailo".

—Si que lo haces —repliqué soltándole de la mano y retrocedí unos pasos, con un mínimo de espacio entre nosotros. La música retumbaba en mis oídos y el deseo hilarante de bailar con él se hacía más fuerte—. Vamos, no seas aguafiestas. Quiero bailar contigo.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

Una idea cruzó por mi mente para convencerlo. Una descabellada y atrevida de mi parte, que normalmente no tendría el valor de hacerlo por la vergüenza de mis acciones, pero a estas alturas no pensaba con claridad, sólo quería divertirme con él.

Comencé a moverme al ritmo de la música, moviendo seductoramente mis caderas y el resto de mi cuerpo, la música era suave y provocativa se adaptaba a mi propósito. Pasé mis manos por detrás de mi cabello suelto y las dejé ahí, luego miré sobre mi hombro cuando me detuve un momento a verificar si logré convencerlo con mi pequeño espectáculo.

Sus ojos parecían más ardientes y oscuros de lo normal, su mirada era igual al de un cazador observando detenidamente a su presa, esperando el momento justo para atacar. Apretaba ligeramente la mandíbula y entrecerró sus ojos. Me gustaba esa mirada suya, en cada instante me envolvía de un abrasante calor.

Me acerqué de nuevo apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros y sonriéndole inocentemente. Él no se alejó, bajó un poco la mirada para verme mejor, los zapatos no me daban buena altura que digamos.

—¿Eso es un sí? —ladeé mis pestañas.

Seguía mirándome desde ahí, su sonrisa de lado relució debajo de las luces de neón y tomó una de mis manos, la sentí más caliente. Le devolví la sonrisa y comencé a guiarlo a la pista de baile. Celebre mi triunfo en silencio, no lo dejaría irse sin que se divirtiera, era lo menos que podía ofrecerle por haberlo arrastrado hasta aquí, aunque tampoco parecía aburrido del todo.

Y justo cuando nos adentramos a la pista, una mano sudorosa tocó mi hombro. Me obligué a detenerme y con ello a Sasuke. Era Takeshi que me sonreía desde atrás con vaso en mano.

—¡Por fin te encuentro hermosa! —exclamó él.

A regañadientes me obligué a soltar a Sasuke para saludar a Takeshi con un abrazo, hizo que retrocediéramos de vuelta a la barra. ¡No! Justo cuando convencí a Sasuke de bailar conmigo, ¿acaso esto era una confabulación? Refunfuñé para mis adentros.

No podía evitar mi descontento en mi voz.

—Gracias por invitarnos, nos la estábamos pasando fenomenal. —Definitivamente el alcohol estaba sacando ese lado afilado.

Takeshi se rio por debajo por mis palabras y le dio una mirada corta y desafiante a Sasuke que estaba a mi lado sin variar de expresión.

—Pues sí que te divertías mucho con tu amigo —insinuó. Luego se dirigió a Sasuke señalándolo con el vaso—. Te la robaré un momento, tengo una sorpresa preparada para ella.

El ceño fruncido de Sasuke no se hizo esperar.

—¿Puede ser luego? —pregunté atropelladamente colgándome del brazo de Sasuke—. Tengo algo que hacer primero.

Sí, como ir al baño a dejar mis necesidades y luego bailar con Sasuke.

Takeshi se limitó a mirarnos fijamente unos segundos, y luego ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, me dio la impresión de que era menos amigable que al principio.

—Ve sola detrás de la mansión, junto a la piscina —indicó después de acceder. Dio la media vuelta y alzó su vaso—. ¡Pero no tardes mucho que tu sorpresa se irá!

Finalmente se alejó. Menuda intervención, sólo me quedaban las esperanzas de que Sasuke no se retractara de su decisión. Me iré a él y lo miré desafiante.

—Iré al baño, luego iremos ver la dichosa sorpresa y después bailarás conmigo, estrictamente en ese orden —le amenacé.

Se me olvidó que él era más alto y tuve que ponerme un poco de puntitas para parecer intimidante. Sasuke negó ligeramente con la cabeza y alzó un poco la cabeza, claramente se estaba burlando.

—¿Acaso creías que te dejaría de nuevo? De eso nada, te salvaré está noche de ser acosado por mujeres con pechos grandes, cinturas pequeñas y piernas de infarto. Pero, si quieres irte con una de ellas sólo...

Me cubrió la boca con mi mano y negó con la cabeza, parecía divertido de mi actitud. No podía evitar sonrojarme al caer en cuenta de mis palabras. ¡Que desastre! El alcohol provocaba que hablara más de la cuenta, anoté mentalmente no beber más o terminaría diciendo algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirme después. De todos modos, el mareo aún era un eco en mi mente.

Aparté su mano y la tomé con fuerza.

—Bien, en ese caso vamos. —Lo jalé por la derecha para rodear la pista.

Pasamos detrás de la mesa de ping pong, Kiba ya no estaba ahí. Me pregunté vagamente dónde podría estar al igual que Tenten. Al llegar a las escaleras, le dije a Sasuke que me podía esperar mientras tanto cerca de la entrada de la piscina, no me apetecía dejarlo sin compañía así que me mentalicé en ir rápidamente.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras, saludé a unas amigas del otro grupo de la preparatoria, se alegraban de verme y me desearon un buen viaje para mañana. El intercambio de palabras fue rápido, pues además de tener prisa, ellas se iban cayendo sobre sus pies. La más sobria me dejó ir y ayudó a las otras a bajar por las escaleras.

La música era un poco menos penetrante en la segunda planta. Milagrosamente no había nadie dentro del baño, aunque no me hubiera sorprendido tanto ver a una pareja mostrándose cariño ahí dentro. De pensar en la ocasión pasada y mi trauma me recorría el desagrado. Para eso estaban las habitaciones, nunca había comprendido el desfalco de tener sexo en una fiesta, la verdad.

En el espejo del baño me di cuenta de que mi cabello estaba un poco desordenado. Lo mojé un poco y subí un poco más mi vestido en la parte del busto. Me pregunté si me vería bonita a ojos de Sasuke, ¿debería serlo para cualquier chico? Observé más mis ojos verdes, el mejor rasgo de mi rostro y mi nariz respingada, mi piel clara y el hoyuelo de mi mejilla al sonreír.

Y Neji no supo valorarlo, sus celos le dejaron en claro mi posición. ¿Acaso era una mera herramienta para él? ¿O lo único que quería de mi era sexo? Nunca le entregué mi virginidad, y en el fondo sabía porque: no era el indicado.

¿Verdad?

Salí de ahí sintiéndome un poco más sofocada. Rompí mis propias reglas de no pensar en Neji.

—Él no está y jamás volveremos —me repetí una y otra vez—. Interpuso su egoísmo y celos y perdió la confianza en ti. Ya es suficiente.

No me di cuenta de que por estar divagando caminé en el sentido contrario. Casi me da un ataque de risa lastimera ahí mismo y giré mis tobillos a la otra dirección. Como pensé en un principio, esto no era una casa, más bien una mansión. Había hileras de puertas, un espacio muy grande solamente para una familia de cuatro integrantes, y sin contar que Takeshi pasaba la mitad del mes habitando sólo ahí dentro.

La música se detuvo un momento y la voz animada de Takeshi resonó por el micrófono. Estaba saludando a todos.

Me apresuré a ir tratando de idealizar la dichosa sorpresa que me tenía.

Justo a la mitad del recorrido, vi la única puerta semiabierta. ¿Cuándo pasé la primera vez estaba cerradas? Me acerqué dispuesta a cerrarla y así evitar que otra persona se traumara por descubrir lo que hacían dentro.

Agarré el pomo, y sin querer, escuché una voz demasiado familiar.

Tenten.

—Te advertí que, si no terminabas tu relación, tú y yo tendríamos serios problemas.

Entrecerré los ojos. ¿Con quién hablaba? Se escuchó una risa ronca de un hombre.

—Que ilusa eres... ¿acaso creíste que dejaría a Sakura sólo porque tú me lo mediste?

Mi corazón se congeló en ese mismo instante al reconocerlo.

No podía creerlo.

Era Neji.

* * *

 ** _¡Holis! Esta costumbre de actualizar en la noche -c muere-_**

 ** _Aclaro que dividí el capítulo en dos partes pues resultaba muy largo, y sería fatigoso para ustedes leer de un jalón *risas* ¡Descontrol total!_**

 ** _Conforme al capítulo Mebuki cada vez está recuperando la consciencia a su propia realidad, ¿que pasará cuando establezca el orden de sus pensamientos? ¿Qué piensan al respecto? La verdad todo es un poco confuso a este punto, pero el panorama se va aclarando poco a poco._**

 ** _Sakura apenas está lidiando con su ruptura con Neji así que es todo un manojo de emociones, aunque está mostrando que Sasuke tiene efecto en ella, y que incluso ignora porque se concentra en sus sentimientos por Neji. Pero después de esto... ya veremos como actuará al respecto._**

 ** _¿Y la plática con Neji y Tenten? ¡Ah ya verán! Recuerden que esta es una doble actualización, en unos minutos publicaré el siguiente, ¡así que disfruten!_**

 ** _Nos leemos en el siguiente apartado._**


	18. (17) Cerezo que cae

17

Cerezo que cae

.

Sakura

.

.

.

Me apresuré a ir tratando de idealizar la dichosa sorpresa que me tenía.

Justo a la mitad del recorrido, vi la única puerta semiabierta. ¿Cuándo pasé la primera vez estaba cerradas? Me acerqué dispuesta a cerrarla y así evitar que otra persona se traumara por descubrir lo que hacían dentro.

Agarré el pomo, y sin querer, escuché una voz demasiado familiar.

Tenten.

—Te advertí que, si no terminabas tu relación, tú y yo tendríamos serios problemas.

Entrecerré los ojos. ¿Con quién hablaba? Se escuchó una risa ronca se escuchó una risa ronca de un hombre.

—Que ilusa eres... ¿acaso creíste que dejaría a Sakura sólo porque tú me lo pediste?

Mi corazón se congeló en ese mismo instante al reconocerlo.

No podía creerlo.

Era Neji.

Retiré mi mano dispuesta a dar media vuelta y marcharme tras esa confesión, mi cerebro apenas atrapó la información y la ordenaba, pero mis piernas no se movieron. La voz de Takeshi en el micrófono y la música fueron eco lejano y poco importante. Por más que le ordené a mi cuerpo alejarme, mi mente renegó a cooperar, como si no creyera lo que escuché.

Cuando estaba quedando más que claro a cada palabra que intercambiaban.

—Teníamos un trato —escupió Tenten enojada.

—Nunca dije que lo iba a cumplir —replicó Neji.

¿De qué trato hablaban?

—¡Eres un maldito! ¡Dijiste que terminarían con ella si yo seguía acostándome contigo! ¡Lo prometiste!

Mi corazón se contrajo dolorosamente. ¿Qué ellos qué?

El dolor fue similar a una patada en el estómago y vaya que sabía exactamente cómo se sentía. Te quitaba el aire y disparaba ardor, con la diferencia que fue el pecho, justo en el centro. Entreabrí mis ojos y labios, poco a poco sentí mis ojos cubrirse de lágrimas, esto no podía ser cierto...

Neji me engañó con Tenten cuando aún éramos novios.

Mi mejor amiga se metió con él.

No, no, no, no.

Sentí mi mundo venirse encima de nuevo. Era muy diferente al dolor de anoche cuando terminé con Neji con la razón de que era demasiado celoso y posesivo.

No por un engaño.

Lleve una mano a mi pecho, intentando regular mi respiración.

—No me quedaré callada si te acercas a Sakura. Le diré lo nuestro —aseguró mi supuesta mejor amiga.

—Escúchame bien, Tenten. Yo no prometí tal cosa y tú no estás en posición en desafiarme porque las consecuencias podrían ser muy feas para ti. ¿Quién será la más perjudicada aquí? Piénsalo bien.

A este punto no soporte escucharlos más. Estaba mareada por la impresión y atiné a recargarme en lo más cercano que tenía: la puerta. Se abrió de sopetón y apenas pude controlar mi equilibro debido a la impresión, mis piernas carecían de fuerza.

Ahí estaban los dos, de pie cerca de la ventana con sus miradas ladeadas a mí, llenas de sorpresa.

Me hirvió la sangre en ese momento. No lloraría frente a ellos. Me traicionaron de la peor manera posible y no merecen que muestre más mi debilidad. Así que me obligué a enderezarme y plantar fuertemente mis pies sobre el suelo, no más humillaciones.

—Son unas escorias. ¡Ambos! —exclamé sin contener lo alto de mi voz y me marché lo más rápido que podía.

Escuché mi nombre a boca de ambos, las ignoré y me concentré en ir a las escaleras. La música volvía a retumbar las paredes, me concentré en ella para no escarbar en la charla de ellos, cada vez se hacía más sofocante y mi propio llanto amenazaba con soltarse, pero no aquí con la posibilidad de que Neji y Tenten me humillen más frente a mis propias narices.

Había un lugar en dónde me sentía segura, dónde podía hundir mi cara y llorar todo lo que quisiera sin ser vista y destrozada por nadie. Dónde unos brazos me rodearían sin contemplaciones y un aliento cálido me haría sentir que aún estaba viva.

Con él.

Con Sasuke.

Necesitaba encontrarlo y salir de aquí.

Recordé que debería estar cerca de la puerta a la piscina. Intenté rodear a la multitud cuando sentí una mano entorno a mi brazo deteniéndome de sopetón. Tanto tiempo había sido tocada por él y antes sentía un calor abrasante y cálido, ahora lo que siento es repulsión y desprecio.

—Sakura, detente, tenemos que hablar.

Lo miré a la cara obligando a mis lágrimas permanecer en mis ojos. No derramaría una frente a él.

Jalé con fuerza mi brazo y retrocedí uno paso.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Di la media vuelta para seguir mi camino y él se interpuso. Lo desafié con la mirada, él tenía unos ojos furiosos y apretaba los dientes, conteniéndose a soltar blasfemias o alguna tontería para justificarse.

—Saku, lo que escuchaste allá no es verdad.

—Ah, lo que escuché es que han estado viéndome la cara de idiota todo este tiempo —le interrumpí enfrentándolo—. Revolcándose y riéndose a mis espaldas. Vaya forma de respetarme cuando éramos novios.

—No tome nuestra ruptura por teléfono oficial.

—Pues yo sí, así que afortunadamente no tengo nada que ver contigo —repliqué, la furia recorría por mis venas.

Al ladear la cabeza vislumbré a Tenten llegar a nosotros corriendo, su expresión culpable y resentida. Me enoje más, ¿por qué ella hacia esa expresión cuándo en este momento yo era la perjudicada?

—Sinceramente nunca esperé esto de ti, amiga. —La palabra la dije con todo el desprecio que podía.

—Sakura... por favor —me suplicó intentando agarrar mi mano, yo me aparté de golpe sin darle la oportunidad de hacer—. No es lo que parece.

La evadí.

—No tiene caso negar lo evidente —le espeté lo más indiferente que pude, después me diré en dirección a Neji que seguía respirando de forma furiosa—. Ahora, quítate de mi camino que estorbas.

Empujé a Neji lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarme pasar, de reojo vi cómo Tenten lo agarraba del brazo intentando detenerlo.

Aparté con brusquedad la mirada.

Llegué rápidamente a Sasuke. Estaba recargando en el marco del ventanal terminando de fumarse un cigarro, en cuando me vio cerca, dejó caer lo que restaba al suelo y lo aplastó con la punta de su zapato. Me miró desconcertado al ver mi expresión infalible y urgente, muy diferente a la felicidad que sentí antes de subir.

—Vámonos, quiero ir a casa —le dije cuando llegué a él. Intente moldear mi voz, pero salió débil al final.

Evadí sus ojos, no quería que me viera de esta manera o flaquearía frente a él. Me hizo que lo mirara fijamente intentando que le dijera que sucedía. Llevé mi mano a la suya entorno a mi mejilla y le susurré que le explicaría en el camino, que no quería permanecer un segundo más aquí. Él asintió dispuesto a cumplir mi petición y sostuvo mi mano para guiarme, pero de pronto su expresión cambió radicalmente al mirar detrás de mí.

Por su expresión no era nada agradable.

Aspiré con fuerza, preparándome mentalmente y me giré. Era Neji que venía acercándose a pasos agigantados. A este punto venía empujando a quienes se interponían y llamaba la atención. Detrás venía Tenten que intentaba detenerlo, pero él la abatía con jalones. Se abrió paso hasta nosotros y cuando estuvo de frente, le lanzó una mirada despreciable a Sasuke.

—Ya veo la urgencia de irte, ¿pasarás la noche con este imbécil? —preguntó mirándolo respectivamente.

Sasuke hizo ademán de dar un paso, pero lo detuve poniéndole mi mano en su torso. No me miró, pero entendió mi mensaje y sólo apretó las manos a los costados de su cuerpo.

Me adelanté frente a él y crucé los brazos. No permitiría que Neji insinuara cosas de nuevo.

—Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer ya no debe importante en lo absoluto.

—Me interesa porque te amo.

Mi corazón se crispo. La primera vez que lo dice ya no tenía ningún peso después de descubrir su engaño.

No tenía el mismo valor.

—¿Dices amarme cuando te la pasabas revolcándote con mi mejor amiga? —Le lancé una mirada fulminante a Tenten que seguía detrás de él, callada y con los labios apretados.

—Es un malentendido. Yo jamás te engañaría con esta zorra —En vez de sentir lástima por Tenten al ser llamada de esa forma, una parte de mi interior gritaba que se lo merecía por pasearse frente a mis narices después de revolcarse con Neji cuando aún éramos novios—. Hablemos a solas en otro lugar, aún estamos a tiempo de arreglar las cosas.

—¿Acaso estás sordo o te haces? —rebatí enojada—. No voy a ir a ningún jodido lugar contigo, jamás volveremos, entiéndelo una vez por todas. Nunca perdonaré lo que me hiciste.

Si acaso existió una posibilidad de regresar con él, se esfumó en el instante de su engaño.

A nuestro alrededor se empezaba a forma el típico círculo, todos expectantes a saber el desenlace. Se me revolvió el estómago al ser el centro de atención. La música había disminuido brutalmente su volumen, ya no había necesidad de gritar, pero Neji parecía cada vez más alterado.

—Maldita sea. —Neji se pasó las manos por su largo cabello y me lanzó una mirada iracunda—. Déjame explicártelo, no es lo que parece.

Su insistencia era cada vez más pesada.

—No estoy obligada a hacerlo y tampoco es que lo desee. Y, ¿sabes qué? Por mi puedes revolcarte con quién se te dé la gana. —Le lancé una mirada despreciable a tanto a él como a Tenten—. Me tiene sin cuidado lo que hagas de ahora en adelante.

Se escuchó un coro de cuchicheos y exclamaciones de ahogo, Neji se ponía cada vez más rojo.

Aspiré fuertemente por la nariz y di la media vuelta dispuesta a marcharme, no quería seguir escuchando sus estupideces, pero Neji se acercó más y me tomó nuevamente del brazo. Con la diferencia de que Sasuke lo agarró el cuello de la camisa y lo miró amenazante. Era la segunda vez que veía esa expresión en su rostro, parecía calmó, pero sus ojos se afilaban a cada segundo.

Neji ejercía mucha presión en mi brazo, tuve que retirarme de un jalón, me dejó una marca roja en contorno. Crispé los ojos, ¿de tantos golpes mi cuerpo quedará destrozado? Maldije en mi mente a aquellos que me herían con sus acciones y golpes. ¿No estarán en paz hasta verme destruida?

—Sasuke, suéltalo —repliqué jalándolo del brazo para que se separara de Neji, lo conseguí con éxito. No se resistió, seguramente también pensaba que lo más sensato era no comenzar una disputa ahí mismo—. No vale la pena enfrentarse a él. Vámonos.

Ignoré a todos a mi alrededor y me concentré en alejar a Sasuke de Neji hasta afuera para rodear la casa. Casi veía la salida cuando se levantó un coro de gritos detrás de nosotros. Volteamos rápidamente y lo que ocurrió debió pasar por mi mente mientras discutía con Neji y lo vi perder completamente la calma.

Él lleno hasta nosotros alzando su brazo, Sasuke me apartó a un lado y recibió en llenó el puño en su mejilla, retrocedió a trompicones manteniendo apenas el equilibro. Ahogué un gritó con mis manos y ensanché los ojos.

Neji le dio un puñetazo a Sasuke.

Grité su nombre, pero no me atreví a acercarme pues alguien me sostuvo del brazo, apenas escuché que decía que no debía intervenir o me lastimaría. Intenté zafarme mientras veía a Sasuke enderezase por completo, limpiar el hilo de sangre que escurría por la comisura de sus labios y luego abalanzarse a Neji sin contemplaciones.

Cediendo a su provocación.

—¡Que alguien los detenga! —Apenas escuché gritar a alguien.

No podía moverme por la impresión. Horrorizada por la escena que se desarrollaba frente a mis ojos. Entre puñetazos y patadas se movieron hasta el patio, cerca de la piscina. Las personas alrededor gritaron en cuanto Neji fue lanzado cerca, lo sostuvieron un momento y luego él se liberó para abalanzarse de nuevo a Sasuke.

—¡Deténganse ya! —Sentí mis cuerdas vocales romperse. Nadie a mi alrededor parecía dispuesto a intervenir.

Estuve buscando desesperada a Kiba con la mirada, pero no lo encontré cerca. ¿Dónde diablos se metió? Empuje a más chicos que estaban ahí parados, sin hacer nada. Cuando volteé a ambos, Neji tenía un ojo rojo y la nariz escurriendo de sangre, su respiración era errática y embestía a Sasuke cual bestia desenfrenada.

Sasuke logró esquivarlo a tiempo, se escabulló por su defensa y le enganchó un golpe en la mandíbula, enviándolo al suelo. Ahí aprovechó para tratar de golpearlo, pero Neji se movió rápidamente a su derecha y en el proceso movió sus piernas derribando a Sasuke de espaldas cuya cabeza impactó en lleno al suelo.

—¡Sasuke! —grité cuando Neji se fue sobre él para tomarlo del cuello y apretárselo—. ¡Tienen que separarlos! —grité jalando a alguien a mi lado. El chico me vio con los ojos muy abiertos y asustado, ¿acaso nadie intervendría? En ese caso yo lo haría, me importaba poco si salía golpeada. Esto podía agravarse más.

Entonces Sasuke con su rostro más rojo debido a la falta de aire, alzó su mano enroscándola en el rostro de Neji asentándole un codazo en la manzana de adán. Neji gritó y así lo soltó, luego lo empujó con más fuerza y cuando se hubo liberado, le pateo el tórax para alejarse de él. Sasuke se levantó a cuestas del suelo, haciendo muecas de dolor e intentando poner distancia.

No dudé en correr hasta él sin dudarlo.

—Sasuke, no sigas peleando, por favor —le supliqué tomándolo del brazo. Él respiraba con tanta fuerza y su expresión demostraba cuan enojado se encontraba. Lo obligué a mirarme tomando su rostro para que lo enfocara en el mío. Tenía la ceja derecha partida y su boca restos de sangre—. Por favor, no quiero que te lastimes más por mi culpa.

Sentí las lágrimas acumularse de nuevo en mis mejillas. No soportaba esta situación. Sasuke contuvo la respiración un momento y cerró los ojos, me dio a entender que cedería a mi suplica al verlo agachar un poco la cabeza y encorvar los hombros.

Del otro lado por fin detuvieron a Neji, era Kiba quién lo tomaba por debajo de los hombros impidiéndole que avanzara, parecía un completo desquiciado vociferando al aire y tratando de zafarse con todas sus fuerzas. Su respiración era más errática y una vena se marcaba en su frente por el enojo.

Nunca lo había visto así.

—¡Apártate, Kiba! —decía como loco—. ¡Le romperé la cara a ese imbécil por haberse robado a mi novia! ¡Tengo que recuperarla a como dé lugar!

Me recorrió un escalofrió al escucharlo hablar así. Tenten se acercó a él y le hablaba en voz baja, no sabía exactamente que le decía, pero si intentaba tranquilizarlo no estaba funcionando.

—¡Váyanse! ¡Lo detendré aquí! —exclamó Kiba, se veía el enorme esfuerzo que hacía para mantenerlo a raya—. ¡Y ustedes, inútiles, muevan sus traseros y abran paso o terminaran golpeados! —se dirigió a los demás.

Inmediatamente la muchedumbre empezó a tomar las distancias.

Me viré Sasuke dispuesta a ayudarlo a caminar si era necesario, pero él no parecía tener problemas para hacerlo o no lo demostró mientras daba los primeros pasos, se agarraba a la altura de las costillas y apretaba los dientes, fruncía el ceño y entrecerraba los ojos. Debía dolerle mucho, un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

—¡Maldición! ¡Agárrenlo, ya!

El grito de Kiba nos alertó a ambos, volteamos a nuestras espaldas.

Neji se las había ingeniado para golpear a Kiba y aparatarse de él. Otro chico intentó detenerlo mientras avanzaba, pero le dio una tremenda patada alta en el cuello que lo mandó al suelo. Ahogue un grito de susto, ¡se dirigía a nosotros y ya estaba totalmente fuera de sí!

Temí por Sasuke. Lo miré rápidamente, él parecía desconcertado y decidió en enfrentarlo, pero no dejaría que eso sucediera. Lo jalé del brazo para comenzar a correr, agradecía que accediera a mi improvisado plan. Tendríamos mayores posibilidades de escapar y que detuvieran a Neji a tiempo.

Sin embargo, no avanzamos ni un metro cuando Takeshi apareció entre la multitud que comenzaba a moverse a Neji para detenerlo, se habían dado cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Entre todos se adelantó a Neji, le tomó un momento plantarse a su lado y patearlo con tal fuerza que lo derribó al franco derecho.

Justo dónde estaba la piscina.

El agua me salpicó las botas. Al tener fuera de alcance a Neji podía sentir mi propio pulso acelerado, por la adrenalina del momento no me había percatado que lo errática que era mi propia respiración. El temblor de mi cuerpo no persistió, estaba asustada, Sasuke tuvo que sostenerme cuando casi colapsaba.

No era momento de caer. Y con ese pensamiento me obligué a tranquilizarme.

Takeshi se acercó rápidamente a nosotros, su rostro era una capa de emociones incrédulas.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó con urgencia. Atiné a asentir, no me sentía capaz de hablar ahora—. Tienen que largarse ya. Detendré a Neji el tiempo necesario —dijo haciéndonos una seña con la mano.

—Gracias por detenerlo.

—No lo hagas, todo esto me vendrá muy caro. —Parecía un poco aterrorizado y se frotó el rostro con cierta insistencia—. Mira, querrá ir a tu casa y será peligroso. Así que únicamente podemos detenerlo hasta mañana por la noche. ¿Entendido? Es afortunado que mañana te vayas a Tokio.

No tuve la oportunidad de responder cuando Kiba llegó corriendo a nuestra dirección apresurándonos a irnos, Sasuke me tomó de la mano porque parecía no querer moverme y me obligó a avanzar mientras Neji siguiera nadando a la orilla de la piscina Takeshi lo detendría pisándole las manos para que no lograra subir.

La situación me parecía tan bizarra y descabellada que tampoco pensé en nada cuando crucé una última mirada con Tenten en el ajetreo.

Y debajo de toda la tristeza de su mirada había alivio.

* * *

Me rompí en cuanto estuve dentro del automóvil, en la parte trasera, apenas sintiéndolo avanzar. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas no llorar, apreté los labios con fuerza y cerré los ojos lo más que podía, alejando mis pensamientos destructivos, mordiéndome el interior de las mejillas hasta sacarme sangre. Tratando de regular mi respiración y deshacer el nudo de mi garganta.

Nada de eso funcionó. Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba sollozando, pasando las manos por mi rostro en un intento vano de limpiar mis lágrimas. ¿Por qué Neji tuvo que traicionarme con Tenten, a quién consideraba mi mejor amiga? Y ella seguía de lo más calmada e hipócrita a mi lado, riéndose en mi propia cara, burlándose de la confianza que le deposité y quebrando por meterse con él cuando aún era mi novio.

¡Les di todo mi amor y cariño a ambos! ¿Y cómo me pagaron? Traicionándome de la peor manera.

En algún momento debí de aumentar el sonido de mis sollozos porque sentí un brazo a mi alrededor que me jalaba al otro extremo del asiento, a dónde estaba Sasuke recargando, dejando que me sentara sobre su regazo y hundiera mi rostro en su pecho, desahogándome, susurrando maldiciones, preguntando al aire sobre las posibilidades que pudiera salir con éxito de ahí sin romperme más.

Sasuke acariciaba mi cabello tratando de consolarme, me aferré más a él y dejé que todas mis dolencias quedaran atrapadas entre él y yo. Por más que yo gritara se ahogaría en su pecho y nadie más la sabría. ¿Verdad? Quería creer que sí.

Necesitaba creerlo.

Necesitaba creer que sólo a él mostraría mi parte vulnerable y no se aprovecharía de ello.

Como ahora, seguía acurrucándome y Sasuke no me rechazaba. Podía haberse desentendido y solamente escucharme llorar por todo el trayecto a casa, pero en cambio abrió de nuevo sus brazos para que pudiera encontrar refugio en él.

Tuve que respirar varias veces para tratar de tranquilizarme, aunque por el momento sería difícil. Con los ojos cerrados, aspiré el perfume de Sasuke combinado con olor a tabaco y ligero sudor, me embriago. Hundí más mi cara, seguramente tendría un aspecto desastroso con el maquillaje escurrido. El pensar que explicación le daríamos a mamá y hermano me daba una ligera jaqueca.

Me atreví a girar el rostro a un lado, por la ventanilla el paisaje aún era oscuro y las sombras de los pocos árboles pasaban rápidamente, estábamos en medio de la carretera a Konoha. No sabía del tiempo, pero no tardaríamos mucho en llegar.

Volví la vista al frente, el silencio era tan abrumador que asfixiaba. Alcé la cabeza y contemplé el rostro de Sasuke que miraba fijamente al frente, se había limpiado la sangre de su rostro y se veía el labio partido. Al sentir que lo veía bajo su cabeza y nuestros nuestras miradas se conectaron. Trate de sonreírle, pero no podía, las fuerzas se me habían agotado por tanto llorar.

¿Cómo sonreír ahora?

Como si leyera mi mente, me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa sincera. La primera vez que veo una expresión así en su rostro, sus ojos eran suaves y tranquilizadores. Acarició mi mejilla y yo cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por el consuelo de sus caricias. Lo único que necesitaba en este momento era dormir y olvidarme de todo.

Y pensar que en un principio ese fue mi motivo de ir a la fiesta.

—No logramos bailar —susurré recordando. Ahora que lo pensaba, era sumamente vergonzoso que haya hecho tal cosa para convencerlo.

Sasuke se encogió un poco de hombros y retiró su mano de mi mejilla para gesticular un "luego".

Reí sin atisbos de alegría y volví a ladear la mirada al frente. Por el retrovisor vi apenas a Kiba, me sorprendió. Fue como si hubiese olvidado que él estaba condiciendo y el automóvil se movía por arte de magia. Iba a replicar que no debía estar condiciendo debido a que bebió, pero seguramente con todo lo que sucedió se le bajó de golpe la borrachera.

Me encogí de hombro de sólo recordar.

—Eh, Sakura. —Me sobresalté al escuchar su voz—. ¿Cómo vas allá atrás?

—Espectacular —ironicé dejándome caer de nuevo sobre el torso de Sasuke, lo seguí abrazando y él pasaba una mano en torno a mi cintura y la otra apoyada en mi cabeza—. Tengo la mejor vista del mundo.

—Reservé el mejor asiento para ti.

—Ya me di cuenta lo mucho que me quieres.

Mi risa fue lastimera y quejosa. relajé mis músculos y apoyé la cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke. No pensé en nada más que ver las estrellas a través de la ventana, siendo parte de una extensa constelación, así funcionaba los lazos de cada persona con las que se relacionaba.

Mientras más cerca estuviera una de otra, el lazo se fortalecía. Y si una intentaba opacar a otra, moría.

Cerré los ojos tratando de no pensar en ello.

—Sakura, perdóname.

Abrí los ojos al escuchar a Kiba.

—¿Perdonarte por qué? —pregunté sin entender.

—Por no decirte antes que... Neji...

De nuevo ese nudo en la garganta y mi mundo tambaleándose.

—¿Sabías que me engañaba con Tenten? —Mi voz apenas salió.

Su cabeza se agitó.

—¡Por Dios, no! ¿Acaso crees si me hubiera enterado te habría dejado qué Tenten estuviera cerca de ti? Me acabo de enterar cuando me lo dijiste. Estoy tan impactado como tú.

Algo en mí se agitó y respiré con más tranquilidad. Por un momento pensé que ese fue el caso, si hubiera sido así... no sabría qué sería de mí con las personas que creí conocer de toda la vida terminando ser farsantes y traicionándome.

—¿Entonces, a que te refieres?

No respondió de inmediato. Aproveché para tomar de la chamarra y colocármela encima, el aire que entraba por la ventanilla era fresca y comenzaba a darme un poco de frío. Sasuke me ayudó a acomodarme y permitió que lo rodeara con mis brazos una vez más.

—Por no advertirte de Neji. Antes lo descubrí coqueteando con una chica y lo encaré de frente. Él me aseguró que no era anda serio y que sólo estaba enojado por algo que hiciste... pero no le creí del todo. Mierda, debí insistir más en el tema —expresó desesperado—. Si tan sólo te hubiera dicho en ese entonces, tal vez...

—No tienes la culpa —rebatí al sentirlo en su voz, no podía verlo, pero apuesto mi chaqueta a que se siente así—. En todo caso sería mía por no satisfacer sus deseos. Soy patética, ¿no? —volví a reírme sin gracia—, tuvo que recurrir a alguien más porque no fui suficiente para él.

Pensar en lo que sucedió, en lo que Neji me hizo. Pensar en todas las veces que él insistió en tener sexo conmigo, en las veces que me incito, pero yo no estaba lo bastante segura para entregarme a él, no me sentía lo bastante cómoda con mi propio cuerpo. Le di evasivas y de un momento a otro dejó de insistir. Di por hecho que respetaba mi decisión y no quería forzarme.

Pero en realidad había encontrado a alguien para cumplir sus fantasías.

Tenten le dio lo que yo no pude.

Me entraron nuevamente las ganas de llorar.

¿Por qué todo terminó así?

De repente el auto frenó de golpe y casi me voy contra el asiento delantero si no fuera porque Sasuke me abrazó con fuerza. Sacudí la cabeza y toqué mi cuello, eso había dolido.

—¿¡Qué demonios haces!? —repliqué molesta.

Kiba se giró entonces a mí desde el asiento, con una expresión que dejaba ver su enojo. ¿Qué le sucedía? Intenté descifrarlo mientras alternaba mi ceño fruncido entre él y Sasuke que francamente no comprendía por qué ambos apretaban la mandíbula y me veían como si hubiese dicho una estupidez.

Y comencé a cuestionarme si fue así.

—Escúchame bien Sakura, y métetelo bien en la cabeza. —Kiba apretó las manos en contorno a los asientos—. Tú no tienes la maldita culpa de todo lo que te sucede, ni que tu padre te haya golpeado y tampoco que Neji te haya engaño. No es porque seas una mala persona o que seas suficiente, demonios, es la mejor persona que he conocido en toda mi puta vida. Así que nunca pienses que nunca eres suficiente para nadie porque eres hermosa de dentro para afuera.

Abrí la boca intentando decir algo, pero la cerré de inmediato cuando me lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Se me secó la boca por completo y las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta.

—Y si Neji no supo ver más allá de su estúpida calentura se ha perdido a una chica excepcional y no vale la pena que te lamentes por él. No merece nada más de ti.

—¡Es imposible que no llore! —exclamé con voz ahogada—. ¿Qué quieres que haga con todo el dolor de mi pecho? ¡¿Ah!?

¿Qué se debía hacer con todo lo que sentía?

—¿Acaso te dije que no lo hicieras? —cuestionó ablandando su semblante. Lo miré impactada—. Hoy saca lo que tengas que sacar, no te contengas. Si lo que te mortificas por preocupar a tu familia no nos iremos de aquí hasta que hayas sacados todo, ¿de acuerdo? Te aseguro que después te sentirás mejor.

Yo seguía tan afectada que mi vista comenzó a nublarse. Ellos... ¿en verdad se preocupaban por mí?

—Ninguno de los dos diremos nada —aseguró Kiba acariciándome el cabello, temblé ante su tacto reconfortante—, nos llevaremos este momento hasta la tumba. No es así, ¿Sasuke?

Alcé la vista de sopetón, su cálido aliento pegaba en mi frente. De nuevo ahí estaba él, tan impetuoso y asintiendo sin atisbos de duda en la mirada. Accediendo en ser un refugio en el que pudiera descargar todo lo que me aqueja.

Fue inevitable no tomar sus promesas. Agaché la mirada y llevé las manos a mi rostro, intentando que no cayeran sobre mis piernas. Todo se nubló y las ganas de gritar fueron irremediables, volví a desmoronarme y lloré con toda mi alma sacando todo lo que me aquejaba, no lo quería dentro de mí.

No me contuve, maldije a Neji y lo insulté hasta el cansancio.

—¡Es un maldito! ¿Por qué tuvo que engañarme? ¿Por qué con Tenten? ¡Era como una hermana para mí! —comencé a gritar entre mi llanto.

En medio de los dos únicos amigos que me quedaban, los que podía confiar plenamente sin temor a que utilizaran mi debilidad en contra. Los únicos que están aquí cuando me caía en pedazo.

—Son unos egoístas, no le importó lastimarme a costa de sus aventuras —seguía gritando. Tuve la sensación de que mi llanto podía escucharse a kilómetros, pero no me importo—. ¿Y Neji decía amarme? ¡Puras blasfemias! ¡Si amas a alguien no la traicionas de esta manera! ¡Me lastimó! ¡Me rompió! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio!

Una parte de mí mentía en esas palabras. Ciertamente aún albergaba sentimiento por Neji, habíamos compartido tantas vivencias juntos, tantos sueños y metas unidas en uno sólo.

Y la otra parte se alzaba con ímpetu arrepintiéndose de hablarle entregado todo de mí. No lo valoró y los desecho como si valieran nada. Ya lo había visto antes y no quise percatarme de nada, desde el momento en que sus celos irracionales fluyeron, que pasara más tiempo con su equipo de futbol y no conmigo, desde que a veces me ignoraba y no respondía mis mensajes.

Las señales fueron claras, pero las ignoré creyendo que todo mejoraría.

Me engañé a mi misma. Fue el peor error. Aunque lo sabía decidía pasarlo por largo y dejar que el tiempo decidiera, sin darme cuenta muchas cosas fueron torciéndose y otras comenzaron a fluir sin contemplaciones.

¿En que momento cambiaron las cosas?

Ya lo recordé mientras me aferraba de nuevo a Sasuke como niña chiquita y Kiba acariciaba mi cabeza.

Desde que decidí no hacerles caso a mis instintos y seguir mi corazón.

Y, a veces, era la peor decisión si uno salía lastimado en el proceso.

El arrepentimiento es una emoción que no era fácil de controlar. Y en este momento aseguraba que se salió de control: me arrepiento de no frenarme a tiempo. De haberlo conocido, de haberle dado el "sí" para ser su novia.

El haber confiado en él y entregado todo de mí.

* * *

«Nunca sabremos si elegimos la decisión correcta conforme a los deseos de nuestro corazón, solamente podemos tomarlas confiando que es la mejor opción y no arrepentirnos de las consecuencias».

 ** _Hiryū Ryuichi_**

* * *

—... El trabajo ahora es más extenuante, pero no me quejo, es la meta que me impuse desde que entre a la Academia de Policías... Sí, ese sigue siendo ese mi verdadero propósito —decía Itachi mientras apagaba el motor y jalaba las llaves. Maniobró entre mantener pegado el celular a su oreja y salir del automóvil—. ¿Podemos vernos hoy o pasarás primero a casa de tus padres?...

Llegó hasta la puerta de su casa y ahí notó que el buzón de correo tenía encargo. Abrió la tapa y rebuscó en el interior, comúnmente su madre se encargaba de recibir la correspondencia o quizás no estaba en casa cuando el cartero llegó a entregarlo. Pero las luces de la casa estaban encendidas, extrañó ver el resplandor en el cuarto de su hermano, y luego sonrió a medias recordando que estaría reforzando lazos con la familia Haruno, especialmente con Sakura.

Le agradaba esa chica para su hermano menor, desde que apareció en su vida lo veía más... relajado y menos gruñón, eso sí.

Sacó el sobre blanco mientras la dulce voz de su novia por la bocina de su celular, tres meses de sólo llamadas, mensajes y videollamadas le provocaban más insistencia en verla de frente esa misma noche después de su viaje en otro país siendo voluntaria de equipo médico. Izumi siempre actuaba a las causas nobles y asistía a los voluntariados que el hospital organizaba procurando no ser más de un mes.

Y en está ocasión fue la primera y última vez que se iba más de ese tiempo, pues su presencia como cirujana fue crucial.

—No, no hay problema si cenamos con ellos... —dijo mientras veía el sobre y volteaba a ver el remitente, casi se le cae el celular de las manos. Abrió los ojos de par en par, incrédulo, quedando como una estatua en medio de la entrada. Apenas encontró la voz para contestarle a su novia—. Sí, estaré ahí en eso de las nueve... Claro, yo te la saludo de tu parte. Te amo.

Cortó la llama sin dejar de mirar el sobre entre sus manos. Por inercia miró a su alrededor, como si el nombre de la persona se materializara y saltara entre las sombras en el momento menos esperado; como un fantasma que resurge del pasado a perturbar el presente y no hace más que abrir cicatrices que tardaron en sanar.

—Esto debe ser una maldita broma —espetó frunciendo el ceño y apretando el sobre entre sus dedos.

Leyó una vez más el nombre del remitente, escrita a mano.

Uchiha Madara, el hermano mayor de su padre. Su tío que desapareció esa noche junto a Fugaku hace diez años.

Rompió la parte inferior del sobre con urgencia de saber el contenido. No tenía dirección o postal que revelara desde dónde lo envió lo que le causaba intriga y a la vez desconfianza. ¿Quién no aseguraba que no se trataba de alguien más? Incluso podría tratarse de una vil broma de algún delincuente.

Dentro también había un llavero tan pequeño como uno de los imanes del refrigerador, colorido y desgastado por años. En el centro se vislumbraba una pequeña fotografía dónde Madara, Sasuke y él de pequeños frente a un templo y sonriendo en torno a la cámara. Lo tomó entre sus mano, consternado, existían tres de ellos, uno lo tenía Sasuke, el segundo él y el tercero su tío.

Un llavero que su tío les regaló únicamente a ellos y nadie más aparte de ello sabría de su existencia.

Apresurado, desdobló la hoja cuyo escrito con una letra pulcra y ordenada. Tres palabras que abrían paso a muchas especulaciones y le daba dolor de cabeza al pensar en lo que podía pasar en un futuro próximo que podía desenfrenar tantas cuestiones.

"Nos veremos pronto"

* * *

¡ **Bum! La bomba a explotado -c muere-**

 **Gracias por haber leído esta introducción de 17 capítulos -n cierto**

 **Ahora sí, hablando en panorama al capítulo en general: Sakura por fin descubrió que Neji y Tenten tenían sus asuntitos a sus espaldas, la decepción fue tan dura que todavía no lo procesa del tomo. Perdió a su mejor amiga así que estaba dudando de Kiba y Sasuke, en si permanecerían con ella en estos momentos. No quiere preocupar a su familia, por eso sucedió así.Por lo menos sabemos que Kiba no estaba nada de ello, sino que era otro indicio.**

 **La pelea... ah, todo fue tan intenso en todo el capítulo. ¿Dónde está Ryuichi? ¿Qué parte tiene Madara en todo el asunto? ¿Cómo será todo después de esto? Muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas, el cuento de las actualizaciones XD**

 **Inserte sus nuevas teorías aquí.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Estaré leyendo que les pareció estos dos capítulos y sus conspiraciones, no olviden dejar su estrellita y decirme que les pareció. A los lectores nuevo, ¡bienvenidos a los juegos mentales! jajaja**

 **Está vez no sé cuando aparecer de nuevo, tenía que actualizar antes de los exámenes, así que allá voy a la batalla, ¡cuídense mucho, tomen awua y tomen sus medidas por la cuarentena!**

 **Los amoooooo no puedo contrastar algunos review en privado porque FF no me deja :'c, conforme a la edad de Sakura es 17 y de Sasuke 19, una diferencia de dos años :D**

¡Alela-chan fuera!


End file.
